En el espejo de Oesed
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Harry en su quinto año en Hogwarts, se siente despreciado durante el verano... en el colegio se entera de que sus padres al morir no cruzaron al mundo de los muertos, sino que quedaron atrapados en una dimensión paralela, cuya puerta es el espejo de Oesed
1. Prólogo

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El capitulo es algo corto pero es solo la introducción... espero lo disfruten... por cierto, disculpen el titulo, en verdad soy mala para eso :)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El mes de Junio apenas comenzaba, los alumnos del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería volvían a sus hogares o en el caso de Harry Potter a la casa donde gracias a una extraña protección, debía vivir…

En una campiña alejada de entrometidas miradas muggles, se vislumbraba una fogata de llamas esmeralda que era contemplada por un anciano mago de barbas blancas y ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna

--Albus --Lo llamó un mago castaño de penetrante mirada oscura, que aparentaba ser de mediana edad

--Barrabás --contestó la siempre serena voz de Dumbledore, aunque se podía distinguir un tono que no era precisamente serenidad

Dumbledore se giró lentamente y encaró al mago castaño, sus miradas se cruzaron y enlazaron… por todos era sabido que compartían una amistad muy extraña… solían reunirse solamente cuando la ocasión era excepcionalmente importante… pues ambos tenían métodos muy diferentes para llegar a un objetivo, y aunque era respetado por cada uno, preferían trabajar lo mas lejos que les fuera posible… por ello Albus Dumbledore no había dudado ni un segundo en acudir a esa cita… a su segunda cita

--Albus, somos hombres ocupados… --inició con su voz gruesa, mientras Albus asentía --así que iré directo al punto por el que estamos aquí… supongo que recuerdas el orbe que se me heredó, cuando estudiábamos --hizo una pausa, para ver a Dumbledore asentir --¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre él?

--Barrabás ¿Por qué tanto rodeo?, tú no eres así

El mago castaño suspiró, parecía nervioso, algo muy raro en él… Dumbledore se tensó visiblemente

--Verás Albus, el orbe… no sé como decírtelo… hace catorce años se accionó, no te lo había dicho, porque en realidad no era importante, no lo entendí… pero hoy se ha vuelto a encender

--Pero… no te entiendo Barrabás

--Albus… la primera vez que se accionó, apareció una leyenda: "_31 de octubre, se ha cometido un error garrafal, se ha extinguido para dejar vivir"_, en ese momento no entendí lo que significaba… pero hoy, decía algo como: "_El error del 31 de Octubre de hace 14 años no ha podido pasar a su mundo, una magia poderosa lo mantiene entre todos y nadie, si no se remedia todo se perderá, debe estar para protegerlo, nadie más podrá darle la guía necesaria… mano dura… mano dura…" _--Barrabás terminó de narrar con voz de ultratumba y miró a Dumbledore que no podía digerir esas palabras --¿piensas, en lo que yo estoy pensando? --Continuó desesperado por el silencio de Albus

--Pero es simplemente imposible, están muertos… Barrabás

--Lo sé Albus, por eso te he llamado, debemos hacer algo… pero lo que sigo sin entender es lo de mano dura…

--Después pensaremos en eso, por lo pronto debemos investigar… Harry no debe saber nada… no podemos darle falsas esperanzas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--He chico, ven acá… --gruñó Vernon Dursley, pero Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir corriendo

No era justo, nada le salía bien… apenas llegaba a ese lugar al que el profesor Dumbledore insistía llamara hogar y ya lo molestaban… que habría dado por irse con su padrino, pero otro año y él debía seguir con los Dursleys, todo por esa bendita protección de la sangre… corrió hasta que sus piernas se quejaron y se tumbó en el césped de un pequeño parque vacío, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Harry dejó volar su imaginación, la curiosidad le carcomía, Voldemort no había dado señal de vida, nadie le escribía más de dos o tres líneas, siempre era _"pórtate bien" "no salgas de la casa de tus tíos"_, siempre lo mismo, pero ¿Por qué iba a obedecer?, él deseaba llevar una vida común y corriente como cualquier otro mago… deseaba que sus padres estuvieran con él… pasó horas contemplando el cielo poblarse de estrellas, de pronto una idea lo sobresaltó tan solo un poco, era muy tarde, no había hecho los deberes que sus tíos le habían dado, había sido grosero con su tía Petunia antes de salir, había insultado a Dudley por haberse burlado de un sueño que había tenido, y por último había salido de esa casa sin permiso y cerrado la puerta en la nariz a su tío , nada podía empeorar el asunto…

-- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Harry se giró quedando pecho a tierra y miró a un policía… solo eso le faltaba… el oficial lo levantó agresivamente halándolo de un brazo y después de ordenarle le diera su dirección lo obligó a caminar tras él… en verdad deseaba fuera un mortífago y lo llevara con Voldemort para que todo terminara… no notó cuando su brazo era cambiado a una mano regordeta, salió levemente de su ensimismamiento cuando Vernon Dursley lo sacudía como a un trapo viejo

-- ¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE?, HASTA A LA POLICÍA HAS TRAIDO… BLA…, BLA…, BLA…, BLA…, BLA…, BLA…

Harry no escuchaba a Vernon, su mente aún divagaba por tierras lejanas a todo ese sufrimiento que le provocaba vivir con esos muggles, lo que podría estar viviendo, ya no con sus padres, pues sabía que estaban muertos, lo que podría vivir con su padrino o con su mejor amigo, con Ron Weasley… sin previo aviso se vio sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió un ardor recorrer sus nalgas, reaccionó en el momento en que el cinturón de Vernon Dursley se volvía a impactar en su ya adolorido trasero, intentó defenderse con su varita, pero para su desgracia no se había dado cuenta cuando se la habían sacado, estaba frente a él sobre un sofá…

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó un poco adolorido, intentó salir de la habitación tenía mucha hambre, pues lo habían mandado a dormir sin cenar, pero no pudo abrir la puerta… escuchó como unos pasos se detenían tras ella

--No saldrás de ahí… estarás castigado hasta que te vayas a ese maldito colegio tuyo… --Gruñó tío Vernon mientras deslizaba una bandeja por la gatera de la puerta

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, mientras levantaba la bandeja, que traía un plato con un poco o casi nada de huevo revuelto con tocino, un pan no muy fresco y un vaso con agua…

Después de mal desayunar, Harry se tendió sobre su cama, mientras contemplaba el techo un par de lagrimas salieron, no hizo nada por evitar el siguiente par… lloró en silencio, todavía sentía la paliza de la noche anterior, una paliza que no merecía, quizá merecería un sermón e incluso un castigo, pero esa tunda estaba fuera de lugar… una idea asaltó su cerebro, su tío Vernon lo había golpeado, quizá no en un lugar que se notara, pero… eso era algo que Sirius no toleraría, y esa misma tarde iría por él y más si en su carta le agregaba algunas cosas… con tal de que lo sacaran de ahí era capaz de conseguir en alguna parte una Bludger y dejarse golpear por ella o también estaba la posibilidad de escaparse de la habitación y molestar a tal grado a Dudley para que le dejara buenas marcas que enseñar a su padrino, pero había un problema, a Sirius aún lo buscaba la justicia y si lo conocía bien era capaz de ir por él en su forma animaga y eso a él no le importaba… se levantó rápidamente de la cama, no le importó el leve piquetazo que sintió y lo más cuidadoso que pudo se sentó sobre una silla y comenzó a escribir su carta, diez minutos más tarde leyó su obra maestra, sonrió, estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar ayuda, enrolló bien el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig que acababa de llegar, el ave ululó delicadamente antes de salir volando por la ventana… Harry la miró hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, y con una sonrisa se volvió a acostar.

Dos horas más tarde Hedwig entraba majestuosamente en la habitación, Harry al verla sonrió más ampliamente y se apresuró a quitarle la carta de la pata, la abrió con agilidad, estaba emocionado, casi podía asegurar que no tenía más de una hora para buscar la bludger o a Dudley, suspiró tratando de disminuir su emoción y comenzó a leer, claramente era la caligrafía de su padrino:

_Harry:_

_Te pedí te portaras bien… por favor Harry obedéceme, y no retes a tus tíos…_

_Pórtate bien… Hocicos_

Harry terminó de leer la carta de Sirius en estado de Shock, seguramente había leído mal y la leyó cinco veces más, pero no había error alguno, esa era la letra de su padrino… ¿acaso lo estaba reprendiendo y dándole la razón a sus tíos?, no era más de una línea y esa línea lo regañaba… solo eso le faltaba, hasta Sirius estaba en su contra… arrugó el pergamino en su puño y lo arrojó al piso con furia, se paseó por la habitación hecho una fiera, arrojó contra la pared lo que pudo agarrar en su trayecto, pateó el baúl del colegio, y eso lejos de aliviar su molestia le dejó un dedo lastimado, pues no recordaba que estaba descalzo… ¿cómo era posible que después de lo que le había escrito, su padrino solo lo reprendiera, acaso no le importaba más?... si sus padres vivieran, ellos si le abrían creído… si ellos vivieran, eso jamás abría pasado.

Harry se recostó en su cama exhalando sonoramente, hizo caso omiso a la bandeja con comida y a la de la cena… no tenía ganas de comer, estaba muy molesto con Sirius, pero más aún con él mismo por pensar que alguien podía interesarse por él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Cómo es posible que ese troglodita haya hecho eso… voy a convertirlo en… --Farfullaba entre maldiciones un hombre de cabello largo y ojos grises, mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado por el salón

--cálmate Sirius, no podemos hacer nada, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, Harry debe pasar el verano ahí… --Interrumpió Remus Lupin --Además no creo que casi lo haya matado, como dices…

--Pero si Harry no miente… no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a escribir eso

--Seguramente solo lo reprendió porque salió de la casa y regresó a altas horas de la noche, como dijo Mundungus, y sabe que diciéndote eso harás hasta lo imposible por ir por él… además, si lo que Dumbledore sospecha es cierto, Harry debe quedarse ahí --razonó el licántropo

--Pero Moony, Harry tiene el carácter de Lyly y James juntos, estoy seguro que si le mando una carta, ni siquiera la va a leer… y créeme que me lo merezco, se supone que soy su padrino y debo velar por su seguridad...

--Basta Padfoot, sabes que eso no está en discusión…

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, le molestaba haber escrito eso a Harry, pero ellos debían concentrarse en esa misión y el chico debía quedarse a salvo… Dumbledore rara vez se equivocaba y Harry lo entendería al final, total, todo eso era para su felicidad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen RR, quisiera saber si les gusta o no... con cinco subo el siguiente capitulo, si no tengo cinco muy a mi pesar ahi se queda...

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. ¿¿Se preocupan por mi seguridad?

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoooola, gracias a todos por los RR_

_Es cierto que este capitulo es algo corto también, pero conforme pase la historia se irán alargando... jejeje disfrutenlo  
_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El chico de rebelde cabello azabache y expresiva mirada esmeralda, tenía ya un mes enclaustrado en su pequeña habitación de Privet Drive… su humor empeoraba a cada segundo, acababa de recibir una carta de su mejor amigo, y eso lo había llevado a tomar una decisión, si a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara en la patética vida que llevaba con esos muggles, a nadie le importaría que la dejara; acomodó todo con gran rapidez, una vez que hubo terminado se sentó sobre su baúl y leyó una vez más la carta que le había mandado su supuesto amigo, que decía algo así:

_ Hola Harry: _

_No podremos ir por ti porque el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dicho que debes pasar todo el verano con tus tíos… ahora no puedo escribir más, debo irme… _

_ Tu amigo Ron _

Vaya amigo, pensó para sí Harry, miró el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio, diez minutos y sería media noche, sus tíos debían estar durmiendo hacía ya varias horas… se desvistió, tomó la ropa que había comprado el verano pasado, unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca casual… a las doce de la noche en punto Harry bajaba por las escaleras del número 4 de Privet Drive, había ensayado por varios días y al fin había logrado forzar el seguro de su puerta, abrió lo más cuidadoso que pudo la puerta principal y en silencio se encaminó a la tan ansiada libertad… cuando hubo recorrido la manzana completa, se detuvo en una solitaria calle, tomó fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se colocaba una peluca rojiza que había tomado prestado de su primo del día de brujas pasado… y después se bajaba una gorra azul hasta las orejas y se aseguraba que la visera le cubriera perfectamente la cara, una vez listo levantó la varita, y segundos después el autobús noctámbulo se paró frente a él… suspirando por que no lo conocieran subió, pagó y después de dar su destino se fue hacia el lugar mas alejado y solitario que encontró… cuando el autobús se perdió, una sombra se deslizó con cuidado entre la oscuridad.

Casi amanecía cuando el autobús noctámbulo llegó al destino del chico, Harry bajó alegre de que no lo reconocieran… parecía haber demasiada algarabía dentro del caldero chorreante para ser tan temprano, con curiosidad abrió la puerta para entrar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró a un gran perro negro que revisaba el lugar, a unos pasos del perro un hombre rubio que él conocía muy bien interrogaba al tabernero… cerró rápidamente la puerta, se dirigían hacia él ¿lo habrían reconocido¿dónde podría ocultarse?, con todo lo que cargaba y que gritaba a los cuatro vientos¡Hey, miren soy un mago¡Miren mi baúl, la escoba y una jaula con una lechuza dentro!... tomó aire y en el momento en el que Remus Lupin abría la puerta le dio los buenos días y rápidamente se escabulló dentro, Lupin le regresó el saludo, aunque le pareció que un aroma conocido llegaba hasta él, siguió caminando, pero el perro se paró, él sí había reconocido ese olor, olfateó el aire con cuidado, después gruñó levemente indicándole al licántropo que lo siguiera… Harry pedía una habitación cuando sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón, inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza lo suficiente como para que una mirada esmeralda se topara con una gris…

--Vamos Hocicos déjalo en paz… discúlpelo se deja llevar --Se excusaba Remus jalando al perro del collar para que soltara al chico

Harry se limitó a mover la cabeza intentando dar una respuesta afirmativa, tomó rápidamente la llave que le ofrecían y aprovechando que Lupin había logrado zafarlo del perro casi corrió hacia las escaleras… pero el perro se le escapó al rubio y cuando el chico se disponía a subir el primer escalón, lo detuvo un atronador y amenazante ladrido, parecía que el animal estaba muy molesto, Remus extrañado se apresuró a detener al perro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero en un hábil movimiento el can se le soltó, se prendió del pantalón de Harry y mirándolo fieramente evitó que subiera

--Hocicos, ven aquí --Ordenó Remus

Padfoot soltó el pantalón, Harry respiró tranquilo, pero el can le colocó las manos sobre el pecho, acción que lo hizo trastabillar y tirar la llave, el animal se apresuró y la cogió con el hocico para dársela a Remus, después volvió a morder el pantalón del muchacho y lo jaló escaleras arriba… al pobre de Harry no le quedó otra opción que dejarse llevar, Remus los siguió aún extrañado, pues no comprendía… unos minutos después, en un rellano vacío el perro adoptó la forma de un furibundo adulto de cabello negro y rabiosos ojos grises, tomó al chico fuertemente por el brazo, le arrebató la llave a un Remus sorprendido y caminó en silencio total… aún en contra de su voluntad, Harry se sintió nervioso, deseaba bajarse el corazón de la garganta, esa mirada en su padrino no le agradaba mucho, pero¿acaso le interesaría que se hubiera escapado?, cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento se reprendió a sí mismo, eso no debía siquiera pensarlo, si no le había interesado que su tío casi lo matara, menos le interesaría que se hubiera escapado, aunque la pregunta no era si les importaba sino ¿cómo se había enterado de que lo había hecho?... intentó zafarse, pero la mano de Sirius aprisionaba bastante bien su brazo… Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación, hizo entrar primero a Harry, después entró él y por último Remus

--Sirius que te pasa ¿Por qué…? --Remus deseaba una explicación coherente

-- ¡Quítate de una buena vez ese disfraz! --ordenó Sirius con voz amenazante, haciendo caso omiso a Remus

Harry tembló al escuchar el grito de su padrino pero no obedeció, se sentó lentamente en la cama y miró al piso; Sirius resopló molesto y se acercó al chico, con muy poca amabilidad le quitó la gorra y tiró la peluca

-- ¡Levanta la cabeza… quiero que me mires! --La atronadora voz del animago resonó en la habitación

Remus parecía muy impresionado por la actitud de Sirius, no recordaba haberlo visto así desde… quizá aquel fatal 31 de octubre hacía 14 años cuando se había enterado de que Peter los había traicionado, o cuando lo habían encontrado, pero no… ésta furia no era igual; Sirius tomó del brazo a Harry y lo obligó a levantarse, con la mano le levantó la cara… el chico inconcientemente desvió la mirada al toparse con esa furioso mirada gris

--Ahora explícame ¿en qué rayos pensabas¿acaso no leíste mi carta? --semi gritó Sirius mientras soltaba al muchacho

--Déjame en paz --Balbució Harry, un balbuceo que logró, aunque parecía imposible, aumentar la furia de Sirius

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-- ¿QUÉ ≈P#v&ã$xðªz f (N/A entiéndase como una maldición demasiado antisonante para sus ojos puros y castos :D), QUIERES? --Gritó altaneramente Harry a su padrino, ante una mirada de escepticismo de Remus, pero en cuanto esas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas pensado, la mano extendida de Sirius se alzó rápidamente, Harry lo miraba resignado, esperaba el justo castigo por lo que acababa de hacer, ese era un caso en el que sí merecería más que un sermón o un simple castigo o confinamiento en su habitación, por lo menos eso pensaba él… pero ese castigo no llegó

--Sirius, yo… hazlo, sé que lo merezco --Se disculpó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el castigo, el muchacho abrió los ojos extrañado, en realidad esperaba que Sirius lo castigara, se miraba realmente molesto --Sirius…

-- ¿Dónde están las moretones que dijiste tenías? --Inquirió interesado el animago

Ante esa pregunta Harry perdió completamente el color, si Vernon no se los había hecho, seguro su padrino cooperaría con eso para que fueran verdad

--No… no… creo que te interese, si así fuera, habrías ido por mí --se excusó rápidamente el ojiverde

--Quiero ver esas marcas --tomó el brazo del chico --no tienes nada, no pensé que me mintieras

--Yo no… --intentó hablar Harry

--Volverás a la casa de tus tíos, estás castigado… vamos --Lo interrumpió ásperamente Sirius

--No eres nadie para castigarme --Escupió Harry de mal talante, ésta vez la mano del animago se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico, quien había cerrado los ojos como acto reflejo --Sirius, no sé porque lo dije --Intentó disculparse el ojiverde, pero la mano de Sirius no lo dejó, lo jalaba hacia fuera de la habitación, no sin antes haberle atascado hasta las orejas la gorra, Remus había encogido el equipaje de Harry y los seguía a una distancia prudente…

En el 4 de Privet Drive, no parecían haber extrañado mucho a Harry, desayunaban tranquilamente cuando una explosión retumbó en la sala, los tres Dursley salieron rápidamente de la cocina encontrándose con un cuadro que casi hace perder el conocimiento a Petunia, un Sirius Black con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por un Harry Potter sin expresión y finalizando con un Remus Lupin lleno de tizne

--Buenos días --Saludó la siempre amable voz de Lupin…

Vernon emitió un gruñido, Petunia intentó respirar y Dudley había vuelto a la cocina

--sube a tu habitación, no quiero que salgas de ahí… si me entero de que me has desobedecido¡Te la verás conmigo!... --amenazó Black -- ¿me has entendido?

Harry se sentía confundido, jamás lo habían reprendido por su bien o porque estuvieran preocupados por él, no al menos en la forma en la que lo hacía Sirius, quién demostraba que había estado preocupado por su bienestar, pero si se preocupaba ¿Por qué no había ido a sacarlo de ahí¿Por qué lo dejaba ahí?... miró a su padrino y sin decir más tomó las cosas que Lupin le daba y subió las escaleras

-- ¿Me has entendido Harry?

Pero el muchacho no le prestó atención, siguió subiendo, unos segundos después el escuchar su nombre completo en un atronador grito lo hizo murmurar un débil sí y seguir subiendo… cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrarse en la planta alta, Sirius se giró hacia Vernon Dursley

-- ¡Escúcheme bien! --siseó amenazadoramente Black --señor --Agregó con gran dificultad --si me entero de que ha tocado un solo cabello de mi ahijado, o que lo ha tratado tan solo un poco mal, lo convertiré en una gran y obesa rana calva y después lo aplastaré con mi pie --amenazó el moreno blandiendo su varita contra la cara de Vernon, quien intentó ocultar su temor, pero no dijo nada --quiero que se asegure que Harry no salga de esa habitación, salvo para desayunar, comer, cenar e ir al baño, no quiero saber que le ha dado comida por esa maldita gatera de la puerta de su habitación, en el día de su cumpleaños quiero que le dé un regalo NUEVO y que sea del agrado de Harry… el 1 de septiembre quiero que lo lleve temprano a la estación y se asegure que cruce al anden que le corresponde… esté seguro que me enteraré si alguna de mis PETICIONES no son cumplidas y en ese mismo instante estaré aquí y consumaré lo que he dicho… ¿ha quedado claro?

Vernon afirmó rápidamente sin perder de vista la varita de Sirius… el animago tomó un puñado de polvos Flú y con mirada amenazante se metió en la chimenea y gritó algo que los Dursley no pudieron entender

--Les aconsejaría que tomaran en serio lo que mi amigo les acaba de decir, tiene mal carácter y la verdad no creo poder detenerlo si se entera que todo lo que amablemente les pidió fue en vano --Lupin ocultó lo más que pudo una sonrisa pícara mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde con un sonoro crack desapareció…

A la hora de la cena, Petunia suplicó a Harry que bajara a cenar, pero aunque pasaron casi dos horas suplicando por su presencia no bajó, pero tampoco recibió la bandeja de comida a través de la gatera, sino a su tía que le llevaba una bandeja muy bien servida, pensó que se había vuelto loca o que se había equivocado de habitación, pero se quedó con el primer pensamiento cuando la escuchó pedirle, casi implorarle se terminara toda la comida y haberle deseado que pasara buenas noches.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, pero no había salido de su habitación… y no porque temiera de su padrino, sino simplemente no tenía ánimos… se sorprendió enormemente cuando el día de su cumpleaños, muy temprano, su tía Petunia lo había despertado, casi cariñosamente y le había dado una gran bolsa de papel junto con tres o cuatro tostados, un par de huevos fritos, algunas rebanadas de jamón, un plato con fruta mixta, un vaso con leche, otro con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un panecillo de chocolate… extrañado abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó una mochila de piel negra, llena de dulces variados… en la noche recibió algunos paquetes, uno de Hermione, otro de Ron, uno un poco más grande de parte de Remus y uno más de Sirius, junto a sus respectivas cartas… miró los paquetes sobre su escritorio, en realidad no tenía ganas de abrirlos, por el tamaño del de Hermione estaba seguro era algún libro, no tenía finta de otra cosa, de Ron… de Ron no quería saber nada, el de Remus seguro era otro libro, seguro sobre defensa de artes oscuras o algo por el estilo, y si habría alguien de quien menos quería saber a parte de Ron, ese era Sirius… así que arrojó los paquetes sin abrir a su baúl, quizá cuando se le bajara el coraje los podría abrir… miró las cartas, la de Hermione parecía contener dos o tres pergaminos, seguramente se abría enterado de su escapada, lo regañaría, y después le explicaría las mil y un razones que tienen los adultos para querer que se quedara con sus tíos, y las cien versiones de cómo pudo haber muerto si los mortifagos se hubieran enterado y quién sabe que más… la de Ron le daría algún pretexto de por qué no podían ir por él, Remus le pediría amablemente no desobedeciera a Sirius y no intentara otra cosa… y por último Sirius, desearía asegurarse que cumplía sus ordenes al pie de la letra… cuando las guardó dentro del baúl del colegio, llegó una carta más, que no tuvo necesidad de abrir ya que el pergamino se extendió frente a él con intención de ser leído, pero Harry lo ignoró y se tiró sobre la cama, pero el pergamino lo siguió, después el chico se puso de pie y salió con dirección al baño siendo seguido por el pedazo de papel… cuando regresó a su habitación se rindió y leyó:

_Harry… _

_No tendrás necesidad de ir al callejón Diagon, tus útiles serán comprados y mandados directamente a Hogwarts… te suplico no salgas de tu casa… _

_ Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore _

--Mi casa… no tendré necesidad… --Resopló molesto Harry, mirando como se extinguía el pergamino… --Si tan solo pudiera ver a mis padres --se lamentó el chico dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama, ahogando con la almohada su frustración, pocos minutos después le llegó otra carta, miró que era de Hogwarts, seguramente tendría sus calificaciones y la lista de útiles escolares… estaba conciente de las calificaciones que obtendría y como no necesitaría ir a comprar sus útiles ya que amablemente le ahorrarían el trabajo, la arrojó al baúl…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias, me alegra haber recibido los RR ¿les parece si llevamos la misma dinámica anterior para el proximo capi??? Si? No? jejejej espero señales de vida, se aceptan sugerencias

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Más misterio

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoooola, gracias a todos por los RR_

_También es un poco corto... pero les aseguro que mas largo que los anteriores... jejjeje  
_

No he tenido mucho tiempo de responder RR como debe ser, así que aquí les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

NACHITA: Antes que nada, es cierto, parece que le tienen manía al pobre chico, pero todo es por su seguridad, todo se trata de que desee ver a sus padres, aunque ellos no saben donde están verdad…

OLGALUCÍA: La verdad yo habría regresado todos los regalos, no solo unos pocos jajaja, pero Harry aunque está molesto, los aprecia mucho…

A los demás, en verdad muchas gracias… me allegra que les guste el fic y bueno aquí tienen el tercer capitulo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el verano, Ron y Hermione habían recibido su placa de prefectos, Ron alegre le había escrito a Harry sobre su nombramiento, pero éste no le había contestado, y Hermione había tenido el mismo resultado.

El 1 de septiembre tan solo al subir al tren, Hermione había arrastrado a Ron hacia los deberes que su nuevo nombramiento les demandaba… cuando llevaban dos horas de viaje y media de ronda chocaron con una persona que no esperaban ver:

-- ¡Profesor Lupin! --Exclamó alegre Hermione

--Hola chicos, felicitaciones por su nombramiento --Saludó el licántropo --por cierto¿han visto a Harry?

--Gracias profesor… pero no lo hemos visto, lo busqué por toda la plataforma y después Hermione y yo lo buscamos por todo el tren y no lo encontramos --dijo apesadumbrado Ron

--Y si no lo dejaron sus tíos --comentó alarmada Hermione

--En el verano le escribí mucho, pero no obtuve respuesta --dijo preocupado Ron

--Con eso de que se escapó de la casa de sus tíos, pudo volver a hacerlo --inquirió Hermione, mientras Ron la miraba con la boca abierta y Lupin sonreía antes de responder… se suponía que ninguno de los dos chicos sabía de ese incidente, y era poco probable que Harry les hubiera contado

--No lo creo… --los tranquilizó Lupin, dibujando una sonrisa pícara --será mejor que siga buscándolo, necesito hablar con él, si lo encuentran primero que yo, les encargo que le digan que lo busco por favor

--Claro… eh¿profesor?

--Dime Hermione

-- ¿Volverá a darnos clase? --Preguntó la castaña esperanzada

Lupin se limitó a sonreírle… los dos amigos se quedaron parados ahí, en medio de un vagón… en realidad les preocupaba el hecho de no haberse encontrado con Harry.

Remus Lupin recorría preocupado el tren, deseaba con todo su ser que Vernon Dursley hubiera hecho caso a las amenazas de Sirius… esperaba que Harry estuviera tan molesto que se hubiera ocultado con la capa de su padre en cualquier parte, pero el problema era que todos los compartimentos estaban a reventar, no había ninguno vacío como para que el chico se hubiera escondido con intención de no ser molestado, agregando que no encontró por ninguna parte el equipaje. Recorrió el tren completo antes de enviar patronus y lechuzas… no pasó ni una hora cuando un enorme perro plateado lo encontró fuera de uno de los vagones, (donde se une un vagón con el otro :D),

-- ¿Pero es que lo buscaste bien?, informaré a toda la orden, tú síguelo buscando, espero la respuesta de Dumbledore… te dije que era igual que Prongs… no sé cómo te hice caso, no debimos tratarlo así… SI SE HA ESCAPADO REMUS… --Amenazó la atronadora voz de Sirius Black --búscalo --agregó el perro antes de desaparecer.

Ese mensaje lejos de alegrar al licántropo, lo dejo por el piso, el que Sirius no supiera nada sobre Harry y que Albus no le contestara, le hizo entrar cierto temor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba lleno ya de murmullos, tanto de alumnos que comentaban felices sus vacaciones, como de pequeños que iniciarían con la selección… nerviosos, o más bien preocupados; Ron y Hermione buscaban a Harry desde la mesa de Grifindor, sin embargo obtuvieron el mismo resultado anterior, el ojiverde no se encontraba en ninguna parte del comedor, y para empeorar su tranquilidad, el enorme sillón que Albus Dumbledore, debía ocupar en la mesa de maestros estaba vacío, y que el director no estuviera para darles la bienvenida y presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: una bruja algo bajita, regordeta, con cara de sapo y un horrible tono meloso; y que Harry no apareciera por ningún lado, era una mala señal…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore se mostraba raramente nervioso, tamborileaba insistentemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el escritorio

-- ¡Barrabás! --Exclamó el director, indicando con la mano al mago que acaba de entrar se sentara

--Gracias Albus, pero prefiero mantenerme de pie, sin embargo, te sugiero te quedes sentado --El mago castaño guardó silencio unos minutos mirando el piso bajo sus botas de piel de dragón antes de continuar --Las cosas Albus… no me gusta como se están dando las cosas --murmuró mirando a Dumbledore

Dumbledore guardó silencio, presentía que debía dejar que su amigo hablara sin interrupciones, poco después Barrabás continuó:

--He ido al Valle de Godric

--Pero…

--El orbe me ha llevado Albus…

--El _Fidelio _

--Sigue en pie, el traidor aún no ha muerto… de hecho, me alegro que siga… Albus --Agregó sentándose rápidamente frente a Dumbledore y encaramando medio cuerpo a la mitad del escritorio, acercó la cara al director y habló en un susurro --Se está reconstruyendo Albus, la casa de los Potter se está reconstruyendo poco a poco, parece querer estar lista para ser habitada de nuevo… --El castaño hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, Dumbledore lo miraba expectante --desde adentro, la sala… creo que ahí murió James

--Eso no se sabe con exactitud --Informó Dumbledore apenas más alto que un susurro

--El caso es que según yo, la casa era una ruina --Dumbledore asintió ante la explicación del castaño --todo está como hace catorce años Albus, la habitación del chico, tiene algunos juguetes tanto muggles como mágicos regados por el piso, aún funcionan… y cinco peluches sobre la cuna, un ciervo, un lobo, un perro negro, una rata y una pequeña escoba… los cuadros, las fotografías… incluso la nevera se está surtiendo, la alacena, unas tazas de té que se llenan como con un gotero, unas galletas a medio comer empiezan a aparecer… la fachada de la casa está en reconstrucción, está naciendo césped nuevo, algunos árboles parecen recién plantados, la alberca se está llenando lentamente de agua con algunos juguetes flotantes dentro, es muy raro Albus, incluso… incluso hay medias calabazas que intentan reír, lo que deben ser esqueletos que intentan bailar con la mitad de los huesos, telarañas a medio construir con arañas a medio aparecer, medias escobas montadas por medias brujas, medio tazón con caramelos apareciendo lentamente…

--Todo, está apareciendo… como… como aquella noche --Jamás en la historia desde que Albus Dumbledore era reconocido como el más grande mago, había hablado con un tono de titubeo en la voz, jamás había sentido lo que en ese momento sentía, con exactitud no sabía que era… parecía alegría, pero también había un miedo inexplicable

--Así parece Albus

--Entonces… si lo que ese orbe dice es cierto… ¿ellos pueden aparecer también en esa casa? --murmuró Dumbledore

--No lo sé Albus, no lo sé…

--Llamaré a Sirius y a Remus, necesitaré su ayuda… debemos ponernos a trabajar rápidamente --Pero cuando el director iba a ponerse de pie, llamaron a la puerta, por primera vez, no sabía que alguien se acercaba, estaba demasiado enfrascado en el caso de los Potter --Adelante --anunció con voz temblorosa, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a un preocupado Remus y un colérico Sirius Black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Ron no pudo dormir un solo minuto, había corrido las cortinas de la cama de Harry por si se le ocurría ir a acostarse envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno… muy temprano bajó a la sala común listo para ir a desayunar, llevaba unas ojeras que ni Dios padre se las lograba quitar, en parte por el desvelo y en otra gran parte por la preocupación…

-- ¿Y Harry? --Lo abordó Hermione nada más bajó las escaleras

--No sé… no subió en toda la noche --Informó Ron entre bostezos

-- ¿Lo estuviste esperando despierto?

--sí… vamos al comedor, quizá esté ahí

Los dos amigos se encaminaron al comedor, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Harry por los pasillos… pero lo más cerca que estuvieron fue al toparse con un chico castaño (oscuro), de ojos azules de Ravenclaw que según Hermione era idéntico, por lo demás no hubo nada

--Ron ¿Por qué no comes? --Preguntó asombrada Hermione

--No tengo hambre… estoy muy preocupado

--Yo tampoco, si no vamos a comer ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Pociones?, así veremos si Harry está por ahí --comentó algo suspicaz la castaña

--Bien, vamos

Y con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas, Hermione salió junto a Ron del gran comedor…

--Ron

--mmm

--Oye¿viste que el profesor Dumbledore no estaba en la mesa?

--Sí Hermione, eso no me da buena espina --dijo Ron al llegar a la mazmorra de pociones… 35 minutos después todos los demás alumnos llegaban

Snape hizo aparición en el aula a la hora en punto

--Harán ésta poción individual --anunció Snape dando un toque con su varita al pizarrón tras él, después se giró y posó su fría mirada en el ahora dúo de oro --Parece que el señor Potter no se cree digno de asistir a ésta clase --siseó Snape --bien, serán 20 puntos menos para Grifindor por la irresponsabilidad de Potter --Ron tuvo que detener a Hermione para que no protestara, Snape se sentó tras su escritorio con una rara mueca…

--Y para colmo son dos horas seguidas… --murmuró Hermione mientras intentaba cortar una raíz que no se dejaba agarrar

--Hermione¿viste la mueca que hizo Snape cuando se sentó? --preguntó algo aturdido Ron

--Seguramente sería de satisfacción --balbuceó la castaña

Cuando Ron iba a negar, alguien tocó a la puerta y segundos después se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a:

-- ¡Sirius! --murmuró Hermione totalmente anonadada

Snape se puso de pie y rápidamente se encaminó al animago, salió al pasillo y cerró de mala forma la puerta tras él… en el aula se formó un murmullo

--Eeehh Granger¿Dónde has dejado a San Potter? --Gritó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y ante la forma olímpica en que Hermione lo ignoró, continuó -- ¿acaso se dio cuenta que no pertenece aquí? --siseó el rubio

-- ¡SILENCIO! --La puerta se había abierto de golpe, Snape entraba al aula con la cara descompuesta, su túnica ondeó violentamente mientras volvía a su escritorio, la puerta se cerró dando un gran golpe con un movimiento de varita… toda la clase guardó silencio…

Fue la clase más extraña que Grifindor pudo recordar, Snape no había molestado a ninguno de Grifindor; de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva a la silla vacía a la derecha de Ron, en una de esas ocasiones, Ron notó la mirada del profesor y extrañado llamó a Hermione

--Hermione… Hermione --murmuró el pelirrojo

--Qué

--Has visto… Snape mira hacia acá

--seguro es para ver si nos equivocamos, Ron… ya déjame hacer la poción

--No… míralo, observa la silla de Harry con… con… preocupación

--Estás loco Ron

--No, míralo… --le pidió el pelirrojo

Hermione se dedicó a su poción, pero la espinita que Ron había dejado le molestaba, por lo que veinte minutos después levantaba la mirada cada cinco minutos, hasta que por fin se encontró con la de Snape y quedó en una especie de shock del que pudo salir hasta que la clase hubo terminado y cuando se dirigían a su próxima clase: a DCAO las palabras pudieron salir de su boca

--Ron… estaba… estaba… ¡Preocupado! --Tartamudeó la castaña ante la afirmación de Ron

--Te lo dije… algo muy raro está pasando aquí…

El resto de las clases las pasaron buscando a Harry en el aula, esperando que algo extraño pasara para poder asegurar que el chico estaba tomando la clase con su capa de invisibilidad, sin embargo, nada de lo que esperaban pasó… Hermione no pudo tomar ni una sola nota o poner atención en clases, no podía concentrarse pensando en que Dumbledore no se veía por ninguna parte y que eso tenía que ver con la desaparición de Harry, Ron se vio obligado a tomar una que otra nota, en realidad en todo el día de clases no puso ni a la mitad un pergamino… en la hora de la cena, a penas si comieron… los profesores se miraban preocupados y murmuraban entre sí, Snape también había desaparecido y Harry no estaba por ninguna parte… sin embargo, estaban seguros que el chico estaba en el colegio, según Ron su equipaje estaba frente a la cama de su amigo, seguramente merodeaba por el colegio con la capa y el mapa del merodeador… pero les preocupaba la razón por la que lo hacía, y más porque parecía no tenerles la suficiente confianza como para contarles… y la actitud de los profesores les daba mucho en que pensar, pero más Snape… ¡se preocupaba por Harry!...

Esa noche los chicos se quedaron en la sala común, no podían dormir… pero lo que más extrañó a Ron, fue que la castaña no intentaba hacer los deberes… Hermione de vez en cuando sollozaba sin querer, lo que le indicaba a Ron que estaba llorando, pero él nada más la miraba, no se atrevía a hacer algo, se mantenían en silencio, no parecía haber algo que decir… incluso habían intentado hablar con el director, pero éste no se encontraba en el colegio

-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? --Preguntó una voz atrás de Hermione

--Esperamos a Harry --contestó entre sollozos la castaña

-- ¿No creerán que le haya pasado algo malo, o sí? --Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja que acababa de llegar --No lo he visto

--Esperamos que no Ginny… pero los profesores han estado muy extraños, hoy Snape parecía preocupado por la ausencia de Harry, incluso no se metió con nosotros como acostumbra --le contó Ron

--Sí también lo he notado, incluso he visto a Sirius y al profesor Lupin por aquí… --Comentó pensativa la pelirroja

Los tres se sumieron en un nuevo silencio que no parecía querer ser roto… al cabo de algún rato, fueron molestados por el barullo de alumnos que bajaban las escaleras, después de unos minutos tras los que comprendieron que se habían quedado dormidos en la sala común, se espabilaron y se prepararon para otro día sin poder concentrarse en clase…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias, me alegra haber recibido los RR ¿les parece si llevamos la misma dinámica anterior para el proximo capi... me dan cinco RR y yo les doy el capitulo... ¿les gusta la idea?... Me alegra que hayan pasado el numero de RR para el capitulo jejeje... espero señales de vida, se aceptan sugerencias

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. Recuerdos

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoooola, gracias a todos por los RR... acabo de recibir el quinto RR y como me ha encantado como ha quedado este capitulo aquí se los dejo, espero lo disfruten..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

El valle de Godric… todo mago o bruja que se precie de serlo, a oído hablar de ese lugar, ahí… ahí Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por un pequeño de un año y tres meses de edad… ahí el matrimonio Potter había dado su vida por la de su pequeño… justo al finalizar el valle, en el terreno más grande, para la mayoría de las personas solo un pedazo de tierra vacía, para unos pocos la gran mansión Potter, que parecía ser reconstruida lentamente por una mano mágica.

En el amplio jardín con medias calabazas indicando el camino hacia la entrada de la casa, una escoba volaba con lo que parecían ser unas piernas con feos zapatos y largas medias a rayas naranjas y negras, una cola negra que bien podía pertenecer a un gato, se paseó frente a dos pares de pies, una mirada gris lo siguió hasta que se perdió tras la casa, Sirius Black no logró contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y al igual que Remus Lupin se trasladó muchos años atrás, unos días antes del fatal 31 de octubre…

-----------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------

--Oye Prongs, si apenas es 20¿Por qué tu casa parece tienda de artículos de halloween? --Preguntó un chico de mirada gris sentado sobre el césped admirando el gran decorado de noche de brujas que su mejor amigo tenía en el patio trasero, no parecía tener más de 22 años

--A Lyly le gusta mucho esta fecha --Contestó como si nada un chico de rebelde cabello azabache y hermosos ojos avellana escondidos tras unas gafas redondas

--Sí, se nota --Aclaró Remus Lupin, mientras extendía un chocolate a un pequeño de indomable cabello negro y sorprendentes ojos esmeralda

--No le des dulces a Harry, porque después no va a querer comer --Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos esmeralda llegaba con una charola de comida. Pero para cuando dejó la charola en la mesa de picnic en medio del jardín, Harry ya había arrebatado el caramelo a Remus --Harry, bebé… dale el chocolate a mamá --Lyly extendió la mano en dirección del niño, él sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección contraria de su madre -- ¡REMUS JHON LUPIN! --El licántropo se puso de pie de un brinco --más te vale que evites que Harry coma ese chocolate, que si lo hace tú te encargarás de que coma COMIDA y de dormirlo

Ante una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja y las risas descontroladas de James y Sirius, Remus se levantó y corrió tras Harry, pero parecía que el niño se divertía a lo grande

--Cómo es posible que corra tan rápido si hace tan solo unos meses no podía ni caminar --murmuró Remus mientras pasaba arrastrando los pies junto a James y Sirius, quienes rompieron en carcajadas más fuertes mientras intentaban sentarse a la mesa y Lyly lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry bastante lejos lo esperaba con el chocolate en alto y sonriendo ampliamente

--Vamos pequeño, dale el chocolate a tío moony --Rogaba Remus acercándose lentamente, pero el pequeño reía más… cuando el licántropo estaba a escaso medio metro el niño dio una gran carcajada y pasó como un rayo por un lado de Remus, acción que provocó que Sirius llorara de risa, y cayera de la silla donde minutos antes intentaba comer, y que James se retorciera en su silla, mientras Lyly lo miraba fulminantemente, de repente una idea le vino la cabeza a Remus, sacó lentamente su varita y apuntó a Harry

--NI SE TE OCURRA USAR MAGIA EN MI HIJO LUPIN --Bramó Lyly dirigiéndose a la cocina

--Pero solo voy a invocar el chocolate --farfulló abatido, pero con un atronador no me importa, Lyly entró a la cocina y Remus guardó a regañadientes la varita, en ese momento se escuchó un sonido sordo: James había caído de la silla y se retorcía de la risa junto a Sirius --Anda Harry, dame el chocolate… ¿dónde está Harry? --Preguntó Remus extrañado mientras recorría con la vista todo el patio, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo más carcajadas, y de pronto una vocecilla aguda se escuchó

--Tío pafoof quiedo mucho ti

Sirius se semi incorporó para recibir el abrazo; ante la mirada asustada de Remus, Harry se lanzó en vertiginosa carrera hacia Sirius

--No, Harry, no --Pedía desesperado Sirius al ver al pequeño bañado en chocolate, sin embargo, el pequeño se abrazó fuertemente a su padrino --mi camisa favorita --aulló en tono dolido Sirius correspondiendo al abrazo. La camisa blanca de Sirius Black, estaba… con pequeñas manos de chocolate por casi toda la espalda y teñida al frente de un hermoso tono chocolate natural… James se retorcía en el césped tomado del estomago, le dolía demasiado de tanto reír, y Remus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, él sabía cuanto le gustaba esa camisa a Sirius

-- ¡REMUS JHON LUPIN!, TE CREÍ MÁS RESPONSABLE --Un atronador grito borró la sonrisa del licántropo… miró hacia Sirius y se encontró con unos furiosos ojos esmeralda propiedad de una pelirroja que parecía peligrosa. Rápidamente levantó su varita y ante el temor de la furia de la pelirroja, desapareció

--El campo anti-aparición, los debería abarcar a todos --resopló Lyly cruzándose de brazos, mirando el lugar donde Lupin acababa de desaparecer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿recordando moony?

--Sí padfoot --Respondió pensativo Remus -- Oye, por cierto ¿No pudiste arreglar la camisa blanca llena de chocolate verdad? --Preguntó poniendo cara inocente

--No… pero yo no huí por miedo a la pelirroja --Contestó Sirius algo molesto… le dolía recordar su hermosa camisa

Ambos amigos rieron al recordar cuando todos, a pesar de la guerra, eran felices, la atronadora carcajada de Sirius Black cesó, Remus extrañado miró a su amigo

-- ¿Padfoot?

--Mi… mira --Sirius señalaba una fuente a medio construir de mediano tamaño bajo un árbol

-- ¿Es…?

--Sí, si la maldita rata estuviera completa la destruía, pero ni siquiera su mugre cola se mira --resopló Black

--Creo que James y Lyly deberían decidir eso --Comentó sereno el licántropo

-- ¿Crees que vuelvan?

--Me gustaría mucho… pero no lo sé Sirius, aquí están pasando cosas muy extrañas… se suponía que todo estaba completamente destruido --agregó pensativo Remus, mientras ambos entraban a la casa.

Era increíble sentirse retroceder catorce años, Remus se sentó frente a la extinguida chimenea y pensó en todo lo que pudo ser…

-- ¿Quieres moony? --Sirius sacó de su ensimismamiento a Remus, extendiéndole un tazón azul

-- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? --Regresó el castaño

--En la cocina, era lo único que estaba completo… eso y el microondas, y yo tengo hambre --Contestó sonriente Sirius aún con el tazón frente a Remus

--Pero Sirius, eso tiene catorce años

--No, en realidad solo debe tener algunos días o cuando mucho unos meses, acaba de aparecer… están buenas, anda come --comentó Sirius tomando un puñado de rosetas de maíz y retacándose la boca

Remus sonrió y miró a Sirius -- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que usamos el horno de microondas? --Preguntó de repente el licántropo, Sirius se atragantó con otro tanto de rosetas que intentaba ingerir y ambos retrocedieron quince años…

--------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------

Tras la puerta principal de la imponente mansión Potter se escuchaba un gran barullo… de golpe, la puerta se abrió dando paso a tres jóvenes no mayores de 21 años: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew entraban a la casa muy felices, tras ellos, James entraba a su casa tomando del brazo a una agotada pelirroja, pero sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban descomunalmente, entre sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas azules en las que volaban rápidamente pequeñas snitchs

--Deja Lyly, yo lo llevo --Con una sonrisa de orgullo, James tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto y lo puso con mucho cuidado en un porta-bebé que habían colocado sobre una mesa; los cuatro merodeadores se arremolinaron alrededor y con exclamaciones de sorpresa y orgullo contemplaron al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente, tenía, al igual que su padre, aunque poco… el cabello negro azabache que parecía totalmente indomable.

Al día siguiente, dos merodeadores irrumpieron escandalosamente en la mansión Potter

-- ¡He prongs, baja que moony y yo queremos ver al pequeño prongsie --Gritaba a todo pulmón Sirius Black al pie de la escalera. Inmediatamente se escuchó un traqueteo de pies en la planta superior y segundos después James con unas ojeras enormes, mas despeinado que de costumbre, con las gafas mal puestas, su pijama al revés, la bata y zapatillas de tacón al revés de Lyly, se asomó con mala cara… Sirius estalló en una gran carcajada y cayó al piso, Remus reía recargado en la pared

-- ¿Mala noche James?

--No tienes idea Remus… he Sirius calla ya, que Lyly y Harry se acaban de dormir y los vas a despertar --Dijo James al bajar, pero cuando intentó poner un pie en el primer escalón, se rompió el tacón y rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar junto a Sirius… un par de minutos después, los tres merodeadores terminaron riendo acostados en el piso.

Cinco minutos después, entraban a la cocina, Sirius no paraba de reír, Remus sonreía y James, quien ya había dejado la bata de Lyly, junto a sus zapatillas al pie de la escalera, se acomodaba las gafas

--Oye Prongs ¿Qué es eso? --Preguntó interesado Sirius señalando un rectángulo de metal

--Lyly lo compró hace unos días, dice que sirve para cocinar la comida más rápido, los muggles lo usan, pero ella no lo ha usado --contestó James mirando atentamente el aparato

--Saben, tengo hambre --comentó Remus

-- ¿Qué les parece si lo usamos? --Inquirió Sirius, los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente

--No sé como usarlo Padfoot --respondió James

--Pero si tenemos al señor Moony, para responder a nuestros cuestionamientos --argumentó filosóficamente Sirius

Remus suspiró resignado y se puso a examinar el dichoso aparatejo… después de diez minutos se le ocurrió la genial idea de consultar el manual que Lyly conservaba sobre el aparato y después de casi media hora encontraron la forma de abrirlo… a Sirius se le antojaba unos huevos con tocino, así que metió 7 huevos enteros junto con unas tiras de tocino, James metió un vaso con leche con chocolate sin sacar la cuchara con la que lo había revuelto y Remus aunque no muy convencido metió un paquete de bollos congelados (no sé si existan en esa época pero supongamos que sí ok:D), en empaque metálico, siguiendo las instrucciones lo cerraron y pusieron 7 minutos… maravillados miraron que funcionaba, el plato dentro del aparato giraba… se sentaron al desayunador para esperar; en el horno de microondas empezaron a brillar unas lucecitas y se escuchaba un ligero crepitar, pero los hombres no escuchaban, estaban enfrascados en una interesante charla… sobre quiditch… el crepitar se hizo más fuerte, Remus desvió la mirada de los movimientos frenéticos que hacía James narrando un partido, hacia una encimera… casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, el horno parecía a punto de estallar, las lucecitas bailaban furiosamente y el crepitar se hacía más sonoro

--Ja… Ja… James --tartamudeó el licántropo, pero James no le hacía caso… desesperado se puso de pie y zarandeó a su amigo y le giró la cabeza para que viera el aparato, James se puso de pie rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el horno

-- ¿qué… qué hago?... Moony qué hago --zarandeó a Remus, Sirius miraba muy de cerca el aparato

--Miren, los huevos explotaron… me quedé sin desayuno --comentó fuera de lugar Sirius

--Lyly me va a… --James iba a renegar, pero lo interrumpió Remus que de una brazo lo tiró al piso al igual que hizo con Sirius y justo en ese momento, la tapa del horno salía disparada y el aparato emitía un gran y estruendoso ¡pum!... los merodeadores se levantaron lentamente, James con cara de terror contempló que la cocina estaba totalmente sucia, que olía huevo a medio cocer y que el horno nuevo de Lyly era imposible de reparar, incluso con magia y para colmo de todo… un atronador llanto se escuchaba en la planta superior, minutos después el llanto terminaba y un momento después, para terror de todos un par de pies se dirigían hacia las escaleras, llegaban a las escaleras, bajaban… estaban a la mitad de los escalones, le faltaban cinco escalones y…

-- ¿Quién rompió mis zapatillas favoritas?

Terminaban de bajar… los merodeadores se miraron asustados, Lyly entraría en cualquier momento a la cocina… inmediatamente Remus y Sirius sacaron sus varitas con intención de desaparecer, pero James los sujetó de las túnicas a ambos

--Ah, no señores… los tres hicimos esto --señaló con la vista toda la cocina y dando un suspiro miró por último el microondas

--Muchachos que bueno que hayan venido a desayunar --Lyly entraba frotándose los ojos --hace unos días compré un horno de microondas, me gustaría usarlo para… --de pronto un olor muy poco agradable llegó hasta su nariz, abrió los ojos y se calló de golpe… quizá más colorada que su cabello miró a los tres merodeadores, quienes miraban el piso -- ¡QUIERO QUE ME MIREN AHORA MISMO! --bramó Lyly… los chicos levantaron lentamente la vista, Lyly hizo grandes esfuerzos para contener una sonrisa, los tres la miraban como niños atrapados en una gran travesura sin completar, los miró uno por uno y los comenzó a reprender --Remus, creí que eras el más responsable y controlarías a este par, Sirius ¿jamás vas a madurar? --Black se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no responder con una de sus clásicas ya que empeoraría la situación, así que optó por quedarse callado -- y tú James, ah no tienen remedio… --Agregó al ver que James sujetaba a Remus y Sirius de las túnicas, ahogó una sonrisa y continuó --pero quiero ésta cocina más limpia que antes y lo van a hacer sin varita, denme acá --ordenó Lyly, y aunque renuentes, los tres entregaron sus varitas

--Lyly, hermosa… déjame quedar con mi varita, me siento desnudo sin ella

--Deja de coquetear Sirius y entrégame la varita, después James me vas a comprar otro horno y me prepararan el desayuno mientras yo duermo otro poco… y mañana me compraras otro par de zapatillas, aahh no quiero ni imaginar la razón por la que estaban al pie de la escalera junto a mi bata, y una de ellas sin tacón --Lyly salió con las tres varitas rumbo a su habitación, tenía una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mientras tanto los merodeadores se miraron resignados y comenzaron a limpiar…

---------------------------------Fin flash back---------------------------------------

--Al día siguiente me dolió todo el cuerpo, no me podía mover --Se quejó Sirius dejándose caer a un lado de Remus

--Sí, lo recuerdo --Dijo con añoranza el licántropo

--Oye Moony… ¿Qué buscamos aquí?

--Una pista Sirius… algo que nos diga que es lo que está pasando, y si lo que el amigo de Dumbledore dijo es verdad, vayamos arriba a buscar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media noche… al pie de una montaña, muy alejada de cualquier rastro de vida pensante una pequeña cabaña se erguía, parecía acogedora, dentro, un cálido fuego crepitaba, frente a él un mago castaño parecía pensativo… Barrabás, para todos siempre fue un mago muy extraño y peligroso quizá… él no podía darse el lujo de tener amigos por cientos, es más ni por decenas, no… él no… no creía en la amistad, cuando niño, como todos a esa edad dio sin miramientos su amistad, pero… pero le arruinaron ese hermoso sentimiento, lo traicionaron, por desgracia nunca fue un niño como todos completamente, siempre pensando adelante, si sus padres se hubieran dado cuenta el chico habría podido desarrollar todas sus habilidades al máximo, y no me refiero a las mágicas, ya que, poseía un intelecto sobrenatural, Barrabás se sintió muy herido cuando a los seis años quien creía su mejor amigo lo despreció por ir a jugar con un niño que tenía el último juguete que había salido al mercado, y siendo él de familia de magos muy reconocidos, él no podía tener juguetes muggles… entró a Hogwarts, pero, aunque muchos intentaron hacerse de su amistad, Barrabás no lo aceptó, nadie le volvería a herir en esa forma… estando en primer año era un chico muy apuesto, habría tenido a cualquier chica a sus pies con solo chasquear los dedos… sin embargo, nunca hizo caso de nadie... pero como todos necesitan un amigo, Barrabás lo necesitó… en realidad nunca nadie supo como fue que Albus Dumbledore se hizo de la confianza del chico, teniendo 6 años de diferencia… Dumbledore era, es y será el único mago en el que Barrabás McGregoryt pueda llegar a confiar… Barrabás se puso lentamente de pie y buscó una tetera, la llenó con agua y la colocó en el fuego… después se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos… volaba por todo lo que pasaba, por el orbe, por la casa de los Potter en reconstrucción, pero siempre volvía a ese extraño sueño en el que miraba unos imponentes ojos esmeralda, destilaban furia, después un chico de acaso quince años, lo miraba de espalda, el chico tenía una varita… podía sentir el sufrimiento del muchacho, después veía adornos de halloween… el silbido de la tetera lo hizo volver a la realidad, se sirvió un poco de té, cogió unas galletas y se volvió a sentar en el sillón frente al fuego… cerró unos segundos los ojos, miraba de nuevo todo, se seguía con un baile una chica pelirroja bailaba con un muchacho, con el muchacho, era moreno y alto… James se dijo, pero no, el chico tenía los ojos verdes, eran esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con furia contenida, el baile cesó… esos ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, la nariz parecía ser solo un par de agujeros, su piel se volvió escamosa y gris, abrió la boca y comenzó a sisear tenebrosamente, parecía una víbora enorme, un carcajada gutural y fría llenó el salón… después, los miró… era ha donde quería llegar, miró a James y a Lyly… estaban atrapados, pedían ayuda… una inscripción, su prisión tenía algo escrito… pero no, no podía ver que era… parecían letras, pero no conocía el idioma, aunque le parecía haberlas visto antes…

Miles de kilómetros al norte en un imponente castillo, un par de ojos verdes se abrían, su dueño parecía sobresaltado… escasas figuras llegaban a su mente, un baile, adornos de día de brujas, Voldemort… sus padres… el espejo de Oesed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUENO Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN CASI SE RESUELVE, LES HE DEJADO UNA PISTA JAJAJAJ QUE MALA QUE SOY, PERO... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY?... Y MÁS IMPORTANTE ¿QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO¿A QUÉ SE REFERÍA EL ORBE CON ESO DE MANO DURA? JAJAJAJA ¿QUIÉN ME RESPONDE? JAJAJAJA HASTA LA PROXIMA... SE DESPIDE CON UNA CARCAJADA MALEVOLA... SION-ALLEGRA **

Gracias, me alegra haber recibido los RR ¿les parece si llevamos la misma dinámica anterior para el proximo capi... me dan cinco RR y yo les doy el capitulo... ¿les gusta la idea?...

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. Destellos Esmeralda

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoooola, gracias a todos por los RR... acabo de recibir el quinto RR y como me ha encantado como ha quedado este capitulo aquí se los dejo, espero lo disfruten..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Jeje…NACHITA Sí, quizá haya una parejita en la historia quizá dos no lo sé muy bien, pero por las pistas que

he dejado supongo que sabrán cuál es :D, pero lamento decirte que la que te gusta no… a mí me gusta Remus

para mí, pero como no se puede lo dejaré con Tonks jejejeje, la brecha generacional no es tan grande jejeje

pero bueno tu gusto se respeta, me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que lo sigas…

EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, JEJEJE, CREO QUE SE PASARON

CON LOS RR, PEDÍ CINCO Y ME LLEGARON MÁS ME ALLEGRA MUCHO , Y POR ESO MISMO LES

SUBO EL CAPITULO, TODOS ME PREGUNTAN SOBRE HARRY ASÍ QUE ME SENTÉ A LA

COMPUTADORA Y ESCRIBÍ, LA VERDAD ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

YA EMPIEZA LA BUENO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Dos días!!, ya era demasiado tiempo sin saber de Harry Potter, Dumbledore nada más no hacía su aparición, Remus y Sirius merodeaban por el castillo y las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras habían sobrepasado el odio que solo Slytherin no parecía tener hacia pociones… decir que Ron no ponía atención a ninguna clase era como decir que las ranas de chocolate solo pueden brincar una vez, pero decir que cuando un profesor hacía una pregunta, Hermione no intentaba responder… ya era decir demasiado; la pobre castaña no podía pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con Harry Potter al igual que dos pelirrojos, el no saber nada le ocasionaba un carácter con el que era mejor no meterse,

El segundo día de clases fue, según ella, el colmo de todo, ese día el profesor Dumbledore había regresado… se puso de pie y después de unos segundos en los que los alumnos guardaron silencio, dio un anuncio:

--Queridos alumnos, sé que aún es temprano… pero me complace anunciarles que el próximo 31 de octubre se realizará un baile para festejar el día de brujas… vayan buscando sus parejas

-- ¡QUÉ… UN BAILE… Y QUE PASA CON… ¡ --Hermione había perdido el control, gritaba de pie junto a la mesa de Grifindor, Ron junto con Ginny hacía hasta lo imposible para que se sentara, pero la castaña se rehusaba

--Señorita Granger --McGonagall se encontraba sorprendida al ver la reacción de Hermione, pero Albus colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la profesora y con una sonrisa hacia Hermione se sentó

Después del desayuno, Hermione evitó la clase de pociones para ir a la oficina del director, caminaba furiosamente, no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un chico, contra el mismo chico de Ravenclaw con el que había confundido con Harry

--Disculpa… --murmuró entre dientes el muchacho con la vista fija en el piso

--Fíjate por donde vas --gruñó Hermione fijando su furiosa mirada en el chico, quien inconcientemente levantó la mirada al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña… y fue entonces, por un par de segundos Hermione vio un destello esmeralda y llevándose las manos a la boca ahogó un grito, el muchacho se echó a correr inmediatamente, cuando hubo girado en una esquina Hermione reaccionó -- ¿Ha… Harry? Pero qué te está pasando… Harry ¿por qué? --Murmuró la castaña y no pudo evitar llorar, se olvidó de todo lo que le tenía que decir al profesor Dumbledore, de hecho olvidó todo lo demás… caminó mecánicamente hacia la sala común, cuando llegó se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón mirando hacia la nada…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico castaño corría todo lo que podía, exactamente no sabía la razón, solo sabía que debía correr… se detuvo en una esquina… la cara que tenía esa chica… lo hizo pensar… parecía preocupada, pero… no, no podía ser… y si… no… sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas… volvió a correr, dio vuelta en el próximo corredor y continuó corriendo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus y Sirius volvían a las andadas, era media noche y merodeaban por el castillo¿qué era lo que buscaban?, eso ni Sirius lo sabía…

--Oye moony, tengo sueño… ¿qué buscamos?

--No me vengas con eso Sirius, ahora resulta que… --Remus se calló cuando sintió que algo le sacó todo el aire, bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con:

-- ¿Hermione?... ¿Ron?

Los chicos miraron a los adultos y lejos de asustarse, Hermione se irguió todo lo que pudo y los enfrentó

-- ¿Quiero saber dónde está Harry? --Ordenó Hermione, Ron la miró sorprendido

--No lo sabemos Hermione --respondió sereno el licántropo

--Pero… --Intentó refutar la castaña

--En verdad, chicos… no lo sabemos, por favor, vuelvan a dormir --respondió Remus

--No hemos podido dormir desde que llegamos --comentó triste Ron

Una gota cayó cerca de Sirius… lentamente unos pasos se alejaron dejando atrás la conversación, esa conversación que hacía estragos en su cabeza, en lo que ahora quedaba de esa cabeza…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La imponente mansión Potter brillaba majestuosamente con los tímidos rayos de luna, bueno, para algunas personas brillaba, para otras solo… Barrabás iba ataviado con una capa de viaje negra, su túnica se asomaba sobre sus botas, caminaba ensimismado… desde que tenía aquel extraño sueño dormía muy pocas horas, necesitaba ver a ese chico… debía ver a Dumbledore, pero primero debía revisar escrupulosamente esa casa, algo le indicaría que hacer, esperaba encontrarlo ahí, no imaginaba otro lugar, y el orbe continuaba con la misma inscripción que tenía desde hacía dos días... _"Mano dura... mano dura"_ ¿A qué rayos se refería con aquello?, entró lentamente a la mansión Potter, subió las escaleras , justo al subir estaba una puerta, entró y se encontró con una habitación con varios juguetes por el piso, las paredes eran doradas con algunas franjas rojas y cientos de snitchs volaban por todas partes, en medio de la habitación una cuna de madera finamente tallada, se acercó y miró los cuatro peluches... pero ahora eran cinco, al ver el quinto peluche una idea cruzó por su cabeza, el orbe empezó a vibrar, lo sacó rapidamente y leyó _"La familia es la clave"_ , después volvió a vibrar y apareció algo totalmente diferente _"El mismo día_ _la familia..."_, eran pistas demasiado confusas y de nuevo vibró _"Un solo error será fatal, se está dejando vencer, deben estar juntos"_

--Me está cansando este jueguito, maldita pelota de... --murmuró malhumorado Barrabás, pero el orbe interrumpió sus maldiciones, volvió a vibrar dejando ver una escasa leyenda _"Debe desearlo" _y segundos después volvía _"Mano dura... mano dura"_, y con ese escrito se quedó, después de 20 minutos esperando que volviera a vibrar, Barrabás guardó la esfera y continuó revisando la casa con la última frase resonando en su cabeza...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un habitación oscura, fría y húmeda… un destello esmeralda se distinguió a la mitad del recinto, la respiración entrecortada del propietario se escuchaba en el silencio del lugar… su mirada parecía triste, recorrió lentamente el lugar, no podía ver nada… se topó con algo, era grande y estaba helado, lo tocó… era plano, tenía un borde… ahí, algo estaba grabado, no podía ver y eso lo desesperaba… la cabeza empezó a dolerle, no, no era la cabeza, automáticamente se llevó la mano a la frente y la presionó, como si con esa acción pudiera aminorar el dolor pero al contrario, el dolor aumentó… un silueta delgada se dibujó entre las penumbras, parecía sonreír… él intentó buscar su varita, pero no la tenía… cómo era posible que la hubiera olvidado, pero segundos después esa silueta desapareció… un delgado y débil brillo esmeralda resplandeció un par de metros de donde estaba, inconcientemente se había alejado, el brillo esmeralda continuaba justo donde minutos antes había estado, caminó lentamente con los brazos extendidos, continuaba sin poder ver… tentó la superficie plana y fría… justo ahí unos hermosos ojos parecían dibujarse, unos ojos iguales a los de él… después una silueta se dibujó… parecía el de una mujer, la diferencia de estaturas no era mucha, parecía tener de la mano a alguien… pero él no podía ver a ese alguien, se quedó parado frente a la silueta de ojos verdes, la miró intensamente… esos hermosos ojos que tan solo unos segundos antes parecían sonreír, ahora lo miraban molestos

--No puedo creer que hayas actuado en esa forma, todo tiene su por qué… --La voz era de mujer, creía haberla escuchado antes… era una voz dulce sin embargo, lo reprendía --Sin ellos no podrás hacer nada… búscalos, pídeles perdón y escúchalos --ordenó la silueta --antes de que sea demasiado tarde… por cierto, dile a moony que aún me debe una, que no olvido lo del chocolate, ese día me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana persiguiendo a un pequeño hiperactivo al que no le hicieron efecto las pociones --agregó la silueta, sus ojos volvieron a sonreír y desapareció --él se quedó mirando fijamente, de nuevo solo miraba oscuridad un sentimiento de desesperación lo recorrió completamente, tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo, era tarde pero sabía que no les importaría si los despertara… debía hablar con alguien, había sido un tonto al pensar todo eso… esperaba con todo el corazón que lo perdonaran… desesperadamente buscó la puerta, pero no se miraba por ninguna parte, un destello esmeralda se miró a lo lejos, caminó, casi corrió hacia él, pero cuando creía estar cerca el destello se alejaba… llegó a un salón, adornado por miles de velas… tenía motivos de halloween… parecía un baile, un joven alto de cabello negro bailaba con una pelirroja, sonriendo se acercó, pensó que había retrocedido en el tiempo y podría verlos… pero cuando estaba a escaso metro de ellos, una gran explosión se escuchó, el chico salió corriendo… en la lejanía oyó una gutural carcajada… una silueta apareció frente a él, le sonreía espectralmente, su piel escamosa, sus ojos eran unas rendijas rojizas, no parecía notarlo… levantó su varita, abrió la boca y un destello verde llenó el salón…

Estaba bañado de un sudor frío, su respiración era entrecortada, le ardía intensamente la cicatriz --Un sueño, solo… un sueño --Se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, corrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada, miró alrededor, todavía era de noche --pero y… ¿si no había sido un sueño? --se levantó descalzo, la madera del piso no estaba fría, sin embargo sintió un escalofrío, caminó lentamente hacia una de las camas que le rodeaban, un débil rayo de luna daba en la almohada… no había nadie, estarían abajo esperándolo… exhaló, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, salió y la cerró tras de sí… bajó tratando de no hacer ruido, pero algún escalón crujía al sentir su peso… conforme bajaba escuchaba algunos sollozos, eso lo hacía sentir aún más mal, lo habían reprendido en un sueño y… una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza --_no todo fue un sueño, más vale que hagas lo que dije y te comportes como el caballero que eres _--se detuvo en el último escalón al escucharla, era la misma voz de su sueño y sonaba igual de amenazante, justo con el tono que usaba la madre de Ron… él sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos que había visto, pero no entendía lo que ocurría… quizá si les contaba a sus amigos… ¿todavía podía llamarlos amigos?... ¡Claro que podía!, ellos no lo abandonarían por haber cometido una de sus tonterías. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, ahí estaban… Ron abrazaba a Hermione y a Ginny… las llamas resaltaban su belleza… ¿pero en qué pensaba¿a qué venía ese pensamiento?... Hermione lloraba en el hombro de Ron… murmuraba entre sollozos algo de… "_lo he visto, estoy segura que era él", _Ron la consolaba, Ginny solo miraba el fuego… se acercó, él no era nadie para hacer sufrir a los demás… después de todo sí se preocupaban por él, por lo menos sus amigos, porque ahora estaba seguro que tenía amigos… intentó quitarse la capa, pero la voz de Hermione lo evitó:

--Cuando lo atrape, va a saber quien soy yo… me va a escuchar --Hermione sonaba bastante molesta, seguro le soltaba un buen sermón, un sermón que él no tenía ganas de escuchar, así que optó por dejarse la capa, quizá lo hiciera mañana o por lo menos cuando tuviera el estomago lleno, le estaba dando hambre, se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda con intención de ir a las cocinas, ya sería en otra ocasión…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUENO Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN SIGUE... PERO CASI, CASI... NO HE SIDO TAN MALA... AUNQUE AHORA SÍ... CREO QUE NOS LEEREMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO O POR AHÍ CERCA, QUE ME HE QUEDADO SIN IDEA DE COMO SEGUIR OCULTANDO AL CHICO OJIVERDE JEJEJEJE Y TODAVÍA TENGO QUE CONTINUAR CON EL OTRO FIC.. AHI PERO EN QUE LÍO ME HE METIDO (SIP AUNQUE NO LO CREAN YO SOLITA ME HE METIDO EN CAMISA DE ONCE VARAS, DEBO ESCRIBIR 40 HOJAS DE WORD snif, snif :$ )... PERO A PESAR DE TODO SE DESPIDE CON UNA CARCAJADA AÚN MÁS MALÉVOLA... SION-ALLEGRA**

**Gracias, me alegra haber recibido los RR...  
**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	6. Érase una vez un pequeño solo

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hooola, de nuevo yo, es verdad tienen razón... soy mala, pero no tanto... en verdad pensaban que me iba a esperar tanto... y menos cuando ya me quedó el capitulo y me ha gustado tanto noooo...**  
_

**JAJAJA ADIVINEN QUÉ?? HE ENCONTRADO LA FORMA DE OCULTARLO MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Por cierto... como dije antes sí va a haber romance, pero no explicito jajaja así será más divertido y no quedaré mal con nadie, esperen y verán jajajajaja... bueno y lo del chico de Ravenclaw aquí se aclarará n sus dudas, aunque como me gusta hacerlo dejaré otras muy bien sembradas jajajaja**

Gracias a todos por sus RR :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo esa habitación… no, no era la misma… ésta era más grande, pero igual, estaba sumida en la oscuridad, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, tenía motivos tétricos, si alguna vez hubiera entrado en la habitación de Snape podría asegurar que era ahí donde estaba, un rayo frío recorrió todo su ser ¿y si estaba en la habitación de Severus Snape?... no, no podía estar ahí, esa habitación no parecía ser de Hogwarts, aunque otra pregunta lo asaltó ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, no podía recordar nada… ¡UN MOMENTO! Recordó algo, unos ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad, un baile… el mismo baile que miró unos días antes, Vol… había vuelto a ver a Voldemort pero ésta vez lanzaba la maldición asesina… había despertado bañado en sudor, después unos sollozos, un secreto se iba a revelar, pero algo lo había evitado… no recordaba qué, la cabeza le dolía mucho, se sentó en la gran cama de sábanas de seda negra, la habitación empezó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa… el estómago parecía querérsele salir, sentía que los ojos iban a saltar de sus cuencas, con una mano limpió el sudor que corría por toda su frente… tenía fiebre, pero debía averiguar qué era ese lugar, con gran dificultad se puso de pie, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó de rodillas sobre las frías losas de piedra, colocó las manos sobre el piso y vomitó… lejos de sentirse mejor, se sintió desfallecer, la vista se le nubló, empezó a respirar agitado, cayó en hipoxia… era escaso el oxigeno que lograba hacer llegar hasta sus pulmones, pero aún así logró pararse y apoyándose contra la pared caminó lentamente, podía distinguir una imponente puerta de roble oscuro con molduras en plata, parecía estar muy lejos… caminaba un paso a la vez no podía más… estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de saber dónde se encontraba… pero sus piernas no daban más, se doblaron y cayó de lleno sobre la fría piedra… a lo lejos escuchó un par de pies que se acercaban apresuradamente, con el último atisbo de fuerza que le quedaba, se giró justo cuando la puerta se abría… lo único que pudo ver fueron un par de hermosos y preocupados ojos azules, después todo se nubló… de nuevo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento depositó el cuerpo del muchacho sobre la mullida cama de plumas, una lágrima escapó mientras arropaba al chico y con un último vistazo murmuró antes de salir:

--Debes ser fuerte, sé que es difícil… todo se arreglará, tus sueños nos responderán todo, ha salido el tigre blanco... tu carta ha sido el tigre blanco, Harry… --cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspiró y bajó las gruesas escaleras, escalón por escalón… llegó a una estancia cálida, solo había un par de sillones frente a una gran chimenea, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de ellos, con un movimiento cansado de su varita apareció un pequeño espejo ovalado, lo acercó a su cara… el espejo le regresó la imagen de un chico de no más de catorce años, algunos flecos de un café oscuro cubrían sus ojos, con gesto abatido los colocó tras su oreja, una penetrante y agotada mirada azul resaltó en el espejo, sonrió melancólicamente… su mirada no reflejaba su edad… parecía haber vivido más de lo que debía vivir…

-- ¿El señor desea cenar? --Un aguda vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un pequeño elfo hacía una exagerada reverencia barriendo con su nariz el oscuro mármol

--Ahora no Belicar… no tengo apetito --La voz del muchacho sonaba cansada --Por favor, busca a Black y a Lupin, necesito hablar con ellos… en Hogwarts me es imposible… Dumbledore es igual que él, solo soy un niño…

--Sí amo… Belicar irá

--Belicar…

-- ¿sí amo?

--No me digas amo… por favor

--Sí, Belicar obedecerá… amo --y con un chasquido de sus dedos el pequeño elfo desapareció

--Es imposible, no le puedo enseñar trucos nuevos a un elfo viejo --agregó el chico con una leve sonrisa, unos segundos después la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, su mirada se desvió hacia las escaleras… aún seguía demasiado débil, Ronald, Ginevra y Hermione… tres Grifindors que sufrían por la desaparición del muchacho que languidecía en una de las miles de habitaciones del lugar, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos Grifindors más sufrían dicha desaparición… la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de profunda concentración, la mansión Potter se reconstruía lentamente, intentaba imaginar la razón de tan asombroso hecho; los Potter… eso era aún más asombroso, cómo era posible que durante todos estos años, él no hubiera visto esa esfera, cómo pudo haberlo olvidado… si tan solo le contara todo, pero no… para su ver solo era un niño, JA… una sonrisa sardónica se formó en su rostro, y siguió pensando, a un niño no se le abandona al cuidado de un elfo, para... ¿para qué?... no sabía lo que él tanto hacía… lo que lo tenía tan ocupado que le era imposible visitarlo tan solo unos minutos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro… quizá no pensaba como un chico de su edad, quizá lo que sabía no lo debía saber un muchacho de trece años, quizá se sentía como una persona de veinte, quizá, quizá… una palabra, no, no era una… era la palabra… esa que para él significaba todo… solo quizá, había pensado cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que despertaba sobresaltado por una pesadilla, cada vez que se sentía solo y nada, entonces un recuerdo llegó hasta su mente:

---------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------

Era una habitación enorme, oscura y fría, una vela luchaba por no extinguirse muy cerca de una monumental cama de fino roble tallada delicadamente, doseles de exquisita seda negra estaban sujetos a los lados con cordones de hilo de oro, un intimidante ropero de roble se alzaba frente a la cama, enormes ventanales se erguían a la izquierda cubiertos de fina seda negra… la habitación estaba sumida en el silencio de la noche, de pronto un grito se escuchó… era un niño llorando…

-- ¡Papá! --un niño castaño se sentó en medio de la enorme cama, el cabello le cubría los hombros, sus hermosos ojos cual mar reflejaban miedo real… eran de un azul tan transparente y hermoso, manifestaban la inocencia que aún existía en ese pequeño ser; lloraba desconsoladamente, gritó varias veces llamando a su padre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, miró la habitación y lloró más, era aterradora para un pequeño de tan solo tres años… al bajar de la cama se golpeó la cabeza con la fría piedra, sollozando se paró… la cama era el doble, quizá el triple más alta que el niño… caminó lentamente hasta los ventanales y se metió entre las cortinas, después de algunos minutos de lucha contra ellas, llegó hasta el cristal y pudo ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor, las montañas se erguían con majestuosidad, la nieve las bañaba elegantemente --quizá él también me quiera… --pensó el niño, desde muy pequeño había demostrado una inteligencia sin igual, bueno, quizá sí tenía un igual… la inteligencia de él se podría comparar con la de ese chiquillo… sintió congelar sus pies, pero no le importó… salió de entre las cortinas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se paró frente a ella… por demás está decir que le faltaba cerca de metro y medio para alcanzar la cola de león que lo dejara salir --Belicar --murmuró entre sollozos, inmediatamente un elfo de enormes ojos marrón apareció frente al niño

-- ¿Que desea el pequeño amo? --Preguntó el elfo con una exagerada reverencia

--No me digas amo, Belicar… quiero ser tu amigo

--Oh, Belicar se siente muy honrado porque el pequeño amo quiera ser amigo de Belicar --comentó el elfo haciendo su respectiva reverencia y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas agregó -- ¿el pequeño amo tiene hambre?

--Déjame salir Belicar --pidió el pequeño

--Oh no, no, Belicar no puede hacer eso… porque si lo hace el amo castigará a Belicar… Belicar tiene prohibido hacer eso… el pequeño amo debe dormir… Belicar ayudará al pequeño amo a subir a su cama

--No, por favor… quiero salir de aquí, me da miedo… él no se dará cuenta, nunca está… por favor --las lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo por salir

--lo siento pequeño amo --El elfo dobló sus orejas en señal de tristeza y chasqueando sus dedos, el niño estuvo de nuevo en medio de la enorme cama

--Quédate hasta que me duerma --Pidió el chiquillo dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

--Belicar no puede, el amo ha dicho a Belicar que deje al pequeño amo dormir solo, dice que el pequeño amo debe… --un crack se escuchó en la planta baja --el amo ha llegado, duerma y descanse pequeño amo, no baje de su cama, hace mucho frío --y en un ligero plof el elfo desapareció

El niño continuó llorando… era tan pequeño… tan pequeño y en medio de una descomunal soledad…

-----------------------------fin flash back---------------------------------------

Sonrió tristemente ante tal recuerdo, la única compañía que había tenido desde los tres años había sido Belicar, pero siempre bajo las órdenes de él… en ocasiones lo odiaba, en otras tantas deseaba solo verlo, verlo una vez más…

-----------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------

Tenía solo unas horas en ese enorme castillo, aún no comprendía la razón por la que estaba ahí, no entendía porque su padre no estaba con él… pero era inocente, era solo un bebé de tres años al que le parecía maravilloso ese lugar, un lugar lleno de toda clase de cosas con las que un niño puede jugar… entró corriendo en la estancia de la chimenea, dos enormes sillones estaban en el medio, la chimenea siempre ardía… era un lugar frío… sobre la chimenea miró un retrato… eran tres personas, una de ellas parecía su padre, otra de ellas era un mujer de hermosos ojos azules y cabello dorado, el otro tenía cara de amargado era, para el ver de un par de ojos con tres años de vida, un anciano… se subió sobre un sillón para ver mejor la fotografía donde dos de ellos saludaban y el anciano tenía una mueca y miraba hacia un lado… no podía ver muy bien y comenzó a brincar, después de un par de minutos olvidó la fotografía, pues se divertía con el hecho de brincar sobre el enorme sillón… carcajadas de felicidad llenaron el tétrico castillo… a lo lejos una gran puerta se cerró provocando un sonido sordo, un par de botas se acercaban marcialmente y se detuvieron en la estancia donde el pequeño seguía riendo

-- ¿Qué demonios haces? --Una voz gruesa retumbó en el salón, el pequeño se asustó y cayó del sillón, comenzó a sollozar… el hombre se acercó al chiquillo y lo levantó de un brazo --Eres idéntico… deja ya de llorar --Le ordenó, miró el sillón y al verlo lleno de tierra, su rostro se desfiguró por el coraje, con un movimiento de su varita lo limpió, sin embargo se sentó y casi con violencia colocó al niño sobre sus piernas… segundos después el pequeño lloraba desesperadamente, no entendía la razón, sentía un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que nunca había sentido, después cesó un poco, pero aún le dolía --Escúchame bien, esto no volverá a pasar --bramó tomando al niño de los hombros, después lo miró atentamente… casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, le recordó tanto a… se parecía tanto… el pequeño hacía tiernos pucheros por dejar de llorar, sollozaba lastimeramente… miró la ropa del niño: tenía un overol de pana café , un playera manga larga blanca, una túnica café oscuro… era la misma túnica… un par de lágrimas cayeron y abrazó al niño como si le fuera la vida en ello… se llevó una mano a la túnica, se separó del niño y después de darle un corto beso en la mejilla, llamó a Belicar… el elfo se lo llevó, el hombre castaño se puso de pie y salió apresurado de la estancia…

-----------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------

Quizá si le hubieran explicado todo lo habría comprendido, desde aquel día no había jugado dentro del castillo, a pesar de ser un niño no lo había olvidado y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver… solo era un bebé cuando llegó ahí sin desearlo y sin conocer la razón… había sido un pequeño que había crecido en la soledad, un pequeño que se había visto obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, por eso… por eso sentía haber vivido el doble de lo que en realidad había vivido… se sentía un adulto… pero aún así… aún así le había hecho falta un padre… un padre que sabía no existía…

Los golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, se puso lentamente de pie y dibujando una sonrisa triste hizo aparecer un sillón frente a él… (N/A ese castillo está protegido y no se puede detectar la magia en menores de edad)

--Amo… Belicar ha cumplido con sus órdenes, los señores Black y Lupin están fuera del castillo

El chico sonrió --Belicar, has que pasen… se congelaran ahí afuera

El elfo abrió desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos y desapareció, segundos después, el muchacho pudo escuchar la atronadora voz que quería sonar como un susurro de Sirius Black, sonrió para sí mientras escuchaba como se quejaba del frío que hacía y de la falta de amabilidad del hombre del castillo por dejarlos ahí afuera, caminó lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro…

--Tengan buenas noches y disculpen por haberlos dejado afuera --Saludó el chico con una ligera inclinación de cabeza

-- ¡Pero si es un niño! --Exclamó sorprendido Sirius

--Buenas noches --Lupin amablemente regresó el saludo, aunque estaba sorprendido por lo mismo que Sirius

--Por favor síganme, hace frío y será mejor que nos resguardemos ante la chimenea --El muchacho los guió hasta la estancia donde minutos antes estaba --Belicar

--Ordene el amo --El elfo apareció haciendo una exagerada reverencia

El chico rodó los ojos y habló: -- ¿Desean comer o beber algo? --preguntó mirando amablemente a los adultos --Oh, discúlpenme… no recibo muchas visitas, tomen asiento por favor --agregó el muchacho sonriendo

--Yo… yo… te… te… tengo frrrr… frrrr… frío --tartamudeó Sirius castañeteando los dientes

--Un chocolate caliente ¿entonces? --acertó el muchacho… los dos adultos asintieron, aunque ambos llevaban gruesas ropas de invierno, Remus apenas lograba soportar el frío, pero para Sirius era algo imposible, sin embargo ese niño solamente llevaba un pantalón negro de seda y una camisa manga larga de la misma tela solo que de un azul turquesa que le hacía resaltar los ojos --Por favor Belicar, trae tres tazas de chocolate caliente, y unas galletas

--sí amo… --El elfo desapareció, y unos segundos después lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los dientes de Sirius… un par de minutos después Belicar regresó, apareció una mesilla en medio de los sofás sobre la que dejó las tres tazas, un pequeño tazón con malvaviscos pequeños y un plato con galletas… el muchacho se acercó y ofreció las tazas a los adultos, él tomó un poco de malvaviscos y los agregó a su taza, tomó un trago largo y lento, y miró a los adultos

--Me gustaría saber lo que les dijo mi elfo --Sonrió

Sirius con manos temblorosas se acercó la taza a la boca y tomó casi todo de una… Remus tomó un sorbo pequeño y miró al chico

--Nos dijo que tenías algo que decirnos… que sabías del paradero de Harry --Comentó serio Remus

Ante tal comentario Sirius olvidó el frío que aún sentía y se paró violentamente -- ¡Es verdad¿Dónde esta Harry? --Ordenó

--Sirius por favor --Pidió el licántropo

--Harry está bien, no se preocupe…

--Espera un momento… recuerdo haberte visto antes… en una de las tantas noches que merodeamos por el castillo buscando a Harry --Comentó pensativo Remus

--Sí tiene razón… de hecho estudio en Hogwarts, pertenezco a Ravenclaw --dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro

--Pero…

-- ¿por qué no estoy en el colegio ahora? --Se adelantó el muchacho al intuir la pregunta de Remus --digamos que tengo ciertos privilegios… además, debo cuidar a mi huésped

--Sí, te recuerdo… de primero --Dijo Remus pensativo

--Sí profesor Lupin… en primero usted me dio clase

--Pero… --Lupin cerró los ojos intentando recordar -- ¡París! --Exclamó abriendo los ojos

--Sí, Darikson París --finalizó el chico

--Pero… eres… --balbuceó el licántropo totalmente sorprendido, después desvió la mirada hacia la fotografía sobre la chimenea

--Sí… pero preferiría que habláramos sobre lo que los ha traído aquí… sobre Harry Potter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días habían pasado ya desde la desaparición de Harry Potter… Hogwarts gozaba de una paz inquietante, no había las bromas que hacían que el colegio tomara vida… solo, de vez en cuando una que otra broma llegaba y era pesada, de mal gusto, no duraba más de dos segundos y nunca funcionaba como debía… parecía que los alborotadores de Hogwarts se habían quedado en su casa y en su lugar habían mandado a unos clones mal hechos: Fred y George Weasley, después de los merodeadores eran los mejores bromistas que hubieran pasado por Hogwarts, sin embargo, habían roto un record enorme, desde su llegada no habían hecho una sola broma¿la razón?, simple, era su último año, ya habían madurado y se habían dado cuenta que actuando en esa forma no lograrían nada, así que decidieron cambiar por su bien, para poder salir del colegio con buenas notas y obtener un buen empleo… o quizá estuvieran preocupados por Harry, por su principal socio financiero… tanto habían cambiado que todas las noches después de clase hacían sus deberes y estudiaban, incluso más que Hermione quien había perdido las ganas de estudiar, a falta de Hermione, Grifindor no obtenía los mismos puntos, sin embargo Fred y George sumaban un mínimo de veinte puntos individualmente en cada clase… esa noche los gemelos estudiaban en la sala común sin que otra cosa les llamara la atención, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en su lugar predilecto y muy preocupados platicaban en susurros

--Ron, estoy muy preocupada

--Yo también Hermione, ya es mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de Harry…

--No Ron… Harry está bien y no sé porque se oculta pero sé que está bien… estoy preocupada por Fred y George, están estudiando y no han hecho ninguna broma --Aclaró Hermione apesadumbrada

Ron miró hacia una mesa en una esquina y miró a sus hermanos estudiando

--Es cierto, pero verás que solo planean algo… --Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, Hermione miró como Ron platicaba con los gemelos y después de cinco minutos regresaba hacia ella con cara preocupada --Están desahuciados Hermione, van a morir muy pronto --y el pelirrojo se soltó llorando en el hombro de Hermione --les he dicho que tengo un surtido de sus productos nuevos, perfectos para los Slytherin y me han dicho que tienen que estudiar --sollozó Ron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dolía la cabeza, se sentó lentamente… estaba sobre un piso de madera, miró hacia todas partes, pero estaba oscuro… muy lejos distinguió un destello esmeralda, se levantó y caminó hacia él, quizá fuera el mismo brillo que había visto antes y ahora pudiera ver algo más que esa débil silueta, quizá pudiera ver a su madre… caminó cerca de media hora, después de la cual la luz empezó a aparecer, era una habitación enorme totalmente blanca, no miraba más… el brillo esmeralda apareció por un segundo y después la pudo ver, era un mujer hermosa, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de un destellante verde, le sonrió y dulcemente le habló:

-- Mira en tu interior, lo debes desear hijo, refleja tu deseo…

--No, espera no te entendí --pidió Harry pero la imagen desapareció

Se sentó sobresaltado, sudaba profusamente… ya no tenía fiebre, pero aún así temblaba irremediablemente, tenía mucho frío… se sentía muy débil, los ojos se le cerraban, escuchó una voz que conocía… escuchó a su padrino despotricar quién sabe contra quien, se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo… en verdad deseaba verlo… y con una sonrisa volvió a dormir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la estancia, la chimenea ardía furiosamente intentando calmar el intenso frío que abatía a sus tres habitantes… El chico castaño estaba parado frente a los dos adultos que lo miraban atentamente, cerró unos segundos los ojos y los abrió lentamente, se giró y miró el danzar de las llamas dentro de la chimenea, como temiendo distraer al fuego de su hipnotizante baile, en un susurro empezó a hablar:

--Yo llegué temprano a la estación el 1 de septiembre, me gusta viajar en el expreso a Hogwarts, a unos metros alejado de mí miré a Harry, no se miraba muy contento, se miraba triste… y a una distancia considerable vi a un hombre gordo con un poblado bigote que lo vigilaba, supuse era su tío… a unos metros del anden 9 ¾, Harry se llevó violentamente la mano hacia su cicatriz, después cayó de rodillas sujetándose la marca, los muggles lo empezaron a rodear, miré al tío de Harry y éste se miraba pálido, Harry gritaba… me acerqué corriendo y le pedí al hombre que me ayudara a sacarlo de ahí, pero el sujeto corrió en dirección contraria, me dirigí hacia Harry maldiciendo al muggle… dije que era mi hermano, lo intentaron llevar a un hospital porque tenía mucha fiebre y deliraba, afortunadamente ningún mago estaba cerca, Harry gritaba cosas sobre Voldemort, sobre sus padres… logré convencerlos para que no lo llevaran al hospital… batallé para sacarlo, Belicar me ayudó y lo trajimos aquí, pensé que sería lo mejor… sé que no debí haberlo ocultado, pero Dumbledore se miraba tan ocupado, los únicos que lo buscaban eran sus amigos… pero a ellos no podía decirles todo en Hogwarts, era peligroso… decidí decírselo a ustedes, sabía que sería más fácil que ustedes vinieran, y quizá después, pudieran sacar de Hogwarts a los amigos de Harry para que lo vieran

-- ¿Estás insinuando que Harry se va a quedar aquí? --Gruñó Sirius

--Es lo mejor… está muy débil

--El chico tiene razón Sirius¿podemos verlo? --preguntó Remus mirando a Darikson

--Claro, les indicaré donde está --el chico se paró y se encaminó hacia la planta superior

--Maldito muggle, lo voy a reventar como al sapo que es… en cuanto me asegure que Harry está bien… lo voy a reventar… --Farfullaba Sirius furioso mientras se acercaban a la habitación de Harry… por lo general Remus Lupin intervendría ante los pensamientos de su amigo pues cuando lo decía en ese tono era seguro que lo cumpliera… pero ahora estaba tan furioso como Sirius, tanto que no tenía ánimos de interceder ante la integridad de Vernon Dursley…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PERO AHORA YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA... ¿TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HASTA LOS CINCO RR´S SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:( AH?... OK, ENTONCES, A PARTIR DE AHORA HASTA QUE RECIBA CINCO RR ACTUALIZO, YO ME DIJE QUE NO SERÍA MALA, PERO NO ME HAN DEJADO OTRA OPCIÓN JAJAJAJ, ESPERO SABER PRONTO DE USTEDES... BESOS  
**

**BUENO Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN CREO QUE AHORA ES DE 200 000 JAJAJAJAA... YA VEN COMO NO HE SIDO TAN MALA... AUNQUE NO SÉ CUANDO PUEDA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE CON ESO DEL FINAL DEL SEMESTRE DE CUATRO MESES EN LA ESCUELA ME ESTÁ AGARRANDO DE BAJADA JAJAJA. PERO EN UNA DE ESAS NO ESTUDIO Y ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR, EN ESPECIAL SI RECIBO GRATAS NOTICIAS SUYAS JAJAJAJA AHORA MI RISA NO ESTA MALÉVOLA, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS  
**

**Gracias, me alegra haber recibido los RR...  
**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	7. Deseos y quizá una respuesta

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoooola, ya volví jejeje... lo siento jejeje acabo de revisar los REVIEWS jajaja,

ALgunas dudas se resolverán, claro que me acuerdo de todos, tengo buena memoria jajaja gracias a todos por sus RR...pero no les digo más aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo como Darikson había asegurado, Dumbledore parecía demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por la ausencia de Harry. Ron y Hermione intentaban ir a la oficina del director un mínimo de cuatro veces al día, pero el hombre nada más no estaba, los gemelos Weasley,,, bueno, ellos… ellos seguían igual, incluso la profesora McGonagall había mostrado una gran preocupación por ellos… Sirius y Remus se paseaban por los pasillos del colegio por las noches, Severus Snape se miraba extrañamente preocupado y no molestaba a Grifindor… la desaparición de Harry Potter era un secreto total, por lo que todo Hogwarts comentaba su ausencia.

Darikson intentaba no toparse con Ron o Hermione, pasaba lo más desapercibido que podía, pero… una tarde en la que caminaba hacia la biblioteca, escuchó unos sollozos, los había escuchado tantas veces que supo al instante a quien pertenecían, siguió de largo y se topó con los gemelos Weasley quienes se disculparon y siguieron su camino con una enorme torre de libros cada uno

--Muy bien… suficiente, ya me cansé de esto¿Quién soy yo para ocultarles eso a sus amigos?

El castaño deshizo sus pasos, pocos minutos después se encontró con Hermione que sollozaba en un rincón alejado de un aula vacía, entró lentamente y se paró frente a ella, la muchacha levantó la vista, tenía los ojos hinchados…

--Hola

-- ¿Harry? --Preguntó esperanzada, se paró rápidamente, pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que el chico era escasos centímetros mas chico que ella, Darikson le sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza --Pero…

--Hermione, tengo algo que decirte… por favor, escúchame es muy importante

--Pero ¿Quién eres?

--Supongo que te debo eso, te he hecho sufrir demasiado… ve por Ron, los esperaré aquí

--Pero

--Solo ve Hermione… los esperaré, últimamente todo está de cabeza, ya has faltado a la mitad de las clases por hoy, los gemelos Weasley estudian, Snape ya no molesta a nadie, por favor… en verdad, no soy Harry pero te puedo decir donde está --el chico guardó silencio para ver la expresión descompuesta de la castaña --ve por Ron, es justo que ambos se enteren

Hermione salió corriendo del aula, Darikson se sentó en el piso, juntó las piernas a su pecho y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas… técnicamente no era su culpa pero se sentía culpable, sintió que su estomago dio varios giros en el aire y después calló de golpe en su lugar, no entendía la razón pero estaba más nervioso por como actuarían Ron y Hermione al enterarse de todo… pensaba en el pretexto perfecto para que no lo culparan por haberles ocultado todo, cuando una ligera explosión hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver un pergamino que aparecía justo frente a él, lo tomó y lo leyó, dibujó una ligera sonrisa

--Debí suponer que, esa era la razón por la que no se mostraba preocupado por su desaparición --murmuró para sí el muchacho, de pronto la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, se puso de pie y esperó a que los chicos se acercaran, Hermione se miraba nerviosa y Ron tenía las orejas rojas --Hola… --Saludó un tanto nervioso Darikson, pero Ron lo interrumpió abalanzándose sobre él, lo tomó por la túnica y lo pegó a la pared

--Dime dónde está mi amigo --le ordenó el pelirrojo

--Ron, suéltalo… --Pidió Hermione, Ron la miró y soltó al chico

--Antes que nada, aunque no estoy muy feliz de vivir, debo decirles que apreciaría no me hicieran más difícil ese amargo trago --empezó Darikson mientras invocaba tres sillas y se sentaba en una, esperó a que ellos se sentaran y comenzó a contarles lo que días antes había contado a Black y a Lupin, unos minutos después terminó y los miró, pendiente de cualquier reacción

--Pero tus… tus ojos… --balbuceó Hermione

Darikson sonrió y le contestó --lo sé, en ocasiones por la luz, se ven destellos esmeraldas, aquel día estuve a punto de decirte la verdad, pero tenía miedo… lo siento Hermione, supongo que querrán ver a Harry --Agregó ampliando su sonrisa, ambos chicos asintieron rápidamente --debo ir con Dumbledore me ha llamado, quizá pueda permitirles verlo… si es así los buscaré y…

--Te acompañáramos con el director, nosotros te esperamos afuera --sugirió Ron, Darikson les sonrió y accedió

Los tres caminaban lentamente por los pasillos, los cubría un silencio sepulcral, llegaron a la gárgola y el castaño dio la contraseña, las escaleras comenzaron a girar --por cierto soy París… Darikson París --Agregó el chico antes de subir a las escaleras… se recargó contra la pared… llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina, esperó a que lo invitaran a pasar, no se molestó en tocar

--Pasa --Se escuchó la amable voz de Dumbledore

El chico suspiró y abrió la puerta, pero no entró… se quedó congelado al ver el interior de la oficina… Dumbledore tras su escritorio le sonreía, y de pie frente a él… estaba un mago alto, de faz estricta, algunos rizos castaños le caían por la cara… el mago se giró hacia él, Darikson sintió que todo el color lo abandonaba, las piernas le temblaron tanto que tuvo que recargarse en el marco de la puerta, se quedó mirando a esos penetrantes ojos negros, trató de tragar saliva pero no pudo, no tenía ni una gota, sintió la boca amarga

--Entre señor París --lo invitó Dumbledore, pero el chico seguía viendo a Barrabás

--Entra ya chico --la gruesa voz de Barrabás resonó en el silencio de la oficina, fawkes emitió un leve chillido demostrando la incomodidad de ser despertado

Darikson no recordó el momento en el que se había sentado, seguía mirando a Barrabás

-- ¿Crees que ha sido correcto lo que has hecho? --Preguntó por décima vez Barrabás, pero el chico seguía ido, lo miraba pero no escuchaba -- DARIKSON --Gritó el mago castaño, el chico salió de su ensoñación

-- Pe… per… perdón, lo lamento, no escuché lo que… --intentó disculparse el chico, pero Barrabás lo interrumpió

--Me di cuenta de ello Darikson --barbotó el mago furioso --Albus me ha dicho lo que has hecho ¿crees que haya sido correcto?, correcto ocultar al muchacho mientras nos hacemos locos buscándolo

--Lo si… siento, en ese momento…

--Guarda silencio Darikson, estoy hablando --le reprendió Barrabás, el chico se calló al instante y bajó la mirada

--Barrabás, deja que el muchacho explique lo que pasó… --condescendió Dumbledore

--Profesor, usted debe saber lo que ocurrió, si no, no habría estado tan tranquilo en ésta semana --argumentó Darikson sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos

-- ¡No seas grosero Darikson!

--Cálmate amigo mío, el chico tiene razón y ya te lo he contado, así que no lo reprendas tanto, y menos sin razón… --comentó Dumbledore mirando a Barrabás que se miraba realmente molesto --y bien Darikson --Agregó mirando al chico --te he llamado porque quiero agradecerte el que hayas cuidado a Harry durante estos días, creo que está por despertar… y también sé que tienes información que nos sería de gran utilidad, tienes una gran habilidad y nos podrías ayudar…

--NO --Interrumpió molesto Barrabás --él no puede ayudarnos

--Pero Barrabás

--He dicho que no Albus, sabes que no lo permitiré… --argumentó Barrabás mirando fijamente a Dumbledore --él nos dirá lo que sepa y se mantendrá ajeno a todo… --Agregó mirando a Darikson

--No --murmuró el chico levantando la cabeza

-- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO CHIQUILLO? --se giró hacia Darikson que se acercaba lentamente a él

Darikson miró a Barrabás con lágrimas en los ojos --sabes que puedo ayudarlos y que todo podría desenredarse más rápido…

--Pe… pero… --por primera vez Barrabás tartamudeó y miró atentamente al chico

--Abuelo… --murmuró el muchacho… Barrabás sintió que algo se derrumbó en su interior al escuchar esa palabra… Dumbledore sonrió y sin decir una palabra salió de la oficina, sabía que su amigo debía enfrentar eso solo…

--Da… Da… --La boca de Barrabás no quería dejar salir una sola palabra, sentía la voz atorada en la garganta, ese nudo enorme que se había formado ahí le impedía pasar…

--Yo puedo ayudarlos… --Insistió el chico --Sabes que yo…

--No… no… no lo vas… a hacer --Barbotó el mago mayor

--Sé que no te importo, sé que jamás me has querido, pero yo puedo ayudar… déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer las cosas, que no soy el inservible que siempre has pensado… por favor, abuelo, déjame demostrarte que valgo, que soy un McGregoryt…

Barrabás miró al chico que lloraba, sintió algo desgarrarse por dentro al escuchar lo que el muchacho decía, no pudo evitar llorar --Darikson… --murmuró Barrabás… se sentó, tomó al muchacho de una mano y lo condujo a la silla junto a la suya --Darikson¿Por qué piensas eso?

Darikson lo miró atentamente

--por… por…

--dime, no temas…

--Es que tú… tú me dejaste… me dejaste solo con Belicar

-- ¿no te cuidó bien?

--No es eso… pero, yo… --el chico bajó la cabeza y lloró de nuevo

--Darikson, la verdad es que tenía miedo

El chico levantó rápidamente la cabeza, había dejado ya de llorar

--Pero…

--Hijo, la verdad nunca te dejé solo, siempre estuve contigo… sé que no me viste --Agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho --Darikson, siempre estuve contigo en las noches, me rompía el corazón ver que llorabas… que llorabas llamando a tu padre, pero no sabía que hacer, no me atrevía a… temía que me rechazaras

--Pero yo no lo habría hecho, siempre desee que me aceptaras

--Siempre te he aceptado, eres idéntico, me recuerdas tanto a… estoy orgulloso de ti Darikson… me iba a las misiones en el día y sin importar en qué estuviera al llegar la noche… la pasaba en tu habitación, velando por ti

--Pero yo… nunca te vi

--Me aseguraba de ello… Darikson… siempre tuve miedo de perderte, mi amor te podría acarrear demasiados problemas, tengo demasiados enemigos --la voz siempre fuerte de Barrabás se quebró y un par de solitarias lágrimas recorrieron ese rostro marcado por el sufrimiento

--Pero, yo…

--Darikson… te amo y no permitiré que participes… --agregó adoptando de nuevo esa cápsula de fuerza

--Abuelo… el que mi madre haya muerto en una misión para ti... no significa que me vaya a pasar lo mismo, además… además, no fue tu culpa… abuelo, por favor déjame demostrarte que soy su hijo

--Darikson, eres idéntico a ella, tienes su mismo carácter y poder, lo sé… pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, y no irás, no participarás en esto…

--Entonces no les diré nada… no tuve problema en aprender oclumancia y he practicado para anular los efectos del _veritaserum_, dudo mucho que uses una maldición imperdonable para obligarme a hablar, aún no he tenido tiempo de practicar cómo resistirme --comentó obstinado el chico

--DARIKSON

--No abuelo, puedes castigarme como gustes…

Barrabás se puso de pie y obligó al chico a pararse halándolo de un brazo… Darikson le mantuvo la mirada, Barrabás se miraba muy molesto… levantó una mano y… abrazó a su nieto, hizo lo que ansiaba desde hacía muchos años, lo apretó hacia su pecho y le acarició el cabello…

--Darikson… estoy orgulloso de ti… tienes mi inteligencia --dijo Barrabás con una sincera sonrisa y una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo --Bien, participarás en esto, pero solo en lo que yo te diga ¿correcto?, quiero que te cuides

--Sí abuelo, lo prometo…

Minutos después Dumbledore entró a la oficina… Darikson les contó todo lo que sabía, lo que Harry había hablado entre sueños, sueños que habían sido vigilados por Belicar, en una gran mayoría… y lo que él había investigado, lo del tigre blanco les impresionó, cuando Harry estuviera restablecido por completo tendrían que sonsacarle la información sin darle demasiada a él, Darikson accedió a eso, más sin embargo no aseguró callarse todo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró hacia todas partes, creía conocer el lugar… serían acaso las nueve de la mañana… pero… ¡sí, conocía el lugar!... pero… ¿Por qué el aula de DCAO estaba tan cambiada?... en la última fila, miró a sus amigos… corrió hacia ellos, debía decirles todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había soñado, pero no pudo llegar ellos se alejaban, siguió corriendo, en su camino miró a una mujer regordeta, si la miraba bien parecía un sapo enorme, le dio asco solo pensar en ella…

--Debes respetar a las personas sin importar su apariencia

Una voz a su espalda lo hizo detener su carrera, se giró lentamente y miró una silueta, dos hermosas esmeraldas brillaban en sus ojos, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió

-- ¿no hay un buenas noches para mí? --siguió la hermosa silueta --tus sueños son la clave, ponles atención… intenta recordarlos todos… ya no podré visitarte, ya debes volver… antes de irme, quiero que me asegures que sacarás buenas notas y no retarás a tus profesores, quiero que te portes bien… estudia todos los días… y por favor, no te metas en problemas

--Pe… --intentó hablar Harry

--Oh, vamos… no seas tan amargada, deja al chico que se divierta

Una silueta que jamás había visto se materializó junto a la de ojos verdes… ésta tenía los ojos cafés, era más alta y gruesa que la otra, sería de algún hombre, Harry sintió que el estómago se le fue hasta los pies y observó atento

--Por favor, quiero que sea un buen estudiante --renegó la de ojos verdes

--Oh, pero tiene derecho a divertirse --refutó la de ojos avellana

--Pero no metiéndose en problemas… y basta, que tenemos que irnos… --zanjó la silueta más pequeña, se giró hacia Harry y sus ojos adoptaron un forma que insinuaba que lo miraba con cariño --Harry, pórtate bien… debes desearlo, para poder ayu… --la silueta de ojos verdes no pudo terminar la frase porque desapareció

--No le hagas caso, diviértete… mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso --comentó la otra en una carcajada y desapareció

Harry sonrió… de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, sintió un rayo frío subir por su cuerpo, después uno caliente bajar… algo subió desde su estómago y se atoró en su garganta, empezó a respirar más rápido, entraba demasiado oxigeno a sus pulmones, sin embargo no parecía usarlo, necesitaba más… de pronto el algo que tenía en la garganta salió y se sintió mejor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se apresuró a limpiar las sábanas que cubrían a Harry… había vomitado, la fiebre ya había bajado…

La cabeza le dolía bastante, por lo demás se sentía muy bien… tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchaba voces, pero estaba tan a gusto arropado, no tenía ganas de moverse… escuchó una conversación entre dos mujeres… ahí estaba ella, su corazón empezó a brincar… abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz le molestaba un poco… toda conversación se terminó, Harry se semi incorporó y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Hermione y Ginny que lo miraban expectantes al pie de la cama… la miró, estaba tan bella, la extrañaba en verdad… movió lentamente la cabeza para apartar esos extraños pensamientos y miró a su alrededor… estaba Sirius que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, Remus quien también sonreía, un mago de apariencia estricta que no conocía, Hermione, Ginny, y Ron aún llevaban el uniforme del colegio… le quedaba especialmente bien el uniforme estaba más bella incluso… ¿pero cómo se colaban esos pensamientos?, los apartó y siguió mirando, había un chico algún año menor que él, era de Ravenclaw, el profesor Dumbledore y… ¿Snape?... se talló los ojos, el profesor que más lo odiaba no podía estar mirándolo con cara preocupada, quitó lentamente sus manos de los ojos, los abrió y… y no estaba soñando

--Harry --gritaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny que se lanzaron hacia él... él sonriendo respondió el abrazo… se sentía tan bien el tenerla cerca, sentir su característico aroma… ¿pero en que rayos pensaba?

--He chicos, déjenlo respirar --Sirius se acercó y apartó a los muchachos

--Sirius yo… --se intentó disculpar Harry, pero el animago no lo dejó… le dio una abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que podría volver a vomitar…

--Bienvenido al castillo McGregoryt, Harry

Harry miró al chico de Ravenclaw quien lo miraba con una sonrisa a un lado de su cama

--Tú me salvaste --murmuró Harry, el chico sonrió

--Soy Darikson

--Har… sabes quien soy... muchas gracias --le sonrió Harry

Harry desvió la mirada del chico hacia una copa dorada que le extendían, y después hacia el propietario de esa mano… tenía una nariz ganchuda y dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro a los lados, Harry hizo una mueca, ignoró la copa y le sonrió al profesor Dumbledore

--Toma la copa Harry --Invitó Albus con una sonrisa

--Disculpe, pero no lo conozco --Harry ignoró al invitación de Dumbledore y miró al mago castaño junto al anciano

--Soy Barrabás McGregoryt --se presentó mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de Harry que parecían haber obtenido un brillo nuevo

_ Toma esa copa, bebe todo el contenido y te disculpas con Severus como debe ser… quiero que seas educado y no le vuelvas a faltar al respeto … --_Una conocida voz femenina resonó en la cabeza de Harry --me estoy volviendo loco_ --_pensó el chico… _ haz lo que he dicho ahora mismo, que no estás loco _--la voz sonaba molesta, de repente miró unas furiosas esmeraldas, parpadeó perplejo y aseguró que seguía soñando _ no todo es un sueño, si quieres llegar a mañana más vale que obedezcas ahora mismo _--volvió a ordenar la voz, pero ésta vez sonaba realmente molesta… miró a Snape que seguía tendiéndole la copa… la tomó y haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía y pidiendo prestada otra poca hablo: --Discúlpeme profesor Snape, la… lamento haberlo ignorado anteriormente… ¿debo beberlo? --preguntó mirando a Snape, intentando desviar la atención de tan irreal disculpa, él asintió lentamente, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, y menos el tono en que lo había dicho, los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos y se sorprendieron más cuando Harry sin rechistar empezó a beber, Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña, Barrabás lo observaba concentrado, Remus estaba realmente sorprendido… pero la cara de Sirius, era digna de fotografía, estaba totalmente estupefacto, los ojos los tenía abiertos de una forma no muy normal, la boca casi le llegaba al piso y movía la cabeza negando algo… Harry terminó de beber, regresó la copa a Snape y a éste casi se le cae cuando el chico le dio las gracias… sin decir una sola palabra el mago movió su varita y desapareció

--Harry, hoy volverás a Hogwarts, platicaremos por la noche, yo te llamaré… señores Weasley, señorita Hermione y señor París, volverán con Harry, supongo que querrán preguntar y responder… Remus te encargó

--Claro profesor, descuide…

Dumbledore sonrió y desapareció siendo seguido por Barrabás…

--Muy bien niño… ¿Qué le has dado a mi ahijado? --Sirius se lanzó contra Darikson

--Yo nada, señor Black tranquilícese

--Sirius --llamó Lupin

--Pero moony… Harry… él… está muy enfermo debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, o mejor… niño dale algo rápido --Sirius en realidad se miraba muy preocupado

--Estoy bien Sirius, tranquilízate --Harry lo miraba divertido

--Pero Harry, te disculpaste con snivellus y… --continuó preocupado Sirius

--Eso… --sonrió Harry --antes que nada¿alguien podría decirme lo que ha pasado? --preguntó mirando significativamente a Darikson… unas sillas aparecieron a los lados de Harry, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el castaño le contó a Harry todo lo que tenía permitido contarle, por lo menos frente a los dos adultos, poco a poco Harry fue comprendiendo todo… --te agradezco que me hayas ayudado Darikson

--Harry¿Por qué te disculpaste con Snape? --preguntó Ron

--Sí eso, eso… y ¿Por qué bebiste lo que te daba sin que te presionaran? --Siguió Sirius

Harry les sonrió un segundo, después se quedó pensativo --Ahora comprendo todo, o por lo menos una gran parte… he estado soñando con mis padres --Comentó Harry mirando a Sirius y a Remus alternadamente --profesor Lupin --Harry posó la mirada en Remus quien parecía sonreír tristemente

--Sí… dime Harry

--Una vez soñé a mi madre… me dijo que… --se giró a sus amigos --Discúlpenme por favor, lamento no haberles contestado en el verano pero estaba muy molesto porque tenía que quedarme con mis tíos

--Eso ya está olvidado amigo… --le aseguró Ron con una sonrisa

--Sí, lo importante es que estás bien --comentó Hermione

--Gracias… y también me dijo… --se giró hacia Remus --que usted le debía una… que ese día se durmió a las cuatro de la mañana persiguiendo a un pequeño hiperactivo al que no le hicieron efecto las pociones… ¿a qué se refería profesor? --agregó Harry confundido

Remus perdió drásticamente el color y Sirius cayó al piso por un ataque de risa

--Tiene buena memoria --comentó Sirius entre risas

-- ¿profesor? --inquirió Harry mirando a Remus, pero éste no podía contestar, Sirius se sentó en el piso y miró a Lupin, que parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso

--Vamos moony, tranquilízate…

--Pero Sirius, es que…

--Nada, nada… anda explícale al pequeño Harry lo que pasó…

Después de algunos minutos en los que Lupin pudo pensar, sonrió sinceramente, miró a Harry y le contó el incidente de la camisa favorita de Sirius, a quien rápidamente se le terminó la risa

--Me debes una camisa, Harry --farfulló el animago causando la risa de todos

----------------

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, esa misma noche, Harry platicó con el profesor Dumbledore, seguía molesto porque lo había dejado en Privet Drive, aunque preguntó varias veces la razón Dumbledore no dijo nada… al día siguiente, Dumbledore tranquilizó al alumnado sobre la repentina aparición de Potter, aseguró que había estado enfermo… las clases de pociones volvieron a ser las que Grifindor conocía, Snape pasó la clase molestando a Harry, y éste conteniéndose enormemente… Harry pensó que no podría haber una clase peor que esa, sin embargo sus amigos le aseguraron lo contrario, y conforme caminaban a esa segura peor clase, le contaron todo…

Llegaron al aula de DCAO, era la misma en la que él había estado la última vez… la clase inició tan aburrida como antes, leyeron el dichoso libro de texto…

--Profesora --inquirió Harry

--Levante la mano señor… señor Potter --dijo la empalagosa voz de la bruja mirando fijamente a Harry

Harry levantó la mano, la bruja le sonrió y le dio la palabra

--No creo que esto nos sirva --comentó Harry

--Señor Potter, aquí yo soy la profesora y yo decido que sirve y que no --Canturreó la regordeta mujer

--Pero de nada nos va a servir si Voldemort nos ataca --Agregó Harry, quien empezaba a molestarse

La profesora tembló al escuchar el nombre de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado

--Señor Potter no sea insolente, no veo el caso por el que unos niños como ustedes vayan a ser atacados… veinte puntos menos para Grifindor

Todos desearon matar a la profesora, sin embargo siguieron escuchándola balbucear

--Dicen que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado

-- ¡Jamás murió! --La interrumpió Harry molesto

--Señor Potter, no creo que desee dejar a su casa sin puntos… guarde silencio… lo que dicen de que ha resucitado es una absoluta mentira

-- LA QUE MIENTE ES USTED --Explotó Harry

--Señor Potter está castigado, hoy en mi despacho a las cuatro --Exclamó triunfante la profesora

_ basta _--la misma vocecilla resonó en la cabeza de Harry, quien se puso de pie abruptamente, tomó sus cosas, dio una patada a su silla y salió como un vendaval del aula… la profesora lo miró por escasos segundos y siguió dando su perorata sobre la mentira de la resucitación del innombrable…

Harry caminaba furioso en dirección al despacho de la dichosa profesora de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre… cuando llegó tocó fuertemente a la puerta, ésta se abrió y no muy convencido entró… ya había estado ahí antes, y no se parecía en nada, varios cojines y tapetes bastantes cursis cubrían todo, algunos gatitos realmente feos jugaban en varios platos en la pared…

--Buenas tardes, señor Potter --se escuchó la petulante voz de la profesora

--Buenas tardes profesora --regresó Harry sin ánimo

La profesora se acercó a Harry, quien ya se había sentado a una mesa frente a su escritorio, le entregó una pluma extraordinariamente afilada y un pergamino, le dio instrucciones y regresó a su escritorio, Harry notó que no le había dado tinta, pero no tenía ánimos de escuchar esa melosa voz, pero...

--No necesitará tinta señor Potter --agregó la empalagosa voz para desagrado de Harry

Potter resopló molesto y se dispuso a escribir, rasgó el pergamino con la frase no debo decir mentiras y soltó un grito de dolor, las palabras aparecieron en el pergamino con una reluciente tinta roja, pero también, aparecieron en el dorso de su mano… miró a la profesora que lo observaba con una mueca que según ella era una sonrisa… bajó rápidamente la vista, miró el pergamino y volvió a escribir, de nuevo el mismo intenso dolor, de nuevo el corte en su mano y de nuevo cicatrizaba… siguió escribiendo, se repetía el dolor, una y otra vez… en su mente había aparecido un solo pensamiento… un solo deseo… "el ver de nuevo a sus padres", aunque fuera solo en un sueño o… el dolor seguía invadiéndole terriblemente, pero no le daría el gusto a esa vieja cara de sapo de verlo flaquear, siguió escribiendo, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo notó como la luz del sol se apagaba… las palabras seguían apareciendo en el pergamino… en su mano… el pensamiento de volver a ver a sus padres le desesperaba incluso más que ese absurdo castigo, hacía un segundo que ese había dejado de ser un pensamiento, ahora era un deseo… una necesidad que crecía segundo a segundo, trazo a trazo… debía ver a sus padres, necesitaba verlos… un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, un recuerdo de su primer año en Hogwarts… un recuerdo que le ayudaría a apagar la necesidad que sentía…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON RR, EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO, YO CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO EXPLICARLES LA DINÁMICA DEL FIC ¿VERDAD? JAJAJA gracias...**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	8. Una ligera brisa

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooola ya estoy aquí jajajaja...**mala yo?... cruel?... chantajista?... pero es que me conocen bien eh!! jajajajaja, bueno a ver, CECI87... creo que quedó la duda de lo del _TIGRE BLANCO_, bueno... esa es una carta del Feng Shui, jeje si yo lo sé, estoy mentalmente perturbada pero es lo bonito jajajaja bien, suponiendo que saben que el Feng Shui tiene que ver con China y eso, el TIGRE BLANCO se asocia con los sueños, la imaginación y la intuición. gobierna el mundo de lo desconocido y misterioso, es la fuente de la magia... en sí, esta carta indica que los sueños darán la respuesta a muchas preguntas. la intuición se presentará fuerte y el escucharla reportará grandes beneficios... jejeje supongo yo que se relaciona con el trama del fic... en verdad de México que bien... de dónde ?? yo del nortii, por ahi por donde se siembra la verde de apuños jajaja o eso dicen jajaja ¿sabes de dónde digo? siii una adivinanza jajajaja  
**

**LARC **creo que tu duda sobre lo de cuando se enteren del castigo se responde jajajaja

**GIOSSEPPE **pienso que empecé a responder tu duda

GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS, Y A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS, PERO VAMOS QUE LES CUESTA DEJAR UN REVIEW, SI SOLO SE LE HACE CLICK A GO TECLEAS "OK" ME CONFORMO EN VERDAD, AUNQUE SI ESCRIBEN MÁS Y ME DICEN LO QUE PIENSAN NO ME ENOJO... JAJAJ BUENO AHI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había pasado una noche muy grata, la mano le molestaba un poco, se había acostado con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres, aunque fueran solo unas siluetas… miró a un lado de su cama… eran las seis y media, aún era temprano, pero ya no podría volver a dormir, corrió con pereza las cortinas de la cama, se sentó y miró la habitación, sus compañeros dormían… él se levantó, tomó su uniforme y se fue a bañar… las siete de la mañana y Harry Potter estaba sentado frente a la extinta chimenea de la sala común… miró el dorso de su mano, apenas se distinguían los trazos de la noche anterior, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, eran lágrimas de dolor, pero no por el dolor causado por el castigo del día anterior, era un dolor diferente, sentía que no tenía a nadie… no había podido ver las siluetas de sus padres, de repente dibujó una sonrisa, pensó en ella… en cómo sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaban cuando lo abrazó, en su olor, en su…

--Hey Harry… creí que te habías vuelto de desaparecer --Ron llegaba con una sonrisa acomodándose la corbata

Harry agitó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos que insistían en entrometerse y logró dedicar una sonrisa a su amigo, en ese momento se acercaban Hermione y Ginny… Harry la miró, sintió que su rostro ardía, estaba realmente muy bonita, su cuerpo…

--Harry… Harry… HARRY --Ron lo sacó de su ensoñación, Harry lo miró con una sonrisa boba

Ron lo miró divertido, después los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor, al llegar Ginny se fue hacia sus amigos y el trío de oro se sentó en su lugar… en ese momento llegaba Filch apurado, Harry pudo escuchar algo acerca de muchos colores, una gata, espuma y armario… después miró como Dumbledore sonreía ligeramente y daba instrucciones a Filch… después del desayuno el trío se dirigió a su primera clase, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase en la que Harry se dedicó a pensar sobre los sueños que había tenido y que recordaba muy bien, si en un sueño su madre le había dicho eso sobre el chocolate… sonrió al recordar la expresión de Sirius cuando mencionaron su camisa… quizá sus sueños le habrían dicho cosas que eran ciertas… levantó la vista del libro que simulaba leer, miró a la profesora cara de… estaba pensando en un buen mote, pero recordó un par de ojos verdes y se quedó en profesora, después se giró levemente y llamó a su amigo

--He, Ron… --susurró Harry

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Oye¿no irá a haber algún baile verdad? --murmuró Harry

Ron se extrañó ante la pregunta, pero aún así contestó --Dumbledore dijo que el 31 de Octubre

-- ¿QUÉ?

Harry se había puesto de pie y gritado, la profesora levantó su inflado rostro y lo miró, pero él no miraba nada, parecía no estar en clase… en eso se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta… la profesora dio la entrada y Lupin se asomó con cautela llamando a Harry, la mujer hizo una mueca al ver a Remus, pero dejó que Harry saliera, Ron tuvo que codearlo varias veces para que reaccionara… el chico salió lentamente del aula…

--Harry ¿Estás bien? --preguntó extrañado el licántropo una vez fuera del aula

-- ¿He?... a sí ¿pasa algo?

--Bueno, quería platicar contigo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una habitación oscura, las paredes se sentían mohosas, hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, a lo lejos se podía ver una luz… dos siluetas de deslizaban con suavidad hacia ella… al mismo tiempo estiraron las manos para poder tocar un frío cristal, al otro lado pudieron ver solo paredes blancas, sin nada más… escasos segundos pasaron y pudieron mirar una hermosa habitación ideal para estudiar, según pensó una silueta… o perfecta para dormir sobre la mullida alfombra cerca del fuego, según pensó la sombra más grande… un hombre de larga barba blanca se sentó sobre un sillón cerca del fuego, tenía un pesado tomo de "lo indescifrable de lo descifrable", miró hacia ellos por un minuto, después, suspiró y se concentró en su libro…

-- ¿Acaso nadie puede vernos? --Preguntó lentamente la más pequeña de las sombras

--Yo sé de alguien que debe poder --Contestó la otra sombra, sonaba bastante pensativa

--Pero…

--No, cariño… solo él puede, y lo debe averiguar por sí solo… --interrumpió la mayor --mira… --dijo dirigiéndose al lado contrario --es, es… él… pero… já, está castigado --comentó divertido, la otra silueta ahora se le veían claramente los ojos, brillaban extraordinariamente, estaba muy molesta y esas esmeraldas lo reflejaban peligrosamente

--Le pedí que no se metiera en problemas --Masculló mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la ventana que la otra figura señalaba, la otra silueta la seguía, parecía feliz

--sigue mis pasos --comentó orgullosa la silueta más grande

-- ¡JAMES! --bramó la silueta más pequeña

--No te sulfures, veamos que está haciendo¿sí cariño? --Preguntó con una sonrisa, sus ojos avellana destellaron con la luz que entraba por la ventana… a través de ella estaba Harry sentado tras un escritorio, copiaba algo en un pergamino --esa mujer tiene cara de sapo --comentó pensativo James Potter

--Y yo me preguntaba por qué Harry pensaba así --dijo la silueta más pequeña mientras ponía atención a la bruja --aunque pensándolo bien… --sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando miró en Harry una mueca de dolor, le puso atención y efectivamente, Harry hacía un aspaviento de dolor cada vez que rasgaba el pergamino, rodeó a Harry, la ventana giraba con ella, James la miraba extrañado mientras caminaba a su lado -- ¡SANGRE! --gritó la silueta de ojos esmeralda haciendo brincar a James…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de Dolores Umbridge, un extraño viento amenazó con tirar de la pared los platos de feos gatos tras la bruja, Harry levantó extrañado la cabeza, miró hacia la ventana pero… estaba cerrada... la puerta, pero no estaba abierta... el viento volvió a soplar, ésta vez era más fuerte, la profesora Umbridge se agarró fuertemente a su escritorio, Harry no parecía sentirse amenazado, miró a la bruja que parecía asustada…

_ºº Sal de ese despacho ahora mismo y ve con McGonagall, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en ese lugar ºº _ --la misma extraña voz resonó dentro de la cabeza de Harry, él se levantó sorprendido de su lugar, pero la empalagosa voz de la regordeta bruja lo hizo sentarse de nuevo… el viento sopló más fuerte provocando ésta vez que Dolores Umbridge cayera aparatosamente de su silla llevándose consigo una gran pila de pergaminos rosados, tinta y algunos libros ºº_ Ahora sal, ya ºº --_Ordenó la voz, Harry se quedó parado en su lugar ºº _Harry James Potter, sal ahora mismo de ese despacho y por nada del mundo vuelvas a poner un pie en ese lugar, si lo haces la vida de ese maldito sapo estará en peligro… oh dejo de llamarme Lylyan Potter ºº --_Bramó la voz en la cabeza de Harry, él se quedó sorprendido, no pudo reaccionar, el comprobar que la voz que escuchaba era la de su madre, fue una gran sorpresa ºº_¿no me has escuchado?, ve con McGonagall y le enseñas la mano… HARRY ºº --_El chico reaccionó con el último grito y salió disparado del despacho, Umbridge le gritaba mientras se ponía de pie… Harry siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, tocó pero no esperó a que le dieran el pase, abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró, cerró las puertas tras de sí y se recargó en ellas… Minerva McGonagall lo miró severamente, Harry respiraba agitado…

--Potter

--pro… profesora… --Jadeó Harry

--La profesora Umbridge me acaba de mandar una carta, dice que escapaste del castigo que tenías con ella --le informó McGonagall invitándolo a sentar

Harry la miró y se sentó lentamente en la silla frente a ella

-- ¿Es eso verdad Potter?

--Sí… bueno… profesora…

McGonagall lo miró atentamente

--Yo… verá --siguió Harry, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar --estaba en mi castigo, entonces un extraño viento empezó a soplar…

-- ¿Extraño? --inquirió la profesora

--Sí, extraño porque la ventana y la puerta estaban cerradas y no había lugar por donde entrara, entonces se hizo fuerte y movió unos adornos en el despacho, después… después, escuché que me decían que saliera de ahí… yo no hice nada, entonces el viento tumbó a la profesora Umbridge de su silla

-- ¿no habrás sido tú, supongo que estabas furioso?

--Sí estaba molesto, pero le aseguro que no he sido yo… entonces la voz me volvió a decir que saliera, que si volvía a poner un pie en ese lugar… bueno… la vida de… de la profesora estaría en peligro

-- ¡Potter, por merlín! --Se alarmó la profesora

--Eso no es lo peor profesora

McGonagall lo miró preocupada

--después… después dijo que dejaba de llamarse… llamarse, Lyl… Lylyan

McGonagall abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

--Potter --finalizó Harry, la profesora perdió el color

--di… dímelo textualmente --balbuceó la bruja

--me dijo… que la vida de ese maldito sapo estaría en peligro oh dejaba de llamarse Lylyan Potter --Harry miró a la profesora, ella negaba con la cabeza --y también me… ordenó… --titubeó Harry, Minerva McGonagall pareció sonreír, acababa de convencerse de que esa voz había sido Lyly Potter, solo a ella se le ocurriría ordenar a su hijo, pero…

--Harry, ve con el profesor Dumbledore

--Pero profesora, si no hago lo que me dijo que hiciera… no sé que vaya a hacer, el otro día me amenazó con no llegar al día de mañana si no me disculpaba con Sna… ºº _profesor Snape, no olvides la educación ºº _el profesor Snape --Corrigió rápidamente Harry -- ¿cómo es posible eso si ellos están… pues… muertos?

--Harry, solo el director te puede explicar eso… pero a ver, enséñame lo que te pidieron

El chico titubeó un poco, pero levantó el dorso de su mano hacia la profesora, quien al ver la leve cicatriz se tornó de un peligroso tono carmín, los labios se le perdieron totalmente y se puso abruptamente de pie

--Potter, ve con el director… --ordenó McGonagall con un tono que no daba lugar a refutaciones

Harry se puso de pie y salió del despacho de McGonagall, tomó dirección a la oficina del director…

--Hola Harry, saliste temprano de tu castigo

--Hola Darikson, no es eso, si supieras lo que me pasó…

-- ¿algo interesante? --Darikson le sonrió --voy con Dumbledore

--Igual yo, te contaré…

Cinco minutos después Harry le terminó de contar al castaño todo, Darikson caminó en silencio después de esa confesión… diez minutos después estaban sentados frente a Dumbledore… quien al enterarse de la razón por la que Harry estaba ahí, sonrió levemente, sin embargo, para disgusto de Harry no le resolvió todas sus dudas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Dijiste que no lo visitarías más

--James, no podía soportar que esa… esa… le hiciera eso a mi hijo --resopló la silueta de Lyly Potter

--Lyly, él debe…

--Lo sé James, pero no me pude contener… --se disculpó aparentemente arrepentida -- ¿tú no habrías hecho algo al ver que tu hijo escribía con su sangre?

--Claro que habría hecho algo, Lyly querida… pareciera que no me conoces --Se apresuró a responder James… abrazó a su esposa y juntos miraron la oscura prisión en la que estaban...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El castillo McGregoryt era anfitrión de una importante reunión… cuatro magos adultos estaban sentados frente a una imponente chimenea…

--Pe… pe… pe… no…no… ppppuedo ccconnnn eeeste frr…frío --titiritó Sirius, que a pesar de solo vérsele los ojos entre abrigos, temblaba

Remus sonrió al ver a su amigo, después su expresión cambió totalmente al ver al director Dumbledore --Profesor¿Qué significa eso?, Harry nos había dicho que había soñado con sus padres y que una sombra que él SOSPECHABA --recalcó el sospechaba --era su madre le había dicho algunas cosas, pero que la escuchara despierto y que hiciera eso al enterarse del castigo yo no comprendo…

--Ccccuando aaatrrrape a esssa mujerrrr… tartamudeó Sirius

-- ¿Barrabás?... creo que tú podrías explicar mejor estos sucesos

--Bien, verán… hoy he ido de nuevo al valle de Godric, pienso que ahí está la clave para hacer volver a los Potter

--pero están muertos --saltó Remus

Barrabás miró a Lupin y asintió lentamente -- técnicamente

-- ¿Técnicamente? --preguntó Remus

--Sí, verán… según mi teoría ellos debían haber muerto, pero quedaron atrapados entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos… el orbe es lo que me ha dado ha entender… supongo se preguntarán ¿por qué hasta ahora? --hizo una pausa y vio que asentían --bueno, según mis hipótesis las barreras se están debilitando… --se interrumpió, una ligera vibración se sintió entre su túnica, se apresuró a sacar una esfera de ella… había aparecido una leyenda -- desearlo debe… la familia junta debe estar… solo debe reflejarlo… --Murmuró extrañado, después el orbe volvió a vibrar y una leyenda a reflejar --mano dura… mano dura… ¡Pero otra vez con eso, no entiendo a lo que se refiere! --barbotó Barrabás a punto de estrellar la esfera…

El mago volvió a guardar la esfera entre su túnica… el tema se fue desviando ligeramente de Lyly y James Potter, hacia Harry Potter, y en que algo extraño le pasaba… después, como a media noche, pasó a meras trivialidades… las horas corrían y los magos seguían conversando, no se daban cuenta que un par de ojos marrón lo escuchaban todo desde un rincón sumido en penumbras…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo una habitación oscura, buscó desesperadamente el brillo esmeralda, pero no lo encontró, comenzó a caminar lentamente… pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando, en que deseaba ver a sus padres… no sabía exactamente la razón, pero deseaba verlos, sentía una extraña necesidad… pero no sabía donde encontrarlos… después estaba el profesor Dumbledore que no le decía nada, una furia enorme lo invadió, deseó estrangular al anciano… se sorprendió al no escuchar esa vocecilla… siguió caminando, se encontró en una gran salón, estaba adornado con motivos de halloween, muchos jóvenes bailaban… un momento… en medio del salón, una pareja… él tenía el cabello negro, ella era pelirroja, bailaban… sacó su varita, Voldemort aparecería en cualquier momento, y en efecto, no pasaron ni dos segundos y Voldemort hacía su aparición… pero no estaba como él lo recordaba, parecía ¿joven?... se dirigía a la pareja, él corrió hacia su enemigo… lo atravesó, no podía hacerle daño… inexplicablemente miró hacia el techo, vio un espejo dentro del cual parecía haber dos sombras… después miró hacia la pareja a la que se dirigía Voldemort, ahora los podía ver mejor, ella tenía los ojos verdes y él… ¿también?... sacudió la cabeza para tratar de comprobar que lo que veía era verdad… un brillo esmeralda resplandeció, unos gritos…

-- ¡Nooooo! --miró hacia todas partes, su corazón intentaba salir de la caja torácica, sudaba muy frío…

De pronto las cortinas de su cama se abrieron, Ron bastante preocupado se asomó

-- ¿Harry?

--E… estoy bien, solo una pesadilla

Y como pesadilla quedó… los días pasaban lentamente, septiembre ya había dado paso a octubre, las clases de DCAO no mejoraron, Harry no supo si los castigos de la profesora Umbridge habían cambiado, porque simplemente intentaba hacer caso de las advertencias de aquella dulce y molesta voz, se limitaba a pasar la clase… sin embargo, su ánimo recaía con cada día que pasaba, no volvió a soñar con esas siluetas que estaba seguro eran de sus padres, no escuchaba la voz, Dumbledore lo ignoraba olímpicamente, a Sirius y Remus no los había vuelto a ver y no le mandaban ni una carta con un monosílabo, Darikson parecía evitarlo… lo único que lo aliviaba un poco eran sus amigos, pero más ella… qué daría por volver a abrazarla en aquella forma, sentirla entre sus brazos, besarla… pero no podía, no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo…

-- ¿pero cómo es que se cuelan ahí? --Se preguntó Harry agitando la cabeza… entonces, una idea llegó a su cabeza… había escuchado la voz de su madre cuando estaba en problemas y también cuando se comportaba mal, cuando era grosero… quizá si… solo quizá… podría volver a escuchar esa voz… esa voz que sentía podía aliviarlo sin importar lo que tuviera… pero… ¡NO!, no importaba… solo quería escucharla una vez más… pero si los viera sería mejor, pondría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para volver a verlos... no importaba si la voz que escuchara fuera para reprenderlo, solo… solo deseaba volver a oír esa voz que le habían arrebatado a una velocidad tan alarmante que no recordaba… y el escucharla gritar al llegar un dementor no contaba… detuvo sus cavilaciones al escuchar un par de voces que conocía, afortunadamente había adoptado la costumbre de llevar siempre consigo su capa, la capa que un día fue de su padre… la sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, se la echó encima y se pegó a la pared, a los pocos segundos Remus y Sirius muy serios doblaban la esquina y por casualidad o por el destino detuvieron su andar justo frente a Harry

--Deberíamos decirle a Harry, moony… tiene derecho a saberlo

--Pero Sirius, si se entera y después resulta falso… sería peor, así, si no se entera… --Remus dejó la frase inconclusa y miró en dirección de Harry

El chico dejó de respirar, no fuera a ser que Remus lo notara, el licántropo extendió una mano y la blandió en el aire, Harry se movió lentamente hacia su izquierda y se colocó tras Remus

--Pero moony

--No Sirius, no debemos decirle… por lo menos Dumbledore opina que no… él sabe lo que es mejor para Harry --Refutó no muy convencido Remus, actitud que Harry notó al instante

--Pero soy su padrino y yo…

--Por favor Sirius… mira… analizaremos todo con cuidado y si llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor que Harry se entere de que sus padres podrían regresar, se lo diremos porque, bla, bla, bla, bla…

El conciente de Harry no dio más, se quedó en "sus padres podrían regresar", estaba atónito… Sirius volvió a su forma animaga y junto con Remus se alejaron… Harry los miraba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, su mente aún no podía procesar dos palabras de esa conversación, "padres" y "regresar", se quedó de pie en medio de ese pasillo, ya era muy tarde y ningún alumno lo interrumpió en ese pequeño lapsus de tres horas en el que se quedó, después de las cuales pudo reaccionar, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a correr, exactamente no sabía hacia donde iba, solo corría, a algún lugar lo llevarían sus pies…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**INCREIBLE PERO CIERTO, NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR... MENTIRA, MENTIRA, QUIERO REVIEWS, JAJAJAJA  
**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	9. JL

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hoooooooooooooooollllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss:::: jejeje como estamos??? listos para dejar reviews?? jajajaja bueno, tienen que admitir que rompí record en acutalizar, me tardé un buen jejeje... pero lamento decir que para las leyendas del orbe faltan capitulos para se desentrame el significado jejeje, bueno este capitulo es como una introducción para lo bueno del asunto jeje disfrutenlo...!!!!!!!!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se recargó en la pared, no podía seguir corriendo, no recordaba cuanto había corrido, miró el lugar donde estaba, en realidad no sabía que lugar era ese… la conversación de Remus y Sirius volvió a su cabeza, quería sacarla de de ahí, no comprendía nada… se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se paseó por el pasillo… decidió regresar a la sala común, pero vio una delgada esclava de plata en el piso… tenía un dije en forma de león las iniciales J.L. se dibujaban en el dorso…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Has visto, se ha dibujado la puerta¿la abrimos? --Preguntó radiante James Potter a su esposa

--Pero él debe abrirla… --contestó dubitativa Lyly Potter

--No, podemos… mira --dijo acercándose a la puerta, giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, se volvió a cerrar aprisionándole por un par de segundos la mano derecha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día, Harry no podía poner atención en clase… tenía una pelea interna entre decirles a sus amigos o callarse la plática de Remus y Sirius… a la hora de la cena se decidió en hablar, pues quizá le podrían ayudar…

--Hermione, espera…

La castaña se paró y esperó a Harry que corría hacia ella

--Hermione, necesito hablar contigo y con Ron… es muy importante --Hermione miró a Ron que se había adelantado y volvió a ver a Harry... asintió con la cabeza y corrió tras Ron

--Hey, quiero cenar tengo mucha hambre --Renegó Ron mientras era arrastrado por Hermione. Cuando llegaron con Harry se encaminaron hacia la sala común, pero al ir a la mitad, Darikson los alcanzó

-- ¡Chicos!

-- ¿Qué pasa Darikson? --preguntó un tanto impaciente Harry

--Yo… que bueno que están solos, necesito decirte algo Harry, algo muy importante que te han estado ocultando, ya tengo la información necesaria

Harry sonrió ampliamente y junto con Darikson siguieron caminando, pero ésta vez se dirigieron al séptimo piso, más concretamente a la sala de los menesteres… pasaron tres veces y una puerta dio paso a una amplia habitación, muy parecida a la sala común de Griffindor… los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron en cojines sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea que ardía con furia… Darikson contó todo lo que sabía, incluyendo las leyendas del orbe, sin embargo, ignoraba la leyenda que más confusión ha causado desde su aparición… después de escuchar todo lo que Darikson había contado y decir lo poco que Harry tenía, sintió una furia increíble recorrer todo su cuerpo… maldijo en pensamiento, pero también lo gritó, pasados algunos minutos en los que sus amigos esperaron pacientemente, Harry se sentó, sacó la esclava de plata y la contempló en silencio

--debemos averiguar quien es J.L. --murmuró Harry sin despegar la vista de la pulsera

--Debe ser de hombre --acertó Hermione, Harry asintió lentamente

--Y de algún Griffindor --murmuró Darikson

Harry miró el dije, y asintió al reconocerlo como el león del escudo de griffindor…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No deberías estar aquí cariño

--sí, tienes razón… debería estar afuera, preparando un vociferador para enviarle a Harry --sonrió con pesar la silueta de Lyly Potter

--Oh, pero si no se ha portado mal --James se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado --mira… ahora sé donde terminó ¿Crees que se dé cuenta que es la llave? --señaló hacia un punto frente a él

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día de aburrida clase de DCAO, estaba empezando a desplazar Historia de la magia de su lista de lugares para dormir, Harry miraba hacia el exterior, se cubría con su enorme libro mientras la profesora garabateaba en sus horribles pergaminos rosados… Potter jugaba en su mano izquierda la pulsera de plata, cuando los codazos de Ron lo hicieron volver a la realidad

-- ¿Qué quieres? --le susurró al pelirrojo

--Te hablan afuera… es el profesor Lupin --le contestó Ron antes de un bostezo que casi lo interrumpe…

Harry se vio invadido de una gran furia, respiró rápido para que el coraje que sentía no saliera a flote, Remus Lupin siempre se había portado bien con él, pero le había ocultado algo muy importante que tenía que ver con sus padres… recogió todas sus cosas y salió del aula…

-- Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? --Saludó Remus con una sonrisa, en cuanto Harry salió colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico quien se movió de tal forma que la mano del licántropo resbaló

-- ¿Qué es tan importante para que me haya sacado de clase? --parafraseó Harry de mala gana

Remus lo miró boquiabierto --Harry, solo quería saber como habías estado y si no habías tenido un sueño extraño o…

--Claro¡DEBÍ SABERLO!, QUÉ OTRA RAZÓN PODRÍA HABER, SIEMPRE ES PARA QUE EL BUENO DE HARRY LES DIGA TODO… Y AHÍ VA EL MUY ESTÚPIDO Y LES DICE HASTA LAS VECES QUE TUVO QUE IR AL BAÑO… PUES ESO SE ACABÓ, SI QUIEREN SABER ALGO USTEDES VAN A TENER QUE INVESTIGAR, BATALLAR O SOÑAR, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAN QUE HACER, PERO YO YA NO LES VOY A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA, ESTOY HARTO, YO LES DIGO TODO LO QUE SÉ Y USTEDES SOLO DICEN : gracias Harry, no te preocupes todo está bien… PUES NO SE PREOCUPE PROFESOR LUPIN, TODO ESTÁ BIEN… Y DÍGALE AL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE QUE SI QUIERE SABER ALGO SOBRE MIS SUEÑOS O QUE YO HAYA AVERIGUADO, QUE PREPARE _VERITASERUM _QUE SOLO ASÍ SABRÁN ALGO --gritó Harry a un anonadado Lupin, después salió corriendo, Remus se quedó ahí mirándolo

--No puedo creerlo, siempre es el mismo cuento --Harry murmuraba realmente molesto mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, metió una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó la pulsera, al ver de nuevo esas letras rápidamente le vino un nombre a la cabeza… --Profesor Lupin… Remus Lupin… Remus Jhon Lupin… Jhon Lupin… J.L. --murmuró Harry deteniéndose de golpe --y con todo lo que le grité, no puedo volver y pedirle me diga… pero puedo regresársela y decirle que la encontré tirada… --Harry volvió a caminar, no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo movía los pies para intentar alejarse, cinco minutos después un ladrido conocido lo detuvo, se giró lentamente y se encontró con una enorme perro negro, si lo miraba bien el animal estaba molesto --Ahora no Hocicos, no estoy de humor --giró sobre sí e intentó caminar, pero el perro lo detuvo del pantalón -- ¿Qué parte del ahora no, no entiendes? --Semi gritó Harry y con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y antes de que el can reaccionara un rayo rojizo le dio de lleno en el hocico haciéndolo volar varios metros, después Harry se giró y echó a andar con grandes zancadas ºº no debiste haber hecho eso ºº --escuchó el chico --NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR, DEJAME EN PAZ --gritó Harry haciendo violentos aspavientos con los brazos ºº ¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ? ºº --Gritó furiosa la voz en la cabeza de Harry -- ¿Y TÚ QUIEN TE CREES PARA ORDENARME? NO ERES NADIE --justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca se arrepintió e intentó remediarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se maldijo mil veces mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase… a medio camino lo encontró Darikson

--Hola Darikson

--Harry, creo que averigüé algo sobre lo que el profesor Dumbledore ha estado ocultando…

Harry y Darikson se saltaron sus últimas clases, la pasaron platicando cerca del lago, para la hora de la cena, Harry había perdido completamente el apetito, su lugar ahora lo ocupaban una furia indescriptible y rencor, llegó a la sala común de su casa y se sentó a la mesa más alejada que encontró, a los pocos minutos Hermione y Ron entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda, el último se quejaba de no haber podido cenar, Hermione no le hizo caso y lo jaló hasta la mesa en la que Harry maldecía

--Me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… ¿y saben con qué? --explotó Harry en cuanto sus amigos se hubieran sentado frente a él --Con mis padres, hoy Darikson me dijo que existía una esfera que decía algo sobre ellos y que su abuelo había dicho que mis padres jamás murieron --siguió Harry sin esperar una respuesta -- ¿saben lo que eso significa? --barbotó el pelinegro ante sus asombrados amigos

--Pero, pero Harry, eso no puede ser verdad --comentó Hermione

--Por favor, si es mentira ¿Por qué he estado soñando con mis padres¿y por qué el viento que derrumbó a Umbridge? --rebatió el ojiverde

--Deberíamos --intentó hablar Ron, pero un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió --lo siento, pero es que tengo mucha hambre --se disculpó el pelirrojo llevándose las manos al estomago

--Vayan a comer, yo no tengo hambre --balbuceó Harry

--Harry, deberíamos investigar si es verdad lo que dices

--Si no me crees Hermione, puedes ir y buscar algo sobre atrapados en dimensiones paralelas… --sugirió de mala gana Harry mientras se dirigía al retrato de la señora gorda

Volvía a merodear por los corredores de Hogwarts, unos murmullos llegaron hasta él pero esta vez no se molestó en esconderse, a los pocos segundos Remus y un gran perro negro llegaban hacia él, en cuanto el perro lo vio, gruñó, estaba muy molesto, pero Remus lo detuvo, Harry siguió caminando no se molestó siquiera en mirarlos, él también estaba molesto… pero, sin embargo, le dolía que le hubieran ocultado todo eso, era sobre sus padres, sobre poder tener una vida un poco normal, con eso se conformaba… sus pies lo llevaban, porque él estaba inmerso en pensamientos, en lo que podría ser si Darikson tuviera razón, sin darse cuenta llegó al séptimo piso y pasó algunas veces por el mismo lugar, cuando se recargó en la pared miró una puerta que lo invitaba a entrar, y así lo hizo… era una habitación muy amplia, pero no había nada en ella, estaba totalmente vacía y era blanca… pero no, no estaba vacía, había un gran espejo al fondo de la habitación… recordaba algo así, caminó hipnotizado, se paró a un par de centímetros de distancia del espejo, inconcientemente sobó el marco, era… él ya lo había soñado, las mismas letras, el mismo frío cristal que antes y… en primero, en su primer año en ese colegio había visto el espejo… era el espejo de Oesed… se separó un poco del objeto y lo miró, inmediatamente una silueta de dibujó, tenía los ojos avellana y… y parecía divertido

-- Pensé que nunca lo averiguarías

Harry miró la silueta en el espejo, era idéntico a él a excepción de los ojos y los años de más, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella

-- ¿Harry? --inquirió divertido James Potter

--pa… pa… pa… --balbuceó Harry

--Vaya, y yo que me lamentaba no haber escuchado tus primeros balbuceos, creo que no me perdí de nada después de todo --sonrió James

-- ¿papá?

--En carne y hueso --exclamó James --bueno, no completamente en carne y hueso, pero pues…

--Pero… pero cómo

--La verdad hijo, no lo sé, tu madre es la que entiende eso… pero está muy molesta, dijo que la próxima vez que te viera más valía que pudiera pasar sus manos por tu cuello, pero la verdad no entiendo a que se refiere

Harry sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuello

--Pues no sé a que se pueda referir, eh… ¿no podrías hablarle?

-- ¿Bromeas?... si le hablo así como está me mata --exclamó con temor James

Harry sonrió y miró a su padre

--pero, en primero… yo los vi y no me hablaban

--La verdad nosotros no te vimos Harry, no sé a que te refieres, siempre hemos estado aquí

-- ¿no estas muerto?

--No, la verdad no… creo que Lyly dijo algo sobre cruces de dimensiones y hechizos que chocaron… pero creo que le hiciste algo muy malo, porque empezó a ver si podía enviar un vociferador --comentó divertido --también murmuró algo sobre una palmeta o un cinturón, veranos enclaustrado y algo sobre copiar unas frases acerca de hechizo, hocico, perro y lobo, pero no sé a que se refiere y no me quiere decir nada --siguió James y soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara descompuesta de su hijo

-- ¿Có… cómo… cómo pueden salir de ahí? --murmuró Harry

--Lo único que sabemos es que tú eres el único que puede lograr eso --la expresión de James se tornó seria --habla con Albus, él te puede ayudar

--NO, él no me ayudará en nada, solo me hará a un lado, les pediré ayuda a mis amigos, con ellos lograré algo importante y muy rápido… ¿papá¿Qué te pasa? --Preguntó preocupado el chico al ver la silueta de su padre desvanecerse lentamente

--Cada día que pasa perdemos una poca de energía, no entendemos la razón, quizá se nos esté acabando la vida --James sonrió con pesar

--No, yo no dejaré que eso les pase, descansa papá que iré a investigar --Harry sonrió y se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta

--Harry, Dumbledore… --pero la frase quedó inconclusa, la silueta de James Potter había desaparecido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Lyly… Harry quería verte --murmuró James al llegar a la oscura habitación en la que su esposa estaba

--Yo también quería verlo… pero no puedo, dije que ya no lo haría al menos hasta que lográramos salir y así lo tendré que hacer

--Pero Lyly, no comprendo la razón

--La sabrás cuando llegue la hora --Lyly le dio un beso a su esposo y se acostó sobre la fría piedra

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Octubre ya estaba a la mitad y no ocurría nada interesante, no encontraban nada que les sirviera… Harry seguía molesto con los profesores y con su padrino, había ido a la sala de los menesteres varias veces al día, pero no lograba ver a sus padres o por lo menos al espejo, seguía sin encontrar al propietario de la esclava de plata y no lo averiguaría mientras siguiera enojado con Remus y Sirius, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, el perdonarlos no estaba dentro de sus perspectivas… las clases las llevaba muy bien, aunque en DCAO había formado junto con sus amigos un club para entrenar, sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado y no dejaría que ganara solo por una vieja con cara de sapo y menos ahora que tenía la posibilidad de estar con sus padres…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Y bien?? que les pareció... es algo corto, pero creo yo que vale!!! jajajja dejenme RR_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	10. Cuenta regresiva

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ya volví jajajajjajaaaaaaa, y bueno... a ver, contestaré los RR con dudas lamento no haberlos contestado antes pero no había podido...**

_**GINNA ISABELA: **Pues oye, dime con que duda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**CECI87: **sí era Lyly por eso está enojada jajajaja y las iniciales, te puedo decir que sí son y al mismo tiempo no son jejeje!!_

_ **CRHIS MCCLOUD: **Jajajajaj sí, creelo, está haciendo un muy buen entrenamiento, yo quiero asientos de primera fila para esa maratón...  
_

A LOS DEMÁS GRACIAS POR SUS RR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy temprano por la mañana en un aeropuerto de Inglaterra, una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y cobrizo, con gafas oscuras, bajaba de un avión proveniente de América

--Es bueno volver a casa --pensó mientras entraba a la sala de espera y se quitaba las gafas dejando ver unos deslumbrantes y profundos ojos verdes, caminó hacia la banda que le daría su maleta y se quedó de pie mirando las maletas dar vuelta, cuando su equipaje iba por la sexta vuelta, alguien a un lado de ella lo tomó

-- ¿Mamá?... ¿Hola?... ¿Estás bien? --Un chico de lacio cabello cobrizo bajo el hombro y gafas oscuras con dos maletas en las manos la llamaba

-- ¿Qué?... ah, sí… vamos, vamos… necesito… necesitamos… eh… necesitas ir… sí… --parafraseó la mujer confundida, y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, aún iba sumida en viejos pensamientos…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media noche y una tenue luz iluminaba una mesa de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, tras un cerro de libros de todas las secciones habidas y por haber de la enorme biblioteca un chico castaño leía apresurado, pasaba a gran velocidad las hojas de los enormes tomos, cerró el que leía y acercó otro, era un libro pequeño de pasta de cuero negro, tenía algunos jirones en el lomo…

-- _Los acertijos del destino, un solo camino… _--murmuró el chico, abrió el libro y embelesado contempló la primera hoja --no… no… --tartamudeó, guardó el libro dentro de su túnica y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos en penumbra, al girar en una esquina cayó al piso

-- Éstas no son horas para pasear por aquí, señor McGregoryt

Darikson levantó la cabeza y descansó al verse reflejado en un par de serenos ojos azules

--Profesor… yo… lo siento pero investigaba sobre usted sabe…

--Sí, sí lo entiendo ¿y nos tiene buenas noticias? --inquirió suspicaz el anciano

--No profesor, no he encontrado nada --mintió el chico con la vista fija en el piso mientras retardaba el ponerse en pie

--Ya veo

--Pero Harry me ha dicho que me dirá algo importante… por eso corría

-- ¿A media noche?

--Yo… es importante profesor

--Sí Darikson lo sé, continúa tu camino, solo ten cuidado de no toparte con alguien que ande haciendo su ronda --Dumbledore sonrió y siguió su camino. El chico respiró tranquilo para seguir corriendo…

Después de clases al día siguiente, los cuatro chicos se reunían a las orillas del lago, Darikson relataba lo que había encontrado en el extraño libro…

--Pero es de la sección prohibida --exclamó alarmada Hermione

--Sí --contestó con tranquilidad el castaño

--Pero¿eso qué tiene que ver con…? --interrumpió Harry

--con todo Harry, verás… anoche en la reunión que tuve con el profesor Dumbledore, Lupin, Black y mi abuelo, salieron a relucir de nuevo las leyendas del orbe y cuando salí de la reunión fui a la biblioteca a leer un poco, ya que durante el día no pudimos encontrar nada y como no tenía sueño pues… bueno, miren… --el chico abrió la primera pagina del libro y lo puso sobre el césped en medio de todos… las hojas parecían muy antiguas, estaba escrito a mano con una pluma de punto muy fino

--La tinta… --Se extrañó Hermione al ver el libro

--Sangre de dragón negro de guerra --contestó Darikson… miró la hoja izquierda, una esfera de cristal ahumado con extrañas letras dibujadas en un dorado viejo, estaba dibujada a todo el ancho --El orbe de mi abuelo --murmuró el chico señalando cauteloso el dibujo, después pasó a la siguiente hoja y leyó en un susurro: --El orbe de las almas, una esfera heredada por generaciones de domadores de dragones, el cristal forjado por la refinación de la sangre de las almas perdidas a garras de dragones negros de guerra, es el perfecto instrumento para poder leer lo que el destino tiene que decir --miró como las letras formadas alrededor del orbe parecían moverse, en el dibujo de abajo las letras habían formado una frase --el destino jamás se equivoca y el orbe de las almas interpreta las complejas ideas de tan magno maestro para que solo el indicado pueda interpretarlas, si no es el ser correcto, las palabras del destino quedaran inescrutables por siempre --Darikson terminó de leer y miró fijamente a Harry, que levantaba lentamente la cabeza

-- Pero no hemos escuchado o leído una leyenda del dichoso orbe --barbotó Hermione

--Nosotros no… --comentó Ron con una sonrisa

--pero yo sí --sonrió Darikson --decía… "El error del 31 de Octubre de hace 14 años no ha podido pasar a su mundo, una magia poderosa lo mantiene entre todos y nadie --Darikson miró a Harry esperando que fuera él quien lo explicara

--Mis padres murieron hace 14 años un 31 de Octubre --murmuró Harry lentamente

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y recordando otra leyenda habló: --Debe desearlo, la familia es la clave… y una nueva apareció --murmuró en tono raro Darikson --el mismo lugar, la misma hora… todo debe ser perfecto, todo igual, solo así… --Terminó el castaño y volvió a mirar a Harry que lo miraba sin comprender

--O sea que solo tenemos 10 días --comentó Hermione contando con sus dedos, Harry la miró boquiabierto

--Sí, eso creo yo también --aceptó Darikson --pero miren… --el chico pasó algunas paginas y señaló el dibujo que adornaba dos hojas

--La esclava que encontré tirada --murmuró extrañado Harry mientras sacaba la pulsera de su pantalón y la colocaba sobre el libro -- solo el corazón indicado podrá abrirla, solo la verdadera razón… --leyó el moreno pero no comprendió nada

--Entonces, debemos averiguar de quien es la pulsera --Razonó Ron

--Pero solo el profesor Lupin podría o Sirius y después de lo que les hice… me extraña que no hayan hecho nada --comentó apagado Harry

--Yo puedo ir… --Ron tomó la pulsera y corrió hacia el colegio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No puedo creer que Harry haya hecho eso, todavía me duele la cabeza --se quejó Sirius, estaba sentado en el piso de un aula vacía del primer piso

--Pero no entiendo porque estaba tan molesto, me gritó demasiado, jamás lo había visto así

--Ahora entiendo lo de mano dura a lo que se refería la pelota de McGregoryt… tenemos que ser estrictos porque si no ese chico

--No digas tonterías Sirius, Harry es un buen chico, quizá averiguó lo que le ocultamos y esté molesto por eso… ya lo conoces, cuando se le oculta algo y después se entera se pone furioso… --razonó Remus recargado en el escritorio, en eso, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, el licántropo se encaminó y la abrió

--Hola profesor Lupin, tengo algo que preguntarle --Y sin esperar invitación, Ron entró al aula… cuando Lupin hubo cerrado la puerta y acercado al muchacho, éste sacó la pulsera de su bolsillo y se la enseñó… Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y Remus la agarró inconcientemente y la acercó a su cara, después Sirius se la quitó y la giró lentamente

--Pero… ¿de dónde la agarraste? --murmuró sorprendido Sirius

--Estaba tirada por un pasillo --explicó tranquilo el pelirrojo

--Pero… tú no pudiste haberla encontrado --razonó fríamente Remus

--Harry me la prestó, él no sabe que estoy aquí y por las iniciales pensé que sería de usted profesor --explicó Ron mirando fijamente a Remus

--Pues no es mía, pero…

-- ¿Sí?

--Ron¿podrías dejármela un momento?

--No puedo profesor, Harry me mataría --Explicó Ron

--Por favor Ron, te la regresaré antes de que termine el día, debo revisar algo

--Bien profesor Lupin, pero se la encargo --dijo Ron antes de salir del aula, cerró la puerta tras de sí y pegó la oreja a la madera, adentro Sirius y Remus hablaban en voz alta

--No puede ser posible Sirius… --explotó Remus tan solo salió Ron

--Lo sé Moony, esa pulsera la tenía Lyly --comentó Sirius extrañado, afuera, Ron casi resbala al escuchar eso --pero… ¿y si es a lo que el juguete de Barrabás se refería esta mañana?

--Pero… decía algo sobre una amistad sin diferencias, una amistad sincera por la que estaría anclada y el amor por el que sacrificaría todo… la llave… --parafraseó pensativo Remus

--Moony, Moony, Moony, pero querido Remus ¿no lo comprendes aún?, nuestra querida pelirroja nos ayuda… debemos ir por la señorita Alatriste --sonrió Sirius

Remus rodó los ojos y miró a Sirius --pero que tiene que ver en todo esto --preguntó incrédulo --si no mal recuerdo, cuando se fue, dijo que mientras algún merodeador estuviera en Inglaterra, ella no ponía un pie en Europa --comentó sonriendo Remus

--Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero solo ella nos puede ayudar --farfulló Sirius aparentando indiferencia --además, no se fue molesta conmigo --sonrió divertido Sirius, dedicándole una mirada de burla a Remus

--Pues no fue mi culpa --Zanjó Lupin encaminándose a la puerta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Pero cómo se te ocurrió dejarle la pulsera --reclamaba Harry a Ron, mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor para la cena…

--Uno nuevo --comentó Ron mientras se sentaba a la mesa, en cambio Harry, miró al chico con el sombrero seleccionador y una nueva persona en la mesa de profesores… ¿Dónde estaba la profesora Umbridge¿Acaso habría tenido miedo de su madre?, Harry sonrió y miró de nuevo al muchacho y aplaudió cuando escuchó al sombrero gritar Griffindor… el chico caminó tranquilo hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Harry

--Hola, soy Hermione Granger --Saludó la castaña en cuanto el chico se hubo sentado

--Mucho gusto, soy Iusris Rot… me dicen Ris --Agregó el chico al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron

Cuando Ron se iba a presentar, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, y dio la bienvenida al nuevo alumno y presentó a la profesora que sustituiría por algunas semanas a Dolores Umbridge, quien inexplicablemente había tenido que internarse en San Mungo y Albus Dumbledore había tenido un sustituto al instante, le había costado un poco traerla pero tenía semanas intentándolo, un brillo extraño bañaba los ojos del anciano profesor al presentar a la nueva profesora, sin embargo, lo único que Harry había escuchado era que venía del ministerio de América, después se quedó viendo al chico junto a él¿acaso tenía los ojos naranja?... después del discurso de Dumbledore, para gusto de Ron, la comida apareció frente a ellos… el chico nuevo se giró hacia Hermione y con una sonrisa que la chica aseguró haber visto antes le habló:

-- ¿Hermione, cierto?

--Sí

--Eh… ¿ustedes a que curso van?

--A quinto

--Que bien… yo también iré ahí

--Me alegra mucho, por cierto Ronald --reprendió Hermione --no te has presentado --pero al verlo concentrado sirviéndose de todo lo que encontraba, rodó los ojos y optó por presentarlo ella misma --es glotón de enfrente es Ron Weasley

Ron lo saludó blandiendo una pierna de pollo para después devorarla

--He escuchado mucho de ti --sonrió Ris

-- ¿En serio? --Preguntó Ron poniéndole más atención al chico junto a Harry que a su plato con comida, Harry lo miró interesado…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores, la nueva profesora ignoraba olímpicamente su plato, miraba absorta hacia la mesa de Grifindor, unos jalones de su túnica la hizo volver en sí, miró hacia abajo y vio un enorme perro negro que movía eufóricamente la cola y jalaba de su túnica blanca… hizo un esfuerzo enorme por ahogar el grito que le provocó ver al animal, sacó molesta su varita de entre su túnica y amenazó al can, que inmediatamente soltó la túnica y se sentó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, parecía un lindo cachorrito abandonado… la mujer miró a Dumbledore preguntando con la mirada algo que ya conocía, el anciano solo le dedicó una sonrisa de asentimiento, después miró al perro y éste dio un gran ladrido que retumbó por todo el comedor, desconcertando por algunos segundos a la mujer, distracción que el animal aprovechó para agarrar con el hocico la varita y salir corriendo por un pasadizo, al verlo, la profesora dio un bufido y salió del comedor con paso marcial, ignoró por completo las miradas inquisitivas que la seguían. Fuera del comedor estaba el perro tendido en el piso, parecía muy cómodo…

--Señorita Rot, que gusto que esté entre nosotros de nuevo --Un voz ronca se escuchó tras ella

--Remus Jhon Lupin, debí adivinar que eras tú el causante de todo esto… --siseó la profesora sin despegar esos fulminantes ojos verdes del perro que aún tirado en el piso movía la cola

-- ¿Por qué yo he de ser el causante de todo? --preguntó Remus rodeando a la mujer

--Sirius Orión Black, mas te vale me devuelvas mi varita en este instante --ordenó amenazadoramente Jaia

El perro se puso en cuatro patas y aulló mirando a la mujer --Cómo me harías algo sin tu varita --sonrió Sirius Black adoptando su forma humana

La maestra se extrañó de sobremanera al ver a su antiguo compañero de colegio así, no parecía haber rastro del chico de antaño que junto a James traía loco a todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts, sin embargo, no lo demostró --Solo quería mi varita, te mirabas mejor como perro, así te deberías quedar… --siseó fríamente

--Brrrrr… Rot, me sorprende la calidez de tu regreso --comentó irónicamente Sirius mientras arrojaba la varita a su dueña

--No he venido por ti Black

--Pues faltaste a tu palabra --agregó serio Remus

--Sí… --Rot se giró hacia Lupin --queda la mitad --barbotó encaminándose hacia Lupin --Pettigrew salió de aquí hace unos meses, alguna misión ha de tener y Potter, pues él no está entre nosotros, dos menos, faltan dos… --agregó duramente al pasar junto a Remus. Sirius sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, al igual que Remus, pero a éste último además, lo invadió una furia increíble… Rot acomodó su cabello tras la oreja al entrar de nuevo al comedor…

Al día siguiente, en la clase de DCAO, los libros de teoría desaparecieron, la nueva profesora se presentó y comenzó con una clase dinámica, como tendrían dos horas, la primera media hora la pasó hablando sobre diversas criaturas, Hermione recordó a Luna Lovegood… la segunda media hora la dedicó a un examen de evaluación, mientras todos contestaban los pergaminos, ella miraba con atención a Harry…

--Eh Harry, la profesora te mira mucho --le murmuró Ron

--Sí, ha de tener ganas de conocer a Harry Potter --susurró Harry

--Señores Potter, Weasley… aunque el examen no tiene valor, no es en equipo… señor Potter por favor pase a mi escritorio

Harry se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al escritorio de la maestra, así podía verlo mejor… en la segunda hora, organizó duelos contra ella, el primero, como era de suponerse fue Harry… el chico saludó correctamente y se preparó…

_--Aguamenti _--un enorme chorro de agua salió de la varita de la profesora Rot, dándole de lleno a Harry en el pecho derribándolo

--_Confundus _--Gritó Harry extrañado

_--Protego… Densaugeo --_Contraatacó sonriente Jaia

Harry esquivó fácilmente el rayo, éste rebotó en la pared y le dio a un chico de Grifindor al que le crecieron extraordinariamente los dientes incisivos

--_Flipendo --_gritó Harry, estaba empezando a molestarse¿Qué era lo que esa profesora intentaba hacer¿era un duelo o un juego?

--_Depulso… ¿_Quieres jugar eh Potter?

--_Protego… _

Los ataques de Harry eran increíblemente poderosos y hábiles, no eran los de un chico normal de quince años, la última hora pasó rápidamente, a pesar de que la campana que anunciaba el termino de la clase había sonado hacía ya cinco minutos, ningún alumno se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera alguno de Slytherin. El espectáculo que maestra y alumno ofrecían, era increíble... después de cinco minutos más, la profesora dio por terminado el duelo, pidió a Harry que se quedara y prácticamente echó a los demás del aula

--Toma esto Harry, te ayudará… --la mujer ofreció una botella pequeña con un líquido amarillo y viscoso --Tómala muchacho, te revitalizará --Agregó al ver a Harry titubear con la botella en la mano, pero unos segundos después, el chico cayó al piso -- ¿Estás bien Harry?

--Sí, solo un poco cansado --dijo Harry sentado en el piso

--Toma la poción ¿no pensarás que te envenenaría o sí?

--No, claro que no --el chico se apresuró a beber, no sabía la razón, pero sentía una extraña empatía hacia la mujer --Gracias profesora, iré a ver si puedo entrar a mi próxima clase --se excusó Harry encaminándose a la puerta

--Harry…

-- ¿Sí?

--Toma, dáselo al profesor para que te deje entrar --Jaia le extendía un pedazo de pergamino

-- Gracias, me dejará entrar pero quitará puntos a mi casa por llegar tarde --comentó Harry al tomar el pergamino

-- ¿Qué clase tienes?

--Pociones, con Snape --dijo Harry haciendo una mueca en el marco de la puerta

--No entiendo cómo Snivellus llegó a profesor --comentó la maestra recargada en la puerta, Harry se quedó de pie frente a la puerta al escuchar el mote --Por cierto, felicidades Harry, fue un duelo increíble… digno del hijo de Prongs --agregó la profesora con una sonrisa al cerrar la puerta de la mazmorra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Y bien?? que les pareció... díganmeeeeeeee, es más largo que el anterior jajajaja, QUE PASEN FELICES TODOOOOOOOOOO Y REGALENME POR NAVIDAD Y TODO ESO MUXOS RR... BEXOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	11. ¿Mi qué?

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aquí el proximo capit CHRIS no te preocupes que no cortaré la madeja que éste estambre me ha costado muuuuucho jejejeje**

**Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas y un buen inicio de año...  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------

28 de octubre y la presión estaba tendida sobre todos los que conocían el pequeño incidente que el destino había tenido con los Potter… Harry había dejado de poner atención en clases y dormir hacía ya una semana, Dumbledore estaba visiblemente nervioso, Remus y Sirius estaban muy cansados, Harry había dormido más que ellos y el baile de Halloween casi listo…

Jaia Rot daba su clase a quinto de Grifindor y Slytherin, cuando la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió, al mirar casi rompe la tiza con la que escribía

--Sirius --murmuró la pelirroja

Un gran perro negro se acercaba a ella lentamente, parecía cansado, llegó hasta ella y le ofreció un sobre que llevaba en el hocico… Jaia tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio

-- ¿Hocicos eh? --preguntó mirando al perro, éste dio un leve ladrido de asentimiento, Jaia miró su reloj y girándose a la clase dio por terminada la sesión --Harry quédate --ordenó mientras volvía a su escritorio, el chico miró a sus amigos y después de pedirles investigaran, guardó lentamente sus cosas -- ¿Y PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERO YO A UN PERRO DE AYUDANTE EN MIS CLASES? --Gritó la mujer una vez que los alumnos hubieran salido, Harry terminó de guardar sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la profesora --Quédate ahí --Ordenó Jaia señalando a Harry, éste se paró un par de metros de ellos -- ¿Por qué sigues así, o también le mientes al chico? --preguntó Jaia mirando fijamente al can, en su voz se podía distinguir un claro tono de rencor

-- ¡Que carácter se carga señorita Alatriste! --Exclamó Sirius Black mientras volvía a su forma humana

-- ¡Deja de llamarme así Sirius!

--Harry será mejor que salgas de aquí

--AQUÍ… YO soy la profesora y YO digo si sale o no… te quedas Harry

--Bien, Harry… te quedas --Sirius miró al chico y después a la mujer frente a él --señorita Alatriste… --empezó Sirius su discurso, sin embargo Jaia lo interrumpió

--Primero Black… no soy señorita, porque si te diste cuenta, tengo un hijo… segundo, no-soy-Alatriste y tercero, si vuelves a llamarme así vas a perder toda posibilidad de tener hijos --amenazó Jaia dirigiendo su varita a la entrepierna de Sirius

--Perdone usted, señora… ¿señora? --preguntó molesto Black

--Rot… Jaia Rot --siseó la pelirroja --y no pienses que dejaré a un perro pulgoso vagar por mi aula

ºº Diles que dejen de pelear, ya no son niños ºº --Harry dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, su madre debía seguir molesta pues quien le hablaba era su padre y parecía divertido ºº anda, diles ºº

--eh… profesora… Sirius --llamó Harry, pero ambos estaban enfrascados en una entretenida discusión ºº insiste ºº --lo invitó de nuevo la voz --YA DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE NO SON NIÑOS --Gritó Harry, al instante los adultos dejaron de hablar y se giraron a Harry

-- ¿Perdón? --corearon ambos

--yo… ¿para qué quería que me quedara profesora?

-- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Harry? --La voz de Jaia se escuchaba molesta

ºº lástima que perdí la apuesta con moony ºº --comentó pensativa la voz

-- Eso no me ayuda en nada --pensó Harry ºº ja,ja,ja sí, perdona, el hijo de Jaia lleva el mismo nombre que su padre ºº -- ¿qué? --Harry hablaba solo ºº dile eso a Jaia y a Sirius dile que si no deja eso de Alatriste, voy a colgarlo de ahí, allá… debo irme hijo, habla con Dumbledore ºº --Harry extrañado se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, insistía en que hablara con Dumbledore, a 3 días de la fecha y no había hecho las pases con nadie y eso solo lo había llevado a nada…

-- Harry¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? --Prácticamente ordenó Sirius, el muchacho lo miró y sonrió ampliamente

--Profesora, su hijo… ¿lleva el nombre de su padre? --preguntó Harry mirando interesado la súbita pérdida de color de Jaia --Sirius… si no dejas eso de Alatriste, te van a colgar de ahí… allá --dijo Harry sonriendo

--Eso yo lo había escuchado --murmuró sorprendida Jaia, Sirius abrió la boca por la sorpresa, soltó una gran carcajada y abrazó al chico

--te amo, Harry, te amo… --balbuceaba Sirius dándole besos a Harry por toda la cara --nunca olvides eso mi muchacho --Black se separó de Harry y se giró a Jaia --Ahora, olvidemos el rencor por 24 horas ¿quieres Alat,,, Rot¿Sí?, bien… Harry has el favor de sentarte… Rot ¿te puedo decir Jaia¿Sí?, bueno… --Sirius hablaba a gran velocidad, esa amenaza de Harry lo había puesto de excelente humor --Jaia, eras la mejor amiga de Lyly… --Harry miró sorprendido a su profesora --lógicamente has escuchado hablar del orbe de las almas, pues siendo una excelente…

--Deja de balbucear Black --Resopló Jaia dejándose caer sobre su silla

--También sé que lo que dijiste de Prongs el otro día es mentira y que tienes mucho rencor, pero el rencor no es nada bueno… así que olvidémoslo por un rato

--Eso ya lo dijiste Black, yo quiero saber cómo fue que Harry supo lo que acaba de decir, solo James te amenazaba en esa forma --Zanjó la pelirroja

--Pues porque el chico habla con sus padres

--El convertirte en perro te ha afectado por fin

--No, y ya me cansé de las prohibiciones de Dumbledore…

--Tiene usted razón señor Black, esas prohibiciones mías son tontas, pero el olvidar que uno fue joven, es más tonto aún

Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz

--Yo no… --Balbuceó Sirius al ver a Dumbledore frente a él… Albus movió su varita y haciendo aparecer una silla se sentó en ella

--Descuida Sirius, no debí haber ocultado nada… Harry discúlpame, pensé que podría ser peligroso y en caso de que fuera solo una mala hipótesis, sería algo muy duro de aceptar, lo único que quería hacer era evitarte tragos amargos Harry, pero veo que todo ha ido muy lejos y a tres días de todo... no tenemos nada

--Descuide profesor --Le sonrió Harry

--Muy bien, ya aclarado el primer punto… intentaré explicar lo que Sirius quería decir… Jaia, en el orbe de las almas que llevas estudiando poco más de quince años, han aparecido varias leyendas… y según tu experiencia el orbe nunca miente, todas las leyendas tratan sobre la muerte de los Potter… --Jaia observaba en silencio --me han llamado la atención unas cuantas, entre ellas una te menciona: "La amistad sin diferencias, sincera, anclará con su fuerza invisible al amor por el que sacrificaría todo… esa, la llave es"… la amistad que tuviste con Lyly Evans y después Potter, fue sincera, fuiste una verdadera amiga para ella… Harry¿traes la pulsera contigo? --Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry, pero el chico miraba boquiabierto a Jaia --Harry --llamó el anciano poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico

-- ¿Eh? --preguntó Harry volviendo a la realidad

--Te he preguntado si traes contigo la pulsera --repitió con una sonrisa Dumbledore

--Sí, sí --murmuró el chico mientras metía la mano en su túnica, después le extendió la fina pulsera a Dumbledore

-- ¿La reconoces?

Jaia tomó la esclava que Dumbledore le daba, mirando al anciano asintió lentamente

--Se la di a Lyly el día en que… --Jaia miró a Harry, y después a Dumbledore

-- ¿quién miente ahora? --murmuró Sirius

--Cállate Black --susurró Jaia mirando embelesada la pulsera

-- ¿Puedes decir el día en que le diste a Lyly esa pulsera? --pidió Dumbledore

--Profesor, usted lo sabe

--Sí Jaia, pero es necesario

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, aspiró aire varios minutos y después miró la pulsera de nuevo --la compré cuando supimos que ambas estábamos embarazadas… --Jaia empezó a relatar, aún tenía los ojos cerrados

-- Pero la única que creció fue Lyly --dijo Sirius mirando inquisitivamente a Jaia

--ella era la única que sabía que yo estaba embarazada, incluso me ayudó a que nadie se enterara, me dijo el hechizo que debía usar… el 15 de agosto fue el bautizo de Harry, entonces le di la pulsera… ella me dio una igual cuando bautizó a mi hijo --explicó Jaia y levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica dejó ver una esclava igual a la que tenía en la mano derecha --Ris nació al día siguiente

--Tú desapareciste el 1 de septiembre --razonó Sirius

--En medio día Lyly y James bautizaron a Ris, después mi hijo y yo salimos de Europa --dijo Jaia mientras abría los ojos y los posaba en Harry

-- Pero por qué James no me dijo nada --exclamó molesto Sirius

Harry miró a Jaia

--entonces… el profesor Lupin¿Qué tiene que ver en esto¿él también estaba enterado de que usted tenía un hijo? --preguntó Harry

Sirius miró a Harry y después a Jaia

--mi padre dijo algo sobre una apuesta que perdió --murmuró Harry

--No sé a que se referiría con eso, pero solo ellos dos lo sabían ¿pero en verdad puedes hablar con tus padres?

--Pues, ellos son los que se comunican, en ocasiones… --farfullo el chico --pero aún no entiendo la importancia del día en que le dio esa pulsera a mi madre… un momento, si mi madre le dio cuando… y usted también… ¿eso que quiere decir? --preguntó el chico mirando a Dumbledore

--Que te has encontrado con tu madrina --explicó rápidamente Sirius

-- ¿Mi qué…?

--Soy tu madrina Harry

-- Pensé que solo tenía un padrino… --el chico miró a Dumbledore

--No se puede tener padrino sin madrina --le sonrió el anciano

--Harry, me habría gustado que hubieras vivido conmigo cuando tus padres murieron pero… --intentó explicar Jaia

--Mis padres no están muertos --interrumpió Harry

--Harry yo…

--Solo le habría estorbado, ya tenía a un bebé y supongo que una vida en la que yo habría llegado a entrometerme solamente --murmuró Harry

--No, no… solo que… no puedo decirlo…

--No tiene porque darme explicaciones, lo comprendo, mi padrino no pudo hacerse cargo de mí, porque lo metieron injustamente a Azkabán y mi madrina tenía su vida hecha --Harry intentó sonreír, pero un par de lágrimas frustraron su intento, Jaia intentó abrazar al chico pero él se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta

ºº El rencor no…ºº --DÉJAME EN PAZ --gritó el chico mientras abría la puerta, y cuando lo logró se dio cuenta que había vuelto a gritarle a su madre

--Harry, espera… es importante que escuches esto, quizá puedas aportar algo interesante --Sirius estaba junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro, Harry sollozó levemente, entonces el animago lo giró y lo abrazó --Vamos muchacho, tenemos que sacar a tus padres de donde quiera que estén --Sirius guió a Harry hasta su silla, desde la que escuchó en silencio el resto de la conversación, Jaia lo miraba, hacía un gran esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no salieran

--Harry¿tienes algo que decirnos? --preguntó Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico, Harry negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el piso -- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que hemos dicho? --volvió a preguntar el animago, el chico volvió a negar

--Creo que será mejor que continúe con sus clases, ya que digiera bien la información que acaba de recibir, quizá podamos lograr algo --comentó Dumbledore

--tiene razón, vamos muchacho --Sirius se levantó y puso de pie a Harry, después intentó sacarlo del aula

--No puedes ir así Sirius --lo detuvo Dumbledore

--Yo puedo llevarlo --se ofreció Jaia

--Puedo caminar solo --siseó Harry y salió del aula, Jaia se sentó pesadamente en su silla y escondió la cara entre sus manos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hola Ris --Saludó Harry esa misma noche en el comedor, era demasiado temprano para que sus amigos fueran a cenar, Hermione debía tener a Ron y a Darikson aún en la biblioteca

--Hola Harry --le sonrió el chico

--Oye¿que significa tu nombre?

--Pues solo sé que llevo el nombre de mi padre pero no sé que significa

--Vaya... oye ¿y tu padre?

Ris se giró para ver a Harry, tenía el cabello azul en punta y continuaba con los ojos naranja

--Pues no sé... mi madre dice que fue un gran mago

--Lo siento se excusó Harry bajando la mirada

--Descuida Harry...

--Oye y ¿tienes padrinos? --Esa mañana el encuentro con Jaia lo había dejado con una curiosidad que había ido creciendo abrumadoramente con el pasar de las horas, no le importaba si actuaba de forma poco discreta, pero debía averiguar todo lo que le fuera posible

--Pues la verdad no lo sé, mi madre no me ha dicho nada sobre su vida en Inglaterra

--Vaya... disculpame si te importuné pero el saber que tu madre era amiga de la mía pues... --Harry dejó ir la flecha con cuidado, debía saber que tanto conocía sobre el tema

--No sabía que eran amigas, solo había escuchado de mi madre que había estudiado aquí

Harry miró a Ris... no conocía a nadie con su nombre, Jaia había perdido el color completamente cuando él le había dicho lo del nombre del chico... algo la había empujado a huir de Inglaterra, algo que parecía muy importante como para ocultar su embarazo... en ese momento escuchó los reclamos de Ron, miró a sus amigos sentarse junto a ellos, puso sus elucubraciones sobre el secreto que su madrina guardaba celosamente en un rincón en su cabeza, muy cerca de lo que tenía que hacer en los proximos tres días, cuando pensara en la forma de rescatar a sus padres, recordaría a Jaia Rot y lo que la rodeaba, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes, la clase de DCAO parecía apagada, la luz que desprendía la profesora había desaparecido pues el desprecio que Harry manifestaba la hacía querer morir, desear jamás haber salido de Europa, Ris y Harry pudieron haber crecido juntos, a ella no le habría importado eso, pero el temor, y no al "qué dirían" pues tendría un hijo fuera del matrimonio y con un… pero eso no era lo importante, sino que el padre del niño la pudo haber rechazado, solo por eso tuvo que salir corriendo, que huir, eso fue lo que en realidad le impidió regresar cuando su mejor amiga había muerto, eso fue lo que no le permitió hacerse cargo de su ahijado cuando se enteró que Sirius había traicionado a su hermano, que había entregado en charola de plata la vida de James, de Lyly y del pequeño Harry… un pequeño que había quedado huérfano, con su padrino en prisión, la hermana de Lyly, la única familia que le había quedado al niño despreciaba la sola mención de la palabra magia, y su madrina… oculta en alguna parte de América, jamás le había temido al mago oscuro, al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, no le tenía miedo a Voldemort, pero sí a un mago… diferente a todos los demás, quizá despreciado por algunos, con algunos defectos como todos… él siempre fue un lindo chico cuando estudiaban y estaba segura que no tenía razón para temerle, pero al enterarse de su embarazo, ese miedo había aparecido.

Cada vez que miraba a Harry sentado en las últimas sillas del aula, sentía como si la azotaran con hierros candentes dejándole terribles marcas a fuego vivo que luego trataban de ser apagadas con esa mirada glacial que tanto se parecía a la de su mejor y quizá única amiga, a la de Lyly.

Era sábado, sábado 30 de Octubre, Harry caminaba ensimismado por los pasillos del colegio, no se había molestado en asistir a clases, ya no le interesaba, por lo menos ese día no, ya que ese día representaba un incierto ¿futuro?... ¿Decisión?... ¿destino?... ese día simplemente era el último que tenía para hacer algo… algo que no lo regresara a la absurda vida con sus tíos, a la vacía vida que llevaba en Privet Drive. Pero las horas pasaban con lamentable rapidez y ese algo que Harry necesitaba no llegaba y quizá no llegaría jamás…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Y bien?? que les pareció... díganmeeeeeeee, corto sí es cierto el capitulo ha sido corto, denle a GO y diganmelo jejeje, oigan se estan aguadeando con los REVIEWS ¿que les pasa?... apenas llegamos a los cinco... eso es alarmante!!!! si no mejora eso, los padres de Harry no van a volver... ¿¿van a permitir eso??... pobrecito!!!!! USTEDES SERÁN LOS CULPABLES DE QUE HARRY VUELVA CON LOS DURSLEY  
_**

**_  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	12. 31 de Octubre

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holaaaaaaaa... gracias por los REVIEWS... pero no se hubieran molestado, fueron muy amables... jejeje... no es cierto, que bueno que se molestaron muchas gracias jajajaja **

**Nallely M. Silva S... **pues gracias, espero que ese no sea el ultimo reviews que mandes, en verdad muxas gracias D

**_  
_**

**_No tengo nada de qué quejarme ahora no jejejjejejeje espero disfruten el capitulo... y me manden muxos reviews para saber que les pareció, también me gustaría leer sobre sus teorías...  
_**

**_bueno según yo, se empiezan a atar cabos xaossss... disfruten su lectura... _**

* * *

Harry miraba absorto la serena superficie del lago, parecía que el calamar gigante dormía… respiraba con lentitud, no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerlo, a su cabeza llegaban las imágenes de lo que había soñado el último mes… el reptil rostro de Voldemort, el baile de halloween, ahora comprendía quienes eran las personas que bailaban en medio de la pista, eran su madre y él… recordó las lejanas palabras de Darikson, "Te ha salido la carta del tigre blanco"… si recordaba bien en alguna de sus clases, en adivinación quizá, la habían mencionado… era algo sobre los sueños… sí, decía que los sueños serían la guía para resolver el problema… servía prestar atención de vez en cuando a lo que decía Hermione, su madre también le había dicho algo así, "tus sueños son la clave"… la cara del chico se iluminó, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó… había soñado con una superficie plana y fría, cerró los ojos, así podía verlo mejor… era grande, recordó el borde, el grabado llegó claramente a su mente, su sonrisa se amplió aún más, después apareció lo que dijo Darikson sobre las leyendas del orbe… "debe desearlo"… volvió a recordar a su madre, "mira en tu interior, lo debes desear hijo, refleja tu deseo"… 

--Refleja tu deseo --murmuró con lentitud mientras miraba el cielo poblarse de densas nube que amenazaban con tormenta --deseo… d-e-s-e-o --Deletreó fijando su mirada en el lago -- ¡La superficie plana y fría! --Exclamó Harry poniéndose repentinamente de pie --el borde con extraños grabados… --murmuró volviendo a sentarse sobre el césped, cerró los ojos y empezó a escribir en un pedazo de tierra a la orilla del lago, cuando terminó abrió los ojos y leyó lentamente -- "Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse" --miró detenidamente la frase girando la cabeza --esto-no-es-tu-cara-sino-de-tu-co-razón-el-de-seo… ¡esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo! --exclamó triunfante y se volvió a parar --debo desearlo, debo reflejar mi deseo… mirar en mi interior… el deseo de mi corazón… ¡mis padres!... era el espejo de Oesed… ¡Miré a mi padre en el espejo de oesed!... El espejo de Oesed está en la sala de los menesteres --murmuró el chico dejándose caer sobre el césped

--Hola Harry --El chico dio un brinco al escuchar la voz, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Jaia llegaba hasta él… Harry levantó la cabeza y volviendo a su cara de antipatía la miró -- ¿Puedo sentarme?

--Es un lugar libre, y siendo profesora puede hacer lo que desee --murmuró de mala gana Harry, Jaia miró al chico, sus ojos se humedecieron por la tristeza, las palabras de Harry eran lanzas envenenadas que daban directo a su corazón

--Muy bien… entonces señor Potter, quiero que vaya a mi despacho ahora mismo --Ordenó Jaia, Harry la miró incrédulo

-- ¿No tiene clase que dar?

-- ¿Y usted no tiene clases a que ir?... ahora señor Potter, vaya a mi despacho

--Lo siento profesora, además de ser sábado --Harry arrastró con desprecio la frase --no puedo ir, mi madre me prohibió regresar ahí --Sonrió el chico autosuficiente

--No me rete señor Potter

--No la reto profesora, por el momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer --Y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Jaia, Harry corrió hacia el castillo

Al correr por los viejos pasillo de Hogwarts, Harry no podía ocultar la enorme satisfacción que sentía, en pocas horas estaría con sus padres, haría caso a lo que su padre le había dicho, hablaría con Dumbledore y después con sus amigos. Al llegar frente a la gárgola una idea lo asaltó…

--Se miraba triste… --murmuró contemplando la gárgola --no le di oportunidad de explicarse, Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin fueron los que me ocultaron la existencia de mi madrina¿y si ellos la obligaron a ocultarse?... también me ocultaron lo de mis padres… --Harry dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo… --Iré con ella primero --y dando vuelta a la derecha se dirigió al despacho de Jaia Rot, cinco minutos después llegó y con la respiración entrecortada se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, pero una discusión adentro lo detuvo, con la mano en alto puso atención…

--Discute con el profesor Lupin --murmuró Harry reconociendo la voz gruesa que se escuchaba

--SABES QUE NO FUE MI CULPA JAIA --gritaba Lupin

--Estabas conciente de mis sentimientos Remus… no entiendo como me hiciste eso --Reprochó la morena llorando

--No fue mi culpa --murmuró el licántropo

--Fue un golpe muy duro Remus y lo sabes

--Sí Jaia te entiendo, pero si hubieras dicho algo antes de…

--NO REMUS… no es si hubiera… porque ya está hecho

--Pero Jaia

--pero nada Remus…

--Jaia, Ris…

-- ¿Ahora sí piensas en él?... --Recriminó duramente Jaia --Pues lo haces demasiado tarde… mi hijo tiene 15 años… y no tienes idea de cómo le hizo falta un padre… ¿qué crees que sentía YO cuando mi hijo me preguntaba por su padre¿Cuándo lloraba porque los niños se burlaban de él por no tener padre, por no conocerlo?... ME SENTÍ HORRIBLE REMUS

--Lo puedes remediar… puedes decirle que su padre está en Hogwarts, que lo ha visto muchas veces

-- ¿Tan fácil?... no señor Lupin, no voy a hacer eso… y tú nunca…

--Nunca digas nunca Jaia… --la interrumpió Lupin acercándose a ella

--No me volverías a traicionar Remus… no otra vez --suplicó la morena retrocediendo

--Comprendo que fue un grave error, pero por errores de juventud que todos tenemos… no es justo que Ris sufra, él no tiene la culpa de nada, él solo es victima de…

--De tu error Remus, del maldito error que marcó la vida de todos y que se llevó entre los pies al pobre de Harry que era el que menos debía en ese asunto… si no hubieras hecho eso, si no me hubieras traicionado, Harry habría llevado una vida justa y quizá James y Lyly habrían regresado más rápido… no que ahora es posible que no lo hagan --Reclamó Jaia, Remus bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar llorar

--Lo sé, ahora lo sé y no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento, solo quiero que tú…

-- ¿Qué yo qué Remus?... ¿Qué te perdone? --Jaia sonrió tristemente y miró al licántropo --Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo Remus, pero no puedo olvidar… deseé con toda mi alma olvidar lo que había vivido en Inglaterra, lo que viví hace quince años, pero no pude… conforme Ris crecía me la recordaba cada vez más, al igual que la vida que deseé tener al formar una familia, los dos éramos inexpertos Remus pero pudimos haber hecho algo…

--Entonces Ris sí se parece… --comentó pensativo Remus, una extraña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro

--Sí, como un espejo… afortunadamente, cuando tenía nueve años descubrí que era metamorfomago, desde entonces no ha vuelto a su verdadera apariencia, y en parte le di gracias a merlín porque me hubiera dado ese respiro

A Harry afuera se le resbaló el brazo con el que se sostenía del muro, tenía que preguntarle a Hermione que era eso de metamorfomago, o quizá sería bueno charlar con Ris… le habría gustado ver lo que pasaba, o irse de ahí, sabía que espiar no era bueno, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, de buenas a primeras se enteraba que tenía una madrina y para colmo de males, ésta aparecía con un mundo de secretos, llegó a una conclusión, si escuchaba pasos se ocultaba… así que siguió escuchando

--Entiendo, pero Jaia, solo Lyly sabía de tu embarazo, jamás nos dijiste, James se enteró cuando tú ya te ibas y tampoco dijo nada, no debiste haber huido

--Pero cómo iba a hacer lo contrario, tenía miedo Remus… --Jaia volvió a llorar

-- ¿Al rechazo?...

--Claro que al rechazo, yo no quería eso…

--Pero jamás habría…

--Sí, pude haberlo intentado pero el miedo me ganó y con lo que habías hecho un mes antes…

--Habla con Ris, Jaia o lo haré yo --agregó el licántropo encaminándose a la puerta, Harry lo escuchó y miró a su alrededor… no había nada con lo que pudiera ocultarse y lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr, pero cuando se separó de la puerta, ésta se abrió… Harry sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarlo… --Piensa lo que te he dicho Jaia --Lupin se despedía con la puerta abierta, Harry intentó hacerse chiquito y se pegó a la pared tras la puerta, Remus cerró la puerta y se fue, el chico respiró aliviado, cuando el licántropo giró en una esquina, Harry corrió en la dirección contraria… tenía que encontrar a alguien a quien decirle lo que había descubierto y que lo pudiera sacar del embrollo en el que estaba… dobló a la derecha, minutos después a la izquierda, de nuevo a la izquierda, bajó y bajó escalones un par de minutos más tarde, tocó a la puerta…

-- Potter --siseó Snape asomando la ganchuda nariz

--Eemm… la… profesora… la profesora Rot me manda a pedirle que permita que McGregoryt vaya un momento a su despacho --Balbuceó Harry desviando la mirada hacia el interior del aula

--Está en un castigo en el que también deberías estar --masticó Snape

--Dijo que era asunto del director --musitó el chico, Snape cerró la puerta con violencia y segundos después Darikson salía extrañado --No me agradezcas --sonrió Harry --vamos antes de que se caiga

-- ¿Caiga¿Qué se va a caer? --murmuró Darikson mientras seguía a Harry que lo jalaba de un brazo -- ¿Le mentiste a Snape? --preguntó asombrado el castaño sentado a orillas del lago

--Sí bueno… un poquito --rió Harry --Darikson, necesito me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el orbe

--Harry, ya te he dicho todo lo que sé

--Entonces te diré lo que yo sé --murmuró Harry

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El frío que se podía sentir en esa mohosa habitación de piedra era simplemente insoportable, dos siluetas miraban atentos por una ventana que parecía no dar a ninguna parte, una de ellas temblaba en los brazos de la otra mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de impotencia y desesperanza, el humo plateado que había al otro lado de la ventana empezó a bailar, poco a poco desapareció y una impecable casa pudo verse, en la estéril cocina estaba un pequeño de algunos ocho años, tenía el cabello negro y muy revuelto, usaba gafas redondas, lloraba lastimeramente contemplando el piso donde estaba volcada una cartera con huevos destrozados, la silueta que lloraba se separó de los brazos que la protegían y miró al niño, sintió la sangre hervir a punto de salir en una gran explosión cuando el niño cayó de rodillas al piso y una enorme, regordeta y rosada mano se elevaba y después bajaba a gran velocidad estrellando una especie de correa en el cuerpo del niño que se estremecía terriblemente… golpeó el falso cristal de la ventana, continuaba llorando, pero ahora de coraje, de una ira enorme, la silueta más grande la abrazó por la espalda mientras clavaba con furia la mirada en la ventana que se volvía a cubrir de humo y segundos después daba paso a otra imagen, de nuevo la misma casa y el mismo niño, solo que ahora tenía cerca de 15 años, era la misma enorme mano que sacudía a Harry como a un trapo viejo, el sujeto gritaba…

-- ¡MALDITO! --Gritó Lyly Potter golpeando con furia la ventana justo cuando Vernon Dursley volvía a golpear a Harry

--Tranquila Lyly… aunque agote la ultima reserva de energía que tenga, ese desquiciado no volverá a tocar a nuestro hijo --la tranquilizó James atrayéndola hacia él

--Pero James…

--Si es necesario lo haré Lyly, con tal de que Harry no vuelva a sufrir no me importaría no volver --comentó James mirando decidido hacia la ventana donde Harry comía lo que ni un esclavo de siglos atrás merecía, después, el chico lloraba tendido en la cama --daría la vida por mi hijo --agregó sonriendo irónicamente, la ventana se volvió a cubrir de humo y desapareció… atrás de ellos una ventana aparecía, se giraron y pudieron mirar a Jaia y a Remus discutir…

--No entiendo por qué no le dice todo de una vez… --murmuró pensativo James

--Tiene miedo James, tiene miedo por Ris

--Pero si Ris sería el beneficiado al enterarse de quien es su padre… vamos, no es que sea el mejor, pues entonces sería yo --comentó James --ayy --se quejó el moreno al sentir el codo de su esposa encontrar su estomago --que agresividad, si sabes que solo me gustan las pelirrojas ojos verdes --agregó volviendo a la discusión tras su ventana

--Jaia es pelirroja y tiene los ojos verdes --dijo Lyly cruzándose de brazos

--mmm cierto… ¿Ris no será hijo mío?, digo, el chico no está tan mal y pude haberme confundido de pelirroja --rió James

-- ¿A sí¿entonces de quien es hijo Harry? --preguntó molesta Lyly

--pues no sé, quizá de ese desabrido con el que andabas en sexto --murmuró James

--Sabes perfectamente que jamás anduve con Patrick Dellar… además era rubio, y ¿de dónde heredó Harry el cabello indomable? --James se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera, se alzó de hombros y continuó con la discusión -- ¿y el amor por los problemas?

--Creo que no me equivoqué nada de pelirroja --James se giró hacia Lyly sonriendo, le pasó las manos por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él la besó apasionadamente…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró a la sala común de grifindor y pudo ver a Ris, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sentados a una mesa en la esquina, parecían hacer los deberes, se quedó en el agujero mirándola, estaba radiante, muy linda en verdad… se reprendió mentalmente mientras se acercaba a ellos, no debía estar pensando en esas cosas, no aún por lo menos, lo que debía ocupar sus pensamientos era el asunto de sus padres y que tenía unas cuantas horas para hacerlo, ya eran las ocho de la noche y el secreto de Jaia Rot, esa tarde había escuchado más de lo que debía, pero el nombre del chico no le ayudaba en su hipótesis y en esos momentos él sabía más que Ris… cuando llegó a la mesa de los chicos, Hermione lo regañó cerca de veinte minutos, a las diez de la noche Ginny subió a su habitación y Hermione la imitó cinco minutos después, Ron fue retado por Sean a un juego de ajedrez, Harry miró como las chicas subían las escaleras mientras Ris seguía con sus deberes…

--Ris… --llamó Harry cuando las chicas se le perdieron de vista

--Dime --Ris levantó la vista del pergamino y miró a Harry

-- eh, quisiera preguntarte algo --murmuró el moreno

--Claro Harry --animó el chico de cabello verde y ojos rojos

-- ¿Podrías volver a la normalidad? --Soltó Harry

-- ¿Y puedo saber la razón? --La pregunta de Harry lo tomó de sorpresa

--Es que… ¿te parece si salimos de la sala común y platicamos?

--Es tarde y podríamos meternos en problemas --musitó Ris mirando incrédulo a Harry

--Vamos, que clase de hijo de merodeadores eres… --Harry se llevó ambas manos a la boca, acababa de meter la pata

-- ¿Conoces a mi padre? --preguntó interesado Ris

--No debí haberte dicho eso

--Pero si sabes algo, tienes que decir

--Por algo no te ha dicho nada tu madre¿no crees?

--Vamos Harry¿sabes lo que se siente que te oculten algo importante?

--Claro que lo sé Ris, deja subo por mi capa y el mapa y nos vamos

Harry subió corriendo a su habitación, sacó lo que necesitaba de su baúl y después, ambos salieron de la sala común… en un aula del tercer piso Harry y Ris decidieron platicar…

--Primero… vuelve a la normalidad, escuché a tu madre que decía que eras idéntico a tu padre --sugirió Harry una vez que Ris le hubiera explicado lo que era un metamorfomago, el chico asintió cerrando los ojos, Harry puso una mano en el escritorio y puso todo su peso en ella, un par de minutos después se golpeaba en la cabeza con el escritorio al resbalarse por la impresión, lo que Jaia había dicho era totalmente cierto, era idéntico, el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, además del mismo corte, no lo podía creer

-- ¿Y bien, me parezco a alguien que conozcas? --Ris miró a Harry mientras éste se levantaba

--Sí en verdad que sí, pero por ahora necesito que cambies de aspecto, ya entendí todo --sonrió Harry --bueno casi todo, solo falta averiguar porque tu madre mantenía todo en secreto y se fue en cuanto naciste

Harry contó a Ris lo que había escuchado de la discusión de Jaia con Remus, también todo al respecto del regreso de sus padres y que éstos eran sus padrinos, una hora después, ambos chicos caminaban bajo la capa invisible de Harry…

--Ris, tú ve por Ron y a ver como llaman a Hermione… los espero en el séptimo piso --susurró Harry frente el retrato de la señora gorda, al instante Ris tomó el mapa del merodeador, salió de debajo de la capa y entró a la sala común ante las protestas del retrato, Harry dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala de los menesteres, cuando llegó ahí se recostó contra la fría piedra y miró donde debía estar la puerta, tenía que pensar lo que necesitaba, no había tiempo, y el deseo debía ser el indicado… cerró los ojos y vació su mente o por lo menos lo intentó con muchas ganas, se concentró en lo que su corazón le pedía… su bien torneado cuerpo, esos hermosos ojos en los que lo único que tiene que hacer es mirar y encontrar… -- ¡Maldita sea!, debo pensar en otra cosa, eso ahora no --volvió a concentrarse, esta vez llegaron sus padres, los dos lo miraban sonrientes, con esa imagen en mente se paseó tres veces frente a la pared y cuando sus amigos llegaban una puerta apareció, Harry miró a los chicos y abriendo la puerta entró a una gran habitación blanca, miró desesperadamente alrededor

--Harry, allá --Hermione señalaba al fondo a la izquierda, Harry sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia el imponente espejo

--Papá… mamá… ¿están ahí? --Llamó esperanzado, pero el espejo no le regresaba ni su reflejo, se miraba una cortina de humo platinado… un ruido extraño hizo que los chicos se giraran, al llegar al origen los cuatro se asustaron… la puerta se había abierto

-- ¿Ris?, Hermione, Ron… Harry --Jaia parecía desconcertada al mirar a tal cuarteto, para variar, fuera de la cama a media noche --Comprendo la razón por la que Harry está aquí… pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes tres tenga un buen pretexto para estar fuera de la cama a estas horas --Dijo Jaia cerrando la puerta

--Somos amigos de Harry y lo acompañamos en lo que sea --se excusó Hermione enfrentando valientemente a la profesora

-- ¿Ris?

--Bueno, soy solidario y hago amigos rápido --Sonrió el chico cambiando su cabello a castaño, Jaia sintió un escalofrío enorme al ver a su hijo

--Creo que lo más correcto sería que usted nos dijera lo que la trajo aquí --inquirió Harry taladrando con la mirada a Jaia

--Sin importar lo que pienses, tus padres fueron mis amigos, y quería a tu madre como a una hermana

Harry miraba serio a Jaia, no sabía si creerle, lo que había escuchado unas horas atrás lo hacían pensar que debía darle una oportunidad, dio un brinco al escuchar tras él, un ruido extraño, parecía una mano golpeando un cristal, se giró rápidamente pero no pudo ver nada

--Era la mano de un hombre --Jaia se acercó apresurada al chico

--Harry, ya es 31 --apremió Hermione, Harry la miró y se volvió hacia el espejo, se empezaba a desesperar

--Todo debe ser en… en donde pasó todo… --murmuró Ron

--En el valle de Godric --barbotó Harry a gran velocidad -- ¿Trae la pulsera que le dio mi madre? --Harry miró a Jaia -- Debemos llevarnos el espejo a mi antigua casa --dijo el moreno girándose de nuevo al espejo

-- ¿Pero cómo? --preguntó Ris mirando a Harry quien a su vez miró a Jaia, se tragaría todo su orgullo y sus preguntas, por lo menos de momento, sabía que ella era su única esperanza

--Primero debemos sacarlo de aquí --comentó pensativa la pelirroja interpretando la mirada de Harry --No tengo ni la mas remota de idea de cómo lo movió Dumbledore

--Con un hechizo quizá --Se aventuró Hermione

--Quizá, pero el problema sería sacarlo del terreno del colegio para poder desaparecerme con él… pero creo que solo podré ir yo

--Eso jamás --gritó Harry

--Harry, esa casa está protegida por el encantamiento _fidelio,_ sin el escrito de Peter nadie puede verla --Explicó Jaia

--Pero… pero tenía un año cuando estuve en esa casa… podría verla, ese encantamiento me incluye

--Está bien Harry, pero si no puedes verla te traeré de vuelta… ¿De acuerdo?

--Sí

--Debemos avisarle a…

--No… a nadie --interrumpió Harry

--Bien, será como quieras… estuve investigando desde nuestra conversación y por lo que dijo Dumbledore, creo saber como hacerlo, si te quieres arriesgar Harry, lo haremos como quieres

--Eso solo nos incluye a nosotros dos --comentó Harry mirando a Jaia

--Sí… "La amistad sin diferencias, sincera, anclará con su fuerza invisible al amor por el que sacrificaría todo… esa, la llave es" --recitó Jaia --La amistad soy yo y el amor por el que sacrificaría todo eres tú, tu madre está en medio de eso --Sonrió la pelirroja --El que traiga el mapa del merodeador que lo revise mientras salimos del colegio

Ris miró el mapa y dio luz verde… con gran dificultad, los cuatro chicos caminaban bajo la capa invisible junto a Jaia, Ron guiaba a Ris quien por ver el mapa no se fijaba donde pisaba…

--Sss --intentó hablar Ris, pero se vio interrumpido por un desagradable percance

-- ¿Robando propiedad del colegio Rot? --la voz de Snape hizo que Jaia se detuviera al instante, Harry deseara con todas sus fuerzas estrangular al sujeto, Ron perdió el habla, Ris se petrificó y Hermione contó sus opciones

-- _Desmaius _--un rayo rojo salió de ninguna parte aparentemente, dándole de lleno en el pecho a Snape, al instante éste cayó totalmente petrificado

Jaia se giró hacia donde sabía estaban los chicos, dentro de la capa los chicos se giraron hacia la única persona que sabían se atrevería a hacer eso…

-- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? --preguntó Jaia sonriente mirando fijamente hacia los chicos

--Bueno, que Hermione está perdiendo el juicio… --Explicó sorprendido Ron

-- ¡Has atacado a un profesor, Hermione! --comentó Harry sonriendo a su amiga

--De nuevo --Agregó Ron riendo

--Era la única opción --dijo Hermione un tanto abochornada -- ¡Ahora me van a expulsar! --exclamó comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer

--Tranquila Hermione, que no los ha visto, después pensaremos en eso, ahora sigamos…

Después del pequeño incidente, en el que la vida académica de Hermione estaba pendiendo de un hilo… llegaron sin problema a las puertas del colegio

--No las podemos abrir, sonaría una alarma en el despacho del director --Jaia miró las imponentes puertas

--Quizá sirva esto --Ris salió de debajo de la capa y enseñó sonriente una mini escoba, que al ser tocada por la varita del chico se expandió adoptando el tamaño de una real

--Gracias hijo --Jaia besó a su hijo y montó la escoba en la parte trasera --Harry, si eres tan bueno volando como he escuchado será mejor que tú la dirijas hasta las afueras de Hogsmade, yo cuidaré el espejo --Harry obedeció al instante y dando una patada al piso se elevó con cuidado --Tan inteligente como su padre --murmuró Jaia mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Harry, el chico fingió no haber escuchado y se dirigió hacia la aldea… mientras Ron, Ris y Hermione regresaban a sus dormitorios bajo la capa de Harry…

--Muy bien Harry, sujétate de mi brazo --Jaia extendió su brazo izquierdo -- _Dissaparate _--murmuró la bruja cuando el chico estuvo prendido de su brazo y tocando el espejo… al instante ambos desaparecieron con una sensación nueva de Harry, parecía que lo jalaban justo del ombligo… y segundos después aparecían en una enorme mansión, Jaia se quedó sin habla al verla, se miraba majestuosa, estaba adornada con motivo al día de brujas... la pelirroja se giró hacia Harry que tampoco decía nada --Harry¿puedes verla? --preguntó en un susurro, el chico asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza…

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, los tres chicos se dejaban caer sobre los mullidos sillones de la sala común de grifindor, cuando el retrato se abrió los tres se giraron

-- ¿Divertida la excursión? --Preguntó una sonriente voz

--Sirius, no deberías estar aquí --dijo un tanto alarmada Hermione

--Bueno, perdieron cierto mapa, en cierto pasillo, junto a cierto profesor inconciente --sonrió el animago blandiendo frente a él un pergamino desgastado

--Con la impresión lo perdí --exclamó el metamorfomago

--Y sin querer miré a la profesora Alat… eh, Rot y a Harry cerca de las puertas… ¿alguno podría explicarme? --siguió Black mirando a los chicos --niños… saben quien soy… mmm quizá tú no --aclaró mirando a Ris, que se le hizo vagamente familiar, pudo asegurar haberlo visto antes --si no me quieren decir nada es porque algo malo hay, pero que implique a Harry con Jaia, se me hace poco gracioso --continuó Sirius con cara de asco --Además, lo averiguaré de cualquier forma, es mejor que me digan

--Tienes razón Sirius --Hermione se paró y se acercó a Black

--Hermione espera, no --intentó detenerla Ron

--Ron, si alguien puede ayudar a Harry si algo sale mal es Sirius, además, él puede, nosotros no fuimos porque no podemos

--ey, ey, ey castaña, habla claro que no te entiendo

--Tienes Razón Hermione --condescendió Ron

--Te diré Sirius, pero solo si prometes no decirle nada al profesor Dumbledore

--Me estás asustando --comentó Sirius

--Solo hazlo, Harry no quiere que nadie se entere

--Está bien Hermione, te lo prometo¿le puedo decir a moony? --imploró poniendo su mejor cara de niño pequeño

--Sí solo a él, Harry y la profesora fueron al valle de Godric a traer de vuelta a los padres de Harry

Al escuchar eso, Sirius perdió totalmente el color y empezó a balbucear, Ron hábilmente le arrebató el mapa y volvió a su lugar, segundos después el animago salió corriendo en busca de Remus…

-------------------------------

--Harry, según lo que sé, tu padre mur… desapareció aquí, pero tu madre en tu habitación, no podemos partir el espejo en dos --comentó Jaia contemplando la enorme estancia de la mansión Potter, Harry miraba absorto cada rincón --Harry

--Sí, lo siento, yo… pero la unión que dice la leyenda es sobre la amistad de mi madre con usted --murmuró Harry

Jaia dirigió el espejo hacia la segunda planta, a cada escalón que subían el espejo pesaba más y el humo aumentaba sus revoluciones logrando que el espejo vibrara y les confirmaba que iban por buen camino, al llegar a una habitación llena de juguetes Harry no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran, Jaia le dio un suave golpe en el hombro mientras ponía el espejo junto a la cuna, al instante, el espejo emanó una luz cegadora, como en un trance Jaia se acercó al frío cristal, repitió lentamente la leyenda del marco, cuando terminó aparecieron dos pequeños orificios en medio del espejo, tenían forma de león, la pelirroja volteó hacia Harry y sin necesidad de palabras, el chico se acercó con lentitud… al mismo tiempo ambos tomaron el dije de la pulsera que cada uno tenía y murmurando la leyenda del orbe de las almas hundieron el dije en forma de león en lo que parecía cristal líquido que al instante tragó ambas pulseras arrojando a sus portadores contra la pared, de la cabeza de Harry salió un grueso hilo de sangre pero se paró inmediatamente, Jaia no tenía herida alguna pero miró sentada en el piso… en el interior del espejo, el humo platinado pasó por todos los colores conocidos y por conocer volviendo en un segundo al platinado, en ese momento dos manos tocaron la superficie que parecía mercurio liquido, incluso pequeñas gotas caían hacia la alfombra… ahora una nueva luz, esta vez más cegadora, sin embargo, los dos habitantes del cuarto podían mirar perfectamente, las manos que tocaban la superficie del espejo parecieron paralizarse, después, explotaron… Harry intentó acercarse, gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, Jaia llorando también, se apresuró a detenerlo abrazándose a él… Afuera, Sirius y Remus llegaban corriendo, se detuvieron de golpe al ver en el segundo piso, lo que Sirius reconoció como la habitación del Harry bebé una luz que los cegó, pero con los ojos cerrados Sirius jaló a Remus al interior de la casa, al llegar a la estancia pudieron recobrar la vista, y sin esperar más corrieron a la segunda planta, llegaron a la habitación de la que emanaba tan deslumbrante luz y pudieron mirar a Jaia y a Harry llorando, cuando se acercaban a ellos, el espejo vibró haciendo que Jaia y Harry se separan y se llevaran las manos a la cabeza con intención de calmar el horroroso dolor al que sus oídos eran sometidos, los cuatro cayeron de rodillas al piso sujetando sus cabezas, Sirius gateó hasta llegar con Harry y sin importarle que sus tímpanos fueran destrozados abrazó a su ahijado en el momento en el que el espejo estallaba bañando las paredes de un frío líquido platinado, desapareciendo así el ruido, Harry miró hacia todas partes, no había rastro alguno del espejo, pero…

--Tampoco de mi madre --murmuró el chico dejando que sus lágrimas intentaran aliviar un poco de lo que sentía, pero repentinamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la primer planta… --mi padre debe estar aquí abajo --murmuraba mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero en la estancia no había nadie, corrió hacia la cocina, después al baño, al estudio, incluso miró al jardín y en la piscina… pero no encontró nada --se destruyeron… ¡LOS DESTRUÍ! --Gritó el chico cayendo de rodillas junto a aquella mesa de la que Sirius había caído burlándose de moony

--Harry, no destruiste a nadie --Sirius lo abrazó por la espalda y con cuidado lo giró hacia él, Harry se abrazó a su padrino y lloró, lloró como un pequeño en los cálidos y protectores brazos de su padre… a una distancia prudente Jaia miraba la escena, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no lo pudo evitar cuando Remus la abrazó… esa madrugada, los cuatro la pasaron en la casa, al despertar y ver el lugar en el que estaba, Harry recorrió de nuevo el lugar, pero lo único que encontró fue a tres adultos, tres adultos a los que él no deseaba ver en ese instante…

-- ¿Harry estás bien? --Preguntó con cautela Sirius

-- ¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?

Sirius asintió con lentitud

-- NO, NO ESTOY BIEN… MIS PADRES NO ESTAN CONMIGO, NO VOY A VOLVER A ESCUCHARLOS, NO LOS VOY A VOLVER A VER… DESAPARECIERON PARA SIEMPRE… ¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN?... ARRUINÉ TODO DE NUEVO… POR MI CULPA… --Gritó Harry llorando a caudales

--No Harry no es tu culpa --intervino Remus --Todo solo era una teoría, no te queríamos dar falsas esperanzas Harry, por eso te lo habíamos ocultado --explicó Remus

--SI ME LO HUBIERAN DICHO, HABRÍA DISFRUTADO MÁS TIEMPO A MIS PADRES, USTEDES ME QUITARON LO POCO QUE PUDE SABER… NO DEJARON QUE PARTICIPARA EN ALGO QUE ME INTERESABA

--Harry no grites --Pidió Jaia

--PENSÉ DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO NO… ME TRAICIONÓ LLAMANDOLOS A ELLOS… SE SUPONÍA QUE SOLO NOSOTROS DOS…

--Ella no tuvo nada que ver --Intervino rápidamente Sirius

--HERMIONE --siseó furioso

--Ella solo te quería ayudar Harry

-- ¿Todo está bien? --Harry escuchó esa serena y despreocupada voz y su coraje aumentó

--USTED ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO --Se giró Harry hecho una fiera --DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HIZO, LLEGA CON ESA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA

--Harry no le hables así a Dumbledore --lo reprendió tranquilamente Sirius

--NO OLVIDES QUE NO ERES NADIE PARA REPRENDERME, SOLO EL MALDITO QUE TRAICIONÓ A MIS PADRES AL DEJARLOS EN MANOS DE PETTIGREW --Escupió furioso el chico de ojos verdes, en ese mismo momento cayó sentado, la cara le ardía y no por vergüenza, se llevó una mano a la boca, y miró letalmente a Sirius que le devolvía una mirada asesina

--No vuelvas a hablarme así Harry --amenazó Sirius bajando la mano con la que había abofeteado al chico

Harry se puso de pie y se lanzó contra su padrino, pero Remus lo detuvo a tiempo

--SUELTEME, ME LAS VA A PAGAR… QUE ME SUELTE LE DIGO --gritaba Harry tratando de zafarse del licántropo --QUE me… --Harry se desplomó en los brazos de Lupin, quien miró asustado a Dumbledore, el anciano le regresó una intranquila sonrisa

--Está muy alterado, denle esta poción, dormirá todo el día, y espero despierte hasta mañana, ha sido un duro golpe --explicó el anciano en el momento que un par de lagrimas corrían y se perdían entre su barba --Ha sido muy duro saber que todo fue solo una hipótesis que fracasó

--Pero Albus, el orbe no se equivoca --murmuró Barrabás a espaldas de Dumbledore

--Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez querido amigo… esta vez a sido ese maravilloso orbe que posees…

Varios cracks, empezaron a sonar y la cocina de lo que algún día fue la mansión Potter se fue quedando vacía... Jaia miró con pesar a su alrededor antes de desaparecer… había hecho todo lo posible… pero lo posible había resultado imposible… un cruel juego del destino, el darnos esperanza y después arrebatárnosla de la peor forma que podamos imaginar…

------

* * *

Y BIEN??? ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS JEEJEJE... DEJEN REVIEWS 

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	13. Prácticamente 1 de noviembre

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hola?, puedo asomarme por aquí sin temor por una avada kedabra?, verdad que sí? jejejeje... aquí el otro capitulo espero disfruten la lectura... me voy antes de que me lancen algo..._**

* * *

En contra de las predicciones de Dumbledore, la poción que le habían hecho beber a Harry, no le ayudó a dormir hasta el día siguiente… unas horas después de que las cortinas de la cama de Harry fueran cerradas...un par de furiosas y a la vez tristes esmeraldas se abrieron, escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse con cuidado, se sentó en la cama y se quedó escuchando atento… no había nadie en la habitación, abrió las cortinas agresivamente, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cama vomitó la poción que debía haberlo hecho dormir, sin molestarse en limpiar salió de la habitación, llegó a la sala común y miró que estaba vacía, cuando se iba a sentar frente a la chimenea, un par de niñas de primero pasaron corriendo por un lado suyo, balbuceaban alegres algo sobre un baile… al tocar el sillón recordó a qué baile se referían las niñas, su furia se incrementó, no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran bailando cuando él... hecho un vendaval salió de la sala común, con destino al dichoso baile… 

En una esquina del gran comedor que había sido ambientado perfectamente para el baile de halloween, en una mesa, Ron, Hermione, Darikson y Ris hablaban sobre el fraude del orbe de las almas, no tenían ganas de disfrutar del baile, pero no habían podido quedarse en la sala común pues querían dejar a Harry descansar…

--No me siento bien aquí… deberíamos estar esperando que Harry despierte… --murmuró abatido Ron

-- ¿y si salimos? --sugirió Ris

Los cuatro chicos salieron del salón, sin rumbo fijo caminaron por quince minutos hasta llegar a los jardines… mientras Harry tambaleándose llegó al gran comedor, la vista no le ayudaba mucho, parecía no traer gafas, pero estaba furioso, tropezó al entrar al baile y cayó sobre un enorme perro negro que parecía mirarlo con preocupación…

--De… déjame, tú… no te quiero… ver --balbuceó Harry, intentando ponerse de pie, pero no pudo y cayó sentado frente al perro

--Harry déjame ayudarte --Remus le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo puso de pie, pero Harry lo rechazó al instante trastabillando hacia atrás, parecía estar ebrio --Por favor Harry, deja que te lleve a acostar, debes dormir un poco, mañana podemos hablar

--NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CON USTED --gritó Harry y le lanzó un rayo que Lupin hizo desaparecer fácilmente

--No debes hablar así Harry

--Usted menos que nadie puede decirme eso --murmuró Harry mirando furioso a Jaia --Quíteme el efecto de la maldita poción --siseó Harry mirando a Dumbledore que acababa de acercarse… el anciano le dio una botellita con un liquido azul --Si no me quita el efecto --amenazó Harry destapando el frasco --Era azul lo que vomité --miró al anciano con desconfianza

--puedes quedarte con esa desagradable sensación si así lo deseas --dijo con calma Dumbledore

Harry tomó toda la poción y al instante sintió revitalizarse, Dumbledore salió del salón, afuera Sirius recuperó su forma humana y miró con preocupación a su ahijado…

Harry estaba por reclamar a Dumbledore, exactamente no sabía que deseaba reclamar, solo que tenía que sacar la frustración que tenía… sintió un calambre en dirección del corazón y cayó de rodillas, al mismo tiempo Jaia se llevaba una mano al pecho e intentaba no derrumbarse, el dolor era increíble, al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron cuando en un lejano lugar se apagaba una luz verde.

Muy lejos del imponente castillo de Hogwarts, en un hermoso valle, casi al final… un rayo iluminó un campo baldío, dentro del haz de luz se formaron miles de figuras, miles de escenas pasaron a gran velocidad, risas fueron escuchadas por nadie, gritos de dolor y terror, una carcajada fría se apagó y nació el llanto de un bebé… después el atronador ronroneo de una motocicleta acercándose, la luz volvió a brillar segadoramente y a apagarse tan pronto como se había encendido… el valle volvió a sumirse en el silencio de la noche, después de que brillara una espectral luz verde…

-- ¿Dónde? --dentro de una gran mansión, en una habitación infantil, una silueta delgada intentaba ponerse de pie… miró a su alrededor, extrañada empezó a palpar todo, inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar -- ¿James? --llamó desesperada la silueta --James ¿dónde estás?

--Lyly... --se escuchó un susurró subiendo por las escaleras, la mujer corrió hacia el susurro

-- ¡James, amor!, pensé que habías sacrificado todo --Sollozó la mujer pelirroja aferrándose a su esposo

--Lo hice Lyly, pero no me aceptaron --sonrió el hombre de revuelto cabello negro

-- ¿Y Harry¿dónde está mi hijo?

--En Hogwarts supongo

--Vamos rápido

-- ¿Y cómo lo haremos querida? --El hombre se dejó caer en un sofá y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, al no escuchar nada levantó la cabeza sorprendido -- No me agrada esa sonrisa --Murmuró el moreno al ver como su esposa le sonreía maniáticamente

--Tranquilo, iremos por polvos flú al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, no creo que haya cerrado nuestra chimenea, y en cuanto encuentre a esa mujer con cara de sapo la voy a aplastar --Lyly Potter se acercó a su esposo y lo jaló de un brazo, le dio un beso para después arrojarlo dentro de la chimenea, con una gran sonrisa se metió con su esposo y arrojó un poco de polvos flú…

Harry se puso lentamente de pie, aún sentía un ligero picor en el pecho…

--NO, SIEMPRE FUE LO MISMO… SI NO ME HUBIERAN OCULTADO NADA --Gritaba furioso Harry, los cuatro adultos solo miraban al chico despotricar contra su integridad

--Harry, era por tu bien… --dijo Remus empezando a perder la paciencia

--NO… SI ME LO HUBIERAN DICHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO… HERMIONE ERES UNA TRAIDORA --Harry cambió de victima al ver acercarse a sus amigos y como fiera herida se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas

--Harry espera…

-- ¿POR QUÉ LES DIJISTE?, SOLO ELLA Y YO IRÍAMOS --gritó el chico de ojos verdes señalando despectivamente a Jaia --POR TU CULPA TODO SE ECHÓ A PERDER

--Harry lamento que tus padres…

--CÁLLATE HERMIONE, NO SABES LO QUE DICES

--No seas tan grosero Harry, ella solo te quería ayudar --intervino Sirius, algo que al ojiverde no le agradó nada

--TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME ALGO… --gritó furioso Harry, empezaba a respirar rápido, Sirius tuvo que contenerse enormemente, no era justo que le dijera eso y de esa forma, sabía que el chico se sentía herido y traicionado…

--Harry a todos nos duele --Murmuró cabizbajo Sirius

--NO… NO TIENEN IDEA DE ESO… JAMÁS HAN SENTIDO LO MISMO QUE YO, SOLO LO DICEN PARA HACERME SENTIR BIEN PERO LO EMPEORAN… ¿ENTIENDES SIRIUS?, LO EMPEORAN… OH PERO QUE VAS A ENTENDER, SI SOLO ERES UN PERFECTO IDI…

--No te permito le hables de esa forma a tu padrino --lo reprendió estrictamente una voz tras él

--NO ESTOY PARA SERMONES, DEJAME EN PAZ --gritó Harry girándose furioso

--Estas agarrando una muy mala costumbre --comentó pensativa la misma voz… los demás se giraron al reconocerla, Harry parecía un pez fuera del agua, abría y cerraba la boca a gran rapidez

--No puede ser --murmuró Hermione sorprendida al ver a una hermosa mujer pelirroja que vestía pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey café, en sus ojos verdes brillaba una chispa de alegría y molestia perfectamente fusionada… la mujer se acercó con lentitud, todos la miraban expectantes, se paró frente a Harry, él parecía petrificado, podía asegurar que estaba soñando, solo que no atinaba a saber si era una pesadilla o un hermoso sueño… Lyly sonrió y al momento que un par de lagrimas escapaban abrazó a su hijo, Harry sintió una calidez extraordinaria invadirlo, era increíble, era paz y alegría… tenía a todos los sentimientos haciendo una guerra dentro de él, hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que recordaba… abrazó a su madre y olvidando que estaba molesto lloró en el hombro de la mujer que había ansiado conocer o recordar, que en realidad significaba lo mismo…

-- ¿Por qué ella siempre llama la atención?, debe ser el color de cabello… debería teñir el mío --se escuchó una voz detrás de la pelirroja, Sirius buscó el origen de la voz con rapidez, Harry levantó la cabeza del hombro de su madre y se encontró con un sonriente hombre muy parecido a él, miró a Lyly y ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, al instante, Harry abrazó a su padre…

--Papá --susurró Harry al abrazar a su padre, James no pudo más y en contra de lo que había dicho… lloró como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a su hijo

--Perdiste James --anunció sonriente Lyly secando las lagrimas con el puño de su jersey

--Bien… pero no seré yo quien te compre el horno de microondas --James dio una gran carcajada pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo, que casi estaba de su altura

-- Pero… ¿cómo es posible?, yo miré como el espejo explotaba --murmuró sorprendida Jaia

--Pues si quieres me regresó Alatriste --sonrió James --Eh... yo… --tartamudeó al recordar lo que le molestaba a Jaia eso de Alatriste

--Por ahora puedes decirme como te plazca Prongs --dijo Jaia mientras se lanzaba hacia su amiga, Harry se separó un poco de su padre al ver a Sirius correr hacia él

--Eh, Sirius… que me aplastas, aayyyy, Sirius --balbuceaba James intentando respirar ante el abrazo de su amigo, que lloraba abrazado a él

Cuando Remus pudo lograr despegar a Sirius, abrazó a James, Sirius quitó a Jaia y se abrazó a Lyly

--Te amo pelirroja --sollozaba Sirius en brazos de Lyly

--Sí Sirius yo también, pero me vas a matar…

Diez minutos después, Remus logró despegar a Sirius de Lyly para poder abrazarla él… Dumbledore fue el último en saludar a sus antiguos pupilos y amigos… cuando Lyly se vio libre de abrazos miró hacia Harry, él imaginó lo que esa mirada significaba, dio un paso a la derecha y empujó a Ris al frente, la mirada de Lyly se desvió hacia el chico de cabello verde y ojos bicolor, uno negro y el otro morado… Ris se acercó algo titubeante y se paró frente a Lyly

--Has crecido mucho --murmuró Lyly con una sonrisa maternal

--He… Lyly, él no sabe… --susurró Jaia

--sí lo sé mamá --la interrumpió Ris --sé que los Potter son mis padrinos --continuó Ris mirando fijamente a Lyly, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó

-- ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé que sabes Iusris? --preguntó seria Jaia

--Eres muy clara Rot --comentó irónico Sirius ganandose un codazo en el estomago por parte de James

--Algunas cosas --sonrió el chico separándose de James --como que si dejo mi transformación en este momento, tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones --Jaia perdió el color al escuchar a su hijo --pero es el momento de Harry, ya encontraré el mío --Rió el chico haciendo su cabello crecer hasta sus orejas

--Harry James Potter --siseó seriamente Lyly… Sirius retrocedió un par de metros, Remus se pegó a la pared y James sonrió alejándose del campo de batalla

--Te presento a mis amigos --Harry empujó al frente a Ron y a Hermione, Darikson intentaba alejarse pero lo jaló de la túnica y lo arrojó junto a Ron

--Hola muchachos --Saludó Lyly

--Ho… hola señora Potter --balbuceó Ron

--Darikson McGregoryt --saludó el castaño y extendió la mano hacia Lyly, la pelirroja la estrechó sonriente

--Señora Potter, me alegra mucho conocerla, soy Hermione Granger

--Hola Hermione

--Él es Ron --Se apresuró a decir Harry, James sonreía y Sirius reía abiertamente

--Ron Weasley --comentó Remus recargado en la pared

-- ¿Hijo de Arthur? --preguntó interesada Lyly, Ron afirmó con la cabeza -- me alegra que seas amigo de mi hijo… ¿alguien más a quien me quieras presentar? --preguntó seria Lyly

--sí, como a tu novia --murmuró James

--Ah… bueno, yo…

--oh Prongs, no interrumpas esto que se va a poner bueno --dijo un sonriente Sirius

--Supongo que tiene mucho de que platicar, acompáñenme los llevaré a una habitación en la que puedan hacerlo y ya mañana platicaremos nosotros

Harry miró a Dumbledore y tragó saliva, recordó el carácter que todos decían tenía su madre… si tenía suerte le interesaba lo que había sido de su vida y dejaba de lado el posar sus manos en su cuello

--Yo también quiero ir profesor --Pidió Sirius como un niño pequeño, Dumbledore lo miró con su característica sonrisa

--Se lo agradecería mucho profesor… pero antes… creo que alguien tiene disculpas que ofrecer --insinuó Lyly mirando a Harry

--Bueno, yo… lamento haber cambiado los ingredientes de las pociones de Snivellus…

--Me refería a Harry, Sirius --dijo incrédula Lyly

--Osea que por su culpa me castigaron a mí --comentó Darikson, Sirius sonrió en señal de disculpa y miró a su ahijado

Harry miró a su madre, y se giró a sus amigos

--Hermione lamento haberte gritado así… Ron discúlpame por lo que sea que te hice, Darikson según yo no te he hecho nada y Ris nos acabamos de conocer

--claro amigo, a mí no me has hecho nada --contestó Ris

--Lo que hayas hecho está olvidado amigo --Ron golpeó amistosamente el hombre de Harry, Darikson sonrió apoyando lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, Harry se giró hacia Hermione que permanecía callada

-- ¿Hermione?

--No te preocupes Harry --le sonrió la castaña

Harry miró a su madre

--No has terminado

--No ofendí a Ginny --murmuró pensativo

Lyly miró a los que los rodeaban

--Yo… estaba muy molesto, me sentía herido, discúlpeme profesor Dumbledore

--No tienes que disculparte Harry, no debo olvidar que también fui joven --sonrió el anciano

--Profesor Lupin, yo…

-- ¿profesor? --preguntó sorprendido James

--En realidad ya no soy profesor, pero los muchachos no dejan de decirme así… Harry está bien, no debimos haberte ocultado nada, no te preocupes…

Harry le sonrió y miró a Sirius, se llevó una mano a la boca, aún la tenía un poco inflamada, Sirius dirigió una furtiva mirada a Lyly… si esa pelirroja se enteraba que había golpeado a su hijo, Harry no sería el único en problemas

-- ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? --volvió a interrumpir James mirando detenidamente a su hijo, Sirius miró a Harry, éste seguía con su mano en la boca

--Me castigaron --murmuró Harry desviando la mirada --por hocicón… me lo merecía

-- ¿Quién? --preguntó molesta Lyly, Sirius temió por su vida --Ese maldito sapo te hizo eso --aseguró la pelirroja

--No… Sirius discúlpame por… por todo

--De… descuida Harry

-- Ya ma… mamá --Lyly sonrió al volver escuchar esa palabra, pero ya no en medio de balbuceos

--Aún no terminas Harry --dijo Lyly señalando a Jaia

--Sí, ya he terminado --refutó el chico, no parecía tener intención de disculparse con su madrina, las miradas de los tres merodeadores gritaban que no siguiera

--Harry, sabes ya que es tu madrina

--Sí

--Jaia no te ha hecho nada, no es culpable de lo que le atribuyes

--Darikson tampoco lo era y aún así lo castigaron --murmuró terco Harry

--Lyly, está bien… es su primer noche juntos y no deberías arruinarla…

--No, no está bien, no quiero malentendidos --Refutó Lyly

--Pues es demasiado tarde para que no haya malentendidos

--No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito --le advirtió Lyly terriblemente seria

En ese momento se inició una guerra de miradas, Lyly estaba molesta y Harry no parecía tener intención alguna de dar su brazo a torcer…

-- ¿Quién será más terco? --susurró Sirius recargándose en la pared

--mmm. Lyly --dijo James

--No Harry --dijo esta vez Remus

--Yo digo que Harry --murmuró Dumbledore acercándose a ellos

--Sí Harry --dijo Ron

--Yo diría que Lyly --Jaia se había acercado a ellos

--No, Harry --dijo Hermione

--Bien, yo votó por Harry, así que cinco a dos… favor Harry… ¿cinco galeones? --anunció Sirius… todos sacaron el dinero de su túnica y se lo entregaron a Sirius

--Yo te los debo, no traigo ahora… acabo de revivir --rió James mirando a su esposa

--Harry será mejor que te disculpes --Ordenó Lyly

--No lo haré, no tengo porque disculparme --barbotó el moreno mirando fijamente a su madre… --con una farsante mentirosa que… --un plaf agudo se escuchó, Harry se interrumpió y tocó su mejilla… James abrazó por la espalda a su esposa evitando que volviera a abofetear a Harry

--Discúlpate --murmuró Lyly

--No --dijo Harry testarudo con una mano en la mejilla

--Lyly, mejor vayan a descansar… ha sido un día muy duro --intervino Dumbledore

--No me moveré de aquí hasta que Harry se disculpe con Jaia

Todos se recostaron en la pared ante el comentario de Lyly

-- ¿Les parece si aumento tres galeones más? --preguntó Sirius

--Ya no tengo --se lamentó Ron

--Yo te doy cinco --dijo sonriendo Remus… Sirius sonrió también y guardó en su túnica las cinco monedas que le había dado Remus, cuando sacaba la mano un rayo agujeró su túnica favorita haciendo que cerca de cuarenta monedas cayeran al piso, Sirius levantó temeroso la mirada y se encontró con la varita en ristre de una muy peligrosa y furiosa pelirroja

--Lyly yo… --tartamudeó Sirius tratando de ocultarse tras Remus

--Profesor¿podría indicarnos la habitación? --murmuró Lyly

--Claro síganme --sonrió el anciano

Lyly tomó del brazo a Harry indicándole que caminara, miró hacia los merodeadores ordenándoles lo mismo

--Pero si no he sido el único, to… --Sirius se vio interrumpido por las manos de Remus, James y Jaia que tapaban su boca

--Será mejor que caminen, si no, creo que nos quedaremos sin merodeadores --sonrió satisfecha Jaia --Yo, hablaré con Lyly mañana, muchachos… deberían volver al baile, comer y divertirse por su amigo --Jaia miró a los chicos junto a Ris -- yo haré lo mismo por mi amiga --la pelirroja sonrió y entró al gran comedor, los tres merodeadores se miraron, respiraron hondo y siguieron a Lyly…

--Como en los viejos tiempos --rió James

--Ni que lo digas amigo --dijo Sirius pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo

-- ¿No será luna llena verdad? --preguntó Remus

--Ni así te salvabas moony --Sirius soltó una carcajada

--Créelo amigo, escuché por mucho tiempo a Lyly decir lo del chocolate

Remus miró temeroso a James, el animago rió casi tan estruendosamente como Sirius… los tres amigos se abrazaron como antaño y se sentían igual, recordaron a la prefecta Lyly llevándolos a la oficina del director... rieron al mismo tiempo…

--Pobre Harry --comentó Sirius dejando de reír

--Esa bofetada debió doler --murmuró James frotándose la cara con ambas manos

-- ¿Entonces quien ganó?

Los otros dos miraron a Remus, después de mirarse un segundo los tres soltaron una carcajada, definitivamente se sentían como en su época de estudiantes, solo con una pequeña diferencia… Sirius había estado 12 años en Azkabán y había escapado, Remus había sido profesor de Hogwarts, y James acababa de volver de la no-muerte al igual que su esposa que iba a castigar severamente al hijo que practimente recién conocía… iban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Lyly los hizo volver a la realidad…

--Espere profesor Dumbledore

--dime Lyly --el anciano se giró hacia la pelirroja

-- ¿podría darle a Harry una semana de permiso? --preguntó como si nada Lyly, el chico miró sorprendido a su madre, pero no tan sorprendido como lo estaban los tres merodeadores… Dumbledore miró a Harry, la expresión del muchacho era indescifrable, parecía desear esa semana de vacaciones, pero al mismo tiempo no…

--Creo que se la merece --sonrió Albus --solo que no podrían volver a su casa en el valle de Godric, sería muy peligroso

--No se preocupe por ello… podríamos ir a Grimauld place --comentó Lyly

--Los gritos de mi querida madre no se escucharan en esa semana --sonrió Sirius

-- ¿Podría ser ahora profesor?

--Claro Lyly… el equipaje de Harry será enviado para allá --Dumbledore sacó un pergamino de su túnica y con su varita garabateó algo, después entregó el pergamino a Lyly --espero disfrutes las vacaciones Harry, tus amigos irán a visitarte el fin de semana y volverás el domingo

--Gracias profesor --murmuró Harry

--muy bien, entonces… ¿Cómo nos podemos ir? --se preguntó en voz alta la pelirroja

--En el autobús noctámbulo --propuso James, así tardaría más tiempo su hijo en morir y podrían platicar algo… Lyly lo miró curiosamente --tengo ganas de viajar ahí, siempre me ha gustado… es divertido --dijo James sonriente

--bien, entonces será en el autobús noctámbulo… pero¿tendremos que ir hasta hogsmade?

--No, el autobús pasa frente al colegio --balbuceó Harry

--Tienes mucho que explicar Harry… por ahora vayamos a tomar el autobús

--Sí Lyly vamos… --James se acercó a su hijo y abrazándolo lo hizo caminar --Y no has visto lo que es capaz de hacer --le murmuró al oído, Harry lo miró asustado, James soltó una carcajada macabra y atrayendo a su hijo más hacia él siguió caminando…

------

* * *

Ya no hay maldiciones que me amenacen verdad? jajajajjaaa... ¿quieren saber lo que le pasará a Harry durante sus VACACIONES?... pues mandenme reviews... si recibo uno más que el capitulo anterior lo sabrán, **SI NO... ejem...  
jajajajajjajajajajaja, estaré esperando sus señales de vida... muxos besos y gracias por los reviews que me dejaron bye... XD**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	14. Camino a casa

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... para desgracia de algunos, no morí jjajajajajajjajajaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo, para el otro capitulo no tardaré tanto MMM cof,cof... eh bueno, pues... eh... jajajaj DIsfRuten el capitulo está muy corto para haberme tardado tanto es cierto, pero NO PODIA ESCRIBIR MÁS SIN QUE ME RESPONDIERAN LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA...CON QUIEN TE GUSTARÍA QUE HARRY SE QUEDARA?... HERMIONE?... GINNY?... yo soy partidaria de la pareja HArry - Ginny, pero la que obtenga más votos será la pareja de Harry en el proximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_la verdad JAZ LUPIN si fue algo excesiva la bofetada de Lyly, pero recuerda lo del orbe MANO DURA... pronto explicaré esa leyenda, lo prometo..._**

_**SABEN UNA COSA??? NO ME GUSTAN LOS KADABRAS MMMM... ASÍ QUE MEJOR ME AGACHO JEJEJEJE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...**_

**_  
_**

* * *

Tal como Harry había dicho, un par de segundos después de que levantara su varita, el autobús noctámbulo había aparecido, el chico pagó todo y fueron hasta los asientos más alejados, Harry podía asegurar que el tema de conversación del conductor y su compañero eran los extraños que lo acompañaban… James y Lyly se sentaron en la penúltima cama, Sirius y Remus delante de ellos, Harry sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta la última cama, tras sus padres… las camas se mecieron cuando el autobús empezó su camino, James dio un gritito de jubilo, sus amigos rieron. 

Los merodeadores platicaban alegres, Sirius soltaba una sonora carcajada cada dos por tres, la más seria era Lyly que parecía pensar un buen castigo, según imaginó Harry, él miraba por la ventana que tenía enfrente, casi sin darse cuenta dejaba de ver los edificios que se apartaban y lentamente giraba la cabeza a su izquierda, miraba embelesado la belleza de su madre al mismo tiempo que comprobaba la presencia increíble que daba su padre, el chico sonrió inconcientemente al verlos, había deseado tanto que ocurriera eso: poder mirar a sus padres sonrientes, de pronto su sonrisa se esfumó y dio paso a miedo, por primera vez sentía un miedo impresionante por la prometida reprimenda, si bien era cierto que su tío Vernon lo había castigado un sin fin de veces, esta vez era diferente, podía apostar que su madre les sonreía por pura educación… le puso atención a la mirada de su madre, todos decían que sus sentimientos se reflejaban perfectamente en esos hermosos ojos verdes, sin aparente explicación sintió su trasero arder o eso pensaba hacer su madre o ya se estaba sugestionando, pues si a pocos minutos de conocerlo lo había abofeteado¿Qué haría si él se había negado a obedecerla?, y para colmo había insultado a la mejor amiga de su madre que resultaba ser su madrina… estaba con esas cavilaciones cuando el autobús se estremeció, Lyly lo volteó a ver, James ya estaba de pie en medio de las camas con una pose heroica, Sirius estaba sentado junto a Harry mientras Remus escudriñaba por las ventanas, el autobús se volvió a estremecer, Sirius había pasado de forma protectora un brazo por los hombros de Harry, segundos después el autobús voló violentamente, los edificios a la derecha se abrieron para que el autobús siguiera volando, diez metros después el autobús cayó a un costado y decenas de gritos se escucharon, unos de horror y otros de hechizos.

Las gafas de Harry salieron volando, intentó agarrar su varita pero algo muy pesado le aplastó el brazo, escuchó el grito desesperado de su madre llamándolo, iba a responderle cuando sintió que el aire se le escapaba, no podía ver, sentía algo tibio bajar de su cabeza, un ardor increíble le partió en dos la espalda, después sintió que su túnica se mojaba rápidamente, la desesperación lo invadió al recordar que solo Remus y Sirius tenían varita, sus padres podrían estar en peligro, pero él no podía moverse y sin gafas no podía hacer mucho, eso y que seguramente tendría todas las camas encima…

--Harry… --alguien a quien no reconoció lo llamaba mientras intentaba aligerar el peso sobre el chico, pero Harry no podía hacer mucho, a penas lograba respirar

El peso que Harry tenía encima se esfumó, solo miró una sombra rojiza, después se desmayó…

------------------------------------

El exagerado silencio terminó por despertarlo, abrió los ojos y no pudo ver mucho, extendió el brazo derecho y a tientas encontró sus gafas, se sentó completamente en la cama y miró el lugar, no era su dormitorio de Hogwarts, dio un respingo al intentar bajar de la cama, había sentido un piquetazo en la espalda, se llevó la mano rápidamente y tocó un bulto de lo que parecían gasas de una curación muggle, después se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza pues le dolía y se encontró con otras pocas de gasas, bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación, creía conocer el lugar… al llegar a las escaleras se sorprendió, por lo que bajó lentamente llegando a un lugar amplio y muy conocido por él, era la cocina de la madriguera, su padre, Sirius, Remus y el señor Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa, ninguno platicaba, solo miraban hacia cualquier parte…

--Bu… buenos días --saludó titubeante Harry, al instante a los cuatro hombres se les iluminó la cara… James se paró como impulsado por un resorte y corrió hacia su hijo que terminaba de bajar los escalones, intentó abrazarlo pero se detuvo a tiempo y solo le sonrió mirándolo evaluadoramente

-- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? --preguntó el señor Weasley desde su lugar

--Sí señor Weasley, gracias…

--Nos diste un buen susto Harry --dijo ésta vez Sirius

-- ¿a sí?, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó

--Pues, atacaron el autobús --dijo Remus

--Mortifagos --aseguró Harry, Remus asintió

James puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry llamando su atención, cuando el chico lo miró, señaló hacia el piso, pero cuando iba a decir algo, Lyly lo interrumpió

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --Vociferó Lyly, Harry dio un brinco y miró a su madre

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?... ¿Por qué estás descalzo?

Harry miró hacia sus pies, y después a su madre, intentó balbucear un buen argumento pero Lyly no le dio oportunidad ya que prácticamente lo subió de nuevo

-- ¿Te sientes mejor ya, cariño? --preguntó Lyly cariñosamente, cuando hubo acostado a Harry

--Sí --balbuceó Harry intentando asomar la cabeza del edredón con el que literalmente Lyly lo había cubierto

--Bien… me alegro mucho Harry, en un momento te subiré algo de comida

--Pero no tengo hambre…

--Tonterías, debes alimentarte para que puedas salir pronto de la cama, en un par de días tus amigos irán a casa… nosotros nos iremos hoy en la noche

-- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

--Tres días --dijo Lyly, después salió de la habitación

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho, había dormido tres días, el golpe debió ser fuerte… con algo de dificultad logró zafarse del atadero que su madre había hecho con sabanas y edredones, se estiró un poco y fue hacia la ventana… un par de minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente…

---------------------------------------------

Ris intentaba no quedarse dormido en clase de historia de la magia, Ron no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad y roncaba recargado en Ris que esta vez llevaba el cabello azul eléctrico… sonrió al recordar un juego que acostumbraba cuando se aburría, decidió recordar su infancia y empezó a hacer cambiar su nariz, primero la hizo crecer tanto que se pareció a Snape, después con el mismo largo la ensanchó e hizo que creciera un poco más, apareció algunas verrugas con pelos largos y retorcidos, apareció enormes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, engrosó el labio inferior y adelgazó el superior hasta que casi desapareció, sus dientes crecieron, se volvieron amarillo con verde y se torcieron fuera de su boca, engrosó cerca de cinco centímetros sus orejas y las hizo crecer unos diez, cambió el color de sus ojos a rojo y los hizo crecer casi tres veces más, se saltó un poco el globo ocular, su cabeza creció un poco más y la dejó medio calva con horribles protuberancias que parecían tener vida, el poco cabello que tenía lo engrosó un poco y se volvió pastoso, de color amarillento, tocó el hombro de Ron pero el pelirrojo gruñó y se acomodó más, Ris le dio un codazo a Ron pero nada…

--El desayuno se termina --semi gritó Ris al oído de Ron obteniendo una buena respuesta… el pelirrojo abrió rápidamente los ojos y dio tal grito que casi vuelve a matar al profesor Binns que también gritó, al igual que todos los alumnos… Ron seguía gritando sentado sobre el regazo de Hermione abrazándola totalmente aterrado… y no era para menos, pues al haber visto tal monstruo cara a cara después de dormir un buen rato, lo ameritaba… Ris cayó al piso riendo a carcajadas, el profesor Binns se acercó molesto a ellos, miró a Ron que seguía aterrado y después a Ris que se retorcía en el piso, al verlo, también gritó, incluso le ganó a Ron pues atravesó la pared gritando despavorido, Ris estalló en una nueva carcajada sin importarle que todos los alumnos gritaran… una estampida de alumnos se escuchó por los pasillos, Ron no podía tranquilizarse y Hermione miraba a Ris…

--No estuvo bien eso que hiciste Ris --le reprendió Hermione

--lo…lo… siento… esta… estaba… abu… abu… ahiiiiiiii, me duele el… --tartamudeó Ris entre risas

-- ¿Que pasa aquí?

A Ris se le fue la risa de golpe al escuchar la estricta voz de la profesora McGonagall

-- ¿Pero que…? --preguntó McGonagall reponiéndose del susto que Ris le había dado cuando ella había dado con él en el piso

--Señorita Granger… ¿puede explicarme lo que ocurre?

Hermione miró a la profesora, no podía decir nada…

--No tiene nada que ver profesora --Ris se puso de pie

--No entiendo lo que pasa

Ris miró a McGonagall e imaginándose el sermón que su madre le daría, volvió su cara a la normalidad, aunque dejó su cabello azul eléctrico y sus ojos verdes

-- ¿Señor Rot?... ¿usted fue el causante de la broma que ocasionó la renuncia del profesor Binns? --preguntó molesta McGonagall, sus labios casi desaparecieron

-- ¿Renunció? --preguntó alarmado Ris --bueno, su forma de dar clase dormía, pero… yo solo quería asustar a Ron --se sinceró Ris

--Señores… vayan a su próxima clase --ordenó McGonagall mirando a Ron y Hermione, quienes se apresuraron a salir del aula, la profesora miró a Ris... media hora después, Ris salió del aula, con dos meses de castigo después de la cena, iba diez minutos tarde a la clase de defensa…

--Buenas tardes… me alegra ver que dentro de sus expectativas de clase incluyó la mía --ironizó Jaia al abrir la puerta, Ris sonrió en señal de disculpa pero no se atrevió a pedir el pase --regresa quince minutos antes de que termine la clase --murmuró Jaia mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, Ris se maldijo mil veces mientras se dejaba caer en el piso

-- ¿Qué hace ahí señor?

El chico levantó lentamente la vista, había conocido esa apacible voz

--Profesor Dumbledore --sonrió nervioso Ris mientras se ponía de pie, el profesor inclinó la cabeza sonriente

-- ¿Sabe ya que no tenemos profesor para historia de la magia?

--Sï, lo siento profesor… no era mi intención

--Estoy seguro de ello señor Rot, por lo que estoy seguro que el profesor Binns regresará la próxima semana, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de pasar por alto esos dos días que quedan de clases… ¿no lo cree así señor Rot? --explicó sonriente Dumbledore, Ris lo miró extrañado y asintió --por eso he pensado que usted podría sustituir al profesor Binns mientras logro convencerlo de que regrese a clase

--No… profesor yo no puedo dar una clase¿Cómo piensa eso?

--Bien señor Rot, supongo que la profesora McGonagall ya le habrá dado un castigo

--Sí señor… dos meses después de la cena

--Bueno… también supongo que deseará ir a ver al señor Potter --dijo Dumbledore, Ris lo miró interesado --pues déjeme decirle que si no acepta dar las dos clases de historia de la magia, no podrá salir del colegio

A Ris casi le da el soponcio al escucharlo, sintió que se le doblaban las piernas y se recargó en la pared

-- ¿Entonces… señor Rot?

Ris miró a Dumbledore que sonreía, imaginó lo que le diría su madre… por fortuna su padre no estaba ahí… y mejor aún, no sabía que lo era… o eso pensaba él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín de la madriguera… Sirius y Remus tomaban cerveza de mantequilla, platicaban animados sobre el regreso de sus amigos…

--Oye moony… ¿sabes quien es el padre del hijo de Jaia? --preguntó Sirius dando un gran trago a su cerveza

Remus se ahogó con el líquido que intentaba tomar, tosiendo escandalosamente

--Eh bueno --tartamudeó el licántropo sonrojándose levemente

--Vamos, Moony, sí sabes…

--Yo… que te parece si vamos a ver cuando nos vamos a Grimauld place ¿sí? --Remus se paró de un brinco y casi corrió hacia la madriguera

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se terminó de abrir, alguien entró y con cuidado de no hacer ruido dejó una charola repleta de comida sobre la cama y se acercó al chico, inclinó la cabeza y acercó la boca a la oreja de Harry

-- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS FUERA DE LA CAMA?

Harry dio un brinco, casi se encaramó en el alfeizar de la ventana y con cierto recelo giró la cabeza encontrándose con la sonriente cara de su padre, al verlo, respiró aliviado, lo miró tratando de bajarse el corazón de la garganta, James le indicó con la cabeza que volviera a la cama, el chico siguió mirándolo

--tu madre está por subir --sonrió James, Harry no dudó más y corrió hacia la cama --pero espera que… --intentó advertir James, pero era demasiado tarde, Harry se acababa de acostar sobre el pastel de picadillo y la torta de melaza recién horneada, el interior de la comida que había cubierto ya casi toda la cama del chico le quemó, se iba a parar pero la puerta se abrió y solo atinó a arroparse completamente, James ahogó una carcajada y tratando de poner su mejor cara seria y preocupada miró hacia la puerta, al ver la cabeza de Remus asomarse, se sentó con delicadeza en el piso, después se recostó y empezó a retorcerse en una carcajada, Harry lo miró con cara de asesino y arrojó el edredón a un lado dispuesto a pararse, pero la pelirroja cabellera de su madre lo hizo volver a hundirse entre el picadillo y la melaza calientes que cubrían su cama

-- ¿Te sientes mejor Harry? --preguntó Lyly mirando a su hijo -- ¿Qué ocurre James¿le diste la comida a Harry?

James dejó de reír y se sentó mirando a su esposa, echó un vistazo a Harry a quien le parecían querer escapar los ojos…

--Es que moony me contó una anécdota sobre Sirius y me causó risa, sí no te preocupes ya le di la comida a Harry --James ahogó la risa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo mantuvo su cara firme mientras se ponía de pie --estaba delicioso… ¿verdad Harry?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza intentando no removerse pues se estaba quemando, Lyly le dio un beso en la frente a Harry y salió de la habitación, Remus se acercó a James que volvía a reír, el chico salió de un brinco de la cama…

Por la noche, decidieron aparecerse en Grimauld Place, pues Lyly se rehusaba a usar de nuevo el autobús noctámbulo… al llegar, Harry fue enviado a su habitación con la promesa de hablar muy seriamente por la mañana…

* * *

**GINNY O HERMIONE????????????? EL 22 SE CIERRAN VOTACIONES XD ... MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	15. Ris ¿, , , , ,? Rot

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

El miércoles por la noche o mejor dicho el jueves muy temprano, Harry se removía en la cama, emitía ligeros quejidos, el cabello algo largo se le pegaba en la cara, estaba sudando abundantemente y su respiración era entrecortada, los quejidos empezaron a subir de tono y salir de la habitación y llegar como leves murmullos a oídos de Lyly que dormía en la otra punta del pasillo, bastante lejos de la habitación de Harry, sin embargo, se sentó violentamente en la cama, sentía el corazón a punto de salir, miró a James a su lado, dormía como un niño pequeño, aguzó su oído intentando convencerse que había sido el viento el que la había despertado y no su hijo que sollozaba… respiró algo tranquila al no escuchar nada, intentó volver a dormir pero su instinto se lo impedía, así que se puso la bata sobre el pijama, buscó las pantuflas y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a James se dirigió fuera de la habitación, pero por no haber prendido la luz pateó la mesita de noche, ahogó un grito para no despertar a su esposo, siguió caminando y se dio con el baúl abierto de James, maldijo y siguió de largo tropezando ahora con su baúl cerrado, fue a dar con la cabeza contra la pared que vibró e hizo caer un gran cuadro no supo de que, pues rápido se giró evitando que le partiera la cabeza, a gatas llegó hasta lo que ella creía era la puerta, la abrió y sintió como una montaña de todo tipo de cosas con todo tipo de texturas le cayó encima, debía ser el armario de Sirius… ¿por qué habría accedido dormir en la habitación de Sirius Black¿conociéndolo perfectamente?, volvió a maldecir con todas las palabras que conocía, incluso inventó algunas…

-- ¿Lyly?... despierta, Harry está gritando --murmuró James y corriendo sobre ella salió de la habitación…

Lyly bufó y a como pudo se zafó de "eso", al salir de la habitación se encontró con Remus y Sirius que corrían… cuando alcanzaron a James, se extrañaron al verlo en el marco de la puerta, Lyly se acercó a él y después de que no la escuchara entró a la habitación… Harry gritaba como poseso en la cama, mientras salía espuma de su boca… después se irguió en el aire y lentamente posó la punta de los pies… abajo, el timbre sonaba insistentemente y la madre de Sirius gritaba fenomenalmente, el animago corrió a la planta baja, mientras Lyly seguía mirando como su hijo se acercaba lentamente a ella, sus hermosos ojos verdes habían dado paso a unos rojos sangre, sonrió sardónicamente… un rayo cortó la mejilla de Lyly y dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry, el chico vomitó espuma verde y cayó inconciente al piso, Lyly se giró horrorizada y se encontró con el rostro compungido de Barrabás, la pelirroja tenía un serio debate mental, revisar a su hijo o lanzarse y asesinar al hombre que acababa de atacar a su hijo, miró a James… él se encargaría del sujeto, por lo que ella se arrodilló junto a al cuerpo de Harry…

----------------------------------------

Eran las 5:30 a.m., Ris caminaba cabizbajo entre las mesas de la biblioteca, se había tenido que disfrazar de la bibliotecaria por varios minutos mientras pasaba Snape… miró el desorden de libros que tenía sobre cinco mesas… jamás había pensado que preparar una clase de historia de la magia fuera tan difícil… fue a la sexta mesa y con su varita copió a unos pergaminos lo que tenía mal escrito en un pergamino roto y sucio, enrolló los pergaminos limpios y sin molestarse en limpiar salió de la biblioteca… había dormido… no, no había dormido nada, pero ya tenía todo lo necesario para dar la clase… mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho, después de que llegara tarde a clase…

----------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Dumbledore acababa de irse, iba sonriendo ampliamente…

--Viejo decrépito --pensó de mala gana Ris mirando fijamente al director que caminaba como si estuviera bailando

-- ¿Disculpe señor Rot? --Dumbledore se giro interesado hacia Ris, el chico dio un brinco al escuchar al profesor y lo miró balbuceando --oh, pensé que me había hablado --Sonrió el anciano y siguió su camino

Ris suspiró aliviado y se sentó lentamente en el piso, recargó la cabeza en la pared y se dedicó a mirar el techo, no tenía más que hacer… ¿y si cambiaba de aspecto y se iba?, podría vivir de incógnito, su madre no podría buscarlo porque para eso necesitaría decirle a su padre… y… una mejor idea llegó a su cabeza, podía tomar su apariencia normal y valerse de la fama de su padre para vivir… aunque… por lo que le había dicho Harry no era tan buena como para vivir así… pero…

El chico estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando la puerta del aula de DCAO se abrió, una bandada de alumnos salieron del aula, Hermione se puso frente a él

--Dice la profesora que entres --sonrió la castaña, Ris la miró rendido y lentamente se puso de pie… Ron pasó junto a él y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro, indicándole su apoyo

-- ¿Me acompañas? --preguntó esperanzado Ris

-- ¿Bromeas?, jamás había visto tan furiosa a una mujer --exclamó Ron sin poder evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió

Ris sonrió resignado y entró al aula, cerró la puerta con cuidado tras él… Jaia escribía sobre su escritorio, no pareció notar al muchacho, sin embargo, él sabía que no había sido así… esperó junto a la puerta mirando a su madre, un par de minutos después Jaia le indicó con una mano que se acercara, el chico suspiró temeroso y se acercó…

--Siéntese señor Rot --Siseó Jaia

Ris la miró y titubeante se sentó frente a ella

--Ahora explíqueme la razón por la que llegó tarde --Ordenó la pelirroja levantando la cabeza del pergamino y posando esos taladrantes ojos verdes en los ahora negros ojos de su hijo, ocultó el escalofrío que le había provocado ver que el chico tenía los ojos negros, si bien era cierto, no eran del color de su padre… pero, tenerlo tanto tiempo cerca, aunque solo habían sido unos días, en realidad… había sido el volver a verlo lo que la había alterado tanto… cada vez que el chico cambiaba su aspecto extravagante a uno serio, le recordaba a él, no quería pero era imposible…

--mamá… --la voz de Ris la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

--Profesora Rot --corrigió Jaia molesta

--Sí, lo siento… profesora… --murmuró el chico cabizbajo

--Míreme cuando le hable señor Rot… ahora explíqueme la razón por la que llegó tarde a mi clase

--La profesora McGonagall me entretuvo…

--Sabe perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, señor Rot

Ris cerró los ojos al escucharla… él sabía que no se refería a eso, quería saber sobre la renuncia del profesor Binns, abrió un ojo y miró a su madre, estaba en un gran problema y ella bastante molesta... solo la había visto una vez así y… sonrió inconcientemente… había sido por algo similar… era su décimo cumpleaños, su madre lo había llevado a comprarle un juguete, un niño lo molestaba frente a los videojuegos y justo hizo lo que había hecho con Ron, aunque quizá el haber acabado de jugar un videojuego sobre monstruos le había ayudado más, ese día terminó sin regalo de cumpleaños y con un ardor en el trasero que todavía recordaba… miró a su madre deseando que no fuera a ocurrírsele ese castigo

--Estoy esperando su respuesta señor Rot

--Yo… lo siento

--No le estoy pidiendo se disculpe señor Rot, quiero saber la razón…

--Ya la conoce profesora, no entiendo para que me la pide

--No me hables en ese tono Iusris

--Por favor mamá… sé que estas molesta y lo lamento, pero no lo pude evitar, ya me castigó la profesora McGonagall por dos meses, también el profesor Dumbledore

--Y yo también lo haré… no saldrás del colegio el fin de semana

--Pero mamá… iríamos a ver a Harry y…

--No irás Iusris y es mi última palabra, ahora ve a tu próxima clase, vas con tiempo suficiente

-- ¡No es justo! --gritó Ris poniendo violentamente las manos sobre el escritorio…

Jaia perdió el color al verlo, el chico seguía hablando, pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo lo miraba boquiabierta, Ris guardó silencio al percatarse de la actitud de su madre, pero se extrañó aún más al ver la deformada imagen que el florero de cristal sobre el escritorio le regresaba, miró a su madre que seguía pasmada

--lo siento mamá… no me di cuenta --murmuró Ris, al instante cerró los ojos con intención de cambiar de aspecto

--Está bien Ris… es hora de que afrontemos esto… el viernes hablaremos sobre todo… ahora ve a tu próxima clase por favor… --murmuró Jaia, y poniendo sus brazos sobre el escritorio escondió el rostro… Ris se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió del aula…

---------------Fin flash back-----------------------------------------

Ris subió a su dormitorio, todos estaban dormidos, sonrió al verse en el espejo del baño, aún parecía la bibliotecaria, cerró por unos segundos los ojos cambiando de apariencia, cambiando a su verdadera apariencia, se quedó mirando el reflejo por varios minutos, hasta que el ruido en la puerta le indicaba que sus compañeros estaban despiertos… cambió de nuevo su aspecto, su cabello era largo y estaba peinado hacia atrás, de un amarillo canario (mmm esa palabra me trae recuerdos de algo, pero ¿de que? XD), sus ojos eran azul eléctrico y salió del baño…

---------------------------------

-- ¡Noooo! --Lyly se sentó agitada en la cama, la playera que usaba se le pegó al cuerpo, estaba bañada en sudor, miró a su alrededor, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las nueve, James no estaba a su lado y un delicioso olor llegaba hasta ella, sonrió imaginando que a su esposo le había dado la fiebre de cocinar, después bajó de un salto de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, Remus la saludó sonriente pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió de largo hasta la puerta que buscaba y la abrió de golpe… adentro, un bulto de cobijas y edredones se removió en la cama junto a la ventana, tragando saliva se acercó y a como pudo destapó la parte que estaba a la cabecera de la cama, hizo una graciosa mueca al encontrarse con los pies de alguien, miró unas gafas redondas junto a la mesita de noche izquierda, pero fue al otro lado de la cama, estaba todo bien amarrado, después de algunos minutos pudo quitar una parte, suspiró aliviada al encontrarse con un montón de pelo negro… estaba desordenado, pero aún quería ver el rostro así que lo giró… -- ¡JAMES! --gritó la pelirroja… James abrió los ojos con dolor

--Lyly… ¿Qué pasa? --Preguntó James somnoliento

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde está Harry? --Inquirió desesperada Lyly

--Me pateaste mucho y no podía dormir, Harry está en la habitación de a lado --murmuró James señalando a la derecha y se hizo bolita volviendo a arroparse

--DESPIERTA YA

--Lyly, por favor… tengo sueño --rogó James entre cobijas

--Cuando baje quiero que estés a la mesa, si no, pediré a Sirius que venga a despertarte --farfulló Lyly mientras salía de la habitación

--Mesa… despertar… abajo --balbuceó James volviendo a agarrar el confortante sueño del que su esposa lo había sacado tan cariñosamente -- ¡Sirius! --James se sentó como impulsado por un resorte, cayó al piso al salir de la cama, si se quedaba dormido la forma en la que Lyly lo había despertado sería un arrullo comparándolo con lo que haría Sirius

Lyly se apresuró a entrar en la habitación de a lado, solo tuvo que echar un vistazo dentro para ver que Harry casi tocaba el piso con la cabeza, con una pierna extrañamente tocaba la pared y tenía una mano sobre la mesita de noche… se recargó tranquila en el marco de la puerta… solo había sido un sueño, respiró hondo y con un ligero movimiento de su varita, Harry estaba acostado normalmente sobre la cama y arropado, sonriendo cerró la puerta… amplió su sonrisa al ver que su esposo no estaba acostado…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaia miraba absorta el plato frente a ella, tenía en la mente la imagen de su hijo, era la viva imagen de él… del único hombre al que había amado… el comedor se fue llenando poco a poco y Jaia seguía contemplando su plato, Ron y Hermione comentaban alegres lo que harían el fin de semana, estaban bastante felices de que por fin Harry tuviera lo que siempre había deseado…

--Hola chicos

Hermione, Ron y Ris levantaron la cabeza hacia quien les hablaba, Darikson los miraba entre alegre y triste, una extraña combinación…

-- ¿pasa algo Darikson? --preguntó con cautela Hermione

--Es que… mi abuelo quiere que me vaya con él… irá a… le ofrecieron un puesto en Salem… --murmuró el castaño mirando a los tres chicos

--Vaya --alcanzó a decir Ron

-- ¿y tú que quieres hacer?

--Pues verás Hermione, yo… quiero estar con mi abuelo ahora que cambió, pero…

--Pues si es lo que deseas Darikson, está bien… siempre tendrás amigos aquí… --Hermione se puso de pie y sonriente abrazó a Darikson, el chico agradeció el gesto

--Recuerda escribir Darikson y muchas gracias por habernos ayudado --Ron imitó a Hermione

--No te conocí por mucho tiempo pero… te aprecio como un amigo --le sonrió Ris imitando a los otros dos… --y ¿cuando? --inquirió Ris volviendo a su lugar

--Hoy… mi abuelo me espera afuera, pasaremos con Harry y después nos iremos a América

Después de algunos minutos, Darikson salió del comedor, pero Jaia seguía mirando su ahora atiborrado plato… Ris no pudo comer más de media tostada, cuando se dirigían a su primera clase, una duda asaltó al chico de cabello amarillo y lo hizo detenerse, Ron y Hermione se giraron al notar que Ris no los acompañaba

-- ¿Qué… que… que clase tenemos? --preguntó Ris mirando a la nada

--Historia de la magia… me pregunto si el profesor Binns habrá regresado --comentó pensativa Hermione

--No lo creo --murmuró Ris aún con la vista perdida

--Vamos Ris que llegaremos tarde --lo apremió Hermione tirándole del brazo, el chico se dejó guiar

Caminaron por un par de minutos, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a todos afuera, la puerta aún estaba cerrada, se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta, sin embargo, Ris siguió caminando, con su varita tocó la puerta y entró ensimismado, todos se miraron extrañados y no se movieron, el chico se recargó en el escritorio, al ver que nadie entraba fue hasta la puerta y los invitó a entrar, seguía un poco ausente… poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a entrar, cuando todos estuvieron sentados y Ris los miraba desde la puerta, Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición, los murmullos se apagaron al instante, el anciano caminó hasta quedar frente a toda la clase, con una señal de su mano indicó a Ris que se acercara a él…

--Jóvenes, supongo que sabrán que el profesor Binns ha tomado unos días de descanso… y el señor Rot ha accedido gustoso --Ris miró al director, con una mirada que claramente decía viejo mentiroso --a tomar su lugar mientras el profesor descansa, así que les pido lo traten como a su profesor --Dumbledore sonrió una vez más y salió del aula dejándola sumida en un tenso silencio, eso jamás había pasado, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy tenía un comentario irónico, la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande

--Bien, sé lo que están pensando y esto no es más grato para mi que para ustedes, así que no nos compliquemos mucho --Ris movió su varita haciendo aparecer frente a cada uno de los presentes un pergamino de treinta centímetros escrito a la mitad… --Esa es la clase, pueden leerlo si gustan, vendrá en el examen… Malfoy¿A dónde vas?

--Me voy de aquí, esto es estúpido --siseó el rubio saliendo de su lugar

--Si no vuelve a su lugar señor Malfoy --murmuró molesto Ris --le quitaré la mitad del puntaje a su casa --Sonrió el chico --se lo aseguro, puedo hacer eso --siguió sonriente Ris

Malfoy bufó, pero volvió a sentarse…

--Sí --dijo Ris señalando a Hermione que levantaba la mano

--Eh… mmm… ¿profesor? --murmuró confundida la castaña, Ris le sonrió indicándole que siguiera --podría hablar un momento con eh… pues…

--Sí, acérquese señorita Granger --sonrió Ris

Hermione fue hacia Ris, Ron no tardó mucho en seguirla

-- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? --preguntó Hermione

--Con respeto señorita que…

--Vamos por favor --lo interrumpió la castaña

--Porque no lo asimilaba --respondió Ris mirando hacia Malfoy que murmuraba

--O sea que no vas a tomar las demás clases --murmuró Ron, Hermione miró interesada a Ris y él solo se alzó de hombros

---------------------------------------------------------

--Vaya Sirius… te ha quedado delicioso, no pensé que cocinaras tan bien --Lyly sonreía

--No sabes muchas cosas de mí… hermosa pelirroja --Sirius le sonrió seductoramente

--Tengo… aaahhh… sueño --se quejó James entre un bostezo

--Ya es tarde James --le reprendió Lyly recogiendo los platos

--Pero entonces¿Por qué no despertaste también a Harry? --refutó como niño pequeño

--Porque él está enfermo

--No es cierto Lyly, no tiene nada --volvió a quejarse James

--Deja de quejarte, será mejor que vayan a limpiar que mañana por la tarde vendrán los chicos y Jaia

-- ¿Qué?... pero --Corearon Sirius y James, pero al ver la mirada de Lyly, decidieron guardar silencio

-- ¿Y moony? --preguntó Sirius mirando la cocina

--No me di cuenta cuando se desapareció --murmuró James mientras salía seguido de Sirius

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus tenía varias horas esperando a Jaia en su despacho, ya era hora de la comida, debía estar en camino… tenía que disculparse y arreglar todo… no podía dejar que todo siguiera así, Ris debía saber quien era su padre y por qué no había estado con él… cuando estaba por sentarse sobre el escritorio, Jaia entró…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No entiendo como estaban acomodadas las clases de historia de la magia con las mías --murmuraba sorprendido Ris durante la comida, Hermione sonreía al igual que Ron --oigan… podrían decirme algo sobre mi padre

--No entiendo --Hermione miró al chico

--Harry me dijo que lo habían conocido en su tercer año pero no me dijo más… ¿ustedes podrían? --Ris dejó el pollo que iba a comer y miró a Hermione

----------------------------------------------------

--Quiero hablar contigo Harry --Lyly lavaba aparentemente concentrada los trastes, Harry se ahogó con el jugo de naranja y miró con miedo a su madre --cuando termines de desayunar cariño… te esperaré en tu habitación --la pelirroja dejó lo que hacía con suma parsimonia y salió de la cocina, Harry la siguió con la mirada… después miró su plato… se le había ido el apetito, no sabía si seguir a su madre o retrasar lo inevitable por algunos minutos más… pero también era cierto que lo mejor era hacer caso de un dicho… al mal paso darle prisa, así que salió de la cocina y con paso lento fue a su habitación, miró la puerta por unos segundos…

-- ¿Quieres que toque por ti? --Harry volteó al escuchar una voz algo burlesca tras él, sonrió atemorizado al ver a su padre sonriente --Anda que no creo que te coma --volvió a sonreír James --solo di que sí a todo lo que te diga y no habrá problema alguno --aconsejó el animago mientras seguía su camino… Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y con lentitud giró la perilla de la puerta y la soltó, adentro, su madre miraba la habitación sentada en la cama…

---------------------------------------------------------

--Remus, en verdad… ya te he perdonado, te aseguro que mañana aclararé todo… Ris está grande y…

--Pero aún tienes miedo Jaia --murmuró Remus abrazando a la pelirroja

--Siempre te quise mucho Remus

--Yo también, y aún lo hago Jaia… y lamento mucho que por aquella tontería haya pasado todo esto, pero ahora que lo pienso bien ese error fue…

--Una tontería como ya lo dijiste... --lo interrumpió Jaia mirando fijamente a los ojos del licántropo -- una que no debía haber escuchado, no debí haberle hecho caso --sonrió triste Jaia --estaba demasiado sensible por el embarazo…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después, Lyly bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa de satisfacción, siguió de largo hasta la cocina, pero James y Sirius se miraron y cuando la pelirroja hubo entrado a la cocina, ambos corrieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido hacia la habitación de Harry, al entrar Sirius hizo amago de llamar a la puerta pero James lo detuvo, con delicadeza abrió la puerta y sorprendido al ver a su hijo acostado en la cama entró…

--Pero… pero… pero --balbuceaba James mientras se acercaba a Harry

--No te mató --sonrió Sirius

Harry sonrió al verlos…

--Pensé que te haría algo --comentó sorprendido James

-- ¿No te castigó? --siguió Sirius

--Me dio unos pergaminos que copiar y me ordenó que me disculpara con Jaia --explicó Harry

--Pues espero que la obedezcas, que no te la recomiendo enojada --advirtió James con un misterioso tono de voz

--Pensaré lo de la disculpa --sonrió el chico

--Te dije Prongs, es mas testarudo que Lyly --dijo Sirius mirando a James, él miró a su hijo evaluadoramente --y tú juntos --agregó Sirius con una sonrisa

--Ya cállate Padfoot y vamos a limpiar que si…

-- ¡JAMES…. SIRIUS! --El grito furioso de Lyly lo interrumpió y mientras un escalofrío los recorría corrieron hacia la puerta…

Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su padre y padrino temer… suspiró al tomar un pergamino y disponerse a escribir… no pudo mantenerse acostado más de quince minutos, así que decidió sentarse ante el escritorio y continuar con su castigo… por la tarde James se escabulló hasta su habitación…

--Harry --susurró el animago desde la puerta, el chico fue hacia su padre --iremos al campo a volar¿vienes?

--Pero mamá…

-- ¿Terminaste los pergaminos? --lo interrumpió apresurado James, el chico asintió --bien… ¿Vienes o no?, Moony y Padfoot nos esperan afuera, tu madre fue a surtir la despensa, tarda varias horas en eso, para cuando regrese ya tendremos un buen rato aquí --James le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa cargada de complicidad… Harry miró a su padre, su madre furiosa se le vino a la mente, pero la oportunidad de mostrarle a su padre lo bien que volaba le llamaba más la atención…

---------------------------------------------------------

James miraba maravillado la forma en la que Harry volaba, y más se maravilló cuando Sirius soltó una snitch y el chico la atrapó rápido…

-- ¿Qué les parece si vemos quien es mas rápido atrapándola? --Preguntó divertido Remus mostrando una pequeña pelota dorada

--Y el que pierda limpiara toda la estancia solo --agregó Sirius

Ambos Potter asintieron sonriendo, Remus soltó la snitch, James no tardó en elevarse, al darse cuenta de que su padre ya seguía la snitch Harry salió de su ensoñación y se elevó rápidamente, cuando llegó junto a James, ya la snitch ya se había vuelto a perder… Harry se elevó bastante para poder mirar todo el campo, se lanzó en picada vertiginosa al ver como su padre casi atrapaba de nuevo la snitch, James podía tocar la esfera con la punta de los dedos, ya podía verse limpiando todo lo que les tocaba a ellos, por más que intentaba meter velocidad a su escoba, su padre le llevaba ventaja…

-- ¡Aaaah! --Harry gritó mientras su escoba hacia varias piruetas amenazando con derribarlo, James lo miró de reojo y desvió su carrera al ver como Harry caía en picada aferrado a su escoba… cuando James llegaba hasta su hijo que casi tocaba la tierra, Harry salió como un bólido hacia arriba y después viró a la izquierda, por la sorpresa James se estrelló contra la tierra, un par de segundos después Harry aterrizaba junto a él mientras Sirius le ayudaba a levantarse -- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Harry con la snitch en la mano, James terminó de ponerse de pie y miró fijamente a su hijo

--Me has hecho trampa --afirmó James

Harry le regresó una sonrisa

--Creía que te ibas a estrellar… gritaste --siguió James maravillado

--Me emocioné --respondió Harry ampliando su sonrisa

--Eres magnifico --murmuró eufórico James mientras abrazaba a su hijo

--Lamento interrumpir pero ya ha anochecido --comentó temeroso Remus… James y Harry separaron el abrazo y se miraron asustados…

No tardaron más de un par de segundos en aparecer frente al 12 de Grimauld place, James tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta principal… intentó retroceder al encontrarse con una furiosa mirada esmeralda pero los demás le impedían la retirada, Lyly dio un paso a la izquierda para que entraran, James tragó saliva y entró, lo siguieron los demás que sonreían pues no habían sido descubiertos, Lyly cerró la puerta con lentitud tras ellos

--Creo que la pelirroja te va a dejar en la ruina prongs --comentó sonriente Sirius, James abrió los ojos indicándole que se callara, pero padfoot no entendía, Harry miraba interesado las muecas que hacía su padre, Remus miró tras Harry y perdió el color al ver la mirada de Lyly

--Creí haberte dicho que no salieras de la habitación --siseó Lyly, Harry abrió de sobremanera los ojos mirando a su padre

--Lyly yo… --intentó hablar James pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

--Sube a tu habitación --susurró Lyly, Harry no tardó mucho en subir corriendo, en cambio, los merodeadores se miraban con miedo… -- ¿A VOLAR? --los tres hombres dieron un brinco, Harry sonrió mientras se resguardaba tras su puerta --Harry está enfermo y tú lo llevaste a volar --Vociferó Lyly

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó James sin comprender

--Y ustedes… cómo se les ocurrió seguirle la idea¿y si algo le hubiera pasado a Harry?... No puedo creerlo, Remus pensé oh pero pensé mal… sigan limpiando mientras termino la cena --Lyly se dio por vencida y regresó a la cocina, los merodeadores se miraron sorprendidos

-- ¿Qué le pasa? --preguntó James mirando hacia la cocina

--Parecía preocupada --siguió Sirius

--Y con justa razón, debió pensar que algo le había pasado a su hijo --murmuró pensativo Remus

James miró a su amigo y pensando en que lo que el licántropo acababa de decir era verdad fue a la cocina, al entrar, miró como Lyly sollozaba sentada a la mesa, en silencio se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, ella se dejó abrazar y lloró refugiada en el pecho de su esposo…

--Pensé… pensé que algo les había pasado… me asusté mucho James --susurró la pelirroja entre sollozos

--Lo siento amor…

------------------------------------------------

El viernes por la tarde por traslador, Ron, Hermione, Ris y Jaia llegaron al 12 de Grimauld Place, Harry haciendo gala de la debilidad que su madre argumentaba tenía no salió de la habitación, aún no confiaba en Jaia y no quería disculparse, al instante los chicos subieron con él… Jaia necesitaba hablar con Lyly…

Harry cenó en su habitación acompañado por sus amigos, Remus se miraba algo agobiado por la próxima luna llena y por el secreto que debía revelarse esa misma noche… pero esa noche no pasó nada, ningún secreto se reveló, Jaia estaba demasiado nerviosa… en contra de lo que debía pasar, se fueron a acostar temprano… pero a las once de la noche, unas sombras bajaban las escaleras y con cuidado salían de la casa…

Las horas pasaron para algunas personas con relativa calma, para otros fue un tormento espantoso y para los mas afortunados con una rapidez increíble… la puerta de la ancestral casa de los Black se abrió justo cuando Remus y Sirius bajaban las escaleras… y cuatro adolescentes entraban tambaleándose, los adultos terminaron de bajar e interesados fueron frente a la puerta…

--Ssshoo… sho… me pareshcoou musho a tiiiyyyy --Parafraseó Ris señalando justo en medio de Sirius y Remus, éstos se miraron

--Yyy con uun fandango sango sango sabaréééééé --Hermione empujó a Ris y pasó entre Remus y Sirius, bailando la macarena y agitando alegremente los brazos en el aire, James bajaba las escaleras somnoliento, terminó de despertar al escuchar cantar a Harry

--Noos estorbóóóóó la ropa… dejamos que las prendas se cayeraaaaan --Harry se recargó a la pared, James terminó de bajar y se paró frente al chico que le sonreía bobamente, James se giró al escuchar el grito de Sirius, se acercó a su amigo que abría y cerraba la boca a gran velocidad con la vista fija en Ris, él le sonrió y lo abrazó, Jaia se congeló a mitad de las escaleras, Remus fue por ella y la acercó con lentitud, Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Jaia, ella no pudo evitar llorar, a él lo invadió una gran furia, apretó con cariño el lacio cabello negro de Ris, después miró al chico que lo abrazaba, al verse reflejado en una mirada idéntica a la suya no pudo evitar llorar, con rencor miró a Jaia, ella desvió la mirada… Ris vomitó a Sirius, él miró fulminante a Jaia y le pasó un brazo a Ris por la cintura, después le ayudó a subir a su habitación, el recibidor se cubrió de un pesado silencio

--Yoo la tomé en mis brazos dejé que a su manera me… estaba fría pero… allá en la fuenteeeee había un sshoritoou… sshh nossh vaa a esshcushar la pelirroja peligrosha --balbuceó Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca y metiéndolo casi todo, y miró a su padre tratando de no perder el equilibrio, Ron estaba dormido recargado en la puerta y Hermione bailaba sobre las escaleras, James miró divertido a su hijo, pero su expresión se volvió seria al ver a Sirius acercarse, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, su mirada reflejaba… ¿rencor?... Sirius siguió de largo hacia la cocina, Jaia lo siguió con la vista, pero no se movió ni un milimetro, James se acercó a ella

--Jaia, será mejor que todo termine… ve con él --Ella lo miró temerosa, James le sonrió

--Odio cuando haces eso --murmuró Jaia y dando un suspiro de resignación se encaminó a la cocina… iba pensando en todo lo que le diría, en todo lo que le reclamaría… pero al verlo sentado sobre la mesa con la cara desencajada por el dolor, el coraje y el resentimiento se le olvidó todo… el tiempo que pasaron juntos aprendió a leer cada señal que apareciera en su rostro, cada movimiento, cada uno se sus cabellos decían algo y ahora la expresión de Sirius le gritaba en silencio que estaba furioso… ella lo miró, pero él miraba un punto tras ella, Jaia se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una silla a la cabecera de la mesa, Sirius bajó de la mesa y con lentitud se volvió a sentar sobre la mesa frente a Jaia, ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos intentando decir algo pero él se adelantó…

-- ¿Por qué? --el susurro del animago estaba cargado de resentimiento

Esas dos simples palabras lograron un gran estrago en Jaia, sin algo que decir solo atinó a mirarlo…

-- ¿Por qué Jaia? --Volvió a preguntar Sirius, pero esta vez lloraba

--Tenía miedo --Susurró Jaia mirando sus pies

-- ¡MIEDO! --Gritó Sirius, Jaia dio un bote en su asiento

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --El grito desaforado de Lyly les dibujó una ligera sonrisa

-- ¿Miedo a qué? --Preguntó sereno Sirius

--Sirius…

--Dime Jaia… ¿tan mal te traté?... tanto como para que hayas temido decirme

--No --se apresuró a responder la pelirroja al notar el rencor plasmado en las palabras de Sirius, lo miró y se sintió terriblemente mal al ver que seguí llorando, las lágrimas empezaron a b ajar por su rostro, puso las manos sobre las rodillas de Sirius suspirando derrotada --Remus me dijo que salías con Mabel

--Y tú lo hacías con Alatriste… pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Jaia miró fijamente a Sirius, ese no el Sirius que hasta hacía unos minutos creía conocer, ella no esperaba eso, esperaba que Sirius negara la paternidad de Ris y más sabiendo que el chico era metamorfomago al igual que Diederik Alatriste, con quien había salido después de que se enojara y terminara con Sirius por engañarla con una mujer con la que lo había visto en una joyería y que se había negado a explicarle, unos meses después de la boda de James y Lyly…

--Remus dijo que no querías casarte, ni tener hijos

--Eso es cierto… jamás pensé en casarme con Mabel… pensé que me conocías lo suficiente Jaia

--Sirius…

-- ¿El chico es mi hijo? --Dijo seriamente Sirius, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta sin intención alguna de obtener respuesta, pero la obtuvo… Jaia afirmó lentamente con la cabeza --Creo que deberíamos continuar con esto cuando él esté presente… con permiso --Sirius bajó lentamente de la mesa y extremadamente serio salió de la cocina… Jaia se recostó en la mesa, ella no era la que había hecho mal… ¿o sí?

--Tranquila amiga --Lyly se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó -- ¿Quieres hablar Jaia?

--Lyly, yo no pensé que Sirius lo tomaría así --Jaia llorando se abrazó a Lyly

-- ¿cómo?

--Yo… estaba a la defensiva pero….

--No te atacó --sonrió Lyly

-- ¿Por qué te ríes? --preguntó Jaia mirando a su amiga

-- ¿No recuerdas como se puso cuando nació Harry?

--Lyly… Sirius nunca hablaba en serio, siempre bromeaba… y sonriente me decía que los imitáramos

-- ¿Y como querías que te lo dijera?... conocías perfectamente a Sirius

-- ¿y que querías que le dijera yo?... pues mira que coincidencia, en un mes vas a ser padre --Ironizó Jaia, Lyly sonrió

--Si Ris no hubiera llegado borracho, Sirius no se habría enterado nunca…

--No Lyly… hoy se lo pensaba decir… pero no de esta forma, sino… --Jaia se interrumpió y miró la lámpara de techo que amenazaba con caer… los gritos de Harry hicieron que Lyly bufara

--Cuando se le pase el efecto del alcohol, va a saber quien soy --murmuró molesta Lyly… después miró a su amiga que se lamentaba...

--No sé que hacer Lyly, Sirius está molesto y estoy pensando que yo fui la culpable de todo --susurró Jaia... Lyly la miró en silencio dandole la razón...

--Por eso te aprecio como amiga Lyly... siempre me dices la verdad --sonrió Jaia resignada... y con una sonrisa triste se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, Lyly sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarla, ya encontraría la forma en la que uniría a esos dos sin importar lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado...

* * *

_Como me gusta mucho vivir... la pareja de Harry aparecerá en el proximo capitulo siiiii, viviré un poco más... en realidad iba a poner la pareja de HArry en este pero se me salió el capitulo de las manos y tomó otro camino... suele pasar jejejejejeeeee... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS... en el otro capitulo: la pareja de HArry... EL LADO OSCURO DEL CHICO, DIGANME QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA... también el descubrimiento de otros misterios que envolvi en la historia y mucho más... dejen reviews... besosssss_

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	16. Solo un te quiero, nada más

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Sí, es cierto... y me lo han dicho muchas veces... no tengo vergüenza, jejejeje tardé algo, capitulo corto, nopuselaparejadeharryporqueapareceráenelultimocapituloqueyatengo, (me imagino que no saben lo que diceXD, aún tengo esperanza) y bueno pido reviews jejeje**...**pero como ya he tardado bastante en eso de la pareja, les doy el resultado.. la ganadora es... música de tambores... siiiiiiii y por petición del público es  
**

* * *

Acababa de despertar, se encontraba un tanto desorientado, no recordaba muy bien, lo único que en ese momento llenaba su cabeza era el terrible dolor que tenía, parecía que la cabeza le explotaría, estaba demasiado cómodo con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, bufó por no haber cerrado las cortinas de la cama antes acostarse, no tenía ánimos de levantarse y cerrarlas para seguir durmiendo, el sol le lastimaba terriblemente, parecía que un taladro se había instalado dentro de su cabeza y ¡que buen trabajo hacía!, con hastío entre-abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor, no era que mirara mucho pero creía que el sol estaba bastante alto, no tenía ganas siquiera de mirar la hora, pero su espalda empezaba a quejarse, parecía que tenía rato acostado. 

Murmuró algunas incoherencias y se volteó quedando boca a bajo, se tapó la cabeza con una almohada y cerró el ojo que inútilmente mantenía abierto, cuando volvía a quedarse dormido, un grito lo hizo girarse y sentarse de un brinco, rápidamente buscó sus gafas y miró hacia la puerta… ¿acaso era la señora Weasley?... sí, definitivamente era la señora Weasley y le gritaba a Ron¿Qué habría hecho su amigo?... otro grito… ahora era de Jaia… ¿Pues que pasaba?... y ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?, se levantó volado de la cama y corriendo abrió la puerta en busca de un baño…

Después de vomitar lo que todavía no comía, Harry salió del baño, pero para su suerte, se topó con una furiosa pelirroja que lo jaló hacia su habitación, el chico sin comprender lo que pasaba se dejó guiar, al entrar, Lyly ordenó a su hijo que se sentara en la cama, Harry en un susurro le pidió que no gritara, sentía que pronto le estallaría la cabeza…

-- ¿QUÉ NO GRITE?, PERO ES QUE NO ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE PEDIRME ESO… --gritó Lyly realmente molesta -- ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA MISMO!

--No entiendo de qué hablas mamá --susurró Harry sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza ante la irritada figura de su madre… el chico hizo una mueca peor, a su terrible dolor de cabeza, se había aunado un picor en la cicatriz… su madre seguía hablando, no, seguía gritando y él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia…de repente, unas imágenes llegaron a él… Ris sonriente diciéndole que debían festejar el regreso de sus padres, Ron afirmando y Hermione, para variar, negándose… después, los cuatro bajaban las escaleras cuidándose en no hacer ruido, un enorme sujeto impidiéndoles la entrada, un cuarto no muy grande atiborrado por adolescentes, el olor a tabaco y demás aromas propios de un antro le llegaron a la nariz, bailaban o mejor dicho, brincaban muy pegados, una botella sobre la mesa, después eran dos, un par de minutos después, miró cerca de diez botellas vacías en la mesa y sin contar las que estaban regadas por el piso, afinó la vista y pudo leer _vodka_, después un par de sujetos que los echaron a empujones a la calle, caminaban cantando abrazados los cuatros, salieron a las tres del antro y llegaron a Grimauld Place a eso de las seis, se habían perdido, ahora miraba a Hermione entrando cantando con una coreografía que no pertenecía a la canción, Ris abrazado a Sirius, y ahora miraba a su madre que seguía vociferando frente a él… acababa de recordar la fiesta de la noche anterior, sin poder evitarlo sonrió…

-- ¡Y A PARTE TE RÍES!, ES EL COLMO HARRY… ¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MÍ? --Lyly se enfurecía a cada segundo

-- ¿Sabes qué?, ya fue suficiente, ya me cansé… desde que regresaron no has hecho otra cosa que reprenderme --dijo Harry terriblemente serio mientras se ponía de pie enfrentando a su madre, dejando a James que acababa de llegar con la boca abierta y a Lyly, que intentaba regañarlo por el tono que usaba, la interrumpió… --cuando en realidad no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así… crecí sin ustedes, lo único que me apetecía al verlos, era abrazarlos, que me dijeran lo que nunca escuché en mi infancia, que me dieran lo que no tuve y siempre deseé… un te quiero… eso era todo, no un discúlpate, y tampoco que me abofetearas por algo que sencillamente sigo sin entender, nunca me dijeron que tenía madrina¿y querías que la respetara o quisiera como lo que se supone es?, eso es imposible, Sirius me lo dijo de una forma diferente, él no intentó de buenas a primeras mandarme, reprenderme… por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo quince años, no cinco o seis, ya no soy el niño indefenso al que dejaron… --Harry se llevó de nuevo la mano a la cicatriz intentando aminorar el dolor que sentía --está molesto --susurró para sí --no puedes llegar y simplemente recobrar los años que perdiste de regañarme, porque pareciera que eso es justo lo que necesitas, sentir que puedes seguir mandándome, que puedes controlar mi vida, pero no puedes… porque es solo mía… es MÍ VIDA, y no tienes derecho a entrometerte --siseó furioso Harry, en sus ojos brilló una leve luz rojiza, después echó un vistazo a la puerta con intención de salir de ahí, pero estaba James, congelado, pero estaba, no le sería fácil salir, sobre la cama estaba su escoba, la tomó con determinación, Lyly no podía digerir lo que el chico le acababa de decir… Harry se montó en la escoba y abrió la ventana

--No te atrevas Harry --Susurró James, jamás, en toda su vida, Lyly lo había visto en esa forma, ni siquiera cuando la llamaban sangre sucia, estaba furioso, realmente furioso…

Harry miró de reojo a su padre, dio una patada en el piso y se elevó, James lo taladraba con la mirada, el chico se inclinó y se perdió entre las nubes que empezaban a cubrir el cielo…

James dio media vuelta y como bólido bajó las escaleras, en la estancia, Jaia reñía a Ris en un tono aceptable, pues el chico parecía traer una resaca enorme, y se reflejaba en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la piel amarillenta, barbotó un "donde está Sirius" y tras obtener la respuesta siguió hacia la cocina, donde Remus hablaba seriamente con Sirius

-- ¿Dónde dejaste las escobas Padfoot?

Sirius se giró y miró a su amigo, se sorprendió al verlo con esa mirada, intentó pedir una explicación, pero James solo emitió algunos balbuceos que nadie entendió, se acercó a Remus, rebuscó entre su túnica y le sacó la varita

--_Accio nimbus 2000 _--gritó James, pocos segundos después una escoba entraba atropelladamente a la cocina

--James¿Qué te pasa? --Remus se acercó rápidamente a James

--Moony, llama a Dumbledore, dile que Harry salió de la casa --murmuró James corriendo hacia la estancia, Remus al instante intercambió una mirada con Sirius, éste entendió perfectamente, imitó a James y cuando tuvo su escoba, lo siguió… Remus corrió hasta la chimenea a llamar al director…

Lyly bajaba las escaleras como un zombi, miraba al frente, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, terminó de bajar y se sentó junto a Ris, el chico que seguía con su aspecto normal por ordenes de su madre, miró a su madrina… la pelirroja lloraba con la vista perdida… Jaia pidió a su hijo que subiera y ella se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y pasándole un brazo por los hombros la atrajo hacia ella, Lyly se giró y abrazó a Jaia, entre sollozos susurró lo que Harry acababa de decirle, con cada palabra, Jaia se sorprendía más…

---------------------------------

Cualquier reloj corroboraría que eran las dos de la tarde, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor por todo el país, pero… pareciera parte de otro lugar, un bosque estaba sumido en tinieblas, el aire que lo rodeaba estaba impregnado de muerte, de dolor, de miedo… simplemente era imposible respirar el rancio aire que cubría el pequeño bosque a los pies de una montaña que amenazaba con derrumbarse desde hacía décadas, el ruido no era parte del adorno del bosque, las tinieblas y el silencio lo hacían aún más lúgubre, eso sin mencionar los esqueletos de lo que algún día fueron animales que habitaban el bosque…

Al final del camino principal adornado por cadáveres en descomposición tanto de animales como de seres humanos, estaba una pequeña mansión corroída por el paso de los años, su puerta maltrecha de roble se abrió con una tétrica lentitud, el crujido que dio hizo temblar al pequeño visitante, que ataviado en una túnica negra de viaje, contuvo un escalofrío y si era posible, se encogió más…

El interior de la mansión era tan desagradable como su exterior, quizá más… o eso le parecía a la figura que se deslizaba torpemente entre las sombras que cubrían el lugar, acababa de recibir el llamado de su señor y no creía que fuera por una buena razón… no podía controlar el temblor que lo invadía al solo imaginar lo que le pudiera pasar… para aumentar su temor, por fin llegó frente a una gran puerta labrada en oscuro, grueso y frío metal en la que se grababan dos enormes serpientes entrelazadas, con nerviosismo y tratando de controlar su temblor, levantó una mano con intención de llamar, pero no tuvo tiempo, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó metal golpear metal, unos cerrojos abrirse, algunas cadenas arrastrarse sobre metal, después un tétrico chirrido y la puerta se abrió lentamente…

Una gran habitación sumida en penumbras se miró, un delgado camino, no más ancho de un metro, hacia el frente… el silencio era asfixiante, él sabía que había gente dentro y el no escucharlos le daba miedo, con pasos cortos y torpes siguió el camino de media luz, pudo ver algunas siluetas cubiertas por capas, arrastraba los pies con temor, le era imposible controlar el temblor de todo su cuerpo, inclusive los cirios que adornaban el camino estaban sumidos en una oscuridad poco común para el fuego, no alumbraban más de dos centímetros a su alrededor, dejando todo en una iluminación realmente escalofriante, después de largos segundos sus pies dieron con un escalón, ya estaba a mitad del salón, inmediatamente puso una rodilla en el piso y bajó la cabeza, una silueta a su izquierda fuera del camino, negó lentamente con la cabeza…

--Wormtail --un susurro que caló los huesos del remedo de hombre que estaba arrodillado a mitad del salón, llenó el recinto, era un susurro frío, indiferente… tétrico, maquiavélico… y para temor del susodicho, tenía un aire de diversión que se había notado al mirar el repentino temblor del regordete hombre

-- ¿S… ss… sí mi señor? --balbuceó el hombre descubriendo su cabeza que con la poca luz reflejó algunas luces castañas

--Hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí… ya se te extrañaba --de nuevo el mismo susurro, pero ahora se acercaba… wormtail tembló aún más, el tono de ironía mezclado con furia era atemorizante…

--Amo… --intentó decir el arrodillado, pero un grito de dolor se lo impidió, sin razón aparente, sintió como millares de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaban en cada uno de sus poros, se retorció en el piso esperando que el castigo terminara

--Hablas cuando se te mande… Lord Voldemort ordena, el resto solo acata --siseó el lord, rodeando el endeble cuerpo de su vasallo, apartó su varita y siguió caminando alrededor --wormtail¿no tienes alguna noticia que debas darme?

Peter pensó a gran rapidez, había cumplido al pie de la letra la orden de su amo, no sabía a lo que se refería, una nueva tanda de agujas punzando por todo su cuerpo le apresuró a responder

--Nada relevante mi señor --No supo la razón, pero volvía a retorcerse de dolor

--Creo que me estás sirviendo solo de obstáculo, Peter… me acabo de enterar de que los Potter han vuelto a la vida --Escupió de mal talante Voldemort; Peter, que miraba desde el piso, perdió el poco color que tenía -- ¿no lo sabías? --el animago negó rápidamente --también sé que se resguardan en la casa Black --una nueva sesión de dolor para Peter, pero no, esta vez no era por la maldición del lord, sino algo que muy pocas personas usan (**n/a en lo personal, le encuentro poco uso XD),** y menos tratándose de mortifagos, una vocecita le taladraba la cabeza, su conciencia hacía aparición en el peor de los momentos --Voldemort pateó lo que entre sombras era el inerte cuerpo del inútil mortífago --wormtail, si no logras traerme la información que necesito, tendrás la misma suerte… --indicó el lord, Peter se incorporó lentamente, al mirar que la mano de su amo le indicaba que se retirara, aún inclinado caminó hacia atrás…

El dolor de la cicatriz aumentó terriblemente, no pudo ahogar un grito desgarrador que detuvo el barullo a su alrededor, Harry se incorporó con un leve dolor en la espalda, estaba oscureciendo, miró extrañado el lugar… no recordaba haber llegado a ese parque… hizo una mueca de afirmación, acababa de recordar todo, se frotó el cuello en actitud cansada… ¿y ahora qué?, había soñado con Voldemort, se había escapado de su casa y lo peor de todo, le había gritado a su madre lo que en realidad no sentía, o quizá sí sentía, ya no estaba seguro… fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un apretón en el brazo, levantó la mirada extrañado…

-- ¿Otra vez tú?

El mismo oficial, no podía tener más suerte, era el mismo oficial que lo había sorprendido en… en el mismo parque… y el mismo tirón le dio del brazo obligándolo a pararse, pero no quería ir con sus tíos, y ya no tenía paciencia, estaba cansado y con la cabeza llena de todo lo que un adolescente no debería tener, acababa de soñar con que Voldemort sabía que sus padres estaban vivos, wormtail había vuelto a Inglaterra y lo había mandado a buscarlos, otra cosa… se detuvo de golpe, obligando al oficial a pararse¿Voldemort no sabía del ataque del autobús noctámbulo?, algunos mortifagos habían escapado según le había dicho su padre, eso era extraño… el oficial volvió a jalarlo, cuando iba a caminar, cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cicatriz, empezó a gritar desgarradoramente asustando al policía, debía decirle a alguien, pero no podía regresar a la casa Black, intentó incorporarse pero no lo logró, volvió a gritar al mirar un par de ojos rojos mirarles con rabia, sintió de nuevo el jalón en el brazo pero no tenía fuerza como para levantar la cabeza, después escuchaba su nombre en la lejanía, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no quería, no supo más, no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento…

-------------------------------------------------------------

La chimenea de la ancestral casa Black se encendió en esmeralda abruptamente, pocos segundos después, un anciano de larga barba y cabello blanco salía, se miraba preocupado, paseó la mirada por la estancia, Lyly no se había molestado en mirarlo, Jaia lo veía inquieta, en un sofá, estaban sentados con muy mala cara, Ron, Hermione y Ris… el anciano se acercó a Lyly

-- ¿Qué pasó?

Lyly levantó con lentitud la cabeza y lo miró por largos segundos, tras los cuales, su rostro adquirió un peligroso tono carmín, su respiración se empezó a alterar y se puso de pie repentinamente

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó con ironía Lyly -- ¿Qué demonios significa qué Harry no haya tenido muestras de cariño en su infancia? --barbotó la pelirroja enfrentando a un sorprendido Albus Dumbledore -- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso¿Por qué Harry fue infeliz? Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE¿POR QUÉ RAYOS DEJÓ A MI HIJO CON LA ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA DE MI HERMANA? --gritó Lyly furiosa, Dumbledore no sabía que decir, la pelirroja pensaba continuar con su reclamación, pero la puerta principal abriéndose violentamente la interrumpió… Dumbledore no sabía si agradecer el que hubieran interrumpida a su ex - alumna o que James entrara corriendo con Harry en brazos…

Lyly siguió apresurada a su esposo, no podía haberle hecho eso, James, tenía que ser más diplomático por lo menos con su hijo

Al llegar a la habitación de Harry, James lo colocó sobre la cama y lo miró asustado, el chico respiraba entrecortadamente y se removía incómodo en la cama, estaba sudando y balbuceaba incoherencias, ninguno, ni Lyly, o James, sabían lo que pasaba, Hermione logró colarse entre los adultos que rodeaban a Harry…

--Vol… Voldemort --susurró la castaña mirando la cicatriz de Harry, James, Lyly y Jaia la miraron, Hermione miró a Dumbledore que observaba en silencio

-- ¡Haga algo! --gritó Lyly girándose al anciano

En ese momento llegó Lupin, hizo que Harry bebiera unas pociones con las que inmediatamente se tranquilizó, después sacó a empujones a casi todos, pues Lyly se había negado a salir, y ponerse contra la pelirroja cuando estaba decidida, era peligroso…

Lyly se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry y acarició su cabeza ensimismada, miró el rostro de su hijo y recordó lo que le había dicho… ese no era la expresión que debía tener un chico de quince años al dormir, parecía un hombre, se miraba melancólico, triste, desilusionado… se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su hijo, una sonrisa muy poco confiable apareció en su semblante, se irguió y miró un segundo a Harry, lo arropó y salió de la habitación…

--James, Remus, Sirius, Jaia, a la cocina --Lyly llegaba a la estancia, donde todos se miraban preocupados, los cuatro mencionados se sorprendieron al escuchar a Lyly que no dio más explicación y siguió a la cocina

-- creo que el dolor la ha trastornado --murmuró preocupado Sirius al mirar la sonrisa maníaca que tenía Lyly, James asintió inconcientemente mientras se ponía en pie

-- Lyly… ¿está todo bien? --preguntó Jaia con cuidado al entrar en la cocina

--No… no está nada bien --respondió Lyly sonriendo mientras ponía unas tazas con té en la mesa, les indicó que se sentaran y ella fue al lugar principal

-- ¿Cómo va a estar todo bien Rot? Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso --siseó molesto Sirius, Jaia lo miró con dolor, pero en el mismo instante se molestó

--No estoy para que empiecen a pelear ocultando lo que sienten cuando en realidad todo saben la verdad, de prueba está Ris… cada uno tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, y si quieren continuar con esa absurda riña, lo hacen después, ahora me van a escuchar… --Lyly interrumpió a Jaia, todos la miraban sorprendidos --no entiendo por qué no me dijeron lo que había sufrido Harry en su infancia, el maltrato que vi que le daban pensé que era porque se había portado mal, pero ninguno se dignó a desmentir mi creencia --Lyly señaló acusadoramente a Remus y Sirius --ya me darán una buena explicación… ahora, quiero que hagas gala de tu cerebro Remus --el licántropo puso atención a Lyly --Sirius, James, quiero que recuerden su época merodeadora --ambos abrieron la boca de forma anormal, Remus sonrió levemente, creía saber hacia donde iba todo --Jaia, eres la mejor con los suministros… Harry despertará mañana --miró a Remus que asintió --domingo, iremos a hacer una visita familiar, hace algunos años que no miro a mi hermana… así que señores a trabajar… quiero una obra maestra --Lyly sonrió maquiavélicamente, los cuatro adultos que miraban sorprendidos a Lyly temieron, justo esa sonrisa, en justo esa pelirroja, era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa, en las que bien podría incluirse a Voldemort¿no había sido ella acaso la que lo había derrotado por primera vez?… y más aún, cuando se trataba de su hijo, de su sangre…

* * *

**Que dijeron, ésta a parte de loca y mentirosa... olvidadiza, jajajaj pues no... la ganadora **

**fue GINNY, pueden checarlo en los RR del capitulo 14, me voy antes de que me lancen alguna maldición... algo antes, giosseppe tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia muajajaja... byesss y no sean malos, que ustedes fueron los que votaron... los quiere enormemente Sion-Allegra... a que me los compro con eso, a que sí XD**

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	17. Visita familiar

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Volvíiiiiiii al fin..._****_ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, EN VERDAD...  
_**

**_No se preocupen que nada me ha pasado... si no actualizo en tres meses entonces sí empiecen a preocuparse, significa que me morí XD, si yo sé que muchos lo desean pero eso solo superficialmente jajajajajajaja si, adivinaron es muy tarde o muy temprano, desde donde lo miren jajajajaja... ya me voy... ESPERO QUE DISfruten el capi tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, en verdad acomodonse jejeje..._**

**_Ya casi llegamos al final, así que... (si, si, desde que lo estoy terminando, lo sé...) si aún quedan dudas respecto al fic diganme para poder resolverlas en los proximos capitulos, bye!!!!! beosososss nos vemos al final del capi..._**

****

**_  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

Creía conocer esa habitación por la que caminaba… pero¿Por qué miraba tan cerca el piso?, bajó la mirada encontrándose con un piso de fría piedra, pero después pasó al césped y ya no era una habitación, era un jardín, pero¿acaso se arrastraba?, eran unos chicos, de su edad… ahí estaba Dean Thomas, y Seamus, quería saludarlos pero se ocultó tras una roca, cuando los chicos se fueron siguió su camino topándose con algunas piedrecillas, un par de minutos después sonrió, estaba muy feliz… pero no sabía la razón, pasó por un pequeño charco en el que pudo ver una imagen, pero no era la suya… una lengua bífida salió de su boca en el momento en el que se saboreaba al ver como una rata algo vieja se colaba en la mochila de una chica de grifindor, de una linda chica pelirroja, cuando el animal se metió en la bolsa, pudo ver como le faltaba un dedo…

---------------------------------------------------

En la cocina, Severus Snape contaba a la orden del fénix lo que había pasado el día anterior en la reunión que Voldemort había tenido, en sí, contaba sobre el regreso y la nueva misión de Peter Pettigrew

-- Ese maldito traidor --murmuró molesto Sirius --aún no entiendo como Harry no dejó que lo matara

James miró a su amigo, suspiró profundamente y salió de la cocina, deseaba ver como se encontraba su hijo…

----------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, ese había sido un sueño muy extraño… pero algo en el fondo le decía que no había sido justamente un sueño y si, fuera algo más¿y si Peter se colaba al colegio?... miró a su alrededor, lo único que recordaba era que el oficial lo jalaba, el lugar estaba algo antiguo, pero prisión no era…

-- Grimauld Place --murmuró Harry reconociendo el lugar -- ¿mamá? --se preguntó el chico al mirar a una mujer pelirroja que sentada en una silla dormía recargando la cabeza en la cama, sonrió algo arrepentido mientras salía con cuidado de la cama…

-- Padrino…

Un susurro apenas audible hizo que James detuviera su caminar hacia la habitación de Harry, sonrió al dar con la mitad de la cabeza de Ris que se asomaba entre la puerta casi cerrada de su cuarto

-- Dime…

-- ¿Cómo está Harry? --preguntó Ris mirando a James

-- ¿Castigado? --preguntó James tratando de sonreír

--Indefinidamente, hasta que mi madre arregle las cosas con mi padre y ambos me puedan castigar --murmuró el chico

--Vaya, solo a Jaia se le ocurre algo así… --comentó pensativo James

--Ja, pues quien lo ha decidido no ha sido ella

--Muchacho, por algo naciste… Jaia es la única que he visto que puede competir en cualquier cosa con Sirius --James sonrió sinceramente --Ahora mismo voy a ver como está Harry, cuando cheque te aviso¿vale?

--Por favor padrino, que Ron y Hermione también quieren saber

-- ¿Molly los castigó?

--Sí y nos comunicamos por clave Morse en las paredes --barbotó el chico cerrando apresuradamente la puerta pues Sirius se acercaba a James

--Hey Prongs, te viniste sin avisar… --Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de James y lo guió a la habitación de Harry --ay, mírala… se mira tan indefensa dormida --comentó Sirius soñadoramente al entrar en el cuarto de Harry y mirar a Lyly dormida --y pensar que cuando está despierta es un peligro

-- ¿dónde está Harry? --James corrió hacia la cama y revisó la habitación con la vista, mientras Sirius dejaba los comentarios chuscos y escudriñaba el lugar

--eh, pelirroja… arriba, que como veladora te mueres de hambre --Semi gritó Sirius, al instante Lyly despertó con la intención de reclamar al animago pero al ver la cama vacía se dirigió a James

-- ¿dónde está mi hijo? --preguntó alarmada

--No sé, acabamos de entrar, no hace ni media hora que lo revisé por ultima vez… --dijo James corriendo hacia la puerta…

James bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia la cocina, donde todos estaban aún reunidos, al decir que Harry no estaba, se hizo una alarma general, Snape, junto con la orden salieron de la casa apresuradamente, James tomó su escoba y fue al lado contrario de Snape, Lyly se dedicó a buscar en la planta baja junto con Jaia, Remus y Sirius fueron a la planta alta, y Dumbledore desapareció sin decir a donde iba…

Al escuchar tantas carreras, Ris abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó…

--Cierra la puerta que estás castigado --ordenó Sirius parándose frente al chico mientras examinaba con atención el pasillo

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada, cierra la puerta…

--Pero…

--Estás castigado Iusris, cierra la puerta --Sirius se giró molesto hacia el chico, y refunfuñando y todo, Ris cerró la puerta de su habitación, Sirius corrió hacia el ático, cuando subía por la trampilla hacia el ático, la puerta del baño se abrió, Harry salió secándose la cara, se sobó el estómago, tenía hambre… después se disculparía con su madre, la dejaría dormir y él iría a comer algo…

--Cuando encuentre a ese niño, va a saber quien soy, sí va a saber… le voy a dar una tunda y va a estar castigado por… --farfullaba Lyly aparentemente molesta, pero en realidad estaba demasiado preocupada, Jaia la miró mientras examinaban con atención la biblioteca

--Vamos Lyly, sabes que lo primero que harás cuando veas a Harry va a ser abrazarlo --sonrió Jaia, Lyly le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa dándole la razón

Mientras tanto Harry miraba interesado la alacena, estaba llena, pero no conocía muchos de los productos, miró sobre la estufa por si había algo preparado y al ver un caldero que emitía débiles vapores se acercó

-- ¡Iag, pero si huele horrible¿pues que puede ser? --se preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca de asco, decidió dejar eso así e ir al refrigerador… ¿Quién había metido la barra de pan ahí?, con lo que le estaba pasando no debía sorprenderse por algo así, tomó dos rebanadas de pan, sacó la mayonesa, mostaza, mantequilla, queso manchego, pepinillos, tocino, buscó algo más y sacó unas rebanadas de lo que parecía ternera, algunas verduras que encontró y encendió la estufa… sobre una sartén puso el tocino junto con la carne y se dispuso a prepararse un emparedado…

Media hora después, un delicioso olor llenaba la cocina y sobre la mesa estaba un excelso sándwich, ahora solo faltaba una cosa… algo de beber con que acompañar su comida, fue de nuevo al refrigerador, creía haber visto una jarra con algo líquido… jugo de calabaza¡perfecto!... ¿dónde podrían estar todos?, era extraño no haber visto a nadie, debían tener algo que hacer, así que se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a comer, dio una mordida al emparedado pero la puerta del patio abriéndose violentamente hizo que el bocado se le cayera de la boca y en un intento de mantenerlo dentro, se mordió la lengua… maldiciendo al que acababa de entrar de tal forma…

-- ¿pfapfá? --murmuró Harry con la lengua medio muerta intentando evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre del pedazo que acababa de arrancarse de una mordida

--Con un demonio, no lo encontré… revisé los mismo lugares¿dónde podrá estar? --balbuceaba James mirando fijamente el piso mientras se paseaba frente a Harry, quien, lo miraba atento

James siguió murmurando incoherencias según Harry, así que decidió levantarse por un poco de hielo para ponerse en la lengua…

-- ¡James!... ¿lo encontraste? --Harry sacó la cabeza de dentro del refrigerador donde buscaba hielo y miró como su madre entraba corriendo a la cocina, parecía desesperada

--No Lyly, no pude… ¿ustedes no tienen alguna pista?

--No… --Lyly se abrazó a su esposo y comenzó a llorar

Harry se extrañó al ver eso, olvidó el hielo que buscaba y con la lengua punzando de dolor que empezaba a anestesiarle el lugar de la mordida, se acercó a sus padres

-- ¿Pafa alfo malo? --preguntó el chico esforzándose por mover su casi anestesiada lengua

Lyly sollozando levantó la cabeza del hombro de James, se abrazó más a su esposo y siguió llorando, James cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar a su mujer

--No encontramos a Harry --murmuró James sin despegar su cabeza de la de Lyly

Harry los miró extrañado, y miró hacia la puerta donde Jaia entraba, aún sin comprender fue con su madrina que lo miraba petrificada, cuando llegó frente a ella, lo abrazó

-- Estás bien --susurró aliviada Jaia

-- ¿pod qué lloda mi mamá? --preguntó extrañado Harry

Jaia lo miró…

-- ¿dónde estabas?

--pedpadando un emfadedado --Harry señaló la mesa --fenía hambfe

--Pero…

--Pifmedo fui al baño

-- ¡James Potter! --Jaia se encaminó hacia la pareja y separó a James -- ¿Acaso revisaste la casa antes de anunciar que tu hijo se había perdido? --preguntó Jaia señalando atrás de ella, donde Harry los miraba confundido

James miró a Jaia sin comprender, pero al seguir la mano de la pelirroja, fue directo hacia su hijo

-- Harry James Potter

Harry dio un pequeño brinco, no se esperaba que su padre se le acercara molesto y al verlo, sin intención retrocedía dos pasos por cada uno que daba James

-- ¡Detente jovencito! --ordenó James, entonces Lyly miró a su esposo y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-- ¿estás bien cariño¿dónde estabas¿Por qué te fuiste?

--Edstoy bien… edstaba en el baño y dedspues vine podque tenía hambfe

-- ¿en verdad? --James miró a su hijo, el chico asintió

--A la próxima James, asegúrate que en verdad haya desaparecido, me alegra que estés bien Harry --Jaia salió de la cocina balbuceando algunas cosas sobre la precipitación de James y que esperaba que no en todo fuera así porque compadecería a su amiga… y no siguió porque Lyly le gritó que se callara…

--Esta Jaia no cambia en nada… --murmuró frustrada Lyly --pero ven Harry termina de comer

--gadfias mamá

-- ¿Por qué hablas así? --preguntó interesado James

-- ¡Noo¡consumes drogas! --Exclamó alarmada Lyly mientras le quitaba las gafas a Harry y le revisaba los ojos

--No digas tonterías Lyly --James apartó a su esposa del pobre chico

--No mamá, ed que cuando papá endró a la cocina, me adsudstó y me moddí la lengua --Explicó Harry calmando a Lyly --Mamá, papá… tengo algo que decirles… --Después de que Lyly le curara la lengua, de que terminara de comer, de que Snape se pasara por ahí insultando a James por el tiempo que le había hecho perder y de que Lyly impidiera que su esposo atacara a Snape y obligado a que se disculpara con todos, Harry miraba serio a sus padres que lo observaban embelesados

--Claro hijo, habla --dijo James sin dejar de mirarlo

--Mamá, lamento todo lo que te dije, es que me empezaba a doler la cicatriz y…

--está bien Harry, no te preocupes…

-- ¡Lyly tengo que hablar contigo! --ante el grito de Jaia, Lyly se puso de pie rápidamente, sabía de lo que trataba, aún tenían que perfeccionar todo…

--por cierto, tu pase para hogsmade está suspendido por la próximas dos visitas… ¿entendido? --dijo la pelirroja en el marco de la puerta, Harry la miró extrañado, pero asintió… Lyly les mandó un beso a cada uno y salió de la cocina

--Pero yo te diré el verdadero castigo --agregó James haciendo que Harry dejará de mirar la puerta y le pusiera atención

-- No entiendo…

--Sé que ese no será ningún castigo para ti Harry --sonrió James, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma que su padre

-- Papá… ayer que me desmaye… --James miró a Harry indicándole que tenía su atención --soñaba con… Voldemort, ya sabe que están aquí y mandó a Peter para que…

-- ¿pero como te has enterado? --preguntó preocupado James

--Te he dicho que lo he soñado

--Pero Harry…

--Y no hace mucho, soñé que Peter entraba en Hogwarts, no sé cómo, pero miré como se metía en la bolsa de… ¡Ginny!... ¡yo era una serpiente! --exclamó Harry recordando parte de su sueño

--Lo hablaré con Dumbledore, hijo… ahora ve a darte un baño y te pones la ropa que está en unas cajas sobre el escritorio de tu habitación, tu madre quiere ir a visitar a su hermana… --James se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a la chimenea, Harry se quedó en shock mirando la mesa

--Pero…

--Dos meses sin tocar una escoba

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó Harry saliendo de golpe del shock en el que aún estaba

--Tú tocas una escoba mágica y yo le digo a Lyly que tienes el mapa del merodeador y mi capa de invisibilidad y que conoces los pasadizos, te aseguro que ella misma los sella --sonrió James ante la cara de estupefacción de Harry

--Pero… pero… soy el buscador del equipo de quiditch, no puedes hacerme eso

--Piénsalo Harry

--El equipo te linchará --exclamó Harry desesperado

--Anda ve a ducharte que nos iremos en hora y media --rió James dirigiéndose a la chimenea

Harry se quedó sentado mirando hacia donde había estado su padre… eso no le podía estar pasando a él… su padre amaba demasiado el quiditch como para castigarlo en esa forma, no podía permitir que grifindor perdiera sin buscador¿o sí podía?...

-- ¿Harry, estás listo? --Lyly asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación de Harry, al mirarlo sentado en la cama con la bata de baño, entró… -- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado Harry¿tu padre no te dijo que saldríamos?

--Sí me dijo, pero no entiendo porque vamos a ir a…

--Hijo, entiéndeme… tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana --Lyly lo miró con una expresión triste --de conocer a mi sobrino…

--Pues no te has perdido de mucho, mira te lo describo… es enorme, mejor dicho es una enorme bola de grasa…

--No seas grosero Harry

-- ¿pero ella accedió a que fuéramos?

--Sí, tu padre me dijo que había aceptado gustosa --murmuró Lyly yendo a revisar las cajas sobre el escritorio

Harry miró con la boca abierta a su madre… había escuchado mal o ella acababa de decir que su padre…

--Mamá…

--Dime cariño --dijo Lyly sacando un pantalón negro de la caja y extendiéndolo frente a ella

--Papá¿fue a hablar con tu hermana? --Preguntó el chico temiendo por la respuesta, Lyly balbuceó lo que Harry imaginó era un sí

--Él se ofreció y como yo tenía unas cosas que hacer… no te preocupes Harry --agregó la pelirroja al notar la mirada del chico --mandé a Remus con James --Sonrió Lyly dándole a Harry el pantalón, el chico lo tomó no muy confiado --termina de cambiarte amor, yo iré a ver si tu padre está listo --Lyly le dio una beso en la mejilla a Harry y salió de la habitación… el muchacho se quedó mirando la puerta sin lograr coordinar los músculos suficientes como para ponerse siquiera el pantalón… quince minutos después, el grito de frustración de Lyly reprendiendo a James por no cambiarse, lo hizo salir de su sopor…

A las diez y media de la mañana, Harry bajaba lentamente las escaleras, aún pensaba en lo que su madre le había dicho… y no lograba entender como había dejado de que padre fuera con su hermana…

--Te miras guapo Harry, justo como tu padrino --la voz de Sirius hizo que Harry dejara sus pensamientos, y mirara a Sirius… el chico llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa manga larga verde botella --solo te falta una cosa --comentó pensativo Sirius encaminándose hacia su ahijado, se escupió en las manos y con fuerza se las pasó por la cabeza a Harry intentando aplacar un poco su rebelde cabellera, al ver eso James con mirada asesina se acercó a su amigo y ante la risa de los demás lo apartó de Harry jalándolo del brazo --tú también lo necesitas --dijo Sirius girándose rápidamente hacia James y repitiendo la operación en él

-- ¡Deja Sirius! --reclamó James tirando manotazos infantiles

--Ya dejen eso, que se nos hace tarde --Lyly con una amplia sonrisa, que Harry imaginó era porque volvería a ver a su hermana, jaló a James -- vamos cariño --llamó la pelirroja en la puerta, Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, su madre se miraba hermosa con ese sencillo traje sastre beige y el cabello suelto, su padre se miraba extrañamente elegante con el cabello revuelto y el pantalón blanco y la camisa roja…

-- ¿Nos iremos en el autobús noctámbulo? --preguntó Harry al salir de la casa

--Claro que no --sonrió Lyly señalando un jeep rojo último modelo --siempre me han gustado --Agregó con voz soñadora

-- ¿pero cuando lo compraste?

--Ayer… vamos

-- ¿me dejas conducir? --preguntó James jalando el saco de Lyly

--No James, no sabes

--Sí sé… anda ¿siiiiii?... por favorrrr… --Rogó James con cara de perrito abandonado

--No --volvió a decir Lyly sin dejar de caminar, Harry miró a sus padres

--te prometo que no haré nada malo… por favorrrr… Lyly anda, tú ya lo estrenaste y yo no… anda¿siii? --James volvió a jalar el saco de la pelirroja

--No… y no insistas

--Eres muy mala… Harry ¿verdad que es muy mala? --James se giró hacia su hijo y señaló a Lyly acusadoramente haciendo un mohín de niño pequeño

--Pues… --murmuró Harry sin saber qué decir

--No soy mala James, solo soy justa… y tú no sabes conducir un auto

--Para que veas que si sé, y ese no es un auto, entras más como camioneta --canturreó James como niño malcriado, Lyly rodó los ojos e intentó accionar la alarma del Jeep para que botaran los seguros pero la mano de James zarandeándola de la poca tela que sobraba de la parte del hombro de su saco, lo evitó

--Anda, qué te cuesta… di que sí, dos que tres conducidas así… --balbuceó James a gran velocidad y soltando momentáneamente el hombro de Lyly, movió sus manos manejando un volante de automóvil invisible, después de meter el primer cambio volvió a tomar el hombro de su esposa y continuó… --nada más, anda di que sí, qué te cuesta dos que tres nada más y a que no atropellaba a nadie, te juro que ni a una viejecititita chiquitita, te lo prometo… anda ¿siiiii? --por fin soltó el hombro de Lyly y la miró, ella rodó los ojos y se giró hacia James dispuesta a regañarlo, pero los brillantes ojos de James la enterneció, parecía un pequeño perrito que no había comido nada en una semana abandonado bajo la lluvia, le arrancó una sonrisa el ver que James parpadeaba repetidas veces en un intento de parecer más tierno

--Está bien --accedió Lyly tendiéndole las llaves

-- ¡Siiiii!

Harry miró con la boca abierta como su padre daba un brinco de alegría y Lyly solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonriente seguía a su eufórico esposo

--Cariño, ponte el cinturón de seguridad --pidió Lyly cuando Harry subía a la parte trasera del jeep…

En la estancia de la casa Black, tres adultos miraban por la ventana semi abierta como el jeep se movía con golpes violentos…

--Parece que Lyly dejó que James tomara las llaves --comentó Remus al mirar como el Jeep con dificultad avanzaba dos metros hacia delante y retrocedía cinco, después se volvió invisible

--Solo espero que llegue bien --murmuró preocupada Jaia

--Si James sigue conduciendo tardarán cerca de 10 horas en llegar, pero como seguro que Lyly se lo impedirá, en media hora nos iremos… ahora Iusris, tenemos que hablar --Sirius se giró sonriente hacia el chico que los miraba desde el sofá, Ris hizo una mueca de desagrado logrando que Sirius sonriera ladinamente…

Quince minutos después, Harry acostado en el asiento trasero no podía dejar de reír, James iba en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados y con un mohín mirando al frente como pequeño sermoneado, Lyly muy seria conducía…

--Deja de reírte --murmuró molesto James mirando por el retrovisor que Harry parecía convulsionar

--No… no puedo… --balbuceó Harry antes de que un nuevo ataque de risa lo interrumpiera y no era para menos…

----------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------------

Tan solo subir al jeep James lo encendió y sin tomarle importancia a la palanca de velocidades le pisó el acelerador **(n/a si notan algo incoherente con la descripción del funcionamiento del carro me perdonan y me lo hacen notar por fa, que lo único que sé conducir y no muy bien es una bicicleta XD)**, y el jeep daba un brinco agresivo hacia delante, Lyly lo reprendía diciéndole que tenía que mover la palanca pero no terminaba de decirle cuando James la movió hacia atrás y el Jeep brincó hacia atrás, después… al intentar evitar que Lyly le quitara las llaves, James se abrazó del volante presionando el botón que Lyly había instalado para que se hiciera invisible…

--ya, ya… perdóname, pero es que he estado no muerto por casi quince años --se excusó James

--Bien… solo no vayas a… ¡JAMES!... ¡Cuidado con…¡aaaahh la viejita James! --Lyly gritaba desesperada señalando una viejita que intentaba cruzar la calle -- ¡Pisa el freno!

Y James hizo caso de la petición de Lyly, pisó hasta el fondo el freno logrando que el jeep se detuviera violentamente a un par de milímetros de arrollar a la viejita y que Harry pasara entre los dos a gran velocidad y se estrellara contra el cristal…

--Tu madre te dijo que te pusieras el cinturón de seguridad --dijo rápidamente James antes de que Lyly lo regañara a él

Lyly ayudó a Harry a volver a sentarse, en cuanto tocó el asiento, el chico se abrochó el cinturón y miró tentadores los otros dos…

--Pero es que no mira que viene carro --murmuró molesto James mirando como la anciana no terminaba de cruzar

--No lo mira --murmuró Harry frotándose la frente que empezaba a ponérsele roja

James ignoró el comentario de su hijo, movió la palanca de velocidades demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lyly y apretó el acelerador, el movimiento con el que arrancó el jeep fue tan violento que los hizo irse hacia atrás…

-- ¡Está en rojo!... ¡James detente!... ¡Aaaayyy James! --Lyly seguía gritando desesperada, los movimientos que su esposo hacía con el carro eran peores que los del autobús noctámbulo -- ¡Nooo… el perro… la anciana… la bicicleta… el bebé… el semáforoooo!

-- ¡Loteríaaa! --gritó entusiasmado James cambiando de carril violentamente evitando arrollar a un gato, después con más violencia aún regresaba a su carril, volvía a apretar el acelerador, Lyly miraba atenta al frente le daba miedo mirar el velocímetro, atrás, Harry iba agarrado de la puerta tratando de lograr ir estable, de vez en cuando miraba los otros dos cinturones que tenía a su derecha, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de abrocharse con ellos… el grito de su madre lo hizo levantar la vista y dirigirla al frente

-- ¡JAMES… los camiones, este carro no es como el autobús noctámbulo, no pude instalar la palanca para que pasara en medio de… aaaah que vuele, has que vuele!... ¡detenlo, el freno… detenlo… pisa el freno!... ¡A la izquierda… frena!... ¡Noooo por la acera nooo! -- Lyly se tapó la cara con las manos cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Harry miró con la boca abierta como su padre esquivaba a una señora con un carrito para bebé doble, después a un señor que vendía helados, bajó dos llantas del carro por la calle y las otras dos por la orilla de la acera, después volvió a subir a la acera y evitaba un puesto de flores hacia la izquierda y nano-segundos después estaba en la derecha evitando una pareja de ancianos, pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador y violentamente volvía a bajar dos llantas a la calle por menos de un segundo y volvía a subir justo a tiempo para girar a la izquierda en una calle donde Harry pudo respirar tranquilo

-- ¡Es en sentido contrario! --gritó el chico al mirar como dos camiones más grandes que los anteriores se acercaban rápidamente o eran ellos los que se acercaban a los camiones, el caso era que el choque era inminente -- ¿papá? --Harry miró a James… ¿acaso reía?... Lyly abrió los ojos al escuchar la carcajada de James, perdiendo el color al instante, Harry miró a los lados y cuando menos pensó miró frente a él una pequeña tienda de golosinas, de nuevo iban por la acera, sintió el jalón hacia atrás cuando James pisaba hasta el fondo de nuevo el acelerador y el carro daba un pequeño bote al bajar violentamente a la calle…

-- ¡Dame acá! --ordenó Lyly pálida intentando tomar el volante

--Nooo --reclamó James abrazándose a él y pataleando…

--Has que vuele --pidió Lyly

James la miró unos segundos y después miró la palanca de velocidades y recorrió con la vista el tablero del carro… no podía decirle a Lyly que no sabía como hacer que el jeep volara

-- ¿No sabes?

James volvió a mirarla

-- ¿No me pusiste atención ayer que te expliqué? --siseó molesta la pelirroja -- ¡James, el que el carro sea invisible no significa que puedes saltarte los altos! --exclamó alarmada Lyly al mirar como James zigzagueaba evitando los autos que encontraba… -- ¿Por qué vas en sentido contrario?

--No, si yo voy bien… esos brutos que no saben manejar y se equivocaron

--No uses esas palabras James --lo reprendió Lyly rodando los ojos

Lyly murmuró entre dientes y presionó un pequeño botón rojo sobre el volante, logrando que el jeep se elevara justo antes de impactarse contra un automóvil compacto

--Si yo ya sabía, solo te estaba probando --sonrió James presionando un pequeño botón morado junto al rojo del vuelo, solo se escuchó un pequeño clic que no supieron de donde provenía, después, el moreno movió la palanca de velocidades al sentir que el carro brincaba, y lo que logró fue que el jeep saliera disparado hacia arriba -- ¡Wooojuuu! --gritó eufórico James

-- ¡JAMES! --gritó Lyly en el momento en que el impulso la empujaba contra el asiento

-- ¡UN AVIÓN! --gritó Harry señalando al frente, James que llevaba los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe, Lyly cerró los ojos y James giró el volante rápidamente hacia la izquierda… se escuchó de nuevo un clic, Harry miró hacia su izquierda, los ojos casi se le salen al mirar como lentamente el cinturón se desabrochaba, el impulso del giro hizo que el chico se fuera hacia la derecha, de nuevo otro clic…

--Vaya, ese sí estuvo cerca… gracias Harry --sonrió James mirando por el retrovisor… -- ¿Harry? --preguntó extrañado el adulto girándose, puso el hombro sobre el asiento escrutando el asiento trasero -- Lyly¿no venía aquí atrás Harry?

Lyly abrió los ojos e imitó a su esposo, abrió de sobremanera los ojos y rebuscó en su bolsa, un par de segundos después sacó su varita y la movió levemente apuntando hacia la puerta abierta…

-- Eso es peligroso Harry… no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo --lo reprendió James, después tranquilamente se giró y puso de nuevo las manos sobre el volante

-- ¿Estas bien cariño? --preguntó Lyly un poco asustada, Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad y cerraba la puerta --James fue suficiente, quiero que me des el volante --ordenó molesta Lyly --si seguimos así nos vas a matar

--No seas envidiosa Lyly, déjame llegar

--No…

--No se puede mira --señaló James jalando el volante

--Muy gracioso, pásate de este lado --indicó la pelirroja arrodillándose en el asiento

--No quiero, no quiero, no quiero --James negó rápidamente con la cabeza --tú dijiste que yo iba a manejar

--No importa, ahora… --Lyly intentó pasar una pierna sobre James, pero él se giró dándole la espalda --no seas infantil James --masculló la pelirroja girando a su esposo y sentándose sobre él

--No quiero… --balbuceó James haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse a Lyly de encima, pero solo logró quedar acostado, con la cabeza sobre el asiento en el que anteriormente estaba ella… Lyly estaba sentada sobre su esposo e intentaba tomar el volante, pero él la abrazó por la espalda y la acostó sobre él, Lyly intentó zafarse, en el momento en el que lo intentaba dio una patada que fue a dar exactamente al botón rojo sobre el volante, dando como resultado que el jeep se fuera en pique… pero ellos seguían con sus juegos, Harry se desabrochó y rápidamente se arrodilló sobre el asiento presionando el botón, el carro volvió a elevarse… por sobre el asiento del conductor el chico guiaba el volante mientras sus padres… seguían con sus diferencias… -- ¡Hey que eres menor de edad y no puedes manejar! --semi gritó James y con un pie quitó las manos de Harry del volante

--James… --murmuró Lyly

--Lyly… --Siguió James

--No es posible --se lamentó Harry dejándose caer en su lugar

--Espera… tiempo… --pidió James, Lyly dejó de forcejear y lo miró -- ¿sabes que esto es excitante? --susurró James de forma sensual, Lyly que estaba sobre él en una posición muy comprometedora: a horcajadas, respirando con dificultad, con el saco por los codos y la blusa con la mitad de botones desabrochados dejando ver su brassiere beige… le regresó una sonrisa sexy según James, sin importarle nada más, siguieron sus instintos, la mano de James dio con el trasero de Lyly y la boca de la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a los carnosos labios de James

-- ¡Hey… oigan, que estoy yo aquí… no me olviden! --Exclamó rápidamente Harry

--Cierra los ojos --murmuró James entre el apasionado beso que le daba a su esposa

--No digas tonterías James, disculpa Harry --Lyly se sentó rápidamente y se cerró la blusa, James miró en forma de reclamo al chico y sacó un pequeño espejo redondo, lo miró sonriente, era un mensaje de Sirius, después se lo enseño a Lyly, quien sonriente apunto con su varita a James mientras le decía: --Ahora, siéntate, yo conduciré… si no quieres que la use --agregó al ver la intención de James por reclamar --no, no, no… --añadió al mirar como su esposo metía rápidamente una mano a un bolsillo del pantalón --no seas tramposo --Lyly sonrió triunfante mientras le enseñaba otra varita…

James murmuró entre dientes y se sentó sin objetar… si Lyly era peligrosa con una varita, era mortal con dos… y fue entonces cuando Harry, se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a pensar en lo que les acababa de pasar, algo que dio como resultado un ataque de risa…

-----------------------------------------Fin flash back-----------------------------------------------

--Si no dejas de reírte te voy a castigar --masculló James

Harry miró a su padre, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente…lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior al mirar como su padre seguía con un puchero, no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en una nueva y más ruidosa carcajada, Lyly sonreía discretamente, Sirius y Remus le habían dicho que Harry no reía mucho, y menos en la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento

-- Harry James Potter --siseó serio James

--Vale, vale… --sonrió Harry --dejo de reír --agregó al mirar la mirada asesina de su padre, pero el solo hecho de mirarlo le daban ganas de reír, así que optó por mirar por la ventana…

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, se escuchó un ruido ahogado proveniente del asiento trasero…

-- ¿Te estás riendo? --preguntó James con voz molesta

-- ¿Yo?, no… solo miro por la ventana --mintió Harry mordiéndose el puño de la mano

-- Harry te juro que si te estas riendo… --amenazó James girándose hacia su hijo

--Te he dicho que no papá --Harry no despegó la vista de la ventana, pues si miraba a James estallaría en una carcajada

--Bien… --James se sentó correctamente en su asiento, miró fugazmente a Lyly y sonrió al mirar que también sonreía… después miró por el espejo lateral, Harry reía en silencio y él no concebía cómo un chico de quince años no reía seguido, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, esa no sería la primer carcajada que su hijo disfrutara plenamente sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo…

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde los Potter volaban, un enorme perro negro de extraños ojos grises estaba sentado en la acera frente al número 4 de Privet Drive, un automóvil gris acababa de llegar y un rechoncho hombre bajaba apresurado, tras él, un rechoncho chico parecía caminar hacia la casa, extrañamente, el perro pareció sonreír y corrió hacia unos arbustos a su derecha, donde tomó la forma de Sirius Black…

--Fase uno lista --murmuró el hombre a un pequeño espejo redondo

A unos metros de Sirius, más explícitamente, bajo la ventana de la sala de estar de la casa, Remus Lupin estaba acuclillado removiendo algo en un pequeño caldero, en el jardín trasero Jaia, con mucho cuidado intentaba forzar la puerta, sonrió al lograrlo, la entreabrió para asegurarse que no había nadie en la cocina, al comprobarlo, entró de puntillas, su sonrisa dejaba mucho en que pensar…

--Fase dos lista --susurró Remus a un espejo idéntico al que tenía Sirius

--Fase tres terminada --murmuró Jaia cinco minutos después

--Era lista, no terminada, no te adaptas Rot --reclamó Sirius

--Cállate Black

--No Rot, tú…

--Ya los dos dejen de pelear --murmuró molesto Remus por el pequeño espejo

--Cállate Lupin --exclamaron Jaia y Sirius al mismo tiempo

Remus rodó los ojos

--Ya, listos… operación… ¿cómo lograste que Lyly te dejara ponerle así?, además no tiene nada que ver con… --preguntó sin comprender Remus

--Oh solo dilo Moony --balbuceó Sirius

--No teniendo otra opción… operación galleta de cerdo en cinco… --murmuró Remus

--cuatro… --siguió Sirius

--tres… --sonrió Jaia mirando su reloj

--dos --volvió Remus

--uno… --dijeron emocionados los tres, en ese mismo instante, un jeep rojo se detenía justo frente a la casa, Sirius volvió a tomar su forma animal, Remus se ocultó tras los arbustos algo crecidos bajo la ventana y Jaia espiaba por entre una verja de madera…

Lyly fue la primera en bajar del Jeep, después la siguió James y por último y después de que James casi lo bajara a rastras, los siguió Harry…

James le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Harry, cuando el chico extrañado lo miró, él le sonrió con orgullo, para más sorpresa, Lyly se puso a su izquierda y le pasó un brazo por la cintura abrazándose a él… al llegar frente a la casa, James tocó delicadamente el timbre, la puerta se abrió un par de minutos después… lo que James se imaginó era una tonina enorme y rubia miraba detenidamente a Harry y después paseaba la vista de James a Lyly y volvía con Harry, Lyly pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su esposo porque le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza cuando James la miró… el silencio que se formó era demasiado extraño como para describirlo como tenso, unos segundos después, llegó una mujer alta, de cara larga y muy delgada…

--Hola Petunia --saludó Lyly sonriente, la mujer la miró rápidamente, después miró a Harry pero casi automáticamente miró a James que le sonreía, perdió ligeramente el color al verlo, Harry miró suspicaz a su padre…

-- ¿podemos pasar cuñada? --preguntó sonriente James

--Cla… claro… los esperaba --balbuceó Petunia, Harry abrió anormalmente la boca al escuchar eso y tuvo que recargarse en su padre cuando miró como su tía abrazaba a su madre y le murmuraba un te extrañé, después lo saludó a él con un beso, en ese momento James tuvo que detener a Harry momentáneamente, las piernas del chico no parecían querer responder ante tal sorpresa…

Después de los saludos y presentaciones, Petunia sirvió un poco de te y pastelillos en la sala de estar, Harry pasaba la vista sorprendido de su madre a su tía y de su tío a su padre que conversaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, eso no podía estarle pasando…

--Cariño¿por qué no vas con tu primo por los regalos que hemos traído? --la dulce voz de Lyly hizo que Harry dejara sus pensamientos, la miró sin entender mientras se señalaba con el índice, Lyly sonriente asintió con la cabeza, después Harry miró a Dudley que devoraba un pastelillo de crema

--Anda Harry, están en el portaequipajes --sonrió ésta vez James

Harry miró anonadado a sus padres, en verdad eso no podía estarle pasando, era simplemente imposible…

--Harry, cariño… ¿podrías abrir la puerta?, llaman y tu primo tuvo que ir al baño

Harry miró de nueva cuenta con la boca abierta a su madre¿Por qué creía que todo era un sueño?, o ¿sería una pesadilla?

--Harry, obedece

Esta vez era su padre, intentó decir algo pero Petunia lo había interrumpido

--Está bien, yo iré --murmuró Petunia amablemente mientras se ponía de pie

Sí, definitivamente estaba soñando, eso ni en un millar de años podía imaginarlo y menos aún lo que estaba por decir su padre

--No Petunia, Harry irá… hijo por favor

¿Acaso había sido una orden?, su padre… pero James parecía haber adivinado lo que Harry pensaba ya que lo miraba significativamente mientras asentía con la cabeza… muy bien, sueño o no, obedecería, así que se puso de pie y fue a la puerta… se congeló al abrirla, definitivamente eso era una pesadilla que estallaría en cualquier momento…

-- Tú… --murmuró una mujer que cualquiera, sin conocerla, aseguraría que era hermana de Vernon Dursley

--Tía Marge --balbuceó Harry entre dientes

La mujer sin tomarle más importancia entró a la casa arrojándole al chico una significante cantidad de maletas, que Harry dejó caer casi al instante, sin cerrar la puerta caminó por inercia tras la obesa mujer, apresuró el paso al escuchar el grito de sorpresa que daba su tía Petunia… Harry se recargó contra la pared al ver como Marge saludaba de beso en la mejilla a sus padres y muy linda ella, se presentaba… por fortuna sus padres no sabían lo que esa mujer le había hecho, o eso pensaba él, pues al estar ellos ahí, no sabían nada, sería ilógico que estuvieran tan tranquilos…

--Petunia querida… estás pálida¿te pasa algo? --preguntó Marge dejando caer todo su peso en el sofá que crujió de mala gana

Petunia no podía dejar de mirar a James, si a Marge se le ocurría decir algo ofensivo sobre Harry o sus padres, no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría y no quería que su casa terminara llena de lodo con los muebles desordenados como el día anterior en el que James le había hecho una visita y el carácter explosivo que su hermana debía continuar teniendo… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Marge, tragó saliva con dificultad y la miró, Harry se acababa de sentar en medio de sus padres…

-- Bueno¿Y tú de dónde has sacado esas ropas chico? --preguntó Marge mirando despectivamente a Harry -- ¿Las has robado¿no deberías estar en la escuela? --Lo único que Harry atinó a decir fue mirar a sus padres, estaba más preocupado por lo que ellos pudieran hacer que por los insultos de esa mujer

-- ¿Por qué dice eso señora?

Harry miró fijamente a su madre que extrañamente hablaba muy tranquila

--Bueno querida, es que este chico es un muchachito problema --explicó Marge, Petunia perdió el poco color que tenía, Harry ya tenía la boca seca y de un trago se tomó su antes intacta taza de té

--Vaya, sí algo he notado, acostumbra desobedecer mucho --dijo Lyly mirándolo fijamente, él se ruborizó levemente

--Mamá --murmuró Harry inconcientemente

--Es que… ellos… --tartamudeó terriblemente pálido Vernon

--Bueno, la comida está lista… podemos ir al comedor --interrumpió Petunia rápidamente, Marge no le tomó más importancia y siguió a los demás

--Te ayudo Petunia --Lyly se adelantó a su hermana, quien no muy convencida la siguió

A los pocos minutos de que todos estuvieran sentados, llegó Dudley con no muy buena cara, parecía que le dolía algo…

--Huele delicioso Petunia --Exclamó Marge mirando como Petunia salía de la cocina con dos platos de su mejor vajilla -- ¿y tú que haces aquí muchacho? --Marge miró a Harry, Harry miró a su padre, Vernon miró a Harry y después a su hermana

--eh, Marge, el chico es nuestro invitado y comerá con nosotros --balbuceó Vernon, Marge iba a protestar pero el plato frente a ella la hizo callar

Lyly sonriente iba a poner el plato frente a Harry que estaba sentado frente a Marge, pero al sentir un ligero piquete en el brazo, dejó caer el plato… Petunia ahogó un grito al verlo

--Oh, lo siento en verdad Petunia, lo lamento… no sé que me pasó --Lyly se giró realmente arrepentida hacia Petunia, pero cuando terminaba de hablar, el otro plato que llevaba en la mano también cayó, ésta vez muy cerca de los pies de Marge… --Iré por otro --murmuró Lyly y casi corrió hacia la cocina, Petunia corrió tras ella

Después de ligeros forcejeos… Petunia aseguraba que no tenía porque molestarse y Lyly en que deseaba ayudarla… Lyly ganó y salió con dos platos más, Petunia dejó un plato frente a Dudley y poniendo otro en su lugar, se sentó… Lyly seguía sonriente y aseguraba que todo olía delicioso… Harry no quería levantar la vista y miraba el mantel blanco, pero el grito de su madre lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar como un plato caía justo en la cabeza de Marge, quebrándose al instante… Lyly corrió hacia la mujer y disculpándose intentó limpiarla, pero el trapo que llevaba solo la embarraba más, Marge aseguró que todo estaba bien y fue al baño a limpiarse un poco, Lyly parecía abochornada y no dejaba de disculparse, una actitud que Harry no terminaba de comprender...

Después de dejar un plato sobre la mesa, Lyly fue por otro argumentando que aún le faltaba uno, Petunia estaba desesperada por el regadero de comida que había y lo que empeoraría, pues ese día Lyly estaba terriblemente torpe y sin saber como se había pisado el pie izquierdo tropezando y arrojando el plato que fue a dar en la cabeza de Dudley que miraba interesado televisión, el chico gritó al sentir que la cabeza se le quemaba, para no caer Lyly alcanzó a detenerse de la silla en la que Marge había estado, pero la silla se volcó haciendo que la pelirroja intentara detenerse del mantel, pero no resbaló llevándose la tela con ella… volvió a intentar ponerse de pie pero resbalaba con la comida tirada…

Quince minutos después, la comida, para alivio de Petunia terminó, quedando como resultado, ningún plato de su hermosa y cara vajilla, el tiempo del postre había llegado y lo tomarían en la estancia pues el comedor estaba imposible…

--Acabo de hornear estas galletas --anunció Petunia colocando una charola de cristal cortado sobre una mesita

Harry hizo amago de agarrar una, pero un manotazo de parte de su padre lo evitó… Dudley sonrió al mirarlo y tomó todo lo que sus rechonchas manos le permitieron, James intentó evitar que el chico comiera tantas galletas pero no pudo, miró preocupado a Lyly que sonreía como maníaca… cuando cada uno de los adultos hubo tomado una galleta, Lyly argumentó ir al tocador, pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, pateó la mesita con tal fuerza que la charola de cristal salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared… Petunia la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Lyly se disculpaba de nueva cuenta, para bajarse el coraje, Petunia tomó un sorbo de té, al mismo tiempo lo hizo Dudley pues tanta galleta se le había atorado, segundos después la imitaron Vernon y Marge…

--Sabes Petunia… --Harry miró a su madre, el tono de voz había cambiado de la alegría a una furia increíble --no entiendo, porque tratar a un niño que no tiene culpa de nada, tan mal… es algo realmente inhumano

Al escucharla, Petunia miró alarmada a Lyly

--Sí… sinceramente, si todo hubiera sido al revés, nosotros no habríamos hecho lo mismo --siseó James terriblemente serio

--Solo tenía un año¿Por qué tratarlo como a un esclavo¿Por qué tener como servidumbre a un pequeño¿Por qué no darle un poco de cariño?... el cariño, el amor, no se le niega a nadie --murmuró Lyly poniéndose lentamente de pie

-- ¿de que habla? --Preguntó Marge mirando a Lyly

--y mantenerlo en un árbol mientras ese pulgoso animal… --Lyly no terminó la frase, no pudo, su furia era demasiada, y del bolsillo de su saco salían chispas rojas, Harry miraba expectante, sabía que ahí tenía la varita… -- ¿sería lo mismo en un niño de cinco años a una mujer adulta? --preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ya acto seguido silbó, un par de segundos después, un enorme perro negro entraba de un brinco por la ventana abierta

--Ataca padfoot --murmuró James mirando al perro

-- ¿Padfoot? --balbuceó sin comprender Harry

--Mata Padfoot --ordenó Lyly señalando a Marge, el perro ladró amenazante y se lanzó contra la mujer que empezó a correr gritando desesperada, Vernon intentó seguir a su hermana pero la varita de James apuntándole, lo evitó

--_Incantatem --_murmuró sonriente James

Dudley dio un chillido muy parecido al de un puerco cuando le doblan el rabo, Petunia y Vernon miraron a su hijo rápidamente, la nariz le empezaba a crecer y él a encogerse, las manos también se le encogían y le salía pelo negro, las piernas se le adelgazaban y les empezaba a cubrir pelo blanco, los ojos se le empezaban a saltar y a rodearlos un color verde…

--Y todo por glotón --murmuró con asco James, mirando a su querido sobrino…

Harry miraba todo con la boca abierta, Dudley era una especie de… un… bueno… no sabía como describirlo, tenía la nariz de cerdo y un rabo también, la boca y los ojos eran de sapo, las manos eran patas de perro negro, las piernas eran… de caballo y el cuerpo… pues una mezcla de los cuatro animales y pues… el sonido que salía de su anfibia boca era una excelente combinación del sonido de una vaca con un canario, Dudley subió a como pudo las escaleras… cayó cerca de diez veces antes de poder terminar los escalones

-- ¡Mi niño! --Exclamó Petunia alarmada, Lyly evitó que la mujer fuera con su hijo… la pelirroja sonrió al escuchar un grito de Marge y ver como la mujer era tan ligera que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y salía a la calle… con lentitud se acercó a Petunia, movió su varita y al instante apareció el resto de vajilla

--Esto te duele más que otra cosa¿Cierto?, incluso más que el sufrimiento de tu hijo --murmuró con dolor Lyly --siempre te amé, Petunia, eres mi hermana… pero lo que le hiciste a mi hijo… te perdono, te perdoné desde el momento en el que me enteré, pero… pero tú sabes que no sé olvidar --susurró Lyly al oído de su hermana y dejó caer la vajilla al piso

_--Incantatem_ --murmuró James señalando a Petunia, en el mismo momento la boca de Petunia empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un deformado hocico de caballo, la mujer quiso hablar pero solo salió un horrible relinchido, la mujer no pudo hacer más que desmayarse

--Vernon Dursley… yo no te hice nada, mi esposo no te hizo nada y… un bebé de un año¿Qué te podía hacer¿te gustaría que tu… hijo, lo hubieran tratado como tú trataste a Harry?, no, claro que no --Lyly ahora se dirigía a Vernon que retrocedía temblando -- no entiendo la razón, por la que un niño debe dormir bajo las escaleras, un lugar reducido, frío, oscuro, sucio… denigrante… --Lyly movió su varita y la puerta de la alacena en la que antiguamente durmiera Harry se abrió, Vernon siguió retrocediendo…

_--Incantatem --_volvió a murmurar James

Vernon se encogió rápidamente

--Esa es tu verdadera forma, no eres más que un asqueroso sapo --escupió de mal talante Lyly y elevando al anfibio con su varita lo arrojó dentro de la alacena… después se cubrió la cara con las manos, James se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó, Lyly se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar --no creí soportar tanto --Sollozó la pelirroja en brazos de su esposo --pobre de mi niño, no puedo creerlo…

Harry miraba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar…

-- ¿Todo bien aquí adentro? --La voz de Remus hizo que el chico se girara rápido

--Puedo decirle a Sirius que ya deje a esa mujer --sonrió Jaia, Harry la miró

--Sí --sollozó Lyly

--Oh, pero tranquila Lyly, ya pasó todo --Jaia le sonrió de nueva cuenta a Lyly mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de sus jeans, después de repetir a Sirius cerca de diez veces que dejara a la mujer, Jaia fue hacia Harry y lo abrazó un momento, después se apartó para que Lyly lo abrazara

--Pero creí que te divertirías --murmuró James mirando a su hijo evaluadoramente, Harry que seguía sin comprender lo miró…

--Feliz cumpleaños Harry --dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres, Jaia y para sorpresa de Harry, Remus…

Y si el chico no estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido, Sirius llegaba balbuceando no haber visto bull dog tan feo en su vida y como si no fuera poco, eufórico abrazó a Jaia y le plantó tal beso… que logró un silencio general, al principio Jaia sorprendida no respondió, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando la pelirroja correspondía excelentemente a la muestra de cariño de Sirius… quizá el pequeño problema, estaba por resolverse…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida..._**_**SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, VOCIFERADORES (MALDICIONES PROHIBIDAS DE PREFERENCIA ABSTENERSE jejejejej), **_**_CUMPLIDOS, Y DEMÁS QUE AUMENTEN EL EGO DE LA AUTORA JAJAJAJ ...--------------BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	18. De regreso al colegio

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aaaayyy no me maten, el capitulo es muy corto jejejejejejeeje pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo es mas largo muuuuuucho mas largo XD, y en cuanto se termine de terminar este semestre que no veo cuando termine, y salga de los examenes subo el proximo maaaas largo que tendrá acción y muertes muajajajajajajajajaa será el penultimo capitulo, así que sí habrá MUERTES y si me conocen sabrán a quien mataré... ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE MUERA?, quien reciba más votos y si no iba a morir, haré una excepción jejeje... voten, por eso es buena la democracia jajajajaja... besoss  
**

* * *

Un plaf agudo hizo dar un pequeño brinco a los habitantes de esa estancia…

-- ¿Pero que rayos te pasa Black? -- Jaia dio una patada al piso, bajó la mano con la que acababa de abofetear a Sirius y salió de la casa

-- ¡Por eso me encanta esa pelirroja! --dijo sonriente Sirius con una mano en la mejilla derecha

Harry miró incrédulo la sonrisa boba que tenía su padrino, él seguía sin entender completamente lo que pasaba, la sonrisa de su madre lo confundía¿acaso no estaba llorando? Y la carcajada de Remus no le ayudaba mucho

-- ¡Hasta que el gran Padfoot admite que Rot lo trae cacheteando las banquetas! --rió James

-- ¡Cierra el pico Potter, y vamonos antes de que el ministerio venga a deshacer lo que hicimos --masculló Sirius encaminándose a la puerta

--Jajajajajaja, sí vamos --Remus no podía dejar de reír

--Pues espero que puedan hacer algo --Dijo Lyly con una sonrisa maniaca yendo a la puerta

-- ¡Y yo por eso amo a esta pelirroja! -- exclamó emocionado James corriendo a abrazar a Lyly

Harry se quedó en medio de la estancia mirando como todos salían…

-- ¡Eh pequeño!, no me vas a salir ahora con que nuestro esfuerzo no sirvió para nada¿piensas quedarte ahí? --Harry miró a Sirius que se asomaba por la puerta con falso enojo

-- ¿Pequeño? --ironizó Harry

--Anda que van a llegar los del ministerio, no creo que quieras estar aquí cuando se enteren de que se usó tu varita --comentó con tranquilidad Sirius

-- ¿mi…?... ¡Sirius!

Sirius corrió riendo con un molesto Harry atrás

-- ¡Ven!... ¿cómo que mi varita? --gritaba Harry siguiendo al animago que corría alrededor del jeep -- ¡Sirius, explícame eso!

-- ¡Harry, respétame que soy tu padrino! --Reía Sirius

James y Lyly miraban sonrientes, Jaia parecía molesta, pero sonreía y Remus seguía riendo… sin más, Sirius se detuvo, Harry se paró a un metro de distancia de su padrino y lo miró extrañado, de repente Sirius comenzó a encogerse, un par de segundos después un gran perro negro gruñía amenazante mientras se acercaba al chico lentamente, Harry retrocedía titubeante, el perro dio un brinco acercándose más, Harry deshizo rápidamente sus pasos y comenzó a correr y el perro a seguirlo…

--Sirius, deja de estar jugando --regañó Remus sonriendo

-- ¡Sí deja de estar jugando! --dijo Harry resguardándose tras su madre justo cuando hocicos brincaba, que al ver a Lyly frente a él trató de frenar pero no pudo

-- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! --gritó Lyly sentada sobre Harry en el césped y con el perro sobre ella, que de un brinco se giró con intención de huir, pero la mano de la pelirroja en su cola lo evitó, hocicos miró a James y Remus que reían recargados el uno en el otro, con miedo el perro empezó a gemir pidiendo ayuda, pero sus amigos simplemente lo ignoraban y reían

--Creo que los del ministerio están llegando --dijo James respirando hondo para dejar de reír, se acercó a Lyly y le tendió una mano para ayudarla

--Será mejor que nos vayamos --Remus ayudaba con gran esfuerzo a Harry, no podía dejar de reír y el que hocicos siguiera gimiendo lastimeramente, no le ayudaba en absolutamente nada

Padfoot se giró hacia Lyly y le gruñó para que lo soltara, pero ante la furiosa mirada de la pelirroja, miró suplicante a James mientras gemía tristemente, pero su amigo del alma volvió a reír, al ver tal respuesta le ladró reclamándole, logrando solo que Lyly le apretara más el rabo, soltó un aullido de dolor que fue acompañado por las carcajadas de Remus y James

-- ¡Yo manejo! --exclamó James

-- ¡No! --gritaron al unísono Harry y Lyly, ante la risa de Remus y Jaia, y el aullido de dolor de Sirius, Lyly había vuelto a apretarle la cola…

--------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Estás seguro Ris?, si nos atrapan… --murmuraba Hermione muy pegada a Ron

--Sí Hermione, la señor Weasley no ha vuelto desde anoche y mis padres y Remus salieron hace unas horas, no te preocupes --Explicó Ris con la misma sonrisa que ponía Sirius cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que no estaba dentro de la ley

-- ¿Entonces por qué usamos la capa de invisibilidad de Harry? --Preguntó Ron tras Ris mirando con atención como el moreno abría la puerta principal

-- Por si me equivoco --Dijo Ris tranquilamente

------------------------------------------

--Eh… Lyly… ¿no vas a dejar que Sirius se transforme? --Preguntó Remus sentado en la parte trasera del Jeep, mientras miraba tras él una gran jaula de plástico blanca, muy parecida a la de viaje para mascotas, de la que salía una pequeña parte de un hocico de perro negro que gemía dolorosamente

James junto a Remus, ahogó una carcajada, Harry sonrió, Lyly solo dio un bufido que fue interpretado como una negativa y Jaia estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las nubes por la ventana…

Media hora después, llegaban a Gridmauld Place donde entre James y Remus bajaron a Sirius aún enjaulado.

-- ¿Dónde estaban? --Preguntó Dumbledore en el recibidor al mirar entrar a Lyly

--Fuimos a pasear --Dijo sonriente la pelirroja

--Hocicos tenía que hacer sus necesidades y lo llevamos al parque --comentó sonriente James dejando caer estrepitosamente la jaula, donde el perro negro ladró molesto

-- ¿Y los demás chicos? --preguntó ahora extrañado el anciano al ver que Harry cerraba la puerta

--Arriba --dijo Jaia señalando las escaleras

--Los he ido a buscar cuando llegué y no hay nadie arriba --explicó el anciano un poco preocupado

Al escucharlo, Jaia corrió escaleras arriba, en ese momento, Harry trastabilló un par de pasos hacia delante, la puerta se acababa de abrir, pero nadie entraba, miró al director, sonreía mirando tras él, Sirius había comenzado a ladrar y se movía haciendo bailar la jaula, James se acercó a abrirle la puertecilla, Harry iba a evitarlo pero prefirió ahogar un grito, tres pares de pies lo habían pisado casi al mismo tiempo.

Ron, Hermione y Ris, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry intentaban llegar a las escaleras, pero Jaia se acababa de parar en el tercer escalón

--No están arriba

Ris miró a su madre, no sabía si estaba molesta o preocupada, Sirius saltó fuera de la jaula y empezó a olfatear

--Tranquila… los perros huelen el miedo --susurró Ris sintiendo que Hermione temblaba tras él, Ron tragó saliva al mirar que el enorme perro negro gruñía frente a él, Sirius adoptó su forma humana y con la sensación de tener a alguien enfrente estiró una mano, Ron miraba congelado la mano en su cara…

-----------------------------------------------------------

--La verdad no lo sé, Harry me dijo que hablaríamos cuando volviera, espero que se estén divirtiendo --Decía Ginny en historia de la magia a su amiga Luna, la rubia parecía estar en el cielo

--Oye Ginny… esa rata no es la que era de tu hermano que dijiste que se había escapado --susurró Luna señalando la mochila de Ginny, la pelirroja no entendió muy bien lo que su amiga le decía, pero giró la cabeza hacia donde le señalaba, solo pudo ver que algo que parecía un gusano salía a gran velocidad de su mochila, Ginny se alzó de hombros y siguió hablando sobre lo que mas le entusiasmaba, parecía que al fin Harry le correspondería…

Una enorme y fea rata corría a gran velocidad pegada a la pared, miraba hacia todas partes, nadie la miraba, salió rápidamente del castillo y se internó en el bosque prohibido, donde segundos después, la figura de un hombre bajito y rechoncho envuelto en una túnica negra caminaba en su lugar, parecía un barco en alta mar meciéndose al caminar, cuchichiaba para sí mismo estrujándose las manos, parecía feliz…

--Al fin, mi amo podrá deshacerse de ese niño, ahora sé como podremos tenderle la trampa, regresará mañana y yo podré ir con mi amo en una semana, entonces tendré más para darle… ahora no es suficiente, no… no puedo volver con tan poca información… quiere… quiere información sobre el regreso de… --un escalofrío lo recorrió --de los Potter, debo deshacerme de ellos, sí… tengo que traerlos al castillo, sí… podré atraparlos, podré atraparlo y verán quien es el mejor, quién fue siempre el mejor y más listo… --en sus pequeños y redondos ojos se miró un brillo de locura, sonreía trastornado, y sin dejar de estrujarse las manos y balbucear para sí, siguió caminando, hasta perderse en la tenebrosa oscuridad del bosque prohibido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Aaaaahhhh! --Harry cayó de rodillas con una mano en la cicatriz y la otra apoyada en su rodilla, Sirius se giró rápidamente al escuchar el grito y al igual que el resto rodeó al chico, Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa en los labios se acercó también, si nadie podía verlos, no sería él quien arruinaría todo, dentro de la capa, Hermione intentó acercarse a Harry, pero Ris la detuvo justo antes de que saliera de la capa, cuando la castaña lo miró molesta, él le señaló la mano que Harry tenía en la rodilla, con el dedo índice les indicaba que se fueran, y pensando mil alabanzas para Harry, Ris jaló a Ron y Hermione

-- ¿Dónde, donde, donde, donde, donde? --murmuraba rápidamente Ris

-- ¿La biblioteca? --preguntó Hermione

--Sí claro… y yo que rayos voy a estar haciendo en la biblioteca, mi madre no me creería --dijo Ris mirando a su alrededor

--Yo estaré ahí --dijo Hermione y salió de debajo de la capa, una vez que se hubo asegurado que no había nadie

Ris miró a Ron, la cara del pelirrojo se iluminó

-- ¿Qué pasa?... dime¿Qué se te ocurrió? --Lo apremió Ris

--La cocina… se supone que no debemos salir de nuestras habitaciones, pero con hambre… --sonrió Ron

---------------------------------------

-- ¡Aaaahh! --Harry volvió a gritar, todos lo miraban con horror

--James, rápido, llévalo a su habitación, yo iré por unas pociones a la cocina --indicó Remus corriendo

James se apresuró a levantar a su hijo y llevarlo a su habitación, Remus corrió hacia la cocina, cuando casi llegaba chocó con Hermione que salía asustada de la biblioteca…

-- ¿profesor Lupin?... ¿pasa algo¿el que grita es Harry?

-- ¿Hermione? --Lupin se detuvo y miró a la chica -- ¿Estabas en la biblioteca? --preguntó serio

--Ssí --contestó algo titubeante

--Que bien… ¿Sabes donde están Ris y Ron?

--No profesor… ¿Pero Harry está bien?

--Sí Hermione, no te preocupes… ayúdame a buscar a los chicos por favor

--Sí profesor --Hermione miró aliviada como Remus seguía corriendo, después ella fue al único lugar que se le ocurría podría estar Ron…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry, éste seguía gritando, Dumbledore lo miraba pensativo, Jaia estaba abrazada de Sirius y James y Lyly miraban a su hijo convulsionar, Lyly tenía miedo y James estaba molesto, por culpa del maldito de Peter, le pasaba eso a Harry, él lo atraparía… Remus entró corriendo a la habitación y le dio a Harry una poción que por la cara del chico sabía horrible, Dumbledore rió modestamente, Ris, Ron y Hermione llegaron tras Lupin… cuando Harry se hubo quedado dormido, Jaia empujó a Sirius y salió bufando de la habitación, Sirius sonrió, se disponía a seguirla, pero el grito furioso de Jaia llamando a su hijo le hizo darle el paso a un temeroso Ris, Ron y Hermione regresaron a sus habitaciones…

Los gritos de Jaia se escuchaban hasta la cocina, donde James, Lyly, Remus y Dumbledore discutían sobre los sueños de Harry… lo único que hasta el momento había entendido James era que el chico necesitaba clases de oclumancia y que sería su peor enemigo quien se las daría, algo que refutaría en cuanto el anciano dejara de explicar la razón de dicha decisión… en la habitación de Sirius, Ris estaba sentado en la cama de su padre mirando fijamente sus pies, Sirius estaba recargado en la pared tras Jaia, y esa era justo la razón por la que el chico no levantaba la vista, pues cada vez que lo hacía miraba a Sirius que se burlaba y cuando Jaia lo miraba ponía una cara seria que le provocaba risa y solo obtenía una nueva razón para que su madre continuara regañándolo, sin embargo, algo lo hizo levantar rápidamente la cabeza y mirar a su padre…

--Sirius, eres el padre… --Jaia miraba fijamente a Sirius, que casi resbala al piso al escuchar que se dirigían a él

--Lo sé --contestó Sirius en un tono que poco le agradó a la pelirroja, pues se le acercó amenazante con una mano en alto, Sirius intentó retroceder pero estaba pegado a la pared --es mal ejemplo la violencia intrafamiliar frente a los hijos --Sirius señaló como niño pequeño a Ris que luchaba por guardar apariencias y no reír

--Lo digo porque se supone que debes contribuir en la educación de tu hijo --murmuró Jaia, lo señaló con el índice de forma amenazante y el moreno decidió guardarse el comentario que tenía, se aclaró la voz y se acercó a Ris que lo miraba fijamente, se paseó frente a él pensativo, Ris no lo perdía de vista

-- ¡IUSRIS! --Gritó Jaia desaforada al ver que su hijo reía acostado en la cama, Sirius lo miraba de forma desaprobadora, para vista de Jaia que lo miraba por la espalda, pues Sirius sonreía, al segundo grito de Jaia, Ris se sentó en la cama e intentó dejar de reír, pero el que su padre le hiciera caras graciosas solo le sirvió para que su madre lo hiciera dejar de reír jalándolo de la oreja para ponerlo de pie, al instante Sirius compuso su cara y miró al chico, furiosa dejó a Ris de espaldas a Sirius y a él le puso un cinturón en las manos --Quiero que ese chico te respete --siseó Jaia y dando un portazo salió de la habitación

Ris extrañado se giró a ver a su padre, Sirius se miraba las manos sorprendido

--No pensarás usarlo¿o sí? --preguntó temeroso el chico, Sirius miró a Ris

--Cada día que paso cerca de esa mujer la comprendo menos --murmuró Sirius, tomó con una mano ambos extremos del cinturón y se acercó a Ris, quien tragó saliva, Sirius miró fijamente los ojos de su hijo, Ris no se atrevía a desviar la mirada o a decir alguna cosa --Ris

--Di… dime

-- ¿Dónde estaban?

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Dónde estaban? --repitió Sirius sentándose en la cama

--En la… --Ris se giró hacia Sirius que le sonreía ladinamente

-- ¿cocina?, no te creo… he visto muchas veces a Harry cuando le duele la cicatriz, no era lo mismo, además, sentí su olor en la estancia --explicó calmadamente Sirius colocando concentrado el cinturón sobre sus piernas, después miró al chico que abría y cerraba la boca --Tu madre lo creyó¿Qué pasaría si yo le digo lo que te acabo de decir? --Ris se puso algo pálido ocasionando que Sirius aumentara su sonrisa -- ¿Ris?

-- ¿Vas a usarlo? --el chico señaló el cinturón en las piernas de Sirius, éste lo miró y se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla en actitud pensativa

-- mmm… si no eres lo suficientemente listo como para salvarte… sí --Sonrió Sirius, Ris abrió la boca sorprendido, no esperaba que le dijera eso, además, no lo comprendía -- ¿Y bien?

--Bueno… --Ris suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente a Sirius --fuimos al parque --murmuró Ris mirando sus pies

-- ¿al parque? --preguntó Sirius extrañado, el chico asintió -- ¿y que hacían en el parque?

--Solo fuimos a pasear y a comer un helado

-- ¿quieres que te crea? --Inquirió Sirius incrédulo

-- ¿Crees que te mentiría con eso en las piernas? --Ris señaló de nuevo el cinturón

Sirius soltó una carcajada divertido, el chico tenía un punto a favor…

-- ¿Me respetas?

-- ¿Qué?

-- Que si me respetas

--Pues sí, eres mi padre --obvió Ris

--No me refiero a eso, tu madre me dio esto --Sirius blandió frente a Ris el cinturón --para que me respetaras

--Pues sí lo hago --se apresuró a responder Ris, Sirius volvió a reír, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Ris para que se pusiera de pie

--Bien, ve a tu habitación

--Sí… por cierto¿Por qué era el sermón de mi madre?

Sirius se volvió a sentar, se sujetaba el estomago de tanto reír

--Y yo que sé… pregúntale --balbuceó Sirius entre carcajadas

--No gracias, mejor que quede así --sonrió Ris y salió de la habitación, Sirius se sentó y miró la puerta, ese chico en verdad era muy parecido a él…

El resto de la tarde, los chicos no pudieron salir de sus habitaciones para ir con Harry, y Harry no pudo salir pues su madre se la pasó en su habitación para asegurarse que estuviera bien…

Al día siguiente, Lyly despertó a Harry temprano para que se asegurara de tener todo listo, así que los cuatro chicos, junto con Remus y un adormilado James desayunaban…

--No entiendo como Jaia puede seguir dormida, siempre es la que se levanta primero --murmuraba Lyly intentando que los hot cakes no se le quemaran --Ris, cariño, ve por tu madre, Harry ve por Sirius por favor, supongo que querrá despedirse de todos

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la mesa y platicando salieron de la cocina… al llegar a la planta superior se separaron, Harry fue a la primera habitación y Ris a la última, Harry tocó a la puerta, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió entrar…

--Ya debe haber bajado --murmuró Harry al no ver a nadie en la habitación y regresó a la cocina…

--Le dijiste a Sirius que era tarde

--No estaba en su habitación --contestó Harry mirando a su madre mientras volvía a sentarse, Lyly balbuceó y siguió con la estufa, cuando volteaba un hot cake, éste fue a dar sobre el vaso con leche de James, pero no lo miró pues al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la cocina miraba hacia las escaleras, pocos segundos después los murmullos se hacían más entendibles y Ris mirando el techo con las manos en los oídos entraba, se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que había estado y abrazándose la cabeza la puso en la mesa

--No es cierto, no es cierto, no puede ser… --murmuraba contrariado el chico, los demás lo miraron extrañados, pero volvieron su vista a la entrada, llegaba Sirius y parecía hablar con Jaia que venía atrás --ahora no voy a poder dormir en un mes --Seguía lamentándose Ris

--No seas ridículo Ris… ¿pues cómo crees que naciste? --Lyly cerró los ojos resignada al escuchar a Sirius

-- ¡Sirius!... no vas a poner un letrero que anuncie que pasamos la noche juntos --le reprendió Jaia demasiado alto como para tratarse de algo personal

--No es necesario ya --murmuró Lyly mirando de Ris a Jaia y de ésta a Sirius y después a Ris de nueva cuenta

-- ¿Oh me vas a decir que voy a tener que pasar por lo de la plática de padre a hijo? --preguntó Sirius mirando a Ris, el chico negó con la cabeza aún en la mesa

--Claro que no… --dijo Jaia

--Bueno, pero por lo menos pudieron haberle puesto seguro a la puerta --Ris se giró hacia sus padres --así por lo menos no habría… --el chico guardó silencio, un escalofrío lo recorría --visto lo que vi --terminó Ris sacudiendo la cabeza

--Bah, ni que nunca hubieras visto… --Sirius trató de restarle importancia

--Pero no a mis padres --lo interrumpió rápido Ris

-- ¡Eh!... ¡te atrapé! --exclamó triunfante Sirius -- ¿me puedes decir por qué andas viendo porn…?

-- ¡No era eso!... y por si no lo sabías en la escuela muggle hay una clase que se llama educación sexual --Ris se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a su padre que sonreía pícaramente -- ¡es verdad!... Harry --Ris se giró hacia Harry que parecía divertido, pero no le hacía caso Hermione imploró Ris al ver que no obtendría nada de Harry

--Eh sí… claro esa clase, sí la dan en la escuela muggle --balbuceó Hermione mirando a Ris

-- Entonces no entiendo de qué te quejas --Sirius se acercó a Lyly --oye, se te está quemando todo --dijo tomando el hot cake más negro, pero menos quemado que el resto, apareció una taza con café y fue a la mesa, Lyly solo lo miró sin algo que decir ante el comentario

--Eh… Jaia es tarde y deben irse a Hogwarts --balbuceó Lyly aún con la vista fija en Sirius, al escuchar eso, Jaia dio un pequeño salto, no se había dado cuenta que estaban en la cocina y con gente, se sonrojó de una forma increíble, haciéndole competencia a su cabello y salió corriendo…

Después del pequeño percance del desayuno, todos estaban en la estancia, regresarían por vía flú al despacho del director, Hermione y Ron acababan de desaparecer, Jaia junto con Ris esperaban en la chimenea que Harry terminara de despedirse de sus padres, cuando Harry entraba a la chimenea, Sirius jalaba a Ris y lo alejaba de los demás..

--Oye Ris… dime una cosa --El chico miró fijamente a su padre que lo tenía abrazado dandole la espalda al resto…

-- ¿Qué cosa papá?

-- ¿Eres virgen? --preguntó serio Sirius en un susurro

Ris cerró los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y regresó a la chimenea

-- ¡Oye, es importante! --se quejó Sirius mirando como los tres desaparecían envueltos en llamas esmeraldas…

* * *

**PASEN Y HAGAN PETICIONES, APUESTAS Y MUY IMPORTANTE, DEJEN SUS VOTOS... ¿QUIEN MUERE EN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO? muajajajajaja... XD**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	19. Viejos,,, ¿amigos?

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío... puede contenterspoilers  
_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOlaaa!!! eee!!!...** no maté a nadie jajajaja no se preocupen, acabo de cambiar de idea y se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor XD, no digo más y lean el capi que ahora sí está más largo, poco más que el doble XD...  
**

* * *

Esa era la clase de historia de la magia más aburrida que recordaban, era increíble que esa clase pudiera ser más aburrida todavía, tanto que Hermione no tomaba nota de nada, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y al mismo tiempo intentar escribir, Ron roncaba recargado en su mesa, Ris se miraba en un espejo mientras cambiaba de color su cabello, justo ahora miraba evaluadoramente su cabello amarillo con azul que hacía crecer, Harry bostezaba repetidas veces, la puerta del aula se abrió y un perro negro al que nadie miró entró y se dirigió al profesor Binns que estaba concentrado en el pizarrón, el fantasma leyó la carta que el perro le tendía y llamó a Harry, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado en bostezar como para ponerle atención, y fue hasta que el perro ladró varias veces y que Hermione que estaba a la derecha de Harry lo codeara en el estomago cerca de diez veces, que el chico la miró, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza

--Sirius quiere que salgas --susurró la castaña

Harry abrió la boca dándole entender que comprendía, recogió sus cosas y siguió al perro negro que tan solo salir del aula empezó a caminar

-- ¿Pasa algo? --preguntó Harry mirando el ir y venir de la cola de Padfoot, sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo, se distraía con todo, suspiró y siguió tras el perro algunos minutos después de los cuales llegó frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, Sirius tomó su forma humana y dio la contraseña, después se volvió a transformar en perro y meneando la cola se alejó, Harry se alzó de hombros y subió las escaleras… al llegar frente a la puerta llamó con cuidado, se escuchaban algunas voces del otro lado

--Adelante

Harry escuchó la serena voz de Dumbledore y abrió lentamente la puerta, se sorprendió al mirar frente al director sentado en una silla a su padre y junto a él, estaba Snape, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia pues seguían con la discusión más irreal que Harry pudiera imaginar… hablaban como seres humanos civilizados… Dumbledore le pidió que se sentara en la silla que acababa de aparecer, Harry obedeció sin quitar la vista de los dos adultos que sabía él eran enemigos naturales…

--Pero señor, usted sabe que soy tan bueno como Severus --dijo James mirando a Dumbledore

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa, si se había sorprendido con lo que había pasado en la visita que habían hecho a los Dursley, ahora estaba seguro de que eso junto a él era demasiado irreal como para llegar siquiera a ser un sueño, se ahogó con la saliva al escuchar a Snape

--James tiene razón director, dudo que haya alguien con tal habilidad

Después de haber dejado de toser Harry miró a su alrededor, mortífagos no podrían ser, para empezar, sería casi imposible conseguir un cabello de su padre y pues de Snape… no podían estar bajo la poción multijugos, así que su segunda opción parecía más coherente, debía ser una broma, sí, una de esas bromas muggles en las que las cámaras de video están ocultas…

--Señor, sabe tan bien como nosotros que si eso pasa, no logrará nada, quizá solo pondría en riesgo la vida de muchas personas, Voldemort entraría en su mente muy fácilmente… --empezó James sin notar siquiera que su hijo estaba junto a él

--... porque por más que le dijera no lo haría, ambos nos distraeríamos, en sí, usted sabe que James lo haría mejor y Harry tendría mejor respuesta en menos tiempo… James tendría más habilidad que yo para eso director --Snape completó lo que James intentaba decir

Decir que Harry estaba estupefacto sería gastar palabras, el chico no sabía lo que pasaba pero seguía mirando interesado cada rincón del despacho en busca de la cámara de video que estuviera grabando tan bizarra broma y los adultos seguían ignorándolo, aunque eso le ayudaba para seguir escrutando todo…

--Me alegra ver que al fin han resuelto sus diferencias como adultos --sonrió Dumbledore mirando a sus antiguos pupilos

--Director, le hemos expuesto nuestros puntos… pienso que el que James lo haga nos traería beneficios a todos, dudo mucho que de yo hacerlo se vean frutos

--Ya veo Severus --murmuró pensativo Dumbledore mirando detenidamente a Harry, quien por su parte seguía buscando la cámara de video

--Señor, Severus tiene razón, además, soy su padre y quizá podría poner la presión que necesita sin que ocasionen muchos problemas, por mi no habría problema --Dijo James, Harry cada segundo buscaba con más afán las cámara, esa situación empezaba a darle miedo… ¿Dónde había quedado, el "quejicus", o el "Potter"?... ¿Por qué era James y Severus?... ¿no podrían ser en realidad mortífagos?, o la reacción de haber comido lo que su madre había guisado, Sirius le había dicho muchas veces que su madre no era un as en la cocina…

--Bien, por lo que me han dicho, creo que será lo mejor, pero James, quizá haya ocasiones en las que no puedas y entonces Severus te sustituirá --apuntó Dumbledore

--Sí señor, no se preocupe --aseguró James rápidamente -- ¿Has escuchado Harry? --Se giró sonriente hacia su hijo, que lo ignoró completamente, estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar un significado lógico a todo eso, y de paso la cámara del programa muggle -- ¿Harry?... ¡HARRY! --terminó gritando James logrando que el chico volviera a la realidad

-- ¿Eh? --Harry miró a su padre

-- ¿Has escuchado todo? --volvió a preguntar James con una gran sonrisa

Harry miró a Dumbledore, después a su padre, pasó a Snape y volvió a su padre

-- ¿Eh?

--Harry --le llamó Dumbledore --tomarás clases de oclumancia, te las dará tu padre

-- ¿Oclu… qué? --preguntó el chico mirando al director

--Oclumancia Harry… los sueños que has tenido con Voldemort, son porque puede entrar a tu mente --explicó paciente James

-- ¿Puede leer mi mente? --inquirió incrédulo el chico

--Eso solo es de las películas muggles --escupió Snape, sin embargo, extrañamente se abstuvo de soltar su comentario hiriente, algo que extrañó en demasía a Harry

--Severus tiene razón hijo, pero te lo explicaré hoy a las ocho en… --James se interrumpió y miró a Dumbledore

--En tu habitación James, creo que será lo mejor y así tendrán más privacidad, bueno señores, eso es todo… Harry puedes volver a tus clases --Les despidió Dumbledore con su habitual tacto, los tres se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y sin decir más salieron…

--No te metas por mi camino Potter --siseó Snape cuando la gárgola se cerraba custodiando la entrada al despacho del director

--No te preocupes quejicus, no tengo intención de hacerlo --contestó James con el tono de arrogancia que Snape más odiaba, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hijo y empezaron a caminar

-- ¿Es necesario que regrese a historia de la magia? --Preguntó Harry cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de Snape, James lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa

-- ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre?

--No está por aquí¿o sí? -- Harry sonrió igual a su padre -- ¿Papá?

--Dime Harry --James miraba entusiasmado cada rincón de los pasillos que recorrían

-- No entiendo lo que pasó en el despacho del director --murmuró Harry confundido y más se confundió cuando su padre se recargó contra una pared y empezó a reír

--Harry… --Unos minutos después, James dejó de reír y miró a su hijo --Dumbledore quería que Snivellus te diera clases particulares de oclumancia

-- ¿Qué?

--Sí, y pues… hablé con Snape e hicimos un trato, si el director veía que no había rencillas entre nosotros, estaba seguro de que dejaría que yo te diera esas dichosas clases, además, ni que quejicus fuera el único que es bueno en cerrar la mente --explicó James con aires de suficiencia

--Menos mal --murmuró el chico sonriendo mientras James volvía a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y continuaban su camino

-- ¡Hey Harry! --Una chica morena corría hacia el niño que vivió, Harry sonriendo se detuvo y esperó a que se acercara

-- ¿Qué pasa Angelina?

--Potter --inició la chica con cara seria --hoy a las siete tenemos entrenamiento, no quiero que faltes

Harry miró a su padre que le sonrió y después miró titubeante a su capitana

--Pero yo… Angelina es que yo… --intentó explicar el chico Potter, pero Angelina lo interrumpió

-- ¡No quiero pretextos Potter, quiero tu lindo trasero sobre tu linda escoba hoy a las siete en el campo de quiditch!... ¿Me has entendido? --gritó la chica, Harry asintió rápidamente, Angelina se marchó satisfecha

James volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Harry mientras caminaban, el chico lo miraba de reojo y James lo ignoraba, parecía disfrutarlo…

-- ¿Papá? --inquirió el chico en un susurro, James ahogó una carcajada y miró a su hijo

--dime Harry

--Sobre lo de esta noche

--Aunque sea tu padre Harry, deberás llegar puntual, si no lo haces te castigaré, será como una clase extra --Explicó James en tono de profesor

--No me refiero a eso

-- ¿A no? --Preguntó James con falsa inocencia

--No, sino… a… mi castigo

-- ¡Oh!, según dijo tu madre que no saldrías por las próximas…

-- ¡Papá!... tenemos un partido contra Slytherin a primeros del próximo mes y tú… pues me has castigado

--Cierto… --comentó James con actitud pensativa -- dos meses sin tocas una escoba¿cierto?

--Sí --contestó Harry en tono cansino

-- ¿Puedes recordarme la razón del castigo?

Harry miró a su padre, éste le miraba diciendo que debía contestar a la pregunta

-- ¿Por qué le grité a mamá y escapé, exponiendo mi vida? --preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de resignación

-- ¡Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma, creo que le agregaré otro mes!

-- ¿Qué?... ¡No! --saltó rápidamente el chico

--Bueno Harry creo que debes ir a tu próxima clase, yo iré a buscar mi dormitorio, después te lo muestro

--Pero papá… ¿Qué hago con el entrenamiento de esta noche?

--Pues no dijo tu capitán¿que no quería que faltaras?

--Pero…

--No levantaré ese castigo --sonrió James antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino

-- ¡O sea que vas a dejar que Grifindor pierda ante Slytherin! --gritó Harry con esperanza de que eso funcionara, pero James siguió caminando -- ¡maldición! --murmuró el chico dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase… transformaciones

­-------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura alta y delgada miraba ensimismada por el enorme ventanal de esa habitación, que a pesar de ser pleno mediodía se mantenía en una tétrica e imposible oscuridad, acababa de recibir información sobre el ataque al autobús noctámbulo, un ataque que había tenido… se podría decir que éxito, pero era un ataque del que él no estaba enterado, alguien sabía que los Potter vivían… ¿pero quien podía odiarlos tanto como para arriesgarse en esa forma atacando el autobús noctámbulo?, o bien… ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para hacer eso?... su reptil rostro se contrajo en el momento en el que un nombre llegó a su cabeza o más bien era un apodo, un absurdo apodo…

--Cuando alguien traiciona una vez… no puede evitar volver a hacerlo¿no es así mi querido Wormtail? --siseó Lord Voldemort, mientras sus ojos rojos refulgían

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Aaaaahh!

Lo había intentado pero no había podido y a mitad de la clase de DCAO, Harry se había puesto de pie y gritaba con una mano en la frente, la cicatriz le ardía demasiado, y sin atender a las palabras que lo rodeaban, salió trastabillando del aula ante la preocupada mirada de Jaia, quien dio por terminada la clase y siguió a su ahijado, cuando salió, miró a Harry recargado contra una pared respirando agitadamente…

--Harry --Jaia se acercó al chico y lo miraba preocupada

--Está… muy… muy molesto… alguien lo traicionó… --murmuró Harry, después se desmayó

----------------------------------------------------------------

Padfoot olfateaba cada rincón del castillo, no tenía nada que hacer y lo habían echado de la enfermería… "no era higiénico que un perro estuviera en un lugar así", pensando en eso, el enorme perro negro se detuvo de golpe a mitad de un pasillo, sintió un olor muy conocido, paró las orejas intentando percibir un ruido, algo… ¡así!... cuatro patitas corriendo, cuatro diminutas patas a muy poca distancia del piso, una de ellas golpeaba especialmente, plata contra la piedra, él lo había escuchado muchas veces, había dejado caer un trozo de plata en piedra, madera, tierra, arena… sobre todo material, sabía que un día eso le serviría para encontrar al traidor y ahí estaba… como deseaba tener el mapa del merodeador para poder verlo, siguió escuchando, el muy bastardo se acercaba rápido…

-- ¡Hey, hola! --saludó Ris cuando miró al perro, se acercó y le sobó la cabeza con cariño, algo brilló tras los pies del chico que ahora llevaba el cabello verde y ojos azules, él lo sabía era plata que brillaba con el sol… le gruñó al chico y lo empujó tras él -- ¿Qué te pasa? --inquirió Ris sorprendido mirando como el perro se abalanzaba contra la pared

--Dile a James que wormtail está en el castillo, que use el mapa… ¡a prisa! --gritó Sirius volviendo a su forma humana momentáneamente sin dejar de correr en dirección contraria al chico, después volvió a ser el enorme perro negro

Ris se extrañó por la actitud de su padre, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que le había pedido…

--Muy bien… y ¿Dónde encuentro a James… eh, a mi tío James? --Se preguntaba el chico caminando tranquilamente

--Hola Ris¿no tienes clase?

--No hora libre --sonrió el chico --oh por cierto, mi padre… dijo algo de un tal wormtail, que está en el castillo, que usara el mapa --explicó confundido Ris mirando como la sonrisa de su padrino desaparecía instantáneamente

--_Accio mapa --_murmuró James señalando tras él con la varita, un par de minutos después, una viejo pergamino volaba hasta su mano --juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas --recitó James en un murmullo y miró el mapa que había aparecido con suma atención --los baños --murmuró --Ris, ve a la enfermería y asegúrate de que ni una rata entra por favor, ten lista tu varita… no dejes entrar a ninguna rata, no te alejes de Harry hasta que yo llegué --pidió James antes de transformarse en un hermoso ciervo que empezó a trotar hacia los baños

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Ris sin comprender, pero algo sí había comprendido, tenía permiso para faltar al resto de clases, estaría en la enfermería, pero eso era mejor a ir a la clase doble de pociones

------------------------------------------------------------

Un ladrido lleno de furia se podía escuchar por el pasillo que llevaba a uno de los baños, delante a él, se escuchaba un chillido de rata, el perro siguió ladrando más fuerte al escuchar el ruido de unos cascos contra la piedra, un par de segundos después, frenó… el pasillo acababa de ser bloqueado por un imponente ciervo y miró a un par de metros a una rata vieja que temblaba, se retorcía de temor… cuando menos lo pensó, en el lugar de la rata estaba un hombre calvo con apariencia ratonil y le lanzaba un hechizo que le daba de lleno haciéndolo caer inconsciente…

--_Flipendo --_gritó James tras el hombre rata --_mobilicorpus _--siseó haciendo que el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo se elevara, después apuntó a Sirius y lo despertó

--Desgraciado --farfulló Sirius volviendo a su forma humana

--Sirius por favor, vuelve a transformarte, es peligroso… ahora llevemos a nuestro buen amigo a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente --dijo James mirando el cuerpo de Pettigrew, Sirius conociendo esa sonrisa de James, obedeció al instante y en su forma canina siguió a James que se mantenía en total silencio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Iusris!

Ris dio un brinco en la silla en la que leía interesado una vieja edición de el profeta

--Hola mamá

-- Deberías estar en clases jovencito

--Sí lo sé, pero tío James me dijo que no me alejara de Harry hasta que él volviera --contestó el chico alzándose de brazos --se molestó cuando le dije que papá había dicho algo de un tal wormtail, y después corrió como loco

-- ¿Wor… wormtail? --Ris miró a su madre, se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó a ella, estaba pálida

--Mamá…

-- ¿Ris… wormtail?

--Sí mamá

-- ¿Qué tiene Pettigrew? --Harry se sentaba lentamente en la cama

--Está en el colegio --contestó Ris, cada vez entendía menos --nuestros padres fueron a seguirlo

-- ¡Rayos!... ¡Sirius! --semi gritó Harry intentando salir de la cama

--Harry por favor, aún estás algo débil, por favor, quédense aquí los dos

--No entiendes Jaia --Harry miró desesperado a su madrina --Si no detengo a Sirius va a matar a Pettigrew

--Harry, iré por tu madre… Ris por favor, no quiero que salgan de la enfermería, quiero que obedezcas lo que te pidió James --ordenó Jaia antes de empezar a correr fuera de la enfermería, Ris miró a Harry en busca de una explicación, que empezó mientras el chico que vivió se ponía los zapatos…

------------------------------------------------------------------

El piso crujía bajo los rudos pies de dos hombres que arrastraban a un tercero que chillaba cosas ininteligibles, el furibundo hombre de ojos grises tiró de una patada la puerta raída, mientras arrojaba con ayuda de James Potter al hombre rechoncho que arrastraban contra la cama tirada en medio de la habitación… James miró al hombrecito retorcerse, pensaba que de miedo o vergüenza, sin embargo, los ojos de Wormtail destilaban rencor, furia, sed de venganza…

-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó James en un susurro

Peter desvió la mirada de sus posibles puntos de huída y miró a James, que tenía la ojos vidriosos conteniendo las lágrimas, Sirius en cambio, estaba que hervía, tenía enfrente al desgraciado que le había arruinado la vida, a él y a sus amigos, le había evitado ver crecer a su hijo, y James llegaba y solo decía… ¿por qué?... él deseaba solo matarlo…

--Es una pregunta tonta¿no crees James?... ustedes siempre eran los que tenían a todas las chicas, tenían todo lo que querían y yo… ¿yo qué?, yo nunca tenía nada, era un simple chico que estaba a la sombra de los grandes merodeadores --dijo Peter mirando fijamente a James --el débil, el tonto, el que nada podía hacer, incluso los peores castigos se los llevaban ustedes, aún cuando era yo quien hacía las bromas, pero si eran buenas, yo no podía haber sido y los culpaban a ustedes --siseó Pettigrew con rencor

-- ¿Por esas estupideces nos traicionaste a todos¿por esas tonterías entregaste a Lily y a James a Voldemort? --Preguntó furioso Sirius

--Sirius, por favor… --pidió James mirando detenidamente lo que un día fuera su amigo --no entiendo Peter, siempre fuimos amigos, éramos uno mismo… los cuatro Peter, yo habría dado mi vida por ti --murmuró James dejando caer algunas lágrimas --Lily, Remus o Sirius habrían hecho lo mismo…

-- Y tú les pagaste esa amistad traicionándolos --acusó Sirius blandiendo fuertemente su varita --lo único que mereces es morir --se acercó lentamente a wormtail y le puso la punta de su varita en la frente --_avada…_

James se congeló al escuchar la maldición que su mejor amigo estaba por decir, quizá en el fondo también deseaba eso, o en verdad estaba estático, pero no podía evitar que Sirius terminara el hechizo…

--_Expelliarmus _--gritaron en la puerta, las varitas de James y Sirius volaron a la mano de quien había invocado el encantamiento de desarme, con lentitud se giraron

-- ¿Estás consciente de que es la segunda vez? --Preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente al techo

--_Incárcero --_gritó Harry, al instante Peter que había aprovechado para huir dada la confusión de sus captores, cayó de bruces

-- ¿Segunda, cómo que segunda? --inquirió James mirando a su amigo

--Es la segunda vez que Harry evita que mate a este maldito y la primera te había puesto como pretexto --bufó Sirius con la vista aún fija en el techo -- ¿ahora que pretexto me darás?

--No puedes convertirte en lo que todos creen que eres, no puedes rebajarte al mismo nivel que él, por favor papá, no puedes matarlo --Sirius bajó la mirada del techo, Harry no tenía sus varitas…

-- ¿Ris?... ¿atacaste a tu padre? --preguntó incrédulo

--Si quieres después me castigas, pero no podía permitir que te convirtieras en asesino… ahora, mis padrinos están con vida --dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su padre, su aspecto cambiaba lentamente al normal, su cabello hasta los hombros de un hermoso negro azulado y sus ojos grises con la chispa de picardía que caracterizaron alguna vez y que comenzaban a adquirir los ojos de Sirius, Peter balbuceó algunas blasfemias hacia el chiquillo mientras se retorcía, parecía atado por algunas cuerdas invisibles

-- ¿Pero es que nunca vas a obedecer? --Sirius sonrió al ver la cara de Ris, antes valiente y desafiante, ahora parecía tener algo de temor y sorpresa

--Mamá --murmuró Ris girándose de un brinco, con la misma sonrisa que Sirius ponía en sus años de colegio --me has pedido que obedezca a mi padrino, y justo eso he hecho --Jaia rodó los ojos al ver la pose de Ris, miró de reojo a Sirius y volvió a ver a su hijo --me dijo que no dejara solo a Harry hasta que él volviera a la enfermería… y no me he separado de él --apuntó el chico señalando a Harry que junto a él asentía fervorosamente

--Pero es que es el destino… dios los hace y ellos se juntan --se lamentó Lily ocasionando que todos rieran, bueno, todos a excepto de Pettigrew que aún atado y tirado en el piso miraba todo con asco

Harry dejó de reír y se acercó a Pettigrew, sorprendido se acuclilló junto a él, ese no era el Peter que había conocido hacía casi dos años, ya no suplicaba por su vida, ahora solo… parecía… solo pudo ver odio en su mirada, un odio que jamás, que ni siquiera en Voldemort, había visto…

--Está muy molesto, cree que tú lo has traicionado… tú fuiste el causante del ataque del autobús noctámbulo --dijo Harry con una mano en la cicatriz le ardía mucho, todos se giraron hacia Harry al escucharlo

--Pero Peter… te queríamos como a un hermano --dijo Lily llorando

-- ¿Hermano dices?… no es cierto Lily, yo solo era el débil al que debían proteger… sino¿Por qué me nombraron su guardián secreto?... ¿Por qué pensaban que podía guardar el secreto, porque podían confiar en mí?... por supuesto que no, fue porque Sirius Black les dijo, porque creían que el señor oscuro no sospecharía de mí, que así estarían seguros… porque yo era débil, él perseguiría al fuerte… ¡A Sirius Black! --gritó fuera de sí retorciéndose horriblemente en el piso

--Ha perdido la razón… el odio lo ha enloquecido --murmuró Jaia mirándolo --llevémoslo al castillo, llamaremos al ministerio y daremos un paso para que Sirius pueda ser absuelto de todo --dijo Jaia sin despegar la vista de Peter, él ya balbuceaba incoherencias, según su punto de vista…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían dejado a Peter encerrado en una de las torres del colegio, según había dicho Dumbledore, ni una rata podría salir, las clases también habían terminado y por ese día, Harry se salvó del entrenamiento pues según madame Pomfrey no era recomendable y aunque Angelina había bufado molesta, lo había perdonado pero el miércoles no tendría pretexto… tenía casi un día y medio para hacer que su padre le permitiera usar su escoba, podía llegar a un trato, por desgracia no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sirius, y ahora caminaba ensimismado pensando en algo bueno para que su padre le quitara el castigo, quizá si hacía un buen trabajo en esas dichosas clases de oclu… lo que fuera, llegó a la habitación que su padre ocuparía ahí, dio la contraseña a la vieja bizca del cuadro y entró, se encontró con su padre sentado en una gran sala…

--Oh Harry… que bien, eres puntual --sonrió James mientras revisaba su reloj y se ponía de pie --bien hijo, acércate y saca tu varita, puedes usarla para lo que quieras, desees o necesites¿entendido? --indicó James rodeando los sillones cafés

--Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

--Intentaré entrar en tu mente --respondió James calmado --quiero que resistas Harry, prepárate… _Legeremens _--James había atacado sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar, de repente la habitación empezó a girar e imágenes pasaban frente a él… tenía cinco años, era navidad y Dudley habría decenas de regalos, él solo miraba, después tenía nueve y el perro de Marge lo tenía encaramado en un árbol, tenía el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza y lo mandaba a grifindor, ahora un par de ojos esmeralda lo miraban desde la oscuridad, el castigo con Umbridge, sintió un agudo dolor en las rodillas, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba a cuatro patas y jadeaba agotado --levántate --Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no había escuchado la voz cálida de su padre, era una voz fría, quizá más fría que con la que Snape le pudo hablar alguna vez, y ni que decir de la expresión que tenía James, estaba furioso, si pensaba que podría lograr que le levantara el castigo, estaba muy equivocado, tragó saliva y lentamente se puso de pie --perdiste el control, ni siquiera pensaste en sacarme de tu mente --murmuró James serio, Harry tragó saliva y decidió bajar la vista, esa mirada en su padre solo la miraba cuando estaba con Snape y entonces no parecía tan dura, acortó en dos grandes zancadas los pocos metros que lo separaban de Harry, quien sintió temor ante esa mirada, con poco tacto lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo --quiero que me saques de tu mente, no quiero que me dejes ver nada, ni un poco… nada ¿me has entendido?

--No --susurró Harry separando con gran trabajo los labios --no entiendo, como quieres que lo haga

James, que estaba en su perfecto papel de doble de Snape, según el punto de vista de Harry, respiró hondo y miró a su hijo

--Cierro los ojos --hizo una pausa esperando a que el chico obedeciera --bien, vacía tu mente… libérate de toda emoción

En verdad que lo intentaba, pero el que su padre se comportara cada vez más como Snape, lo hacía rabiar, y luego Pettigrew en una torre con peligro de escapar, el próximo partido de quiditch, todo le daba vuelta y no podía lograr nada y volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre que invocaba el hechizo… ahora miraba el espejo de Oesed cuando estaba en primero, hocicos que lo jalaba del pantalón hacia una habitación en el caldero chorreante, el espejo de Oesed explotando en su habitación del valle de Godric, Sirius lo abofeteaba… de nuevo jadeaba agotado mirando el piso, estaba a cuatro patas, no quería levantar la cabeza, sabía que su padre estaba furioso

--Ponte de pie… --ordenó James, Harry pudo ver que los pies de su padre se alejaban, con gran trabajo se irguió y miró que James se sentaba en un sofá y le señalaba con algunas palmaditas que se acercara, el chico titubeante fue con su padre, cuya cara era un poema… totalmente indescifrable… -- ¿Por qué fue esa bofetada? --preguntó James frío, Harry se dejó caer junto a su padre que se había girado para mirarlo de frente

--Pues… fue la mañana después de que explotara el espejo y yo pensaba que los había matado, estaba muy alterado, Dumbledore…

--El profesor Dumbledore --le corrigió James un poca más cálido

--El profesor Dumbledore, me desquició con su habitual tranquilidad, le grité, Sirius me dijo que no lo hiciera, después le grité a él y pues, me golpeó --confesó el chico esperando que su padre explotara

--comprendo… Harry ve a dormir, ha sido muy fuerte, mañana a la misma hora, cuando duermas vacía tu mente, no te acuestes con ningún recuerdo, sabré si lo has hecho… espero algún avance para mañana

--sí papá, que pases buenas noches --murmuró Harry y se puso de pie

--Oye… oye… espera un momento --el chico se detuvo de golpe, creía que podía irse…

-- ¿Es así como te despides de tu padre?... ¿Y el beso y el abrazo de buenas noches? --Preguntó James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, esperaba cualquier cosa, hasta que su padre lo regañara por cualquier cosa, pero ¿Qué le pidiera un beso y un abrazo? --anda --el chico sonrió mirando como James tenía abiertos los brazos en espera del dichoso abrazo, era cierto que había pasado una semana con sus padres, pero la mayoría se la había pasado inconsciente, así que titubeante y algo sonrojado se acercó a James, éste al tenerlo cerca lo atrajo en un abrazo de oso y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla --buenas noches hijo…

Harry salió de la habitación de su padre y caminó pensativo hacia la torre de Grifindor, aguzó el oído al escuchar unos murmullos, miró su reloj y comprobó que eran las diez, sacó rápidamente su capa de la túnica y se cubrió con ella justo cuando Ris pasaba junto a él, caminaba rápido y hocicos lo seguía, Harry sonrió al verlo… iba discutiendo con el perro, corrió hacia ellos al escuchar a Filch, jaló a Ris sobresaltándolo un poco y lo cubrió a tiempo… Filch miraba inquisitivamente al perro que jugaba a perseguirse la cola y seguía con su ronda…

-- ¡Si no ha sido por Harry me atrapa ese sujeto! --semi-gritó Ris quitándose violentamente la capa de encima, el perro dejó de perseguir su cola y miró al chico, se acercó lentamente y le lamió una mano mientras agitaba la cola alegremente -- ¡No, que no te voy a decir nada!... ¡es privado! --esta ves subió un poco la voz, dio una patada en el piso y se fue a paso rápido, el perro dio un ladrido y corrió tras él… Harry trató de imaginarse lo que pasaba, después de algunos minutos de estrujarse el cerebro pensando en eso que no tenía sentido, suspiró y siguió caminando…

Al llegar a su habitación, Harry se puso su pijama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, dejó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se acostó a dormir… tan solo tocar su cama se quedó dormido, no le dio tiempo de hacer lo que su padre le había pedido, así que empezó a soñar, era la misma sensación que la vez anterior, su cuerpo era largo y flexible, sentía la fría piedra bajo él, miraba muy de cerca el piso, desde una esquina miraba una puerta, junto a ella estaba echado un perro negro, sintió ganas de morder al animal pero no debía, se tuvo que contener, despegó un poco la cabeza del piso, del cuello del animal colgaba una llave dorada que seguramente abriría la puerta, pensó como quitársela pero no había mucha opción, aunque también estaba la posibilidad del pasadizo que le habían dicho había en esa habitación, así que se deslizó con cuidado, ya estaba cerca, pero el perro se ponía de pie, le enseñaba amenazante la dentadura, y lo atacaba, pero él brincaba a un lado y después se elevaba un poco del piso y lo mordía, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, todas muy rápidas y profundas, en el costado, en las patas, en el cuello, sentía como sus colmillos entraban en la carne del animal y luego un cálido chorro de sangre, el perro aulló de dolor una sola vez, pues caía inconsciente mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de todas sus heridas… a Harry le dolía la cicatriz, le dolía más que nunca, más que cualquier otra cosa, escuchaba unos gritos, pero no eran animales era… parecía su amigo…

-- ¡Harry!... ¡HARRY! --Abrió los ojos seguía sudando frío y la cicatriz seguía pinchándole, se llevó una mano a la frente y miró a Ron que lo miraba asustado, desesperado se sentó y puso los pies en el piso, le agradó poner los pies sobre la fría piedra, volvía a sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba en el castillo McGregoryt, algo subía rápidamente desde su estómago y vomitó… escuchaba las voces aterradas de sus compañeros de habitación y Ron seguía llamándolo, se masajeó frenéticamente las sienes e intentó abrir los ojos, el dolor era demasiado, aún podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca¡la sangre!... ¡su boca!... ¡el perro!... ¡SIRIUS!... intentó ponerse de pie, pero no tuvo fuerza suficiente…

-- Había sangre… mucha… Sirius… lo atacaron --murmuraba entre jadeos el chico con ambas manos en la cabeza, todos lo miraban como si estuviera alucinando

--Solo era un sueño… un mal sueño Harry, tranquilo --Ron intentaba calmarlo, pero no estaba muy diferente a su amigo

-- ¡NO! --gritó Harry furioso --mi… padre… llámalo --balbuceó mirando fijamente a Ron… el pelirrojo asintió y salió corriendo no sin antes encargarle a Neville que cuidara a Harry

--Recuéstate Harry, estás enfermo --pidió Neville comprobando que Harry hervía en fiebre, Harry volvió a vomitar haciendo que tanto Dean como Neville se apartaran de un brinco, pero él se negaba a acostarse¡un momento!... ¡tras esa puerta estaba Pettigrew!... intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus amigos se lo evitaron deteniéndolo de atrás, él molesto los petrificó, debía ir por Sirius, podía morir, además, Peter podía escapar, no entendía que tan importante podía ser para Voldemort

--No debiste haber hecho eso Harry, vuelve a acostarte --Harry miró la puerta de la habitación mientras bajaba la varita, James entraba con una pijama naranja y una bata verde con algunos perritos brincando por todas partes

--Pero papá… --Renegó Harry mientras James limpiaba el piso y lo recostaba en la cama

-- ¡Atacaron a Sirius, había sangre, van a liberar a Pettigrew… lo miré todo! --exclamó desesperado esperando que su padre le creyera, y por la cara que ponía, seguro que le había creído

--Ponte la bata, Ron ve por Ris y vayan a la oficina de Dumbledore… andando Harry --Harry respiró aliviado, se puso la bata y salió tras su padre, más tarde pensaría en la expresión que había puesto James, tenía dos opciones, el que estuviera preocupado por Sirius y el que estuviera molesto por que no hubiera vaciado su mente…

Cuando llegaban frente a la estatua que resguardaba la oficina del director, los alcanzaron Ron y Ris, James dio la contraseña, " Meigas fritas"

--Explícale todo al director… iré a ver a Peter --murmuró James mirando a su hijo, el chico asintió… mientras los tres adolescentes subían a la escalera de caracol, un hermoso ciervo cabalgaba a toda velocidad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las habitaciones de Gridmauld Place se miró un fogonazo seguido por un hermoso canto, la figura que estaba acostada en la cama se sentó rápidamente…

-- ¡Fawkes! --Jaia quitó el pergamino de la pata del fénix que desapareció de inmediato, con nerviosismo estiró la mano y encendió la lámpara, conforme leía, perdía más el color, bajó apresuradamente de la cama y fue al armario, donde cogió la primer túnica que miró y mientras se la ponía corría hacia la habitación de Lily…

-- ¡Despierta Lily, por favor! --gritó la mujer histérica

-- ¿Qué ocurre Jaia? --Lily se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara que tenía a su izquierda

--Sirius está en San Mungo --murmuró Jaia mirando a su amiga…

-------------------------------------------------------

--Tenemos derecho a ir profesor, por favor… --Harry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, el anciano solo se limitaba a rebuscar algo en su armario, sacó una vieja taza de latón y lo tocó con su varita, después de que la taza brillara un momento la dejó en el escritorio, mientras explicaba lo que harían…

--Irán Harry, pero después… --zanjó Dumbledore la conversación, Harry miró a Ris, conocía la expresión que tenía el chico, la había visto algunas veces, era la misma cara que ponía Sirius cuando algo no le agradaba, sin embargo Ris no dijo nada y tocó la taza cuando Dumbledore lo indicó…

---------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de espera de San Mungo James se paseaba como león enjaulado envuelto en su capa de viaje para que nadie lo reconociera, no le decían nada de su amigo y Dumbledore hablaba detenidamente con unos sanadores que por fortuna pertenecían a la orden…

--Le han asignado una habitación privada, nadie ajeno a la orden podrá entrar… está bien, no te preocupes James

--Señor… no entiendo como logró entrar al colegio… le pedí a Harry que cerrara su mente antes de dormir, pero no lo hizo, sé que debo regañarlo por no haber obedecido, pero en realidad estoy agradecido con él… si me hubiera obedecido, Sirius no…

--tranquilo, te comprendo, por lo pronto creo que deberías ir con los chicos, están en… tú sabes donde… muy preocupados por cierto y debes imaginarte como está Lily --sonrió Dumbledore --ahora Jaia está con él James, quizá por la mañana puedan venir…

James asintió y suspirando hondo se fue a un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer, pero después de haber dado un par de pasos, se detuvo y miró a Dumbledore

--Señor… ¿Peter… escapó? --preguntó en un susurro, cerró los ojos y echó a andar al mirar que Dumbledore asentía lentamente…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta principal de Gridmauld Place se abrió lentamente, Ris, Ron, Lily y Harry se pusieron de pie de un brinco en la estancia, cuando James entró los miró fijamente a cada uno, respiró hondo y se dejó caer en un sofá…

--Está… --murmuró James, todos lo miraban expectantes --vivo… es todo lo que me dijeron

--Pero… --saltó desesperado Ris, acababa de recuperar a su padre y unos días después de lo quitaban, eso no era justo

--No te preocupes Ris, por favor, vayan a dormir, mañana iremos a verlo --Ris bufó pero asintió y con los otros dos chicos se dirigió a las escaleras --Harry quiero hablar contigo --Harry se detuvo, no le extrañaba para nada, les indicó a los chicos que todo estaba bien y regresó con su padre, se sentó frente a él y lo miró, Lily lo abrazó -- ¿Qué es la oclumancia? --preguntó en un tono frío

--Pero resultó algo bueno --repuso rápidamente Harry ante el claro regaño que empezaba

--Te pregunté, qué… es… la… oclumancia

--Una rama de la magia que impide que las intrusiones e influencias mágicas penetren en la mente --recitó Harry lacónicamente

--No me hables en ese tono

--Pero…

-- ¿Qué parte de vacía tu mente antes de acostarte, fue la que no entendiste? --preguntó James serio, Lily se limitaba a observar en silencio

--Estaba muy cansado y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido --contestó Harry mirando a los ojos a su padre, James asintió lentamente con la cabeza

--En realidad, me alegro --Sonrió James, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido --por poco y Sirius muere, gracias Harry… ve a dormir y por favor, vacía tu mente, es peligroso que dejes que Voldemort entre…

--Sí… --Harry se levantó del sofá y fue a las escaleras, pero de nuevo, su padre lo detenía

-- ¿Pero es que no aprendes verdad? --Harry se giró asustado a mirar a James, pero él sonreía -- ¿Sabes?, hay un ritual que se debe seguir todos las noches con los padres --comentó pensativo, Harry sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería, deshizo sus pasos y después de abrazar y besar a sus padre, subió las escaleras…

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Ris y Ron, sabían que ninguno dormiría esa noche…

Después del desayuno, todos fueron al hospital, donde un sonriente Sirius acababa de ser acostado por una muy molesta enfermera…

--No puedo creerlo, he tenido menos problemas con los niños --farfulló la anciana mujer mientras salía de la habitación de Sirius, los chicos, James y Lily asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, para variar, Jaia reñía a Sirius

--Pero pelirroja --decía el animago con un lindo mohín --estoy aburrido y mira… --extendió los brazos sacando el pecho, Jaia rodó los ojos --como nuevo, anda, no te cuesta nada… déjame salir

--Y yo que me preguntaba la razón por la que Ris era tan mal paciente --bufó Jaia mirando fijamente a Sirius, unas carcajadas la hicieron girarse… --hola muchachos

-- ¿cómo estás papá? --Ris se apresuró a acercarse a la cama de Sirius

--Perfectamente, pero tu madre que insiste en tenerme en la cama y para colmo, ella está sentada ahí y…

-- ¡Sirius! --se quejó Jaia sonrojada provocando las risas de los demás

--Vaya Padfoot, creo que eres un hueso duro de roer --bromeó James acercándose a su amigo, Lily le siguió junto con Ron, pero Harry se había quedado en la puerta

-- ¡Hey!... ¿Qué te pasa? --inquirió Sirius mirando a su ahijado -- ¿no me trajiste algún regalo?, cuando alguien está en el hospital le dan regalos y de los que me han visitado ni un chocolate me han dado… ¿vamos Harry, que te pasa? --Se sentó serio en la cama --anda ven… --miró a todos pidiéndoles que salieran -- ¿Harry? --llamó una vez que la puerta se cerrara dejándolo solo con el chico… --Vamos, qué pasa

--Es que… yo… yo era la serpiente que te atacó --murmuró Harry cabizbajo

--No seas tonto Harry, sabes que era Voldemort… aunque si te soy sincero, no entiendo para que querría a Pettigrew… --comentó mirando pensativo el techo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gritos desgarradores que salían de ese salón, hacían temblar a los mortífagos que rodeaban el lugar, dentro, un pequeño hombre se retorcía en el piso pidiendo piedad…

--Me traicionaste Wormtail… te mandé a una cosa y preferiste hacer otra --la fría voz de Voldemort que suspendía momentáneamente la maldición, taladraban los oídos de Pettigrew que temblaba en el piso

--No… no mi señor, yo estaba investigando… aaahh --de nuevo el cruciatus se estrellaba contra él --amo, encontré la fo… forma para… que usted pueda… entrar a… Hogwarts --balbuceó Pettigrew con voz ahogada entre gemidos de dolor, la maldición cesó y los fieros ojos rojos del Lord miraron al remedo de mago que tenía a los pies…

* * *

**AAAAYYYY EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO... JAJAJAJAJA, YA VEN NO MURIÓ NADIE... AÚN XD  
**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	20. The End

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Guardemos un minuto de silencio por este fic que termina y por todos los que dieron su vida para ello… _**

**_Ésto tiene deformados Spoilers sobre el QUINTO libro_**

**_LO SIENTTOOOOO, DOS MESES, NO LO PUEDO CREER AÚN... PERO LES ASEGURO QUE VALE LA PENA XD...  
_**

**_Si sigues leyendo, renunciarás a tu derecho de mandar alguna maldición asesina o terriblemente dolorosa a la autora, así que, disfruta el último capitulo de "El Espejo de Oesed" _**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Los minutos dieron paso rápidamente a las horas, éstas a los días y éstos a su vez a las semanas, Diciembre acababa de entrar y Sirius seguía en el hospital deseando cada minuto poder salir de ahí, según él ya estaba perfectamente, y en ese lugar solo había otra persona que pensaba y deseaba los mismo que Sirius Black, y esa era Janet Flame, la dulce ancianita de largos y ondulados cabellos blancos que estaba de enfermera de Sirius, por lo general atendía el ala pediátrica, pero al ser de las pocas enfermeras que pertenecían a la orden y que Sirius aseguraba era de la generación de Dumbledore, había sido la elegida para atender las graves heridas del animago… ¡pero en todos sus años de servicio… (y que eran todos, como murmuraba Sirius cada vez que Janet le decía eso)… no había tenido paciente tan malo para acatar las indicaciones, a ella le gustaba batallar, tener un reto, por eso mismo había pedido el ala pediátrica, los niños sí representaban retos grandes en comparación de los adultos!, la pobre enfermera solo tenía un poco de descanso cada fin de semana, cuando Jaia iba a pasarlo ahí, pero el resto de la semana era un calvario, entre innovación de hechizos para fijarlo a la cama a la hora de tomar las pociones, o malabares para regresarlo a la cama, incluso, había tenido que arrastrar del rabo a un enorme perro negro, que había causado demasiado revuelo entre los pacientes y no era para menos, pues el ver a un Grimm en el área de cuidados intensivos no era cualquier cosa…

--No es posible, no es posible… otra vez se escapó, como puede ser, no, simplemente no…

James que caminaba sonriente hacia la habitación en la que estaba su mejor amigo, se extrañó al ver a la enfermera que estaba encargada de Sirius, la mujer miraba al piso y caminaba a paso rápido con las manos entre el cabello, levantó levemente la vista y James pudo ver esos negros ojos cargados de preocupación, pero había más de desesperación, la mujer volvió a mirar el piso y siguió de largo sin siquiera mirar a James, éste sonrió ampliamente, algo debía haber hecho Sirius, pobre mujer, terminaría matándola, soltó una ligera carcajada al imaginar lo que le diría su amigo si le dijera eso… "Pero James, si ya está viviendo tiempo extra, además con que me deje salir se soluciona todo"… respiró hondo para calmarse, ya había llegado a donde estaba Sirius, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, al no escuchar la bienvenida abrió la puerta y se asomó…

-- ¿Padfoot? --preguntó incrédulo mirando como Sirius salía debajo de la cama

--Auch… ¡James, que bien que me visites!... ¿me has traído un regalo ? --Preguntó sonriente Sirius mientras se sobaba la cabeza pues se había golpeado con la cama

-- Pero Sirius¿Qué haces ahí?... te podrías lastimar --James se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo

--Oh vamos, no vas a estar como la enfermera

--Oye¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

-- ¿Yo?... nada¿Por qué la pregunta? --inquirió inocente Sirius mientras de un brinco subía a la cama

--Porque me la encontré cuando venía hacia aquí, parecía contrariada

--Bah, solo me escondí bajo la cama --dijo Sirius señalando el piso --quería que tomara unas pociones que te juro tenían vida --agregó con cara de secreto

--Sirius, no seas absurdo, si no te tomas las pociones ¿Cómo piensas mejorar y salir de aquí?

--Bah, si yo estoy perfectamente… ya casi ni me duele --comentó recostándose con los brazos como almohadas -- qué ¿y mi regalo?

--No te he traído nada --murmuró James mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de la cama

-- ¡Ah no!, y ¿entonces que chiste tiene estar en el hospital si no te traen regalos? --murmuró haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos miró con falso reproche a James

--No tienes remedio Sirius, creo que Ris es más maduro

-- ¡Aaaah! --gritó histéricamente Sirius mientras se sentaba de forma violenta, James se puso de pie rápidamente asustado

-- ¿qué tienes?

-- ¿Qué te ha hecho la pelirroja?... ¿Dónde has dejado al buen Prongs?... ¡tú no eres mi amigo!

James entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sirius, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se volvió a sentar

--Ya en serio James --James lo miró serio --creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Lily --agregó pensativo, James rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación --oye amigo del alma --murmuró Sirius poniéndose de pie y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a James, éste lo miró con una ceja alzada -- ¿no podrías hacer algo para que me dejaran salir de aquí?

-- ¡Ya Sirius! --James se puso de pie, empujó a Sirius hacia la cama y lo obligó a acostarse

-- ¿Qué tienes Jimmy?

--No me digas Jimmy

--Vamos, dile a tío Sirius que tienes pequeño Jimmy

--Sirius como sigas moliendo te doy --amenazó James señalándolo con la varita

--Ya hombre… ¿Qué te pasa?

--Nada, solo vine a ver como estabas

--Pues estoy bien… al menos que te hayan dicho algo que a mi no --agregó al mirar la cara preocupada de James

--No, el medimago dice que estás bien y que ya habrías salido si no fuera porque te empeñas en esconderte de la enfermera

--Bah, no te creo… lo dices para que obedezca a la abuelita de Dumbledore --murmuró Sirius haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia

-- ¿La abue… de…?, oh me rindo --James lo miró incrédulo, se pasó las manos por la cara y miró a su amigo que sonreía mirándolo

--Oye y como van las clases de oclumancia?

--Pues… van…

-- ¿Por qué?

--Harry no mejora mucho, hasta ahora solo he logrado que me saque de su mente, pero sigo entrando --dijo James en tono derrotado mirando fijamente por la ventana que tenía a su izquierda

--James…

-- ¿mmm?

-- ¿No crees que exageras?

-- ¿qué?... ¿a qué te refieres? --James miró de reojo a su amigo

--Bueno, Harry es un buen chico y tú le pides demasiado, no digo que no lo pueda dar, sino que… bueno…

--Deja de tartamudear Padfoot --ahora James le prestaba toda su atención

--Bien… James… eres demasiado frío, y yo creo que Harry respondería más si… no sé… si lo tratas como a tu hijo y no como ha un soldado… ya está, lo dije --dijo Sirius de carrerilla

-- ¿Cómo a un soldado?

--Sí bueno… es que… --Sirius miraba a James --Harry me dijo --susurró casi imperceptiblemente pero James lo escuchó y le instó a que continuara --bueno, que… James amigo no te vayas a enojar con el chico, mejor grítame a mí, pero no lo castigues…

-- ¡Padfoot! --lo apremió empezando a desesperarse

--Bien, bien, el otro día Harry me dijo que… --hizo una pausa, tomó aire por unos segundos lo contuvo y dejándolo escapar miró a su amigo antes de continuar --... que te pareces mucho a Snape --murmuró tragando saliva, sabía que esa comparación no le gustaría, estaba consciente de que si Ris le decía eso, o lo castigaba o se asustaba tanto que se desmayaría, deseó fervientemente que James optara por su segunda opción

--Snape --repitió en un susurro --me parezco a Snape… Padfoot, me alegra que estés bien… por favor no hagas sufrir a la enfermera --Sirius miró con temor a James, estaba shockeado y no era para menos --yo… debo… irme, tengo que pasar… con… Lily antes de volver… a Hogwarts, adiós Paddy --Sirius tragó saliva, empezaba a creer que no debía haberle dicho eso, James había hablado como robot, y caminaba mecánicamente…

--Oh… lo que me faltaba --murmuró al ver a la enfermera respirando entrecortadamente recargada en la puerta con un carrito lleno de pociones de muy mal aspecto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Buenas noches papá --Saludó Harry algo titubeante, esa noche tenía entrenamiento, no podía coger una escoba, pero tampoco podía faltar, ya se lo había dicho a Angelina, no lo había tomado nada bien pero por lo menos ya medio lo aceptaba, pero había insistido en que tenía que estar en las prácticas y no admitiría ningún pretexto, y para todos los colmos se le había ocurrido adelantar una hora el bendito entrenamiento, durante todo el día había pensado en como decirle eso a su padre -- ¿papá? --cerró la puerta tras él, extrañado fue hacia la habitación, era extraño que su padre no estuviera en la salita, se asomó al cuarto, no estaba ahí, tampoco en el baño y que él supiera no había más habitaciones, así que regresó a la sala y se sentó en un sofá, lo recorrió un escalofrío al pensar lo que le gritaría Angelina si no iba al entrenamiento, y otro rayo frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar lo que haría su padre si cuando llegara no estaba, y los escalofríos seguían al igual que sus pensamientos sobre las dos posibilidades que tenía, uno especialmente fuerte y largo lo asaltó al recordar el día en que le había dicho a Angelina la razón por la que no podía ir a los entrenamientos…

------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Ese era Harry? --preguntó extrañado Ron al mirar un borrón negro pasar junto a ellos… él, Hermione y Ris estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del lago, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Ron, un árbol cerca de ellos

--A mí me lo pareció --murmuró Ris

Sin poner más atención, los tres siguieron su antigua platica, sobre quiditch y libros… una extraña combinación… por su parte, en el árbol que Ron había señalado, el manchón negro, que efectivamente era Harry, estaba recargado contra el tronco del árbol respirando agitadamente, podía escuchar pasos amortiguados por el césped, se acercaban y él estaba atrapado…

--Harry… --el chico dio un brinco y se giró hacia la voz con los ojos cerrados

-- ¡No… yo no, te juro que no era mi intención haber fallado, te lo juro Ange…! --Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar una risita

-- ¿Te hace malas pasadas la conciencia? --Harry soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente, respiró un par de veces y volvió a recargarse contra el árbol, mientras miraba embobado ese cabello color fuego que tanto le gustaba, un momento… ¿desde cuando le gustaba?

--Lo siento Ginny, pero es que falté al entrenamiento ayer y me dijeron que Angelina no estaba muy contenta --murmuró Harry mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos color chocolate de… ¿hermosos ojos¿y ahora por qué pensaba eso?

--Sí, está que hecha chispas y te está buscando --comentó la pelirroja señalando tras ella, Harry se asomó ligeramente, y pudo ver como Angelina casi ahorcaba a Ron, supuso que le preguntaba por él, sintió el delicado aroma de su Ginny mientras… un momento¿Por qué rayos pensaba eso?... ¿su?, no decía eso ni de "su" mochila, sacudió la cabeza para intentar pensar más claramente

--Oye Ginny… ¡debo irme! --semi gritó Harry al notar que Ron señalaba hacia "su", árbol, la pelirroja asintió sonriente mientras Harry ya corría en dirección del castillo

Pudo escuchar el bufido que daba Angelina, aunque, en realidad había sido el ruido del calamar que sacaba un tentáculo, pero no quiso averiguar, pues si giraba la cabeza iba a disminuir la velocidad y Angelina podía alcanzarlo, sin importarle que algún profesor o Filch lo atraparan corriendo en los pasillos, los cruzó como bólido directo a la torre de Grifindor…

--Harry Potter --no pudo averiguar si la voz era la indicada, ni el tono, ni la persona a la que pertenecía, se detuvo de golpe, desolado pensó en el par de metros que lo separaban de las escaleras… sintió que el acto de respirar lo olvidaba totalmente… cerró los ojos esperando que su verdugo se apiadara y no lo matara "técnicamente" --Harry Potter… señor

De nuevo recordaba respirar, aunque lo hacía un poco torpe, sentía que la sangre volvía a correr por su cuerpo, entonces la voz no le cuadró, el tono era más agudo, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un pequeño ser, al que desde entonces amaba… bueno, quería más que el día anterior, esos enormes ojos que lo miraban con devoción y las grandes orejas que estaban erguidas… ahora que respiraba más normalmente miró a su alrededor, no estaba exactamente en un pasillo a unos metros de las escaleras…

-- ¿Harry Potter necesita algo?

Harry volvió la vista hacia el pequeño ser que lo miraba esperando alguna petición

-- ¿Dobby? --inquirió incrédulo, el elfo asintió fervorosamente -- ¿Qué… cómo… cuándo? --balbuceaba el desconcertado adolescente intentando encontrar la razón de cómo se había desviado tanto y más importante aún¿cuándo rayos le había hecho cosquillas a la pera?

-- ¿Harry Potter está bien?... Harry Potter está pálido¿quiere que Dobby lo lleve a la enfermería? --preguntó el elfo realmente preocupado mirando detenidamente a Harry

--No, no Dobby, estoy bien, en serio… solo… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, Dobby empezó a llorar, él intentó consolarlo diciéndole que era su amigo, que solo era un favor, que le ayudaría mucho, que lo quería, pero solo logró que el elfo llorara más… después de casi media hora, el elfo escuchó atento lo que el moreno necesitaba… y ahora Harry caminaba pensativo por los pasillo del colegio mirando atento el mapa del merodeador que Dobby le había llevado…

--Potter --Harry sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, todo el esfuerzo que le llevaba estar huyendo, ocultándose y teniendo el máximo cuidado en esconderse de su psicópata capitana, para que mirando el mapa lo atrapara sin que se diera cuenta, eso era inconcebible, guardó el mapa en su túnica y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe --tu padre no podrá darte las clases de oclumancia, así que hoy a las ocho en mi despacho --Harry abrió los ojos asombrado, escuchó como los pasos se alejaban de él, y rápidamente sacó el mapa y lo miró, un punto con el nombre "Severus Snape" doblaba la esquina a la derecha, se recargó en la pared y respiró hondo, sintió con gusto como el aire entraba en sus pulmones, pero se ahogó unos segundos después

--Harry --esta vez era la voz de una mujer y tenía demasiado… miedo no era la palabra, solo era algo de precaución, Angelina no lo atacaría por la espalda -- ¿Hey que te pasa¿estás temblando? --volvió a respirar --tu padrino insiste en que le lleve un regalo por estar en el hospital¿irás mañana a Hogsmade?, no encuentro a Ris y quería pedirte que le compraras algo

--No iré, mamá me castigó --Jaia lo miró extrañada, había demasiada alegría en la voz del chico como para que el castigo fuera verdadero --no te preocupes, cuando vea a Ris le diré

Y sonriendo, Harry se alejó, no sin antes claro mirar con detenimiento el mapa, en pocos minutos llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda, miró una última vez el mapa y tras asegurarse de que Angelina no estuviera en la sala común, dio la contraseña y entró, respiró aliviado al no mirar a nadie, guardó el mapa y subió a su habitación, se atrincheraría ahí hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado, no por completo claro, pues aún faltaba mucho para el final del año escolar… entró a la habitación, se estiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuando empezaba a quitarse la túnica un rayo se impactó en la puerta, por instinto sacó su varita

--Potter… --un susurro… no, era "EL" susurro, lo que había temido y de lo que había estado huyendo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde¿Por qué solo se había fijado en la sala común?... bueno, pensaba que era ilógico que estuviera en SU habitación y justo en SU cama, Angelina estaba furiosa, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus puños se asían con fuerza del edredón, Harry solo atinó a tragar saliva, incluso sintió la necesidad de usar la mano pues el trago se le había atorado a la mitad de la garganta, miró alrededor, pero no podía huir, presentía que el rayo que había dado en la puerta había sido para sellarla, diciéndose tonto y exagerado intentó girar la perilla… pero efectivamente estaba cerrada, así que se recargó en la puerta y temeroso miró a Angelina, se pegó más a la puerta cuando la chica se puso de pie --supongo que tienes un buen motivo, que contarme, por tu comportamiento de ayer --Harry abrió la boca ligeramente¿tan molesta estaba que hablaba tan calmada?, le habían dicho que cuando una mujer hacía eso era peligroso, y su padre debía tener experiencia, de hecho, conociendo a su madre, James Potter debía ser un experto, aunque Lily era más de gritar

--Yo… bueno… es que… --Harry miraba por toda la habitación¿Por qué no temerle a Voldemort? Y ¿sí a una chica?, quizá porque con Voldemort se sentía dispuesto a usar la varita y con una mujer… pues¿no tan seguro?, en uno de sus momentos de esperanza, en el que deseaba que Angelina no estuviera molesta, la miró a los ojos, pero se arrepintió, destilaban furia, rechinaba los dientes y estaba seguro que como siguiera apretando los puños terminaría sacándose sangre --Angelina… mira… es que, yo… estoycastigadoynopuedotocarunaescobaendosmeses --cantó rápidamente Harry

--No entendí, usa las comas entre cada palabra --siseó la morena mirando fijamente a Harry que ya sudaba¿Por qué todos los capitanes tenían un carácter así?

--Dije, que… estoy castigado y no puedo tocar una escoba en dos meses… ¿Angelina? --Se apresuró a acercarse, la chica había caído redondita en el piso…

-----------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------------------

--La clase con Snape estuvo peor --rió el chico recostado en el sofá, extrañado, no, más bien, asustado, se sentó al mirar el reloj sobre la chimenea, las ocho y media, había perdido cerca de dos horas ahí… solo recordando, ahora sí que Angelina lo mataba, pero se preocuparía de eso después, ahora debía averiguar la razón por la que su padre no había ido y tampoco le habían dicho que la clase sería con Snape, como hacía cuando su padre por alguna razón que no le decían tenía que faltar, sacó el mapa de su túnica y lo accionó, impaciente esperó a que la bienvenida terminara y diera lugar a los terrenos del colegio… --no está por ninguna parte… y Angelina sigue en el campo de quiditch --murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Vamos James, por favor --Desde que había llegado de San Mungo, James se había tirado en el primer sofá que se le había cruzado enfrente, tenía más de cuatro horas en la casa Black y no había dicho una sola palabra, Lily había llamado a Dumbledore, pero a él tampoco le había dicho algo y ahora lo llamaba por centésima vez sin que James le dedicara una palabra o por lo menos una mirada, estaba ido, estaba en otro lugar, y eso preocupaba demasiado a su esposa, pero tampoco sabía que hacer…

Harry recorría aprisa los pasillos del colegio, era temprano pero no había nadie por ahí, y eso no terminaba de agradarle, tenía un presentimiento y deseaba equivocarse, pero tampoco podía haber pasado algo pues le habría dicho, o eso esperaba, esperaba que lo tomaran en cuenta, no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, dio la contraseña y subió corriendo las escaleras que giraban demasiado lento para su gusto…

--Pasa Harry --lo último que le pasaría esa tarde, sería sorprenderse porque el director supiera que estaba a punto de llamar, así que abrió la puerta y sin mirar que había alguien más, entró casi corriendo y atiborrando a preguntas al viejo mago que se limitaba a sonreír --tranquilízate Harry

-- ¿Qué me tranquilice?... que me tranquilice¿pero qué rayos?, mi padre no aparece y jamás me dicen nada, eso ya me esta cansando y… --Balbuceaba el chico desesperado haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos y boca

--Harry, tranquilízate… todo está bien, mañana tomarán dos horas para compensar lo de hoy

Harry estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando reconoció la voz, pero solo se asustó más

-- ¡Profesor Lupin, y mi padre!

--Está en casa… con tu madre, no te preocupes, solo le entró nostalgia --mintió Remus mirando a Harry, Dumbledore observaba atento, Harry parecía pensar y aunque no se pudiera ver, Remus tenía fuertemente agarrada su varita bajo la túnica, conocía el carácter explosivo de ese chico

--Pero¿Por qué no me avisaron que no iba a tener la clase con él?, Angelina debe estar furiosa porque no me presenté al entrenamiento, bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi sala común

Remus soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, Harry salía del despacho, Dumbledore lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa…

James pasó la noche con su esposa, aunque, solo durmió junto a ella, y eso porque Remus lo había llevado arrastrando hasta la cama, seguía sin querer moverse… después de media hora de gritos por parte de una capitana furiosa, Harry pudo subir a su habitación, estuvo platicando con sus amigos un par de horas, después de las cuales todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Harry se quedó mirando el techo de su cama durante algunas horas antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que tuvo no vació su mente, estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo, nostalgia en su padre, su padrino todavía en el hospital, Wormtail fuera, y sin noticias de Voldemort…

Todavía era de noche, ni siquiera la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y estaba seguro que cuando se había acostado la luna iluminaba la habitación, le extrañó pero aún así no miró más la ventana, respiró hondo y salió, algo le impedía seguir durmiendo, miró a Ron aún dormido y bajó a la sala común, pero cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras no llegó a la sala común, sino a un gran pasillo con el que había soñado, intentó regresar para ir por Ron pero las escaleras simplemente no estaban, solo había un gran pasillo liso, pura piedra alrededor con antorchas, siguió caminando, algo le decía que debía seguir… un par de minutos después sonrió, tenía una puerta negra enfrente, se apresuró a acercarse e intentó abrirla pero no pudo, lo invadió la desesperación, sabía que tras esa puerta estaba el mejor premio de todos, algo que superaría incluso la felicidad que había sentido al ver a sus padres con vida, pero no podía abrirla, y si la cicatriz le dejara de doler podría pensar en algo para abrirla… entonces escuchó la voz de Ron

-- ¡Harry!... despierta amigo --Ron estaba junto a la cama de Harry y lo movía de un lado a otro intentando despertarlo

Harry se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y miró a su alrededor… sus compañeros dormían profundamente y Ron tenía el terror reflejado en el rostro

-- ¿Estás bien compañero?

-- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

--Tenías una pesadilla, estabas gritando y te… retorcías, también tenías fiebre

--Solo soñaba con un pasillo y una puerta --susurró Harry para sí --está bien Ron, volvamos a dormir, estoy bien

Harry volvió a acostarse y se arropó de pies a cabeza, Ron se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y no muy convencido volvió a su cama… de nuevo el mismo pasillo, y corrió por él, sentía la cálida llama de las antorchas reflejarse en su rostro, una increíble consternación empezaba a invadirlo, por más que corría no lograba alcanzar la puerta, y entonces sintió que caía y un golpe duro… se había caído de la cama, se sentó y miró a su alrededor…

Al día siguiente, James tampoco se paró por Hogwarts, pero por lo menos esa tarde tuvieron la amabilidad de avisarle, aunque eso no evitó que se preocupara y el caminar hacia el despacho de Snape pensando en cada una de las posibilidades de problemas en los que podría estar su padre, distaba mucho de tener la mente vacía y el estar tranquilo como necesitaba para una clase de oclumancia con Severus Snape… respiró hondo y miró la fría puerta frente a él, cuando estaba por llamar, ésta se abría violentamente y un Snape que parecía terriblemente aterrorizado salía corriendo con una mano sujetándose fuertemente el brazo izquierdo, murmuró un torpe: " se suspende la clase" y se enfiló por el pasillo a gran velocidad, Harry lo miró algunos segundos, al reaccionar no supo si alegrarse por no tener esa clase o asustarse porque su padre no aparecía y no lo dejaban escribirle y para colmo Snape parecía asustado y corría muy aprisa, estaba por correr tras Snape cuando un brillo en el escritorio tras él lo detuvo y lo hizo girarse, rápidamente echó un vistazo por el pasillo antes de entrar al aula y casi correr al escritorio, donde vio que el brillo emanaba de una vasija de piedra con lo que él pensó eran runas grabadas, una vocecita con una gran parecido a su madre y a Hermione empezó a decirle que volviera a la sala común, que saliera inmediatamente del despacho, que no tocara nada que le perteneciera a Snape, pero su curiosidad podía más, y el liquido plateado de esa vasija emitía tentadores brillos y empezaba a arremolinarse, y algo parecía formarse en el interior, pero no lo podía ver bien, puso una mano a cada lado de la vasija en la mesa y se acercó lentamente, tocó el liquido plateado con la punta de la nariz, intentó erguirse pero un "algo" que no lograba identificar se lo impedía, incluso, lo jalaba… sin aparente razón sintió un extraño vacío a su alrededor, cerró los ojos mientras sus pies se despegaban del piso y segundos después volvía a tocar el piso o mejor dicho tierra, tanteó a su alrededor con ambos pies, no parecía estar sobre la piedra del despacho de Snape, tragó saliva lentamente y abrió los ojos… estaba a mitad del callejón diagon, y tampoco estaba sobre tierra como había pensado después de descartar el despacho, sino que, era nieve… miró hacia todas partes si ese era el recuerdo de Snape, él debía estar por ahí… efectivamente, un adolescente con un gran parecido al Snape que él conocía estaba a un par de metros de él, pero iba al callejón Knocturn y él no quería ir, pero no tenía otra opción así que murmurando lo siguió, pero antes de que siquiera hubiera dado tres pasos se congeló, un chico idéntico a él salía del callejón junto a un muchacho igual a Ris, ambos sonreían y cargaban bolsas que parecían repletas, se apresuró a acercarse

--Vaya¿pero qué tenemos aquí?... pero si son los traidores a la sangre que ni en sueño pensarían en las artes oscuras --Se burló Snape dibujando una sonrisa irónica

Harry sintió que se le contraía el estomago al ver el intento por esconder las bolsas del que estaba seguro era su padre adolescente

--Muérete quejicus --Harry miró al compañero de James

-- ¡Oh vaya Black!, tu madre ha de estar orgullosa…

La cara del chico de ojos grises se empezaba a poner roja mientras apretaba la mandíbula a cada palabra de Snape

--...después de todo no eres tan diferente a ellos, después de…

Pero Snape no pudo terminar pues estaba en el piso totalmente petrificado gracias a la varita de James. Habría pensado cualquier cosa de su padre y Sirius, cualquier cosa, pero verlos salir de ese callejón… aunque si estaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore porque Snape no quería que lo viera si accidentalmente rompía sus barreras mentales, significaba que había alguna explicación razonable, estaba con esas cavilaciones cuando miró algo que definitivamente no esperaba, un chico castaño se les acercaba corriendo, también salía del callejón, Remus Lupin paró en seco al mirar a Snape, Harry abrió la boca como no creyó hacerlo nunca, su profesor o el que sería su profesor tenía la misma mirada pícara que su padre y padrino, pero en Lupin había un brillo que lo hacía ver atemorizante, no supo como, pero Snape se había parado y Lupin salía volando hacia atrás, rápidamente Sirius congelaba a Snape y James sonriendo socarronamente dejó las bolsas en la nieve y se acercó a Snape, movió la varita y Snape flotaba en el aire, Sirius había ido a ayudar a Remus y regresaban, Snape ya giraba a gran velocidad, y ahora colgaba con los pies hacia arriba…

-- ¿Le quito los calzones? --preguntó James sonriente, Snape parecía querer insultar a James pero no le salían las palabras, Sirius reía y Remus se dedicaba a recoger sus cosas, mientras Harry no creía lo que miraba, Snape no podía tener razón en todo lo que le decía de su padre

-- ¡Déjalo Potter! --un grito frente a James hizo a Harry desviar la mirada encontrándose con, una chica pelirroja, supo al instante que era su madre

-- ¡Evans, que gusto verte! --sonrió James, automáticamente se revolvió el cabello

--Déjalo --repitió Lily

--Lo dejaré Evans si sales conmigo, anda --replicó inmediatamente James moviendo su varita ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo, por consecuencia el cuerpo de Snape hacía lo mismo

-- ¡Déjalo en paz! --gritó nuevamente Lily --no saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que escoger entre tú y el calamar gigante

--Mala suerte amigo mío, creo que el calamar se las lleva --exclamó Sirius con picardía

-- ¡Que lo dejes! --volvió a gritar Lily, James y Sirius la miraron, tenía su varita en ristre lista para atacar a James

--Por favor Evans, no quiero echarte un maleficio --replicó James

-- ¡Pues déjalo!

James respiró hondo y se giró hacia Snape, murmuró algo y Snape cayó como un montón de ropa sucia

--Tuviste suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí quejiquis --dijo mientras Snape se desenredaba la túnica trabajosamente

-- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella! --gritó Snape

Lily parpadeo y fríamente dijo:

--Bien, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman y por cierto, yo que tú me lavarías los calzoncillos… quejicus --siseó Lily y se giró -- ¡No quiero que le obligues a pedirme disculpas! --gritó sin girarse al escuchar como James le gritaba a Snape que se disculpara --eres igual de detestable que él, me sorprende como tu escoba logra elevarse más de cinco centímetros con lo que ha de pesar tu enorme cabeza¡me das ASCO Potter! --vociferó furiosa y se fue a buen paso dada la nieve que había

--Bah, y a esta que le picó --murmuró James tratando de sonar casual

--Pues amigo mío, leyendo entre líneas diría que te cree un poco egocéntrico --murmuró pensativo Sirius

--Bien… muy bien --aceptó con un gesto de fastidio James, se produjo un destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire, y los calzoncillos de Snape empezaban a bajar, cuando estaba por ver un poco de piel pálida, sintió una mano que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo con fuerza, hizo una mueca de dolor y giró la cabeza, al instante miró como el nevado paisaje desaparecía a su alrededor

-- ¿Qué hacías ahí? --Harry miró a su madre que lo había sacado del pensadero, tragó saliva, la pelirroja se miraba muy seria -- ¿Harry?... esas, son cosas privadas de Severus, por eso están ahí --le reprendió lentamente Lily

--Bu-bueno… es que… no, yo… mamá¿cómo te enamoraste de papá¿no te obligó a…?

-- ¡Harry, no digas eso! --Lily se sentó en una silla e invitó al chico a sentarse junto a ella -- ¿lo preguntas por lo que viste ahí? --preguntó señalando la vasija sobre el escritorio, el chico asintió cabizbajo --hijo --Lily le tomó la barbilla y le levantó lentamente la cabeza --amor, tu padre era un inmaduro y no lo soportaba --sonrió sinceramente --cuando ese recuerdo, tenía 15 años

--Yo también los tengo mamá y no hago eso --replicó Harry

--Cariño, tu padre no sufrió en su infancia, tampoco en la adolescencia como tú, sin embargo, la muerte de tus abuelos un par de días antes de que entrara a séptimo, lo hizo madurar, por desgracia de golpe… quizá si ellos hubieran seguido vivos, tu padre no habría cambiado, pero ya era del destino que me casara con él Harry, no lo juzgues, tu padre es un buen hombre y cuando me di cuenta de ello, me enamoré como loca de él… --Lily abrazó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla --si crees que él y yo nos llevábamos mal, deberías preguntar a Jaia como terminó enamorada de Sirius, su relación era peor que la nuestra, cuando nosotros nos veíamos, tu padre me pedía salir y yo lo rechazaba, pero cuando Jaia y Sirius se llegaban a encontrar por algún pasillo, tenías que salir corriendo de ahí porque las maldiciones volaban por todas partes --Lily deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo, parecía más tranquilo --me alegra haberte visto Harry, tu padre ya volvió

-- ¿puedo verlo?

--Quizá más tarde, ahora está hablando con Dumbledore, se supone que yo también debería estar ahí --le sonrió como niño recién escapado de un castigo --pero quería verte, ve a pasear o a la sala común amor --le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del aula con Harry detrás…

Harry paseó por los pasillos del colegio por algunos minutos hasta que sorprendido miró como Ris parecía hablar solo, haciendo violentos aspavientos con las manos, cuando el chico que ahora llevaba el cabello turquesa se acercó… Harry sonrió y corrió a abrazar al perro negro que iba junto a Ris

--Te lo regalo, no me deja en paz --balbuceó Ris y siguió caminando, Harry acarició al perro algunos segundos y después siguió con su paseo, casi pudo escuchar como gruñía Ris al ver al perro junto a él…

Harry fue a ver a su padre por la noche, pero éste seguía con Dumbledore, al menos, que hubiera vuelto a desaparecer. Al día siguiente, James fue el que buscó a Harry, se disculpó por la forma en la que lo había tratado en las clases, incluso por como se había comportado en el recuerdo de Snape, también le aclaró que habían ido al callejón Knockturn por un error, las bolsas que llevaban eran de Hogsmade, desde donde se habían ido por vía flú, y que Sirius había sido el que había dado la dirección, por eso reían, Harry se quedó tranquilo con esa explicación, en los días siguientes y gracias a que James había dejado de comportarse como Snape, las clases de oclumancia habían mejorado…

Caminaba de nuevo por el oscuro y frío pasillo que conducía al departamento de misterios, con paso firme y suelto, la puerta se abría y volvía a encontrarse en la sala circular con muchas puertas, la cruzaba y entraba por una segunda puerta, corrió hasta la tercera puerta, volvía a entrar en una habitación llena de estanterías y esferas de cristal, al llegar al pasillo numero noventa y siete iba a la izquierda y corría entre dos hileras de estanterías, pero… al final del pasillo se escuchaba un grito desgarrador, corrió y miró una figura en el suelo, se retorcía como animal herido, una voz salía de su boca, una voz fría y aguda, vacía de humanidad…

--Tómala… vamos, yo no puedo, pero tú sí

Harry pudo ver una mano de largos dedos blancos alrededor de una varita que se movía, gritaba "_crucio"_, la figura en el suelo gritaba de dolor mientras se retorcía, Harry reía, levantaba la varita y la figura dejaba de moverse y solo gemía

--Lord Voldemort espera…

Lentamente, la figura que estaba en el suelo levantaba la cara, la tenía llena de sangre, demacrada, pero aún así, una mirada desafiante…

--Tendrás que matarme --susurró Sirius

--Lo haré Black, al final… pero antes tienes que dármela --siseó la fría voz --nadie te escuchará gritar --levantaba la varita y alguien gritaba cuando lo hacía, alguien caía desde una mesa hasta la fría piedra; Harry despertó al golpearse contra el suelo, todavía gritaba y le ardía fieramente la cicatriz, el aula de DCAO apareció a su alrededor, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse

--Te llevaré a la enfermería --escuchó que le decían pero estaba concentrado en el dolor de la cicatriz para atender a quien le hablaba --vamos Harry --empezó a caminar guiado por la mano en su brazo, al salir del aula pudo girar levemente la cabeza encontrándose con una cabellera rojiza

--No… estoy bien, en verdad, ya no… ya no necesito ir a la enfermería --farfulló Harry intentando soltarse de Jaia que seguía jalándolo sin hacerle caso --por… favor, estoy bien Jaia, en verdad, solo me quedé dormido y tuve una pesadilla --dijo Harry intentando ignorar la cicatriz que insistía en picarle, pero no terminaba de decirlo cuando ya se había arrepentido de decirlo, la cara de Jaia se tornó más preocupada aún

--Pues con mayor razón te llevaré

--No, por favor… solo fue un sueño, no… no tuvo que ver con Voldemort, madrina por favor --Harry jugó su ultima carta, decirle madrina debía funcionar, nunca lo había hecho pero la palabra significaba algo para Jaia, sonrió cuando ella detuvo su carrera, se giró y le tomó la cara entre sus manos

-- ¿Seguro Harry? --el chico asintió --bien, ve a refrescarte un poco entonces y descansa cariño --Jaia le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó al aula

Harry corrió hacia la habitación de su padre, no podía decírselo a Jaia porque se conmocionaría, además de que lo regañaría por haberle mentido, pero al llegar, James no estaba, había vuelto a desaparecer, tenía que ir con Dumbledore entonces, cuando llegaba a la gárgola escuchó la campana y los alumnos que festejaban el fin del día escolar, subió a la oficina del director, pero tampoco estaba, bajó preocupado…

--Harry¿Estás bien? --Harry miró a Ris que se acercaba flanqueado por Hermione y Ron

--La profesora, Rot… ¿está en el aula? --preguntó Harry preocupado

--No, salió corriendo después de que regresara de dejarte en la enfermería --contestó extrañado Ris

--Maldición --se quejó Harry mirando el piso --vengan, necesito contarles algo --sin levantar la cabeza o hacer caso a las preguntas que lanzaban, los guió por un pasillo mientras asomaba la cabeza en varias aulas hasta que al final encontró una vacía, entró en ella y cerró la puerta en cuanto Ris entró, se apoyó en la puerta y miró a sus amigos, respiró hondo y dijo: --Voldemort tiene a Sirius

-- ¡Qué! --gritó Ris

-- ¿Cómo lo…?

--Lo miré, hace un momento, cuando me dormí en clase

--Pero¿Dónde…?... ¿cómo? --preguntó Ris que estaba totalmente pálido

--No sé como, pero sé donde… en el departamento de misterios, Voldemort quiere que Sirius le dé algo, lo está torturando y… y lo va a matar --Harry se dio cuenta de que temblaba completamente, se acercó a una silla y se sentó tratando de tranquilizarse

-- ¿Cómo vamos a ir ahí? --preguntó Ris

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Ron balbuceó:

-- ¿Ir… hasta… ahí?

-- ¡Ir al departamento de misterios para rescatar a Sirius! --semi gritó Harry

--Pero… cómo pudo Voldemort atrapar a Sirius si el no se ha movido de Gridmauld place --inquirió Hermione tratando de encontrar un sentido lógico a todo eso

--Quizá no aguantó y salió a tomar un poco de aire --acotó Ron

--Bien --suspiró Hermione --podemos ver si Sirius ha salido del cuartel, Harry, la habitación de tu padre tiene chimenea y…

--Yo… yo intenté hablar con mi padre hace un rato, por eso llegué tarde a defensa, no estaba, nadie me contestaba --agregó con temor Ris --no pensé que fuera algo fuerte

-- ¡Demonios! --gritó con frustración Harry y salió corriendo del aula, Ron, Ris y Hermione lo siguieron hasta la torre de grifindor, donde para cuando ellos llegaban a la sala común, Harry ya salía con su escoba en la mano, los tres chicos dieron media vuelta y lo siguieron hasta salir del castillo y correr hacia el campo de quiditch… --no es necesario que vayan conmigo --dijo Harry deteniéndose frente al armario de escobas

--Yo iré --dijo Ris sin dudarlo

--Lo suponía --contestó Harry acercándose a la puerta del armario con una navaja

--Eh, Harry… ¿no es ese el armario de Slytherin? --inquirió Ron pensativo

--Sí, tienen buenas escobas… --dijo Harry mirándolos

--Nosotros también vamos --contestó Hermione a la muda pregunta del moreno --solo que no creo poder ir en una escoba

--Puedes venir conmigo --dijo Ris mirándola

--No, irá conmigo --zanjó Ron antes de que la chica pudiera contestar

Harry rió en silencio montando su escoba al igual que Ris, quien había sacado la escoba después de abrir la puerta con la navaja mágica de Harry, Ron los imitó y Hermione se montó tras el pelirrojo

-- ¿No tenías prohibido siquiera tocarla? --preguntó Ris mientras él y Harry se elevaban, Harry sintió como todo volvía a la vida mientras se elevaba, solo le regresó una sonrisa al Ris, escuchó el grito que daba Hermione…

Dejaron atrás los terrenos de Hogwarts y sobrevolaron Hogsmade, siguieron volando rápidamente, el cielo se oscurecía y Harry no dejaba de pensar en Sirius siendo torturado a manos de Voldemort y si¿y si su padrino no resistía más?, no apartó eso de su mente, escuchó como Hermione gritaba que llegaban, por inercia inclinó su escoba y empezaron a descender, al poco tiempo aterrizaron… habría dicho que había sido un viaje genial si no tuvieran una terrible misión…

-- Por aquí --indicó Harry corriendo hacia la desvencijada cabina telefónica, los chicos entraron obedientes, al entrar todos apretujados, Harry marcó rápidamente y contestó a la fría voz de mujer, las identificaciones bajaron por donde debían caer las monedas, Ris las repartió sin decir nada, Harry sintió otra punzada en la cicatriz cuando el suelo de la cabina empezaba a ascender detrás de las ventanas de cristal…

--El ministerio de magia les desea buenas noches --dijo la voz de mujer mientras la puerta de la cabina se abría

Harry salió a trompicones de ella seguido de Ris, Ron y Hermione, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba un leve ruido de agua cayendo, Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano y corrió por el vestíbulo con los otros tres chicos tras él, llegaron a los ascensores y Harry presionó rápidamente un botón dorado, casi de inmediato apareció un ascensor y la puerta se abría con un ruido metálico, entraron y las puertas se cerraron, Harry presionó el botón nueve, un par de segundos después, cuando la voz de la mujer anunciaba su destino y las puertas se abrían, los cuatro salían corriendo con Harry a la cabeza, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta negra y siguió su carrera hacia ahí, la puerta se abrió y ellos entraban, las puertas seguían abriéndose justo como en su sueño; tras minutos de puertas abriéndose, llegaron a la habitación con estanterías y cientos de esferas de cristal y buscaron la estantería que Harry había indicado, siguieron por la derecha hasta que la voz de Ris anunciando el numero esperado los detuvo, se reunieron alrededor de la estantería

--Está al final --dijo Harry, y siguieron caminando entre las dos estanterías --debería estar aquí…

--no escucho nada --se lamentó Ris

--Por aquí… al final --insistió Harry y siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al final y vieron solo un candelabro que medio iluminaba el lugar

--Eh Harry… --llamó en un susurro Ris, el chico no quería voltearse, no quería admitir que había sido… solo un sueño --mira

Harry miró a Ris que señalaba una esfera de cristal con una etiqueta que tenía su nombre, se acercó lentamente y la tomó

--Muy bien Potter, ahora date la vuelta, muy despacio y dame eso… --Harry miró por sobre su hombro, los rodeaban muchas figuras negras, varios pares de ojos brillaban detrás de las rendijas de esas mascaras que les cubrían el rostro… --dámelo Potter-- repitió la voz de Lucius Malfoy, Harry sintió un vacío en el estomago, estaban atrapados y les doblaban en numero varias veces…

-- ¿Dónde está mi padre? --preguntó Ris con la mandíbula apretada

Varios Mortífagos rieron, una áspera voz de mujer surgió de entre las oscuras figuras

-- ¡El señor tenebroso nunca se equivoca! --sentenció la mujer a la derecha de Ris

-- ¡Díganme donde está! --gritó Harry, la mujer se burló repitiendo el desesperado grito del muchacho

--Vaya Potter, creí que tu padre te enseñaría a distinguir un sueño de una visión --Se burló la misma mujer

Los mortífagos volvían a reír, mientras Harry susurraba instrucciones a sus amigos y éstos se juntaban más entre sí, Malfoy insistía en que le entregara la esfera, la profecía

--Dámela y nadie sufrirá daño alguno --volvió a decir Malfoy, parecía emocionado

--Sí claro, yo le doy… la profecía¿no?, y nos dejan ir a casa --Se burló Harry con un tono tan parecido a su padre que le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago¿Qué pensaría si supiera que había llevado a sus amigos a la muerte para nada? -- ¡CORRAN! --gritó Harry mientras Ris gritaba "_reducto"_, ante la señal que le daba Harry y las estanterías temblaban y las esferas de cristal explotaban, Harry agarró a Hermione por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia delante mientras se cubría la cabeza con un brazo, miró a Ron y Ris pasar junto a ellos en las mismas condiciones, corrían cerca del final del pasillo numero noventa y siete, agarraron por la derecha y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad…

--_Fermaportus --_gritó Hermione casi sin aliento y la puerta se selló con un ruido parecido al de succión, y siguieron corriendo atravesando puertas hasta que cayeron a una habitación redonda y bajaron rodando los escalones de piedra, la profecía que cargaba Harry resbaló de sus dedos y se fue a impactar contra una especie de pedestal rompiéndose, unas figuras aparecieron al instante y hablaban, pero Harry no pudo escuchar pues las risas de mortífagos que resonaban en la sala no lo dejaron, los rayos multicolores le zumbaban por la cabeza ahora, miró a sus amigos, Ris era realmente bueno, pero un mortífago le había dado un gancho al hígado arrojándolo hacia atrás, Ris se paró e intentó lanzarse contra el enmascarado pero tropezó, Harry envió un _desmaius _inmovilizando al contrincante del chico y corrió hacia él

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Harry llegando con Ris

--Me doblé el pie… --murmuró Ris, pero se interrumpió por Malfoy que estaba frente a ellos con su varita lista para mandar un hechizo, pero caía de espaldas, miró a su madre tras ellos y varios cracks se escucharon por el lugar, la orden llegaba

--Salgan de aquí --ordenó Lily mientras corría hacia la lucha, Harry miró alrededor, todos luchaban, miró a Sirius en una tarima cerca de un velo viejo, peleaba contra Bellatrix, pasó el brazo por la cintura a Ris y le ayudó a levantarse

--Dumbledore --murmuró Ris sorprendido, Harry se giró y miró a Dumbledore, estaba pálido y furioso, el anciano bajó las escaleras con rapidez, pasó entre Ris y Harry, un mortífago que se dio cuenta de su presencia alertó a los demás, la lucha se había congelado, a excepción de una pareja que seguía peleando, Harry y Ris vieron como Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bella y se reía de ella

-- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! --gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tétrica habitación

Un segundo haz de luz le dio de lleno en el pecho, él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido, Harry soltó a Ris, sin darse cuenta y corrió hacia Sirius, Ris intentó seguirlo pero su pie lastimado lo evitó, gritó desgarradoramente el dolor fue tanto que perdió el conocimiento, Jaia que terminaba de atar a algunos mortífagos miró a su hijo y se congeló mirando a Sirius que caía lentamente hacia el velo, hacia el velo que ella había ayudado a crear, Lily se congeló con el grito de Ris, lloró al escuchar gritar a Harry y reaccionó corriendo hacia él, el cuerpo de Sirius se curvó describiendo un circulo, un rayodio en Bella arrojándola lejos y una mano se hacía con fuerza de la de Sirius, James lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry se detuvo en ese instante respirando agitado, sintió como su madre lo abrazaba

--Me debes una Padfoot --sonrió James mientras desasía el abrazo, entonces antes de que Sirius le contestara, se vio desplazado violentamente, Harry abrazaba con fuerza a Sirius, mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño

--Si-Sirius… yo… --sollozaba Harry aferrado a su padrino

--Tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo --le consolaba Sirius acariciándole el cabello, miró a James preocupado, Harry lo ignoraba completamente…

------------------------------------

* * *

Estaba despierto desde hacía algunos minutos, pero los parpados le pesaban mucho, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, una de ellas era la de su madre y sonaba molesta, no recordaba lo que había pasado, ahora escuchó la titubeante voz de Harry y entonces recordó todo, abrió los ojos y se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería, en la cama de enfrente estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry, James se paseaba frente a ellos, Jaia había empezado a revisarlo exhaustivamente mientras lo regañaba, pero él estaba más ocupado en buscar a su padre… 

--mi papá… ¿dónde está? --murmuró el chico, Jaia detuvo su sermón, le levantó la cabeza con cariño y lo miró

--En casa, amor, tu padre está bien…

-- ¡Tocaste la escoba! --gritó James, Ris miró al frente, Harry contemplaba interesado sus pies que se movían de atrás hacia delante

--James, parece que estás más interesado en que agarró una escoba que en que estuvo a punto de morir en el ministerio por haberse escapado del colegio quien sabe para que… --le interrumpió Lily, Ris pudo asegurar que Harry se encogía --Iusris, haz el favor de sentarte junto a Harry --indicó Lily, Jaia sonrió y se apartó para que su hijo obedeciera

Después del merecido sermón, según Lily y Jaia, los chicos fueron a descansar. Al día siguiente por la tarde, James le explicó a Harry lo de la profecía, algo que el chico explicó a sus amigos esa misma noche. Los días pasaron y las salidas a Hogsmade también, ninguno de los cuatro que habían ido de excursión al ministerio de magia, pudo salir; la nieve por fin llegó al igual que la vacaciones de navidad, y los chicos emocionados hacían el equipaje, Hermione iría a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, Ron iría a la madriguera y Harry y Ris la pasarían en Gridmauld Place, donde al llegar, fueron recibidos por un sermón de Sirius que duró cerca de dos horas, un sermón que dejó con la boca abierta, además de la os chicos, a Lily, Jaia y más aún a James, después, fingiendo enfado Sirius los mandó a sus habitaciones…

-- ¿Y que haremos para navidad? --preguntó Sirius cuando los chicos se habían perdido por las escaleras

--Pues… ¿no acabas de decir que se suspende la navidad? --preguntó incrédulo James

--Sí, y tú me creíste¿no? --rió Sirius ante la cara de sus amigos y mujer

La navidad llegó con los dos chicos encerrados en sus habitaciones, saliendo solo para comer y alguna necesidad fisiológica, según Sirius, solo con ellos ahí podrían preparar todo… la mañana del 24 muy temprano, Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ris al mismo tiempo que James abría la de Harry, ambos se acercaban a hurtadillas a las camas de sus hijos, tiraban del cobertor y gritaban:

-- ¡Arriba! --los dos chicos dieron un brinco en sus camas y con el corazón en la garganta miraron a sus padres que reían mientras salían tomándose del estomago

--Abajo en cinco minutos --dijo James mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Harry

--Baja, nadie duerme hasta el 26 --rió Sirius saliendo de la habitación, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, Ris miró el reloj en la mesita junto a la cama, suspiró y se volvió a acostar, a penas eran las seis de la mañana y es más, faltaban cinco minutos…

Cinco minutos después, Harry bostezando y terminando de vestirse con lo que Lily le había dado el día anterior, entraba a la cocina, Jaia y Lily lo recibieron con un beso y un abrazo, dio un brinco al escuchar en la planta alta el grito de Ris…

--Toma asiento cariño, te serviré el desayuno --dijo Lily quitada de la pena, Harry miraba hacia las escaleras, Jaia lo empujó hacia la mesa

--Una navidad con los merodeadores empieza el 24 a las seis de la mañana y termina el 26 por la noche --le explicó Jaia, en la estancia se escuchó el ruido de la chimenea

--Buenos días --Remus entraba sacudiéndose la túnica -- ¿tendré que despertarlos? --preguntó notando la ausencia de James y Sirius

--No, despiertan a Ris --indicó Jaia mientras dejaba un plato para Remus

--Pobre --murmuró Lupin sentándose a la mesa

Un par de minutos después James y Sirius entraban riendo e iban a la mesa, quince minutos después de eso, Ris entraba serio, iba molesto

-- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo? --preguntó Jaia mirando, cabello y ojos rojos del chico

--Nada --contestaron al unísono Sirius y James, Ris murmuró algunas palabrotas mientras se sentaba junto a su padre

--Cuida que tu madre no escuche eso --susurró Sirius divertido, Ris le dedicó una mirada asesina

Por la tarde, llegaron los Weasley a la espléndida fiesta que se había preparado, el resto del día lo pasaron riendo, comiendo y bebiendo, por la noche, cuando las visitas se retiraban, y Sirius preparaba todo para la ceremonia de los regalos, Ris se había desaparecido, por algunos minutos…

--Bien vamos… ¡los regalos! --gritaba Sirius como pequeño de cinco años frente al pino de navidad

James apareció algunos cojines grandes frente al árbol y se sentaron, echarían a la suerte quien abriría el primer regalo, pero ante las insistencias de Sirius, empezó él y se lanzó sobre la caja más grande que tenía su nombre, sonriente agarró la caja y se sentó de nuevo en el cojín, quitó el lazo azul y abrió la caja…

-- ¡Aaah! --gritó Sirius ante el chorro de agua que salía de la caja, empezó a castañetear los dientes, al agua le faltaba un grado para congelarse, cuando, casi estaba azul y el agua dejaba de salir, y él empezaba a temblar rápidamente intentando recuperar su temperatura corporal, un gran pastel de banana salía y se impactaba en toda su cara, no se terminaba de quitar el merengue cuando escuchó las carcajadas de todos -- ¡Iusris! --gritó Sirius, Ris se puso de pie rápidamente al ver un enorme perro negro que lo amenazaba enseñando su perfecta dentadura

-- ¡No… espera… quién te dijo que fui yo! --gritó Ris antes de salir corriendo

Los demás rieron mirando como el chico brincaba sillas, sillones y demás, escapando del perro que lo seguía, se cansaron de reír y Ris de correr, pero Sirius parecía tener todavía mucha energía, así que ellos siguieron abriendo los regalos

-- ¡Nooo aaaahh! --se giraron al escuchar un ruido sordo, Ris había tropezado y el perro estaba sobre él gruñendo molesto, Ris se giró e intentó quitarse al perro de encima, el animal abrió el hocico y Ris cerró los ojos, un par de segundos después abrió los ojos, algo lo mojaba insistentemente --no, espera ayy jajajaja me haces cosquillas --Ris reía intentando evitar que el perro siguiera lamiéndolo

--No lo puedo creer, al fin mi hijo a dado muestra de su sangre --decía Sirius volviendo a su forma humana mientras ayudaba a Ris a levantarse --estoy orgulloso de ti --agregó dándole un gran abrazo y regresaron al círculo a seguir con los regalos…

La siguiente fue Jaia, que abrió una caja pequeña que James le daba, se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el interior de la cajita, lentamente miró a Sirius que le sonreía como un galán, dejó la cajita frente a ella y fue con Sirius, lo abrazó y echándose sobre él empezó a besarlo apasionadamente

-- ¡Hey, que hay menores aquí! --gritó Ris mientras tomaba la cajita, sonrió y la mostró a los demás, en la caja brillaba una linda sortija dorada con un lindo diamante en el centro...

Esa navidad, fue la mejor que cualquiera que estuviera en esa sala había pasado, algunas lechuzas llegaron unas horas después, regalos de los Weasley y Hermione, Harry se sonrojó al leer una carta de Ginny, carta que James intentó leer pero el chico no lo dejó. Poco antes de la cena, una lechuza dejó una carta en la mesa del comedor saliendo rápidamente de ahí, Sirius se extrañó y miró el sobre, era para Ris, el chico se estaba bañando así que la llevó a su habitación, pero cuando entraba, una hoja doblada por la mitad salía del sobre, pero vaya que lo habían dejado abierto, negando lentamente con la cabeza recogió la hoja para volver a meterla en el sobre, no leería la correspondencia de su hijo… pero la hoja parecía tener intención de ser leída pues cuando Sirius la agarraba, se desdobló automáticamente y por instinto Sirius pasó los ojos por las delicadas líneas mientras un dulce olor a rosas llegaba hasta él…

_"Mi querido Ris… espero que pases una feliz navidad junto a tu familia, te extraño mucho, ojalá que el día de tu regreso esté tan cerca como mi deseo de repetir lo que pasó entre nosotros la última noche que estuvimos juntos, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, sé que tuviste que irte por problemas, sé que no me habrías dejado después de ese maravilloso momento que vivimos… nuestra primera vez… con todo mi amor… Jo Ann"_

Sirius abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, la carta terminaba con un beso de lo que él supuso eran unos lindos labios y una fotografía pegada al final del pergamino, una chica rubia con una túnica azul, y un sello dorado al lado izquierdo, la orilla de la túnica era roja, con calcetines altos rojos, era una linda chica en un feo uniforme, tenía el cabello negro, unos lindos ojos azul claro, y efectivamente, unos lindos labios, escuchó como la llave del agua se cerraba a lo lejos, se apresuró a doblar la hoja y la metió en el sobre que dejó sobre la cama y rápidamente salió de la habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras con una sonrisa que no pudo borrar en todo el día, ni en los que siguieron…

Los chicos regresaron al colegio un par de días después, Ris se extrañó de que su padre hubiera dejado la insistencia de su virginidad, uno de tantos días de clases, cuando miró a hocicos entrar al aula de defensa y ladrarle, le vino a la mente la carta que había recibido en navidad, pero apartó eso de la cabeza, su padre no podía haber leído eso, además, el sobre estaba cerrado… las clases de oclumancia para Harry fueron más llevaderas, la cicatriz casi no le dolía y no había sueños con Voldemort…

Un grito desgarrador despertó a Ron, casi se cayó de la cama al bajar y correr hacia Harry que sentado en su cama respiraba agitado y sudaba abundantemente, el chico sacudió la cabeza y miró alarmado a su amigo, los demás seguían durmiendo, Harry bajó de su cama y con pasos titubeantes salió de la habitación, Ron lo siguió rápidamente… Harry fue directo hacia la ventana y miró como la nieve bañaba los campos…

--Soñé… soñé que Voldemort… --tartamudeó Harry, se interrumpió al ver que una sombra se deslizaba por el jardín -- ¡Ron, ven! --gritó, el pelirrojo se acercó y miró por la ventana

-- ¿Es..?

--Sí, estoy seguro --se adelantó Harry llevándose una mano a la cicatriz --tenemos que…

-- ¿Harry? --Ris y Hermione bajaban las escaleras

-- ¿Qué hacen despiertos? --preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista de la ventana, un rayo impactó en las puertas haciendo temblar la torre

--Eso nos despertó --contestó Ris

--Vamos… --dijo Hermione saliendo a la carrera de la sala común --antes de que un profesor nos detenga --pero McGonagall se les adelantó y los esperaba afuera del retrato de la dama gorda dándole instrucciones de que no dejara que ningún alumno saliera sin importar lo que pasara

--Vuelvan a sus camas --indicó la profesora al ver salir a los chicos

--Pero profesora --replicó Hermione, pero Harry y Ris ya corrían por las escaleras, Ron intentó seguirlos pero McGonagall lo detenía de la túnica al igual que a Hermione, los obligó a entrar a la sala común pero cuando cerraba el retrato, ambos lo empujaron al mismo tiempo derribando a la profesora y salieron corriendo…

Cuando Ris y Harry llegaron al jardín, miraron decenas de mortífagos peleando contra la orden, en cuestión de minutos eso se había convertido en un campo de batalla feroz, las maldiciones volaban, pudieron ver a Sirius pelear espalda con espalda con Jaia, igual que James y Lily, Remus peleaba unos metros atrás estaba rodeado pero lo podía manejar, Harry se giró de un brinco al escuchar un grito que él conocía, un sujeto bajito arrastraba a una pelirroja, sintió toda su sangre correr al reconocer la mano plateada en el cabello de Ginny y echó a correr hacia ella, Ris intentó seguirlo pero un mortífago le bloqueo el camino, el chico sonrió justo como en ese momento lo hacía su padre…

--Nos volvemos a encontrar --rió Bella bajándose la capucha mientras señalaba a Sirius con su varita, éste rió y empezaron una feroz batalla, Jaia salió disparada algunos metros lejos de Sirius, escuchó a su esposo reír y fanfarronear, un petrificus por parte de Bella y Sirius caía petrificado, Jaia se puso de pie rápidamente, aturdió al mortífago que tenía enfrente y corrió hacia Sirius

--_Avada Kedabra _

La luz verde de la muerte brilló por unos segundos, después se escuchó la carcajada triunfante de Bella y un grito desgarrador regresaba con furia el hechizo… la carcajada de Bella siguió escuchándose mientras ésta corría…

Un mortífago había bloqueado a Harry, mientras Wormtail seguía arrastrando a Ginny, un rayo verde pasó muy cerca de donde Harry aturdía al mortífago, lo miró y deseó con todo el corazón que le diera a Wormtail, sonrió inconscientemente al ver que el rayo iba directo a Peter, pero entonces Ginny se libraba del abrazo del animago, lo empujaba y…

-- ¡Nooo! --gritó Harry mirando como el cuerpo lánguido de la pelirroja se desplomaba con lentitud, escuchó la fría carcajada de Bellatrix tras él, la parte baja de su pantalón ondeó cuando Bella pasó corriendo, corrió hacia Ginny y se dejó caer de rodillas, no podía, simplemente no… nunca le había dicho lo que sentía y ahora… -- ¡Nooo! --volvió a gritar sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro, Bella se detuvo a unos metros y siguió riendo, Harry levantó la mirada furioso --_Crucio _--gritó, el rayo se impactó en el cuerpo de Bella, se estremeció horriblemente cayendo al césped, la maldición desapareció cuando unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, Lily lo abrazaba, Bella se ponía de pie y corría de nuevo, sus carcajadas resonaban en la cabeza de Harry que intentó seguirla, pero el abrazo de Lily se lo impedía, el chico gritó, pataleó, dijo todas las palabrotas que conocía pero su madre no lo soltaba, una sombra pasó como bólido junto a ellos, sintieron que algo los empujaba y los derribada, Harry pudo zafarse del abrazo de Lily y corrió ante el grito de Hermione, Lily salió debajo de lo que la había protegido

--_Desmaius_ --Gritó Lily dejando inconsciente al mortífago que tenía enfrente, miró el cuerpo de Peter con la mirada perdida, no supo si los había querido proteger arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho o simplemente había tropezado, después miró el cuerpo de Ginny, se acercó y le cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y corrió tras Harry

-- ¡_Avada Kedabra! _

Lily sintió que el corazón se le detenía al llegar al campo de quiditch y escuchar esas palabras, después el grito de Harry

-- ¡Maldita! --gritaba el chico, se apresuró a acercarse y miró a Ron que detenía a Harry, el pelirrojo estaba sangrando y con gran trabajo lograba detenerlo, Bella caía lentamente hacia atrás y Sirius hacia el frente… corrió hacía su amigo, no podía morir… pero, de nuevo el mismo grito la detenía, la maldición asesina volaba hacia ella, lentamente se giró para ver el rayo verde, tomaría la muerte de frente... -- ¡Suéltame Ron! --escuchó que gritó Harry -- ¡Mamá! --no podía soportar ese grito de labios de su hijo, no quería… Harry se había librado de Ron y corría hacia ella

-- ¡NO! --gritó enérgica, Harry llorando frenó --te amo Harry… --Harry lloró sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y el rayo impactó, Lily salió volando hacia atrás

-- ¡Nooo! --Gritó Harry de pie sin atinar a moverse, no podía haber vuelto a pasar

-- ¡JAMES! --Gritó Lily, se ponía lentamente de pie, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, pero aún así se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, cerró los ojos, no quiso ver el cuerpo de su esposo, Harry lloró en brazos de su madre, pero ella no, ella no lloraría, James no habría querido, él había dado su vida por protegerlos a ambos… ella sabía que de verse en la necesidad, James no habría dudado en hacerlo, él se lo había dicho, con tal de que estuviera con su hijo, él sacrificaría su vida…

La batalla terminó repentinamente, los mortífagos desaparecieron antes de que Dumbledore siquiera apareciera, nadie supo como había pasado… en un lugar lejano de América, en una habitación en penumbras, una leve luz se miró sobre lo que parecía un escritorio, la luz dejó lentamente formar una silueta redonda, poco a poco se pudo mirar una esfera de cristal ahumado, las letras grabadas que tenía alrededor emitían el brillo que iluminaba la vacía habitación, la letras giraban, se revolvían y lentamente se volvían a acomodar, dejando una leyenda…"_El destino se ha cumplido, ahora, la verdad comienza"… _después… la luz se apagó sumiendo el lugar en una dolorosa oscuridad…

-------------------------------...FIN...--------------------------------

* * *

**_ ¡¡¡¡¡ESPEREN EL EPILOGO!!! ...lindo!!!!!!... dejenme sus opiniones, besososssss __... GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, MIL BESOS... SIempre suya... SION-ALLEGRA XD  
_**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	21. EPILOGO

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Sucesos ocurridos han logrado que el epilogo esté en menor tiempo, así que, los mismos sucesos interfirieron con los hechos aquí mostrados (entiéndanse sucesos como "AMENAZAS")… _**

* * *

La oscuridad se cernió sobre él con pesada rapidez, tenía frente a sí el cuerpo de su padre, sentía como el vacío se apoderaba cada vez más de su ser, su madre seguía abrazándolo pero él no sentía ya eso, se soltó con lentitud de ella y pasó de largo el cuerpo inerte de James Potter, ese que volvía a dar la vida por él, siguió caminando consciente de que su madre iba tras él, llegó a la entrada al bosque y miró el imponente castillo que se alzaba majestuoso, las luces apagadas, ningún alumno sabía lo que ahí había pasado, sonrió sombríamente y se dirigió a las puertas del castillo, sentía que la vida escapaba con cada respiración, deseaba dejar de hacerlo, sintió una mano que le detenía del hombro, no quiso girarse y encontrarse con una cara de lástima, no quería, con lentitud se quitó esa mano del hombro y siguió caminando hasta perderse en las entrañas del lugar al que consideraba su hogar, tantas muertes y ni siquiera Voldemort había aparecido¿cuál, entonces había sido la razón de ese ataque?, siguió caminando, pasó por algunos retratos que lo miraron y preguntaron algo que no se molestó en escuchar¿Por qué la protección del castillo había caído?, subió escalones, no los contó sus piernas solo se movían¿dónde estaba el profesor Dumbledore?, sintió furia recorrerlo al saber que el director ni siquiera se había asomado, si él hubiera estado ahí, los mortífagos no se habrían atrevido a entrar al colegio, pero… el hubiera, no existe… siguió caminando, cerró los ojos y revivió lo que había visto unos minutos atrás… Sirius con una mirada llena de furia gritándole a Bellatrix, en ese momento él llegaba, Ron estaba parado muy herido, tropezó y cayó, levantó la cabeza al escuchar de voz de su padrino la maldición asesina, pero en ese momento un rayo negro le impactaba en el pecho que lo hacía doblarse, se paró y corrió hacia él, Ron lo detuvo… miró como su padrino caía hacia el frente, y Bella sin vida hacia atrás… su madre lo abrazaba, de nuevo _avada Kedabra,_ ahora el cuerpo de su padre… lloró con amargura y siguió caminando… 

La puerta de una habitación oscura se abría y alguien corría hacia el escritorio, tomó el orbe de las almas y con un movimiento de varita la luz se encendió dejando ver a un chico castaño

--El orbe… el orbe --murmuró sorprendido Darikson -- ¡está… roto! --exclamó con sorpresa mientras dejaba la esfera astillada de nuevo sobre el escritorio y corrió fuera de la habitación

Unos minutos después, pasos atropellados se escuchaban subiendo las escaleras y tres pares de pies entraban, Barrabás fue el primero en acercarse al escritorio, con horror miró la superficie bañada en sangre oscura… tragó saliva mientras sacaba un grueso par de guantes de su túnica, se los puso e intentó tomar la esfera astillada, pero esta se partió en dos derramando más sangre…

-- ¿Qué pasó? --murmuró con terror Barrabás --Albus --se giró hacia Dumbledore que observaba en silencio --algo malo pasó… pero, en verdad malo… almas que no debían fueron tomadas y si sus cuerpos llegan a tocar tierra santa… --Barrabás se interrumpió y volvió a ver el orbe partido del que seguía saliendo sangre

-- ¿Cómo lograremos saber que almas?

--No lo sé amigo, no lo sé… pero debemos evitar que toquen tierra santa porque el caos despertaría…

--Abuelo… el orbe tiene escrito algo --indicó Darikson señalando las manos de Barrabás

--_La familia junta deberá estar, la presión el caos despertará, un error garrafal ocurrió y de nuevo el deseo se formó… mirarse deberá en él y entonces las tres almas arrebatadas volverán _--murmuró confundido Barrabás con la vista clavada en una de las mitades del orbe

--_La sangre derramada por almas atrapadas, su tranquilidad momentánea brindará, apagando con ello su vida hasta que de nuevo el deseo reflejado aparezca y las tres almas arrebatadas de nuevo entre él estén…solo así la guerra a su fin llegará… mano dura… _--terminó de leer Darikson la otra mitad que su abuelo había dejado ya sobre el escritorio mientras analizaba la otra, Barrabás lo miró y después el trozo de cristal que le señaló

-- ¡Pero que demonios!... ¡aún partido sigue con lo de mano dura! --gritó el mago con frustración

Lily estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su esposo, no lloraba, solo lo miraba ensimismada, dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al ver como un extraño humo blanco, que pudo asegurar se parecía a James salía de su cuerpo, en dos partes más, no muy lejos de ahí algo similar ocurría en ese mismo instante…

Harry seguía caminando, quería alejarse de todo… quería que todo terminara, de nuevo más personas habían dado su vida por él, sin darse cuenta llegó a la torre de astronomía y fue a sentarse a la ventana colgando las piernas hacia fuera, miró al hermoso vacío que con voz sensual le llamaba, se inclinó y sintió la fría brisa de la madrugada que presumía las vidas que se había llevado, quitó lentamente las manos de la fría piedra y con cuidado las puso en el marco de la ventana, poco a poco empezó a quitarlas también, se inclinaba sintiendo que todo terminaría, no quería sufrir más, cuando estaba por terminar de despegar las manos del marco, sintió una mano en el hombro derecho

-- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? --preguntó Ris tras él

--Nada exactamente --contestó con voz ronca Harry

Ris fue a la pared junto a Harry y se recargó, lentamente cayó hasta el piso

-- ¿Sabes Harry? --inquirió Ris mirando un punto frente a él, Harry seguía mirando al tentador vacío

--Mi madre murió hoy --Harry casi se tuerce el cuello al escuchar a Ris, bajó de la ventana y se sentó junto a él, estaba sorprendido porque el chico solo se miraba serio, pero no lloraba --de nada sirve que llore… no volverá¿o sí? --Ris miró a Harry

--Pero te desahogas --contestó Harry mirando como el cabello de Ris se volvía cobrizo y sus ojos se oscurecían hasta llegar al verde

--Sí… pero sufres más… los que murieron hoy, lo hicieron como deseaban, luchando… protegiéndonos --murmuró Ris mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla

--Pero mi Ginny, no debía estar ahí, ella nada tenía en la pelea… tenía mucho porque vivir --susurró Harry mientras las lagrimas siguieron saliendo

Después ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada muy cerca de la puerta…

Dumbledore llegaba a su oficina pensando sobre lo que había pasado en la mansión MacGregoryt, las dos leyendas, el orbe partido por la mitad, siendo que cualquier cosa podía pasarle a esa esfera y nada lo quebraría… Barrabás había intentado de todo cuando estudiaban y no logró ni un rayón… ahora sin explicación aparente el orbe se partía en dos y sangraba, el anciano respiró hondo y miró por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver demasiado movimiento… en ese momento la puerta se abría…

-- ¡Profesor! --Minerva llegaba pálida --atacaron el colegio, perdimos a tres y…

-- ¿Tres? --preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido, no podía ser… -- ¿Qué pasó Minerva? --La profesora se acercó y le explicó todo lo que sabía, unos minutos después el viejo director salía corriendo de su despacho…

Cuando Dumbledore llegó vestíbulo, miró los tres cuerpos en el piso, los tres cuerpos que menos esperaba… Sirius, Lily, Ron y Hermione, estaban arrodillados junto a los cuerpos

-- ¿Y Moony? --preguntó en un susurro ronco Sirius

--No lo he visto --murmuró Lily pasando la mano por el frío rostro de su esposo --el funeral será…

-- ¡No habrá funeral! --Semi-gritó Dumbledore, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco (…XD…) -- ¿dónde está Harry?

--Déjelo a él en paz, perdió a su padre… de nuevo --reclamó Lily, Dumbledore la miró -- ¡Y no! --gritó la pelirroja irguiéndose -- ¡no necesito su lástima!, mi esposo murió como él quería… protegiendo a su familia

--No entiendes… James no murió --Lily lo miró con una incredulidad irónica característica de Sirius -- ¿viste que un humo blanco salía? --preguntó Dumbledore con su exasperante tranquilidad, la pelirroja asintió, el anciano miró a Sirius quien se alzó de hombros

--Yo estaba inconsciente --se excusó con los ojos rojos, no podía dejar de llorar al tener a el cuerpo de su mujer, casi esposa, frente a él, Hermione observaba en silencio, Ron lloraba abrazado al cuerpo de su hermanita

-- ¡Albus! --Barrabás corría con una botella de cristal ahumado en la mano

--Barrabás… siempre tan intuitivo --sonrió sombríamente Dumbledore

--Presentía algo así y decidí asegurarme de estar equivocado, pero veo que no lo estuve… --dijo el mago arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de Ginny --los tres más importantes en este momento --murmuró mientras levantaba la cabeza de la chica -- ¿una simple maldición asesina? --preguntó destapando la botella que llevaba

-- ¿Simple? --preguntó Sirius incrédulo

--Sí… un avada kedabra --explicó Barrabás mirando al animago

--Sí --contestó Lily

--Bien, perfecto, perfecto… es bueno tener un nieto tan inteligente --sonrió Barrabás mientras depositaba un extraño líquido rojo oscuro en la boca de Ginny que al instante desaparecía, aunque no tragaba… --Darikson unió todas las palabras perdidas Albus --con cuidado dejó la cabeza de la pelirroja en el piso y fue hacia James, después con Jaia, dejando vacía la botella, en ese instante un halcón plateado aparecía

--El orbe ha dejado de sangrar --anunció el ave con la voz de Darikson, cuando Barrabás se ponía de pie, un hilo blanco aparecía en la boca de James, Jaia y Ginny, y lentamente se metía hasta desaparecer

--Con eso será suficiente, ahora debes explicarle a Harry… yo investigaré el resto --anunció Barrabás mirando al director --con su permiso --todos miraron como el mago se retiraba sin decir nada más --por cierto Albus… el cristal de sangre de Dragón, sin importar su raza, ayudará, aunque el colacuerno es más efectivo…

--Señor Weasley… ¿su hermano trabaja con dragones, no es así? --Ron miró a Dumbledore, sin entender una sola palabra --sería recomendable que lo llamara, mándele una carta por favor, indicándole que es urgente que venga --pidió el director dando media vuelta --después de que haya mandado la carta, vaya a mi oficina, ahí los esperaremos… --indicó el anciano, movió su varita y los tres cuerpos que yacían en el piso desaparecieron…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Y de nuevo falló --comentó pensativo un siseo

En medio de una oscura habitación, un ser alto y delgado se paseaba, una serpiente enorme reptó hasta él y subió por su pierna hasta enrollarse a su cuello, él pasó sus largos dedos blanquecinos por la cabeza de la serpiente

--De nuevo Nagini, el idiota de Pettigrew me falló, el muy idiota creyó que porque Dumbledore no estaba todo sería fácil, gracias a él, muchos quedaron atrapados… _sí mi querida Nagini, iremos por ellos a Azkaban, en cuanto logré terminar el trato con los dementores_ --dijo en un siseó el lord oscuro mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a salir…

-- ¿Eso quiere decir profesor, que no murieron? --preguntó ilusionado Ron

--No aún señor Weasley, el orbe nos dio algunas pistas, pero seguimos sin entenderlas completamente… vayan a dormir, me encargaré de vigilar los cuerpos, su hermano quizá llegue en unas horas --indicó Dumbledore mirando a Ron --sus padres deben llegar de un momento a otro…

Ron y Hermione salieron de la oficina del director, el sol ya había salido e iluminaba con todo esplendor, miraron como los pasillos empezaban a llenarse por alumnos madrugadores, respiraron hondo y fueron a su sala común… Charlie llegó al atardecer y se encerró en el despacho con Dumbledore, Lily, Remus, Sirius y los señores Weasley… Ron y Hermione estaban sentados bajo el haya junto al lago, se miraban preocupados…

-- ¿Chicos, han visto a mi hijo?

--No Sirius, justo de eso hablábamos --contestó Hermione triste

--Debo encontrarlo, Lily busca a Harry… aún no saben nada --suspiró y dio media vuelta

--Los ayudaremos --anunció Ron poniéndose de pie

--Se los agradeceré --sonrió Sirius antes empezar a correr

Harry se removió incómodo, le dolía la espalda, se sentía entumecido y tenía frío, estiró una mano y se topó con algo un poco más cálido que donde estaba acostado, balbuceó y abrió un ojo, solo pudo ver algo grande y enroscado bajo su mano, se sentó rápidamente algo desubicado, sonrió al ver que lo que él pensó era una boa enorme, resultó ser Ris, cuando estaba por preguntarle lo que hacía ahí, lo sucedido… miró por la ventana, el sol se ocultaba… entonces lo sucedido la noche anterior le llegó de golpe a la cabeza, tuvo que recostarse de nuevo pues le vinieron nauseas y la vista se le nubló momentáneamente, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo…

-- ¿Harry¿despertaste? --escuchó la somnolienta voz del chico junto a él

--Sí --dijo Harry sentándose lentamente --pensé que todo había sido un sueño

--Sí, igual yo --Ris se giró y le sonrió un poco triste --quisiera volver a América --Harry lo miró --no quiero estar aquí ya… --el chico cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, las limpió con coraje y respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos

--Te entiendo, pero… yo… he llegado a quererte como a un hermano Ris --balbuceó a gran velocidad Harry, el chico que parecía ya haberse habituado a esa costumbre de Harry, sonrió mientras se ponía de pie

--Yo también Harry --dijo Ris extendiéndole una mano a Harry --debemos superar esto juntos¿no?, sería muy difícil hacerlo solos --Harry asintió y tomó la mano que Ris le tendía -- ¿y si vamos a las cocinas?

--También tengo hambre

Y los dos chicos salieron de la torre y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde los elfos los atendieron gustosos, decidieron quedarse algunas horas ahí y platicar, si regresaban a la sala común cuando estaba llena de gente, les harían incómodas preguntas…

Un enorme perro negro, muy parecido a un Grimm, corría desesperado por los pasillos del colegio, cada minuto se detenía y olfateaba el aire a su alrededor…

-- ¡Hey hocicos! --gritó Remus, el perro se detuvo al instante y se giró hacia él, el licántropo se acercó y le mostró un viejo pergamino --se lo pedí a Ron --sonrió Remus

--Anda Moony, actívalo ya --murmuró preocupado Sirius volviendo a su forma humana --no me importa si me atrapa el ministerio, solo quiero saber si mi hijo y mi ahijado están bien --dijo Sirius ante la mirada de Remus

--Sí y de mucho les vas a servir en Azkaban --le reprendió Remus

--El testimonio de Lily me daría por lo menos otro juicio --argumentó el animago arrebatándole el mapa, sacó su varita y recitó la contraseña, arrugó el entrecejo y miró a su izquierda, el cuadro de frutas, desactivó el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera -- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí escondidos? --semi gritó Sirius entrando a la cocina, los dos chicos que platicaban un poco más animados dieron un salto en sus asientos, Ris tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer

--Padfoot, tranquilízate --Remus sonrió entrando también --no queremos nada… muchas gracias --dijo al tener a casi todos los elfos a sus pies

-- ¡Pero Moony!, si tengo todo el día buscándolos como loco --se excusó Sirius señalando a los chicos como niño pequeño, Ris dibujó por primera vez en el día una sonrisa sincera y se abrazó a su padre -- ¿y crees que con eso no te voy a castigar por preocuparme? --preguntó irónico Sirius -- ¿y tú no vas a hacer nada para que no te castigue? --inquirió mirando a Harry que le sonrió -- ¡oye, hablo en serio!, ven acá --indicó con un movimiento de cabeza --¡Harry! --Remus se acercó a Harry y lo empujó un poco, Harry lo miró y él le indicó con un guiño que fuera con Sirius --eso… --sonrió el animago cuando Harry lo abrazó

--Sirius, lo siento --se disculpó Harry en el pecho de su padrino, volvía a llorar

-- ¿Qué sientes pequeño?

--Yo… si no hubiera… si hubiera practicado mas oclumancia… mi padre no… mi padre no habría muerto --sollozó Harry, Ris se separó de su padre y miró a Harry, Sirius deshizo rápidamente el abrazo con Harry y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

--Como vuelvas a decir eso Harry… te juro que te doy una tunda --dijo muy serio Sirius, y Remus pudo asegurar que era la primera vez que Sirius se ponía así --no quiero que vuelvas a decirlo… tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… ¿me escuchaste? --preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

--Pero…

-- ¡Harry! --reprendió molesto Sirius -- ¿me escuchaste? --el chico asintió sollozando --no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso… pero no debieron salir del castillo --dijo ahora mirando a Ris

--Queríamos ayudar, pero veo que no sirvió de nada --murmuró Ris mirando sus pies

--Iusris --llamó Sirius, el chico extrañado levantó la cabeza -- ¿por qué traes esa apariencia?, te ves mejor con colores llamativos --sonrió Sirius --lo bueno es que no saliste a tu madre porque lo pelirrojo no te queda --Ris lo miró incrédulo, aunque quizá no tanto como Harry

--Papá… ¿no sabes que mi madre…? --preguntó Ris titubeante

-- ¡Oh, sí… casi lo olvido!, vamos… tengo que contarles algo --comentó sonriente el animago pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada muchacho --Moony, iremos a la habitación de James, dile a Lils, por fa… --Remus asintió sonriente

Media hora después, cuando Lily llegaba a la puerta del cuarto de James, dio un brinco al escuchar los gritos de Harry y Ris, se apresuró a entrar junto con Remus, la pelirroja estrelló la puerta tratando de llamar la atención de los coléricos adolescentes que gritaban a Sirius recostado en un sofá muy cómodo, pero el ruido de la puerta ni siquiera se escuchó, Lily se acercó algo molesta al ver que Harry le faltaba al respeto a Sirius en esa forma, cuando estaba por reprenderlo, Sirius la calló con un ligero movimiento de su mano indicándole que mejor se sentara en el sofá de enfrente, Lily lo miró extrañada pero obedeció, Remus sentó junto a ella… 40 minutos después, los dos muchachos guardaron silencio

-- ¿Terminaron? --preguntó sonriente Sirius, los chicos lo miraron y asintieron --bien --Sirius se puso de pie y alisó su pantalón, Lily y Remus lo miraron curiosos --ahora siéntense --les indicó el sofá en el que él estaba --ahora me toca a mí… --Harry y Ris intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto --se habrían puesto peor si no les decimos nada… tengo experiencia en eso --murmuró mirando a Harry que se sonrojó levemente, Ris sonrió, Lily y Remus seguían la platica sorprendidos --primero… ¡que demonios hacían fuera de la cama a esa hora! --los chicos y los dos adultos sentados dieron un brinco ante el inesperado grito de Sirius

--Papá…

-- ¡Papá nada! --interrumpió Sirius serio, Ris se calló y Harry optó por solo escuchar --cuando regrese tu padre Harry le voy a decir… ¡y no quiero que me interrumpan! --advirtió al ver la intención de Harry por hablar, el chico sonrió e imitó a Ris -- ¡castigados… sí… los dos! --balbuceó mirando a Lily quien lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir, estaba más que sorprendida --pensaré en su castigo, y ya quiero ver cuando tu madre regrese Ris --Sirius sonrió… a Ris le gustó que como desquiciado, el chico tragó saliva, Sirius siguió por largos minutos con su monologo sobre la seguridad, algo de no llevar la varita en el pantalón, momento en el que Harry sacó su varita de su pantalón, de que nadie se enteraría sobre las muertes no-muertes, un concepto bastante extraño según el punto de vista de Ris, pero no dijo nada… y después de cinco minutos, que en realidad parecieron 40, Sirius terminó diciendo algo sobre un partido de quiditch que el que perdiera terminaría con un súper castigo, los chicos sonrieron y Lily y Remus rodaron los ojos, había durado demasiado esa fase seria de Sirius, y tanta belleza no podía ser verdadera --Ris, Ginny no podrá jugar… por obvias razones --comentó Sirius pensativo, Ris enarcó una ceja --la sustituirás, me encargaré de hablar con Angelina

-- ¡Ni siquiera se usar una escoba! --Exclamó alarmado Ris, pero se arrepintió, los ojos de su padre intentaron asesinarlo --eh… bueno, no es que en realidad no sepa, sepa usarla --trató de componerla, pero Sirius se miraba demasiado ofendido

--Harry --susurró el animago --ve por tu escoba ahora mismo --el chico asintió y salió corriendo, ya no debía preocuparse tanto, podía darse un descanso, su padre estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba, y ese absurdo concepto que Sirius se había inventado le gustó, por el camino se encontró a sus amigos, les sonrió y siguió corriendo --dime que mientes --pidió Sirius mirando serio a Ris, el chico tragó saliva y rodeando a su padre llegó con Lily, la pelirroja con una sonrisa lo abrazó protectoramente -- ¡no es verdad! --gritó cayendo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza

--Creo que exageras Padfoot --murmuró Remus

-- ¿exagero?, no… es que… ¡es mi hijo! --exclamó a punto de echarse a llorar --mira… --se calmó un poco y miró a su amigo --primero… no hace bromas a los Slytherin, segundo le dice profesor a quejiquis y tercero… --Sirius tragó saliva y se puso aún más triste --no juega quiditch y lo peor de todo… ¡no sabe usar una escoba!

--Tu padre es un niño Ris --dijo Lily mirando a Sirius sollozando falsamente de rodillas en el piso --mejor ve a dormir un poco y…

-- ¡No! --Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco, Ris se abrazó más a Lily -- ¡él no sale hasta que aprenda a usar una escoba como debe ser!

--Sirius…

-- ¡No Lily, no exagero! --interrumpió casi histérico Sirius --y este niño que hace que no viene --murmuró mirando a la puerta

--Volví --anunció Harry sonriente mostrando su escoba

--Creo que debería empezar con una de las de la escuela --comentó Remus como no queriendo la cosa

--No… en dos días es el partido y Ris va a jugar como cazador --dijo tomando la escoba de Harry, dio un par de pasos y se la dio a su hijo --cuando vuelva quiero que vueles bien, Harry le enseñarás a volar, mientras yo iré a hablar con la capitana --se trasformó en perro y salió por la puerta que Harry mantenía abierta

--Definitivamente no quiero imaginar lo que va a hacer --comentó Lily pensativa…

Ris y Harry no volvieron a la sala común, Sirius no los dejó salir, pues en cuanto Ris se subía a la escoba y esta se elevaba unos centímetros, para frustración de Sirius, el chico se resbalaba, al día siguiente, y porque Lily se había plantada con la varita en ristre en la habitación, los chicos pudieron ir a clases, en la comida Angelina se acercó a los chicos y les indicó que por la tarde habría entrenamiento y amenazó a Ris con que como no fuera le arrancaba la virilidad, amenaza que también fue para Harry… ahora que sabían que sus seres queridos en realidad no estaban completamente muertos y trabajaban para que todo volviera a la normalidad, a esa normalidad a la que ya estaban acostumbrados y en momentos extrañaban, podía divertirse un poco…

Ese día había amanecido con nubes negras y un viento frío, llovería en cualquier momento, pero el estadio estaba a reventar, sería el último partido de la temporada y un clásico… Grifindor vs. Slytherin…

--Harry no sé… ¿y si me caigo? --preguntó Ris algo nervioso mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme

--Si te caes --le dijo Harry mirándolo --Sirius nos va a castigar… y según dijo, va a ser ¡súper! --comentó sonriente el chico --anda… lo traes en la sangre, vamos --le sonrió Harry y salieron corriendo hacia el campo, donde algunas gotas empezaban a caer

El estadio estalló en aplausos y gritos para los equipos, Sirius que no quería ver todo en blanco y negro, permanecía cubierto por una capucha junto a Lily, los jugadores se elevaron y el juego empezó, Harry subió a lo más alto buscando la snitch, Malfoy casi se le pegó, unos segundos después Harry buscó a Ris, sonrió al ver que el chico ahora de cabello azul volaba perfectamente…

--Y Black agarra la quaffle ¡no!... ¡eso ha sido trampa maldita serpiente! --gritó fuera de sí Lee al ver que Ris quedaba colgado de la escoba, la profesor McGonagall no se molestó en reprender al chico, tampoco a ella le había gustado -- ¡esos son jugadores, Black se recupera y va tras la quaffle, ese ha sido una gran jugada de George Weasley! --exclamó Jordan mirando como George mandaba la bludger hacia el chico de Slytherin que llevaba la quaffle golpeándolo justo en el estomago logrando que Ris -- ¡10 – 0!

El juego siguió y Slytherin no podía ni acercarse a los aros de Grifindor, cuando llegaban a poca distancia, Ris se ponía bajo ellos y de un brinco les quitaba la quaffle…

-- ¡oh, pero qué hace! --exclamó Lee poniéndose de pie de un brinco -- ¡eh Malfoy eso está prohibido! --se quejó cuando Draco pasaba a gran velocidad junto a Ris y de una patada lo tiraba de la escoba, entre las gradas Sirius intentó correr hacia su hijo pero Lily lo detuvo, Ris dio una vuelta en el aire y silbó, al instante su escoba bajaba y él podía subirse -- ¡eso es inteligencia¡el juego sigue… Black va tras la quaffle y la consigue gracias a Fred Weasley o era George!, no importa… ¡Black logra otro tanto!

El partido estuvo igual, Ris dominaba perfectamente el juego y Harry lo miraba sonriente

-- ¡Eh Potter y la snitch! --Harry que estaba recargado sobre la escoba mirando el partido casi se cae al escuchar el grito de Angelina, asintió torpemente y subió un poco más, unos segundos después la miró junto a los aros de Slytherin y se lanzó hacia ahí, cuando llevaba la mitad recorrida Malfoy lo imitó…

-- ¡Potter ha visto la snitch, oh Malfoy se le cierra… deja de ser un rata Malfoy! --McGonagall solo miró al chico, ya no veía la razón de reprenderlo, Malfoy sí se portaba como una rata, mira que patear la escoba de Harry haciéndolo perder el control -- ¡Potter por lo que más quieras, agarra la snitch, aah Malfoy casi la atrapa unos centímetros más y… bendita tormenta! --Exclamó Lee, pues cuando Draco estaba por agarrar la esfera dorada la tormenta se había desatado con furia y había hecho a Malfoy estrellarse contra los postes

Harry subió un poco y hechizó sus gafas para poder ver mejor… media hora después, estaba casi abrazado a su escoba pues el aire casi lo tiraba, se sentía completamente entumecido, tenía mucho frío y no lograba ver la snitch… bajó en picada hacia Ris, intercambiaron unas palabras y cada uno salió disparado en distintas direcciones, Angelina los miró alarmada pensando que los habían maldecido, Harry pasó como bala junto a Malfoy, éste lo siguió al instante, pasando por entre las gradas… Ris tomaba la quaffle de un sorprendido cazador de Slytherin que estaba por lanzar hacia los aros…

-- ¡Qué pasa aquí!... ¡Black a robado la quaffle, qué piensa hacer! --gritó Lee apunto de saltar de las gradas de la emoción

Ris voló hacia los aros de Slytherin, poco a poco se paró en el palo de la escoba

--Se va a matar --murmuró asustado Sirius

Lanzó la quaffle, Katie la atrapó del otro lado y la lanzó de nuevo hacia Ris que poniendo ambas manos en el palo de la escoba pateó la pelota…

-- ¡Y Potter atrapa la snitch! --gritó Lee, todos, que estaban mirando la asombrosa jugada de Ris miraron hacia el pasto, donde Harry de pie enseñaba la pelotita alada…

Ris bajó y se abrazó a Harry antes de que el resto del equipo se le abalanzara encima, el campo se llenó de eufóricos alumnos, que llevaron a Ris y a Harry en hombros algunos metros, tras los cuales los chicos lograron escabullirse e ir bajo las gradas, donde un más eufórico Sirius los recibió…

-- ¡Genial, un juego genial! --gritaba Sirius abrazándolos

--Papá… me… asfix…asfixias --balbuceó Ris intentando zafarse de los brazos de Sirius

--Sí lo siento…

--Un muy buen juego chicos --Lily también los abrazó --Harry… ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada, solo que… me habría gustado que mi papá…

--Tranquilo hijo… habrá más partidos en los que tu padre pueda estar, no te preocupes…--dijo Lily, mirando a su hijo y a Ris, les sonrió con sinceridad --pronto volverán…

* * *

_**Yaaaa... el epilogo XD, no me van a decir que esperaban algo diferente viniendo de mí, porque entonces me ofenden jajajajajajaja... una vez más... gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, tmb a los que no dejaron XD, a los que me felicitaron por el final (que en realidad fueron muy pocos, por no decir que solo dos... gracias Takingpotter23 o y miguel spain tmb), y a los que me amenazaron tmb gracias XD, pues este... jejeje a ellos agradezcanle este epilogo jajajajajaja  
**_

_**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas, quejas...??? maldiciones y amenazas de preferencia abstenerse... XD**_

_**Y SI LES DIGO QUE ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE??? QUE ME DIRÍAN???? XD  
**_

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida... Los quiere Sion XD**  
_


	22. Continuacion

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

HOLAAA, SOLO PARA AVISARLES QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE EL ESPEJO DE OESED YA ESTÁ ARRIBA 

ESPERO LEERLOS POR AHÍ XD, SÉ QUE NO LES SORPRENDERÁ QUE TENGA UN TITULO TAN SOSO, PERO ES QUE EN VERDAD SOY MALA PARA PONER TITULOS

EL FIC ES... _**LAS TRES ALMAS PERDIDAS Y LA PIEDRA DEL ANGEL**_

SION... LEAN!!!

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
